Lost Girl
by CallMeHillbilly
Summary: Elsie wakes up in Trost District in 849. Knowing the course of events that will follow in the next year, she becomes an informant to the Scout Regiment and warns them of the Colossal Titan's looming reappearance, forming close bonds with Levi Squad. Some, closer than others.
1. Trost: Part One

Elsie hummed as she cleaned up her desk, grabbing papers that she needed to grade and making sure that all the supplies were put away. She wiped the chalk board off, coughing as she inhaled the white smoke. She missed white boards the most when she had to clean up the chalk at the end of the school day.

She did a once over the classroom, taking in the rows of desks that held her fourteen year old students. Deeming it worthy, she grabbed her bag and stuffed the papers into the pocket. Her bag had seen better days yet she hadn't gotten around to shopping for a new one. She locked the classroom door and exited the empty building. It was designed like a chapel, she thought, and was chilly when the sun began to drop. The bricks did nothing for retaining heat.

Elsie pulled her cloak closer, shivering as she finally entered the busy streets. She scanned the crowd, looking for the green cloak that her guard would be wearing. Every night it was someone new who watched her, she never expected the person.

"Tsk, you must be blind."

Elsie beamed at the deep voice, spinning to see Levi Ackermann standing at the bottom of the stairs. His hands were tucked into his pockets, the cloak pulled over his raven hair to keep the locals from noticing Humanities Strongest. Elsie was quick to greet him, pleased to see him. It had been weeks since he had been given the duty to take her home.

"Only tired, Levi. I'm so happy to see you again! Where have you been?" She asked. Levi didn't answer but turned on his heel and pushed his way through the crowd. Her house was only a five minute walk but it was still unsafe.

Her house came into view, the beautiful tulips flourishing in the weather. Elsie never had a green thumb in her old life but that quickly changed when she entered Trost District. She loved her two story house, given to her by the government. The only thing that she would change about it were the towering iron gates that bared entrance for those who did not have a key. Only the Scout Regiment laid claim to that - not even Elsie had a key. Levi waited for her to catch up before he swung the heavy doors open and made sure to lock it once she was safely in the yard.

"Stay for tea, please?" She asked, opening the front door and throwing her bag on the entry table.

"I'll make the tea. You can't make it right for shit." He grumbled, keeping his cloak on as he passed her in the thin hallway.

Her house was small, a thin hallway leading to the stairs and two archways giving entry to the kitchen and dinning room. Upstairs was a loft that she used for her sitting area and then her bedroom with its own bathroom. For just Elsie, it was perfect.

Elsie followed Levi into the kitchen, watching the Scout grab the teapot and cups. He boiled the water and picked the tea, sorting it into bags so they could quickly seep it. She smiled and leaned on the counter, giving him a once over. He had a cut on his face and his knuckles were bruised.

"Was your mission a success?" She asked, knowing that Levi would only given her yes or no answers. He never liked talking to her about his missions and was very short with her.

"Yes. Have you been listening to Erwin's orders?" He fired back, giving her a stern look with his grey eyes.

She puckered her lips and crossed her arms, "Yes! When can I leave, Levi? I've been locked inside this house for months, my only company you! The others won't even speak to me when they pick me up. It's like they're scared of me or something."

Levi turned back to the tea pot, "They're doing their job, leave the bastards alone. They probably don't want to hear your never ending chatter."

"I take offense to that, I am _great_ company!" She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "If I wasn't, would you still be here?"

Levi ignored her but made sure to give her a dead stare. Elsie snickered and went to retrieve her bag when he put the tea bags in the cups; Elsie would grade papers and Levi would sit on the chair as she did so. She knew he wouldn't leave until the sun set.

He followed her up the stairs and placed her cup on the table, taking his position in the comfortable green chair. He crossed his legs and sipped at his tea in his unusual way, watching as she carefully organized her papers and grabbed a pen.

"For when you'll leave," He began and she looked up in shock. Elsie had thought he'd let her forget their topic. "Erwin thinks that your existence is well covered. There has been no rumors with the officials of an all knowing teacher from another world."

She sighed, "Levi, the clock is ticking. I told you all what happens in 850, and the new year comes in a month."

Elsie peered at the captain from under her eyes, waiting for his response. When she had woken up in the dark alleyway of Trost, she couldn't believe her eyes. She had watched Attack on Titan with her friends, had always loved the show for its gore and ruthlessness towards its characters, but never would she have wanted to be in _that_ show of all shows. She wouldn't have minded in waking up in _Riverdale_ or _Sabrina, The Teenage Witch_ for fuck's sake. Yet, for some unknown reason that she couldn't comprehend, she woke up in Attack on Titan.

It had taken her days to get her bearings together. She couldn't wrap her head around this world and had tried waking herself up in painful ways and by trying to sleep for days on end. Finally, she accepted that she couldn't go back to 2018. She was stuck in this third world shit show and there was nothing she could think of to get her back.

Elsie took to wandering the streets, stealing bread and trying to survive with nothing. She couldn't get a job with no name and her clothes drew unwanted attention - no woman was wearing tight jeans (which, no one had created jeans in this life) and a tank top. Elsie looked scandalous compared to the more conservatively dressed women. For that, she would be grateful for. Levi had been walking Levi Squad through the city, on their way to who knows what, when he'd spotted her leaned against the wall.

She took her chance and jumped down his throat, blubbering and crying about another world without Titans and how yes, the sea existed please believe her. Levi actually did, took her in, and with her compliance with giving information the Scout Regiment protected her. However, they didn't want everyone to know of her existence. Even they knew that once her secret was out, the government would take her and use her for their advantage. She told them that it wouldn't help their attack on Titans and that was all it took for Erwin to agree to hide her.

"Yes, we're well aware of it," He said, his tone annoyed. She knew he hated when she pestered him about the attack on Trost. "Since the time is coming closer, Erwin has agreed to let you have a key to the gate. Soon."

"How soon is soon? Oh that's great news! I've been wanting to go to the market to get a new bag and some spices, and actually meet people!" She smiled, turning back to a paper. She tried to forget about the attack, knowing that over two hundred people in the city would lose their lives and other than telling the Scouts, there was nothing she could do about it.

"You choose to spend your freedom shopping?" Levi scoffed, frowning. "Typical."

"What else should I do, Levi? Go on a date? Get married? There is nothing else for me to do here." She snapped. It took a toll on her that she was just an informant, that only the Scouts and Eren Jeager can make change.

He sipped his tea, gazing at her over the rim, "You can start training."

Elsie set her pen down and turned her body towards Levi, "Are you serious? Who will train me? On ODM gear?"

"Like I said, no one knows of your existence. You can stop playing teacher and join the Corp."

Elsie pondered the idea. She knew that if Erwin said she joined the Scouts, then she damn well joined the Scouts and nothing could change that. She hadn't seen a titan yet besides the drawn figures on her television. Who knew what they would look like in real life. She wasn't the bravest person around, she was a teacher in 2018 and had no fighting background. The most she had ever done was shoot one of her dad's hand guns as a child, which in 850 their guns were nothing like the ones she had. She had no faith in herself training to become a Scout Regiment.

"Levi, do you really think I can do it?" She asked softly, insecure. She played with her hands, waiting Levi's harsh but honest reply.

"It doesn't matter what I think. If you push yourself and do it, then you'll succeed. You may be the worst soldier but at least you can defend yourself and won't be completely useless."

Elsie looked up and gave him a small smile, "Alright, you've convinced me."

She had spent nights tossing with guilt. Everyday she taught her students and felt remorse over the fact that their days were ticking down. They were unaware of what was coming and she felt terrible that she couldn't do anything for them except join them and hope that the Regiments could protect them. Of course she had thought about being trained to fight titans but then she would look at herself in the mirror.

"Good. Now I won't have to force you to join," He hid his vindictive smirk behind the cup. She scowled and turned away from him, focusing on the papers again. "We'll start small to get you into shape so you won't be a complete joke."

"Ha ha ha, you're _so_ funny." She mocked under her breath.

Levi stood from the chair, placing the cup on the table with her. It was empty which meant he was leaving. Although Levi was short in conversation he was the only one who would actually talk to her. And it was nice having someone to bicker with, forgoing niceties and being honest with each other.

"We'll start on the weekend with hand to hand combat. I'll be here early so you better be awake." He warned as he lead the way down the stairs. She scoffed and followed close, wanting to ask him to stay longer but already knowing he would tell her to stop acting like a needy dog.

"Of course, Levi. Not like I'd want a wake up call from you." She grumbled, already knowing he would pour water on her or flip her out of bed. She wouldn't put it past him.

"Are you sure? I've heard their quiet lovely." He taunted. Elsie found it amusing that his face never changed, no matter if he was teasing her or angry. Always the same impassive look, forever in place.

"Lovely my ass." She opened the door and Levi gave her a parting glance before exiting her yard. She waited till she heard the gates heavy lock fall into place before closing the front door.

Elsie took her place at the table and finished grading all her papers. This was her only form of entertainment since she lived in solitude and had no technology. It had been hard to come to terms with the lack in communication with her family, she missed them the most when the house was silent. Tonight wasn't so hard since Levi had spent thirty minutes with her - he was the only one who came inside.

Once she finished with her papers, she blew out the candles and headed for her room. She got out of her red maiden dress, her favorite out of her small collection, and changed into a shirt and underwear. She climbed into her large bed and pulled the wool blankets over her, sighing in the silence.

Another day in paradise.


	2. Trost: Part Two

Elsie was gardening when she heard the gate open on Saturday morning.

She turned to gaze at Levi as he locked the gate. He had left his Scout cloak and was wearing a white shirt and loose pants, something that would be great to wear when working out. Elsie pouted, she sort of had hoped he wasn't serious and was only pulling her leg.

"You're actually awake. Good." Levi said, casting a shadow over her tulips.

She dusted her hands off and gathered her tools, giving him a glare, "Let's get this over with. I'm sure you're excited to beat me up."

Levi shrugged and tucked his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to put her tools away and meeting him on the lawn. She dressed casual and shifted foot to foot with nerves. He was intimidating already, she couldn't imagine him as a teacher. Not to mention the lack of patience.

"Anything to get a moment's silence when I'm around you," He said, getting into a stance that she tried to copy. "Spread your feet. Your goal is to be able to maintain balance."

She listened attentively and fixed anything that was wrong. Levi spent hours badgering her with hits and teaching her how to put her weight behind her punches. He got annoyed whenever she didn't try, snapped at her to get her shit together, and even had to take a breath and step away from her when her leg had barely raised when giving a high kick. While he stood to the side, rubbing at his forehead and muttering his frustration, Elsie played with her hands and gazed at the people walking past. They whispered and awed at her gates, giving her house a dark look. No one understood why the gates were erected overnight and who the owner was. A rumor floated about a prestigious nobleman who was worried about the poor stealing from him.

"Let's take a break," She suggested when Levi hadn't faced her in five minutes. "You can make tea."

He grumbled under his breath and marched into her kitchen, not waiting for her. He drank his tea darkly, glowering at her the entire time as no words were passed. She huffed and wanted to scream that she was trying her best. Her body wasn't made for this like his was. Which, it literally was made for this shit. She wanted to tell him as much but knew that would open a whole can of worms that she didn't want to bring out. She'll let Kenny Ackermann be the bearer of news.

"I'm trying!" She finally bursted, slamming her cup down on the counter. "You can't get angry at me!"

"You're annoying and frustrating me. I should've let Hange take you on. She deals better with idiots."

"Idiots? Excuse you, I definitely know more shit than you! I'm just not as fit as you." Elsie even stomped her foot, trying to get her point across.

"Oh, shut up. Let's go again so I can beat that attitude out of you." He put his cup in the sink and once again went into the yard. Huffing, Elsie followed, already tired and ready to give up.

* * *

Elsie spun on her heel, lifting her left leg to aim at Levi's head. With a look of boredom he ducked and grabbed the back of her leg, easily capturing her. He held her leg as she hopped on the other, trying to keep her balance.

"Lame."

"Shut up! I hate you!" She screeched, slapping at his hands so she could stand right.

"You're not the first to say that."

She fumed and got back into position, knowing that Levi wasn't ready to give up. The sun was beginning to set but they still had daylight, and if he wanted her to join the Survey Corps then the sun going down would be no reason to stop. She was sweating, though, and felt every muscle burn in her body. Levi was unaffected, although he was having a shorter temper with every failed attack.

"You're so . . . UGH! I can't even with you right now!" She flapped her hands and ranted, screaming obscenities and insults. "This fucking midget!"

"Maybe try to hit this fucking midget then he can leave."

She screeched as his mellow tone and without warning did another kick. Levi, having been so amused with teasing Elsie, hadn't expected it and she actually made contact. Until he grabbed her leg and slammed her to the floor, landing on top of her. She groaned and shoved him off, scowling when he stood right.

"At least you can aim for a target." He scoffed.

Elsie allowed herself to lay on the grass and take deep breaths. Maybe she should have requested Hange. Levi kicked at her so she finally stood up and stuck her tongue out. She could see the remark dancing on his lips so before he could talk she marched towards her door.

"I'm done for the day!" She barked.

Levi shrugged and followed her inside, thankfully keeping his mouth shut. She kept her gaze down and headed to her loft, wanting to be alone for a second. All day Levi had been demanding her to do things that she'd never pushed her body to do. Did he think she would get it one day? Did he think that because she knew the future that she would have magical powers? Well, she fucking didn't and it was frustrating. Why put her in a world without any helpful abilities?

Levi found her a while later and took a seat in his chair. He watched her as she doodled on a stray paper, her head down and wanting to go to bed. For once, she did want to be alone.

"You didn't suck ass, at least."

Elsie spun to glare heatedly at him, "Thanks, _captain._ "

"Before I leave, I have questions about the attack. You said it was the Colossal Titan and he kicks a hole in the wall just as last time. Is there anything else we should know?"

Elsie stared blankly at him. There was a lot he needed to know. That it was a majority of the graduation class and hiding beneath their noses. If she told him it was Annie, Bertholdt and Riener, would it all end now? She could save so many lives.

She opened her mouth to do just so before shrieking in pain. Her entire throat _burned._ It felt like tiny hands were clawing on the inside, punishing her for speaking. She fell onto the table and slammed her fists on it, eyes shut and wishing it to be over. She couldn't handle it, she opened her mouth to breathe but it was impossible.

Elsie felt Levi grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back. He poured his tea down her throat but she coughed it up, the liquid feeling like molten on her muscles. His touch made welts erupt on her arms and she viciously kicked him away, relieved that the further he got the less pain she felt. Once again she fell over, this time allowing herself to press her face into the carpet and heave for air. Slowly but surely the hands in her throat disappeared and the heat that had overtaken her body left sweat and muscle spasms. She was suddenly cold and shook, pulling her body into herself so she could cuddle her aching limbs.

The only sound in the house was Elsie's horrified panting.


	3. Trost: Part Three

Elsie laid on the floor until she could see straight again. Her bones ached from the uncomfortable position she was in but she couldn't find the strength to untangle herself. Instead she let her cheek press into the carpet and took steadying breaths. She could see Levi's scoffed boots propped on her white wall and wondered how long they had been like this.

Slowly Elsie sat up and took notice of her forearms. There were fingerprint welts where Levi had grabbed her, red and angry with irritation. She had never experienced this pain before, not when she had told Levi about where she was from nor about the wonders of the whole world. Yet, the moment she brought up the titans . . . this must be whatever had brought her here telling her to shut the hell up when coming to them.

Levi was leaned against the wall, hands in his pocket, and peering at her with tired eyes. She realized the room was dark save for a candle lit on the side table. She must've been out of it for hours. Levi pushed himself off the wall but didn't come any closer.

"What happened?" He asked.

Elsie rubbed at her throat. The skin felt raised like a rash had broke out. Knowing her luck, she wouldn't be surprised.

"I don't know. I tried to tell you about," She cleared her dry throat, it hurt to talk. Levi pointed to a cup of water and she eagerly drank it. "I don't know."

Levi nodded, "That's concerning. It's been about three hours since you stopped shaking. Then you just laid there, all pathetic and shit."

"Hey," She licked her cracked lips and gave him a small, forced, smile. "You said you wanted some peace and quiet around me."

Levi shook his head and scoffed, deeming it safe to come closer to her. When they realized she wouldn't scream anymore, he crouched to her side and examined the welts. Elsie bit her tongue, she wanted nothing more than to go lay down in her bed and get off the floor.

"It's looks like I burned you. You got better when I backed off. Must be something to keep you from saying something that we shouldn't know." Levi thought out loud.

"I'm sorry. I really want to tell you everything. It would save you so much pain and time." She was mad at herself. All this time she wondered if she should've said something about the graduation class and now she had her answer; she would have to work from the sidelines and help in anyway she could.

She accepted that she would be more involved with the story line than she had originally thought. Sighing, Elsie wobbled to her feet and used the wall to support her walk to her bedroom. Levi stayed in the loft as she changed into her pajamas, a blue nightgown, and washed her face. She knew he was worried, although he wouldn't admit it. This was the first time the pain had came and she wasn't sure herself if there would be after affects. But as for now, she was only sore and drained. Her eyes were heavy when she entered the loft.

"You look like shit," Levi said from his chair. He had made a cup of tea and had placed a blue mug at her spot. She gladly sunk into the seat and drank it. "I'll be staying here tonight to make sure you don't bite it in your sleep. Tomorrow we'll go to Erwin."

She blinked, "We?"

"Erwin agreed to let you stay in the house under the impression that you would be in informant. You would move to another district that Erwin and I live in after the attack on Trost however it is it clear now that you must be with us to give us any hints," He stared pointedly at her burned arms. She pulled her sleeves over her hands. "You will be trained furthermore with Levi Squad."

She held her head in her hands and moaned, "My poor body."

"Tsk. Pitiful."

Elsie finished her tea and Levi had the audacity to tell her to go to bed. She glared and stomped her feet before coming out again. He opened his mouth to yell at her but stopped when he saw the blankets and pillow in her arms. Elsie made sure to show him that she was still upset about being told when to leave so she grumpily threw them on the couch and returned to her room.

* * *

Elsie thought her last day in her house would be enjoyable. She expected to wake up, stretch, meander her way to the kitchen and brew some coffee while gazing lovingly at her tulips, such as she did every weekend.

Levi decided her last day would begin with her bedroom door slamming open.

She shot up in bed, "Mm wha? What the fuck are you doing in here?" She pulled her blankets to her chest and grabbed a candle from her nightstand, angrily throwing it at his head.

It pissed her off when he caught it, "It's time to go, sleeping shithead."

"It's sleeping _beauty_ but I understand why you wouldn't want to admit to my good looks." She scoffed.

"Tsk." He walked out of the room.

Elsie did not want to admit that she threw a tantrum in her bed, kicking her legs and hitting the pillows with frustration. She convinced herself to climb out of bed, kicking the blankets off. She could hear Levi in the kitchen, no doubt making tea. Elsie opened her wardrobe and considered what to wear when meeting the Commander of the Scout Regiment and Levi Squad. Does she dress in a gown or her work out clothes, which were not really work out clothes but casual wearing. She dropped her head and grabbed her favorite red dress. Levi would probably give her shit but she didn't get to enjoy her last day the way she wanted, so it was one little thing to make her feel better.

Elsie wasn't shocked to see a cup of tea waiting for her.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked, giving him a nod in thanks.

"No," He took in her dress. "Are you ready?"

"I guess. Do I have to pack up my things?"

"No, you will be given a Scout uniform and a bedroom. Personal belongings only."

Elsie had nothing and he knew it. She sipped her tea, wishing she had a photograph of her family. She wouldn't mind one of this house, either, she had grown attached with it over the last five months she's been here. She sighed and took in her kitchen, the white walls and yellow counters. It was strange and had given her a headache trying to figure out how to cook with the outdated appliances.

"Alright then, guess I'm ready." She huffed, placing the mug in the sink.

Levi nodded and lead the way out. She didn't look back as he locked the gate and lead her to a part of town she hadn't been to. She only walked the short five minutes to the school then back. She cringed at the idea of leaving her students behind without a proper good bye, but then again she had already been prepping herself for the attack on Trost and the loss she would endure. The rest of their walk was full of Elsie lost in her thoughts and Levi taking them down complicated paths to evade prying eyes.

Eventually they stopped in front of a towering building. Elsie peered up at the columns and the people ushering in and out of the open doors. Levi stood on the steps, hunched and hands in his pockets.

"What's this place?"

"The government's headquarters," Levi wiped his mouth and glanced down at her. "A piece of shit building to house piece of shits. Erwin is coming."

Elsie nodded and patiently waited for the tall blonde man. He was easily identifiable as he towered over the ones around him and his green cloak seemed to shine in the sunlight. His dark eyes immediately found them and he gave Levi a handshake. He turned to stare at Elsie and she shifted, giving him a bright smile.

"Hello, Miss Elsie. What are you doing outside of your house?"

Levi stood straight, "I asked her the questions you wanted to know."

"And the answer deserved to be heard in person?" Erwin asked tightly, his posture stiff. Elsie winced; her entire existence was hidden and now here she was standing in front of a government building.

"Show him." Levi nodded to her arms.

Elsie pulled up her sleeves and Erwin stepped closer, blocking curious eyes, as he took ahold of her forearm and examined Levi's burned fingerprints.

"I was going to tell him everything I knew when my throat closed up. He tried to help but when he touched me . . ." She shrugged.

"It was like her body was burning from the inside out. Her throat's pretty fucked up too. Since she can't tell us anything I figured she lives with Levi Squad and trains." Levi finished.

Erwin nodded, "I see. Take my carriage and head straight to where the rest of your squad is," He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a kind smile. "Thank you, Elsie. I'm sure this isn't an easy transition for you."

"No, it isn't, sir," She shot Levi a rude look. He gave a dead look back. "But I'm prepared to help in anyway I can!"

"Glad to hear it."

Levi and Erwin exchanged a conversation through their gazes and Elsie turned at the sound of a carriage approaching. She was mildly excited to have her first carriage ride.

"Let's go." Levi ushered her into the carriage and without looking at Erwin, he slammed the door shut. They sat on opposite ends and she heard Erwin giving orders to the driver. She tried to catch a look outside but Levi closed the curtains, shaking a finger at her when she tried to pull them back.

Elsie folded her arms and fell back into the seat, pouting. Levi stared blankly. She played with her hands and imagined meeting Levi Squad, the notorious team that would meet their end soon. She winced at the thought and promised herself to not let her emotions show. The last thing she needed was Levi knowing they would die- he would change everything to save them.

"Do you have to shit? You have a constipated face."

"Oh, shut it!"


	4. Levi's Castle: Part One

Elsie peered out the window as the carriage came to stop. It was the castle that the Scouts would eventually bring Eren to. The grass was just as lush as in the show, the stables full of horses that neighed at the arrival of the carriage. The wooden doors opened at the sound, a blonde head popping out. His brown eyes widened in shock before Oluo closed the door once again, no doubt running to tell the rest of the squad of their arrival.

Levi fixed his lapel before opening the door and helping Elsie out. The bottom of her dress was immediately covered in mud and she didn't dare look at her pretty shoes - she should've known better than to wear this. No wonder Levi had shook his head when she'd came downstairs in it. She could see his 'I told you so' look and shrugged him off, turning to look at the castle.

"It's just as I remember." She muttered.

Levi's eyes lingered on her face, "You've seen it before?"

"A couple times, actually." Elsie grabbed at her throat, waiting for the pain to come. When it didn't she sighed in relief and turned back to the carriage, grabbing her one luggage. She knew there was no reason to bring her dresses so she had only packed her sparse amount of workout clothes that she had been given.

The doors once again opened and Oluo, Gunther, Eld, and Petra tumbled out eagerly. They were wearing white blouses and tan pants with suspenders, the usual attire for a Scout, and quickly saluted Levi as they lined expectantly in front of him. He gazed at them all before nodding at Elsie, their eyes landing on her. She kept her features in control as she met their eyes, trying not to remember how they looked when they died.

"This is Elsie, the bothersome girl that has been under our protection. She will be training with us from now on." Levi's introduction was lame at best. Elsie glared at the back of his head.

"It's nice to meet you again, Elsie." Petra said, happily waving and giving a kind smile. She was beautiful with her short blonde hair and kind brown eyes, her face round and flawless.

"Welcome to the Castle!" Oluo boomed from beside her, his chest puffed. The others hung their head. "If you need any help, Lady Elsie, please feel free to come find me. I will gladly assist you."

"She's no lady, that's for damn sure." Levi grunted.

"Hey!" Elsie bristled, glaring at the captain. "I can be a lady if I damn well pleased."

"You sure as hell don't act like it." He pointed out, his eyes drifting to her maiden dress and the mud on it.

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "Can someone please show me my room? I've been stuck in a carriage with him for over four hours, that's more than I can handle for the day."

The squad blinked at her tone before their eyes landed behind her. She gave Levi a heated glare over her shoulder and when he nodded his head, she huffed and turned back around to follow Eld into the castle. It was warmly lit and not shockingly clean, the stones glistening in the candle light. Eld led her down confusing hallways before stopping in front of a dark door. He opened it and she walked in to an empty room with a twin sized bed pushed against the wall, a nightstand that had seen better days the only other piece of furniture in the room. She set her luggage at the foot of the bed before turning back to Eld.

"What do I do now?" She asked. Elsie may have been ready to leave Levi's side but that didn't mean she could lag around all day. She hadn't forgotten that she was here to train.

Eld shrugged, "We have lunch ready so you can eat. I'm sure Captain has a plan for you already."

Elsie sighed before following him out of the room. She focused on their walk, making sure that she wouldn't have to ask for help to get back to her room. He turned left and they entered the dining room. She stopped in the doorway, remembering a forlorn Eren and Levi sitting at the table after the squad's demise. She blinked at the sound of the door banging open, the squad bustling in with Levi trailing behind them. Levi spared her a glance before grabbing a teacup and pouring himself tea.

"Eat, Elsie. We'll start with horse riding first." Levi stated, taking his seat at the head of the table. Petra plopped beside him and Eld on his other side, Gunther and Oluo piling their plates full of food.

"Exciting." Elsie grumbled, grabbing a plate and stacking it with potatoes and corn. She took note in the lack of meat.

She sat at the end beside Gunther and ate quietly, listening as the squad joked with each other. Petra laughed as Gunther and Oluo bickered over who rode horses better and Eld muttered something under his breath that made a small smirk appear on Levi's face. She felt like she was having dinner with a family and was intruding. She played with the corn on her plate, hand propping her cheek, watching as they interacted with each other. Elsie felt like she was getting the behind the scenes of the show.

"How has life been treating you, Elsie?" Petra asked, noticing that she wasn't talking. The table turned to stare at her.

She shrugged, "It's been good. I was allowed to teach at the school in Trost. That was fun."

"I hated school." Oluo grumbled.

"Probably because you're stupid as shit." Gunther snickered.

"Smarter than you! Who was it that got his wires tangled, hm?"

Levi stood and the table fell silent, "Let's go, Elsie."

Elsie quickly followed, waving good bye to the others. Levi led her to the stables and she nervously approached a black horse, running her hand down his coarse hair. She had never rode a horse before and hadn't fully appreciated how large the animal was. She met his black eyes before turning to look at Levi.

"You can't make fun of me, okay?" She begged.

He shrugged and opened the stable, leading the black horse into the center of the yard. He saddled the horse and showed her the reins and how she was supposed to mount the steed.

"This is Noir." Levi introduced when she stepped forward to mount him.

She patted the horse's hair, "Please be nice to me, Noir."

Levi rolled his eyes and watched as she mounted. He grabbed the reins and led Noir in a circle, letting Elsie get comfortable to being on top of a horse, before handing them back to her. He grabbed her left foot and kicked it on the horse's waist and immediately the horse began to walk at the hit. She tightly gripped the reins, keeping an eye on the direction they were going and where Levi was at all times. Eventually she was comfortable enough with being on the horse that she kicked again and Noir began to trot. She giggled at the feeling of bouncing on the saddle.

"This is great!" She cheered, leading the horse.

Levi stood at the stable, leaned against the wall. He let her ride Noir for hours, leading him back and forth in whatever direction she wanted. When the sun began to set Levi whistled and Noir immediately turned towards him. She was smiling wide when she jumped off his back, following Levi as he led Noir back into his stable.

"I can't believe I've never done that before."

"It is nice," Levi said, taking off Noir's saddle. Elsie ran her hand down his back, frowning when she saw the sweat that had knotted his fur from the saddle. "I never rode a horse until I joined the Scouts. Noir was my first horse."

She blinked, "Oh, he's yours?"

"Why do you sound shocked?"

"I thought your horse would be the meanest one." She looked at the brown horse kicking at a door.

Levi rolled his eyes and showed Elsie how to brush him after riding. Once they were done, he locked the stable and walked back to the castle. Elsie glanced once more at Noir before following, happy with her first day at the castle. She had expected to be punched to black and blue instead of this nice transition. She knew that tomorrow would not be this easy.

They entered the dining room where the others were. She wondered if they had even moved since she'd last seen them.

"How was riding, Elsie?" Gunther asked.

"It was great! I really enjoy it, I've never rode a horse before."

Petra laughed, "Tell her of your first time, Oluo."

"I don't think that's good table talk-"

"He ran straight into a branch and knocked himself out cold! It was hilarious!" Gunther chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm the best rider here!" Oluo slapped the table.

"I think that's up for discussion." Petra raised an eyebrow.

Elsie laughed and took her seat, gathering more potatoes onto her plate. Dinner flew by, full of laughter and jokes directed at Oluo. She now understood why he had been trying to make an impression on the new recruits, although even that backfired. Eventually the food was gone and Levi stood, calling for the end of the night. Eld glanced at Elsie, silently asking if she needed help to her room, and she smiled in thanks.

Once she was in her room she dressed in her sleep shirt and crawled into the cold sheets, snuggling close to her one pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, tossing and turning to find the most comfortable position, yet it seemed to evade her tonight. Eventually she laid on her side, starring out the window and gazing into the half moon. She always had a hard time sleeping in a new place for the first time, especially when she could hear everyone else moving in the stone building. She turned to face the stones, counting the lines. She was content to lay there in silence until her thoughts turned to her family. Suddenly anxious, she sat up and decided that a warm cup of tea would soothe her enough to sleep. Hopefully.

Elsie crept to the door, slowly opening and relieved when it didn't make an obnoxious creaking sound. She tiptoed down the hallway until she was at an impasse, looking left and right down the dark corridors. She had never been to the kitchen.

"Tsk. What do you think you're doing up?"

Elsie squeaked in shock and spun on her heel, grabbing her chest as she stared at Levi. He stood behind her, arms crossed, and still wearing his uniform. He raised an eyebrow as he waited for her answer but she was too busy trying to get her heart beat under control to immediately answer.

"Are you trying to kill me? Make some damn noise!" She berated him.

"You're the cadet, asshole. Don't tell me what to do." Levi retorted, giving her his infamous dead stare.

Elsie tried to look intimidating, placing her hands on her hips, but she was only in her sleep shirt, "Then don't scare me like that!"

"Baby," He mocked. Elsie scowled. "You didn't answer my question."

She dropped her hands and sighed, "I couldn't sleep so I was going to make tea."

Levi nodded with understanding and brushed past her, heading down the hallway to her right. She could barely see in the darkness yet Levi led with confidence, obviously used to wandering the halls at night. She wasn't shocked, the man looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep in years. He pushed open a door and she blinked at the sudden orange light from the fireplace. The kitchen was warmer than her own room and she gladly headed to the cabinets, searching until she found tea packs and a pot. She began to boil the water when Levi reached and took the tea from her.

"You're still shit at making it." He stated.

Elsie rolled her eyes, feeling like she had done that so much more in the past twenty four hours than she had her entire time in the dimension. She sat at the wooden island and watched as he created his perfect tea. When he sat a mug in front of her she was pleasantly surprised when he grabbed his own cup.

"Why are you up?" Elsie asked, already knowing he was going to question her. She figured she was better off beating him to the punch.

He sipped slowly at his tea, making her wait, "I was doing paperwork."

"Oh. What about?"

"Our next trip outside the wall. Why couldn't you sleep?"

Elsie frowned, looking at her dark tea. Their next trip outside the wall would mean that the attack on Trost would be happening. All she had told the Scouts was that the attack happened in 850. The past six months of her living here had been wasted, it was distressing how fast the time had gone. She had only just begun to train.

"I have a hard time sleeping in new places, that's all," She shrugged, using her short nails to chip at the wooden island. "I just lay there and then start thinking."

"About?" Levi spoke like he didn't give a shit but she knew that he did. Somewhere far, far down.

"My family. You guys. Just everything, really."

They lapsed into silence before Elsie finally broke it, "Levi, when's your next mission?"

"Another three months."

She sighed and slouched in her stool. Three months to learn everything that took three years for the average person. She was resolved to try her hardest but she had her own doubts. Levi set his cup down and she looked up, meeting his grey eyes. She wished she could tell him everything that would happen. Elsie rubbed at her throat, the skin still red and irritated from last night. She needed to figure out another way to tell him.

"That's soon. Will you take me?" She asked.

"It's looking that way. The entire Scout Regiment will be going out for this one and since you're training it will give you the experience you'll need. Although you'll probably be eaten the moment we go out."

"That's not funny!" She gasped.

"It is to me."

"You're sick," She grabbed her cup and placed it in the sink. "Just wait, Levi, you'll be eating your words in no time."

"I highly doubt that. You can barely stand right." Levi followed her, cleaning up the tea and washing out the pot before placing it back on the stove.

Elsie waited at the doorway for him, knowing that she wouldn't be able to find her way back to her room. The entire walk back she thought of how to tell him the attack would be happening but then what would happen? Would the Scouts not go outside the wall and be able to help? Will that keep Eren from discovering his powers? She had to consider everything before she dared to try to tell Levi. The Scouts being in Trost would save hundreds of lives but it would change the plot line. Would it be a significant change?

Elsie knew she wouldn't get any sleep tonight. She rubbed her head when Levi stopped in front of her door.

"Stay in your room from now on or there will be punishments." He warned.

She scoffed, "Punishments? I'm not your child. I'd like to see you try."

"No, you're my subordinate and you will listen, Elsie. You're not someone to protect anymore, you're a part of the military and will abide by the rules." Levi's posture changed, stepping threateningly closer.

Elsie stared at him before nodding and opening her door, slamming it in his face. Fucking midget.


	5. Levi's Castle: Part Two

The days began the same. Elsie was shaken awake by either Petra or Gunther and she preferred it that way. Oluo once came in, slowly running his hands down her shoulders and singing a song about the morning being here in a voice meant for children. It had freaked her out so much she punched him in the face, causing a nosebleed and his hysterical screams of never being nice to her again.

Elsie sat with Petra and Gunther for breakfast, the jokes coming easy now as she felt like a part of the team. They treated her like a little sister, teasing her for her lack in knowledge but still having the patience to talk her through it. Oluo sat across from them, glaring and munching on his toast, having something to say every now and then. He had stopped his flirtatious comments after Elsie had punched him, thankfully.

Levi and Eld disappeared into the office for a majority of the day, poring over paperwork and plans. Elsie felt the tension over the coarse in time as the mission drew closer. Although they had all signed up for this no one liked leaving the safety of the walls. She felt their attitudes affecting her and put all her efforts into training.

It wasn't easy. After breakfast Gunther and Petra would take her to the yard and train her like the end of the world was coming (it was). She ran miles, did sit ups and push ups and things that she had never considered doing in her old life. Within weeks she could see how her body had toned and muscles grew, eyeing herself after a shower at midnight. Gunther had pulled out the ODM gear and to her relief she had taken to it easily enough, although once she became airborne that was an entirely different story. She was scared to go too fast, to take risks that would result in her getting injured. She could tell that the others were beginning to get annoyed with her lack in challenging herself. And she only knew this because Levi came out of his office to watch her on the ODM one day, a month into her stay at the castle.

"What the hell are you doing? Taking a joy ride?" Levi shouted from the ground.

Elsie grunted when she landed on a tree, hanging from the wires. She twisted to peer down at him, "I'm trying not to break a fucking leg!"

"Are you talking back to me?"

"Yeah cause you yelled at me first!" Elsie shot back.

Petra and Gunther exchanged looks and she knew that she was in trouble. A shadow cast over Levi's face and she heard the sound of his wire hitting a tree close to her. Elsie squeaked and without thinking she took off, not wanting Levi anywhere near her. Her fingers were quick with the triggers as she darted through the trees, flying straightforward. She looked back and yelped when Levi was only a foot behind her, scowling. Elsie turned back around and focused in front of her. The trees began to meet in front of her and she knew that she would have to pull some quick stuff to get ahead of him. She released her left grapple hook and fell to the right, twisting her body as she flew between two branches.

Elsie winced when the trees scratched at her arms but she continued, too focused on getting away from Levi. She heard Levi behind her, still, and knew there was no way she could possibly get away from him. She looked up to see how tall the trees were and shot her gear straight up, flipping in the cords like she was on a trampoline. Levi looked up at her as he flew beneath her, eyes dark, and she squealed as she went back the way they came. She heard him hit the tree to push himself in her direction. Her heart was pounding, clouding her hearing, and her eyesight was blurry from how fast she was going. Never had she attempted to go this fast.

She saw the tree line end and shot one last hook, cheering when she made it out of the trees. Her cheer was ended when she felt two feet plant themselves on her back and push her straight down, the wind rushing through her hair. All Elsie could do was scream as she was shoved roughly into the ground. She whined at the pain, feeling Levi on her back as he stood on her.

"Get that smart mouth under control, shithead." Levi snapped, finally stepping off of her.

Elsie rolled on her back, panting for breath, "I can't feel my face. Is it broken?"

Gunther's face blocked the sun as he peered down at her, "It looks like your nose might be. You fell a good ten feet."

Elsie groaned and touched her nose, immediately pulling her hands back at the pain. Levi looked down at her, scoffing before heading back to the castle. She grabbed a rock and feebly tossed it after him, the stone landing nowhere near him. Petra laughed and shook her head, helping Elsie stand.

"You did great! You've never moved like that! Keep it up and you'll be fine outside." Petra comforted, patting her on the back. She winced and shook her hands off. Her entire body ached.

"I want to go die now." She muttered, stumbling into the castle. She was embarrassed that they had witnessed Levi literally stomping her to the ground but she was more proud of herself for going so fast on the ODM and only using one cord - something she had fought Petra on multiple times.

Elsie closed the bathroom door, glad that it was open for once. After training all day they fought to get the hot water before it ran out. Elsie, sadly, never got it first. She winced as she took her white blouse off, gasping at the swollen skin on her back. No doubt she would have bruises in the morning. She undressed and took in her wounds, her swollen and bloodied nose, the dirt in her face and all over her clothes. Yet, she was proud of herself. She had successfully gone through the trees without staying straight. She had even done a flip! She fell into the shower, sighing as the water hit her stinging back.

There was a bang on the door, "Hurry up! I'm next!" Oluo bellowed.

"Patience is a virtue!" She screeched back, having lost her patience weeks ago.

She finished washing her hair and towel dried, slipping into her dirtied clothes since she had forgotten to bring in a new pair. Elsie yanked the door open, glowering at Oluo. He pushed himself off the wall and shoved past her, slamming the door shut behind him. She had quickly learned that everyone in the squad treated each other like brother and sister, there was no special treatment.

Elsie entered her room and tossed her dirty clothes into the basket for laundry day and changed into a loose grey shirt and black slacks, staring longingly at her bed. All she wanted to do was sleep but it was only midday. She still had her chores to do around the house and probably ride the horses later. There was barely any time for sleep anymore.

The dining room was vacant so she grabbed an apple off the table, devouring it as she made her way around the castle. She took note of what needed to be cleaned, having learned early on what Levi's standard was. Her entire body screamed for a break when she grabbed the mop but she knew better than to be spotted sitting down. Gunther walked in shortly after, leaning against the doorway as he watched her mop the sitting room.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Sore but fine." She gave him a smile, leaning on the mop handle. She would gladly use his presence as an excuse for a quick break.

"You did really good, Elsie. I wish you would do more of that instead of playing it safe."

She looked at her hands, picking at the dirt under her fingernails. It was always there, "I know, I know. It's just difficult to push myself like that. I'm still coming to terms with all this. I'm sorry, you guys are trying so hard to help me."

"We are and don't you forget it!" Oluo inputed as he walked by.

Elsie scowled and Gunther shook his head, following his partner outside. She looked out the window to see them meet Petra and head to the trees, easily taking off on their gear. She sighed and returned to her cleaning duties. Once she was done with the room she took the supplies back. She had nothing else to do; the castle was practically spotless. Elsie glanced at the stairs that led to Levi's office, prepping herself for what he was going to say. He hated being disturbed while he was working, especially because Elsie was being difficult with training. She took a deep breath and made her way up, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Levi's office had no personality to it, which she wasn't shocked about. There was a black couch to the left that looked like it had never been used with two stiff chairs in front of his desk. He sat in his large chair, head bent as he wrote on a scroll, no doubt a letter to Erwin on their progress. She knew it wouldn't be very long.

Levi didn't look up as he pointed at a chair. She sighed and slouched in it, wincing at the pain. He finished his letter before rolling it up and tying it with a red ribbon, putting it in his pocket.

"Your nose is broken."

She gingerly touched it, "Thanks for that."

"If you weren't being such a pussy I wouldn't have to chase you through the woods."

Elsie knew he was telling the truth and let her eyes fall to her lap, "Sorry."

"Don't say sorry, fucking change it. My squad has more important matters to attend to than training a snobby girl." She winced at his words. She hadn't considered that she was coming off snobby. She was just scared to do the things they were doing. It was insane that she was even here to begin with.

When she didn't say anything Levi stood up and reached into one of his desk drawers. He pulled out a folded green cloak and held it out to her. She gingerly took it from him, shocked that she finally got a Scout cloak.

"Let's go." He grabbed his own cloak off the back of his chair and put it on. She quickly buttoned on her cloak, a sense of pride and accomplishment taking over. She was finally a Scout. Sort of.

Levi led her to the stables and brought out Noir and a mare, Suni. They were already saddled and she figured this trip had been planned before her training. She quickly mounted Suni, patting the pinto on the neck as she waited for Levi to direct her.

"We're delivering the letter to Hange's squad." Was all Levi said before he kicked Noir into a run.

They passed the woods and entered empty terrain, the horses leisurely running over the meadows. It was beautiful to see all this greenery and she soaked it in. She lived in Las Vegas, there was no such thing as meadows or places to take your horses like this. She looked at Levi, he was focused straight ahead, stone faced as usual. He hadn't been in a great mood - no thanks to Elsie. What was in the letter they were taking to Hange? Probably something about the mission in two months.

She didn't know where Hange's squad was or if they were close but an idea struck her. She glanced once more at Levi before kicking Suni to go faster. The horse neighed and sped up, easily passing Noir. Levi shouted in shock and she laughed, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"Can't keep up, old man?" She teased.

His eyes narrowed and he stood on the stirrup, urging Noir to catch up. She turned back around and shouted for Suni to run as fast as she could, laughing as she galloped. She knew she would have to enjoy every second of these next months before shit hit the fan. She wanted Levi to enjoy it before his team was so cruelly taken from him. Elsie gasped when Noir bolted in front of her, Levi's cloak billowing in the wind. She urged Suni to go faster but the mare had reached her max, neighing in protest.

Levi pulled Noir to a trot when a run down farm house appeared ahead of them. Elsie caught up, glaring at him, before turning to inspect the house. It was nothing like the castle, falling apart and having a half stone wall. She thought it looked familiar before remembering it as the house the squad is staying in with Historia and Eren, doing experiments there.

They tied the horses with the rest, heading to the door. Levi raised his fist to knock but it was opened before it could touch, a beaming bespectacled Hange at the entry. She ignored Levi and immediately grabbed Elsie's arms, dragging her into the room. She sat her at the table and began to poke and prod at her, murmuring under her breath.

"How old are you?" She asked, her voice high.

"Twenty five." Elsie squirmed when Hange ran her hands over her sore back.

"And you know everything of our world yet you're not from here? How fascinating. I've been wanting to get my hands on you." Hange's hands laid on Elsie's blonde head, pulling out a piece of hair. Elsie glowered at the woman.

"Stop touching my cadet," Levi sat beside Elsie, putting the letter on the table. "She can only do so much before she starts screaming like a banshee."

"Oh yes, Erwin informed me. Let me see your neck and arms."

Elsie sat silently as Hange took note that Levi's fingers had scarred on her forearms but her neck was rash free. She could see Hibolt standing tensely behind Hange, no doubt ready to pull her away when she went too far.

"Your nose is broken. Is that from saying something?" Hange gasped.

"No, that's from Levi." Elsie said.

Hange raised an eyebrow, "He hit you? Are you safe? Blink twice for yes and once for no."

Elsie blinked. Her chair moved from Levi kicking it. Elsie and Hange laughed, ignoring his steaming look. Hange finally took a step back and placed her hands on her hips, nodding in finality. She reached over and grabbed the letter and read it, humming as she did so. Hibolt looked over her shoulder.

"Very well. We will be ready to leave on that day. I'm excited to get my test subjects finally." Hange giggled.

Elsie looked between them, "You're getting test subjects on this trip? That's what it's for?"

"Trying to, at least. I've figured that if we can get all our man power together we can drag a titan in. Just where to put it is the question," Hange tapped her chin in thought. "If anything I can leave on the other side of the wall and conduct quick experiments over there."

"Which is stupid." Hibolt muttered.

"It's not happening, Hange." Levi said, standing from his chair. Elsie quickly followed suit and headed for the door, waving good bye to the estranged woman.

Hange shouted something after Levi but the door clicked shut behind them, muffling her shriek. Elsie laughed and shook her head, quick to untie Suni. Levi mounted Noir and pulled the horse around, glancing over his shoulder as he waited for her. He raised an eyebrow when she stopped beside him.

"Race back?"

She beamed and kicked Suni, not giving him a chance to get a head start. She heard Noir neigh before the sound of his hoofs were on her in no time and she laughed, enjoying the sun and Levi's company.


	6. Levi's Castle: Part Three

_Elsie giggled as she was tossed onto the couch, her younger brother hitting her repeatedly. Her dad was shouting somewhere in the kitchen, mid talk with their grandmother, and no doubt threatening to kill them both if they didn't stop fighting. She knew it was all joke, that he was laughing about it, so she popped Tucker over the head and kicked him to the floor. She held her fists up in pride._

 _"Don't fuck with me, boy." Elsie chuckled._

 _Tucker rolled his eyes and sat up, shoving the dog off of him. The puppy only wanted love. Her grandma waddled into the room, camera ready to take a picture, and her aunt came in shortly after with a glass of wine. She rolled her eyes at the duo._

 _"Come on, dinner's ready."_

 _Tucker rolled over and grabbed Elsie by the ankles, slamming her to the ground with him._

Elsie's eyes flashed open, taking in the dark stone wall room. She sat up in bed and rubbed her tired eyes. She shivered at the cold and climbed out, slipping on her slippers and slowly sneaking down the hallway to the kitchen. She had quickly learned her way by herself and had taken frequent visits to it, to her relief dodging Levi every time.

The memory of her family had shaken her and left her with a pit in her stomach, missing her family more than she had since she'd been here. She wondered what had happened to her in 2018, if she had gone missing or if this was all her in head. Was she crazy? She rubbed her temples as she entered the kitchen, so lost in thought and focused on getting the tea pot, that she didn't notice the slouched figure sitting at the stools.

"Tsk, do you ever listen?" She squeaked and spun, glowering at Levi. "We need to get your ears checked."

"I have selective hearing." Elsie replied, turning her back to him and grabbing the teapot. She decided the best way to get out of this was to pretend that she wasn't in trouble.

Levi sipped at his cup and waited till she sat before he talked, "Why are you up this time?"

"I had a dream about my family. I miss them a lot tonight." She decided to tell the truth. Maybe he'd take pity on her. She internally scoffed. As if.

Levi nodded and set his cup down, crossing his arms. His eyes had gained more circles as the month came to an end and closer to the expedition. She knew he wasn't getting any sleep, could tell by the way his temper became shorter with everyone.

"What were they like?" He asked, catching her off guard.

She cleared her throat and shrugged, "Rowdy, I guess. My mom left when I was little so it's just my dad and brother. My grandparents helped when they could and I have one aunt and uncle. Nothing special, really. We're super close. I was living with my grandma, helping her out."

"I don't have a family. A small one is still a good one." He said.

She blinked and nodded, letting her thoughts wander back to her family. Levi drank his tea and Elsie would sometimes offer tidbits of information, Levi humming in response. It couldn't be labelled as a conversation but was definitely the most they had talked since they came to the castle. She enjoyed it while it lasted.

"You're doing good at the ODM, I will admit. Gunther is very pleased. We'll start a more intense combat lesson tomorrow." Levi said when the silence lingered longer than usual.

Elsie's eyes were heavy at that point, relaxed by the presence of another person and the tea. She nodded mutely, gathering her cup and putting it in the sink. Levi followed her back to her room and when she opened the door she felt a slap on the back of her head. She scowled and glared at him, half in the doorway and ready to fall asleep.

He wagged a finger at her, "Stop coming out of your room, brat."

"Yes sir." She muttered, both of them knowing it was a lie.

* * *

Elsie cleaned the dining room before Levi found her the next morning. He watched as she put away the cleaning materials before leading her to the yard. Petra was sharpening the swords again and Oulo was in charge of making sure all ODM tanks had gas. Levi was once again dressed in his white shirt and tan pants. Elsie felt that she was finally a soldier, wearing the same thing, and preparing herself before Levi could remind her. She smirked when he raised an eyebrow at her.

The midget had something coming for him.

He moved fast and was ruthless with his punches. She felt the bruises forming on her forearm as he ruthlessly attacked, not quick enough to get a hit in. In no time he had her down on the ground and she was reminded of the fight at her house. She sighed as she laid in the grass before pushing herself up and getting ready once more. They continued like this for hours - Levi quickly ending her and Elsie laying silently on the floor to regain herself.

Eventually the squad came to watch, laughing and shouting out helpful points of attack for Elsie. She was happy that none of them were rooting for Levi, although that was probably because he was never beaten and they were trying to encourage her. Levi was smirking at her as he kicked her in the thigh, making her stumble, and she glowered. She wasn't as frustrated as she had been months ago and actually enjoyed the fight. She was better than before - no where near the squad's abilities - but she wasn't to the point of crying. It was nice to see Levi was also less intense about it.

Levi kicked her down and Elsie laid, her hands out and feet wide. He shook his head and stood over her, "Do you give up yet?"

An evil thought flickered in her head and she acted on it. She rolled over and grabbed him by the ankles and pushed with all her might. Levi shouted and stumbled, falling on his ass, and Elsie was no where near done. She heard the squad cheering her on viciously, their shouts making her ears ring, and she clambered up his body so she could straddle him and punch at his face. He easily blocked her, their bodies wiggling, and he grabbed her stomach and squeezed. She squealed at the ticklish feeling that came over her and bent over, slapping his hand away.

He grabbed her head and shoved her to the side. She squeezed her legs and he rolled with her, grunting when he landed on her. _He can't hit me if he can't move,_ she thought and wrapped her legs and arms around him, burying her face into his chest.

"What the fuck?" Levi bellowed in her ear. She flinched but held tight. "You fucking child!" He hit her back and she noticed that it didn't hold half the strength he had been using before.

"That's right, girl, don't let go!" Petra shouted in support.

"Say I win and I'll let go!" Elsie squeaked, her eyes clenched shut. She could only imagine what Levi's face looked like.

"Give her a noogie, Captain! That always beats them!" Oulo suggested.

To her surprise, Levi actually began to rub his knuckles on the crown of her head and hard. She winced and released her hold, making sure to punch him in the chin before he moved out of her reach.

They fell apart, panting. Elsie's hair covered her face and Levi's clothes were rumpled, his jaw red. They glared at each other before Elsie burst into laughter, holding her sides and rolling on the grass. Petra was wiping tears from her eyes and the guys were leaning on each other, pointing at their captain as they chuckled. Levi shook his head and Elsie pretended to not see the small smile on his lips as he pushed his hair back and stood up.

"You're cleaning my clothes. Look at these grass stains." Levi tutted, frowning at his ruined clothes.

Elsie rolled her eyes and stood as well, knocking her shoulder against his, "Sure thing, captain."

He rolled his eyes and pushed her away, snickering when she almost toppled over. She regained her balance and kicked at his ankles, giggling and dashing off when he turned to give her a burning gaze. Petra caught her and wrapped her arm around Elsie's shoulders, the two girls giggling and wandering towards the castle.

"Oi, no one dismissed your asses!" Levi shouted after them.

Elsie stuck her tongue out and quickly dodged into the door when she saw him bend for a rock. Petra couldn't stop laughing until she sat in the dining room, falling into the chair and wiping her face. Elsie was slightly worried that Levi would come find her and finish her off, but when she heard the door open and footsteps heading towards the office, she knew that she was forgotten.

Petra leaned back in the chair, her giggles gone, "It's nice to see him let loose like that."

"Yeah. He's a stressed out man, that's for sure." Elsie agreed, grabbing an apple from the table and sitting across from the girl.

Petra smiled to herself and Elsie chewed. She knew that Petra liked Levi, and when she had watched the show, she had been confused by their relationship. Her dad had walked up to Levi on their return talking about marriage being too soon for Petra, and it had never been touched on again, but she wondered. Did that mean Petra was a girl in love or that her and Levi actually planned on getting married? For the past month she had barely seen the two interact outside of when they spoke, although she was usually outside training, so she couldn't say much on that.

She wanted to ask but she didn't want to fluster Petra. She had learned early on that Petra was shy.

"You know, we never talk about you," Elsie said innocently, batting her eyes. "Tell me about your family."

"Oh, yeah. I have three younger sisters and my mom and dad. They live in Trost." Her smile dimmed at the thought of the upcoming attack.

Elsie took a chance and swallowed her apple before speaking, "They'll be fine."

She was relieved when no pain overcame her and by Petra's sweet smile.

"Oh thank the Gods." Petra breathed.

Elsie raised an eyebrow, "What about a boyfriend?"

Petra's cheek turned red and she furiously shook her head, "Oh no, no. I'm too involved with my job to even think about that. I wouldn't have time. What about you?" She tapped her fingers on the table and her eyes darted towards the door.

Elsie shrugged, "No. I saw boys here and there, but nothing serious."

Footsteps approached and Oulo and Gunther entered. They still had smiles on their faces and gave Elsie shoulder pats as they walked past.

"Good one on the captain, Elsie!" Gunther cheered, sitting next to her.

Oulo scoffed and tossed an apple, "Childish, don't you think?"

"Are you acting like the captain again?" Petra asked loftily, knowing her the question would enrage the man.

His eyes narrowed and his cheeks turned red, spitting out a jumbled retort. The three laughed at him and he frowned before leaving the room. The squad fell into easy conversation for the rest of the afternoon, and she was shocked when Levi didn't order her to do anything else. Even Gunther couldn't think of anything for her to do. For the first time in a month she had a relaxing afternoon. They moved to the sitting room and spread out on the furniture; Elsie sitting on the couch while Gunther lounged on the other half, one arm on the top of it and his feet kicking her thighs. Petra took the chair and sat cross legged, holding a book and listening half to the conversation. Oulo finished pouting and returned to sit on the floor at Petra's feet, always having an insult to add when the conversation got too sweet for his liking.

When the sun set and the fire was lit, candles burning on the wall, Levi and Eld came down from the office. Eld happily fell onto the floor with Oulo, the two sharing a look before focusing on the story Gunther was telling. Levi took in the room, nodding, before leaning on the wall.

"I wish you guys had marshmallows." Elsie sighed wistfully, gazing at the fireplace.

"What are those?" Oulo asked.

She blinked, "Only the greatest thing ever. I don't even know what's in them, not gonna lie, but they're like a dessert. You roast them on the fire."

Conversation changed to plans for the expedition, the light feeling dissipating. Levi stayed silent on the wall for the rest of it before disappearing back to his office. Elsie tapped out first, stretching and saying good night. She made her way to her room and glanced at the stairs, hesitating. She decided to say good night to the captain and trotted to his office, knocking before entering.

She could tell he was annoyed that she didn't wait for his answer but quickly spoke, "I just came to say good night and I hope that you sleep."

He raised an eyebrow, "Do I need your hope to sleep?"

"You need something, that's for sure." She replied.

Levi shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. She waved and shut the door, skipping to her room. She had a good day. She knew that the next weeks would be the most stressful but this one day had given her time to think. She decided that tomorrow she would write down what she could about the attack, see if that could be done. Anything to keep Levi Squad alive.


	7. Levi's Castle: Part Four

Elsie sat in bed and listened as the squad woke up and prepared for the day.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, her legs crossed, and momentarily enjoyed the sunlight streaming through her window. The room had been cold all night and it didn't help that her body was shaking like an addict on withdrawal. Her skin was grey and sticky from sweat, every muscle and bone in agonizing pain. She thought it would go away and she would be fine, would fall into a dark sleep but none the less asleep. She was sorely mistaken. Elsie couldn't close her eyes and it was when the sun began to rise that she realized she should've gone to Levi earlier.

Now, Elsie was procrastinating. She thought she had beaten the system by trying to write it all down. Elsie had gotten far too. She looked at the paper she held tightly in her hand, stained with the blank ink she had tipped over.

 _There are traitors in the new group. A-_ She would've written all of Annie's name if it hadn't felt like her right hand had been shoved into fire. Elsie could only watch as her hand turned red and angry blisters began to form on her once flawless skin. Just like the first time, her entire body seized and her hand hit the ink pot as she fell to the ground. She had enough sense to grab the paper from further damage before her entire body became useless. For hours she laid on the cold floor and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the terrible feeling to pass. At least she hadn't passed out or her throat had been burned. She thought she would fall asleep.

She didn't. Eventually she was able to crawl up the bed and sit upright, suddenly dizzy if she tried to lay down. Elsie knew she wouldn't have enough strength to walk down the hallway to Levi's office so she waited... and waited... and waited until she heard a door slam and water running through the old pipes. Then the sun rose. She had to find Levi.

Elsie shuffled to the end of the bed, her feet dangling momentarily before touching the cold stone. She used her left hand to hold herself up till she could reach the wall next to the door. Her shoulder hit the wall and her knees wobbled but she bit her cheek and forced her body to move. Elsie shuffled the entire way to Levi's office, hearing the others laughing downstairs. She could see Levi's closed door and felt relief in her chest.

She knocked before opening the door, expecting the callous look Levi sent her.

"Do you ever wait for a reply or just barge in?" Levi snapped, setting his quill down to stare at her. He lent back in his chair and tsked. "We need to teach you some manners."

Elsie shrugged, "Um, I actually have something to tell you. I tried to write down names last night and..." She gave a weak smile as she held her burned hand up for him to see.

Levi moved instantly, his chair screeching at being pushed back. He strode across the room to grab her by the arm and lead her to the couch, helping her sit. He crouched in front of her and pulled up her sleeve, inspecting her red hand. She bit her lip to hold back her pain, trying to not seem like a wuss in front of Levi. He shook his head and sat back on his heels, giving her a glare.

"Was it worth it?" He snapped - Elsie told herself that he didn't purposefully try to sound mean although she had a feeling that wasn't the truth.

She shrugged and held out the paper, feeling like it wasn't, "I don't know."

Levi's dark eyes scanned the paper before blankly staring at her, "What the fuck is new group supposed to mean? The new Scouts? The new Regiment? The new Military Police?" He railed questions.

She sunk into the couch, feeling more little than anything, "No..."

Levi stuffed the paper in his pocket and stood to grab his cloak from his chair. He clasped it on and returned to her side, helping her stand and leading her back to her room. She stood along the wall as he grabbed her cloak and laid it over her shoulders. She felt like a child as he led her slowly down the stairs and passed the dining room where the squad was eating. They stopped instantly when they spotted the two standing in the entrance; Elsie forlorn and Levi's dark expression.

"We're going to Hange's. I'll be back before night fall." He said shortly before leading her to the stables.

They said nothing as Levi hoisted her onto Noir's back. He slid easily behind her and she tried to slouch so she didn't block his view as he wrapped his arms around her to grab the reigns. She relaxed in his hold and tried to get comfortable but her body screamed in agony at the horse's rough trot. More than ever she wished that cars existed. Her head rolled forward, exhausted.

It felt like forever before Hange's run down cottage appeared. Levi led Noir to the three other horse's tied on the post and slid off, keeping one hand on her thigh so she didn't fall with him. He helped her down and she fell into his side, her head lagging on his shoulder. Her eyes were heavy, her vision going blurry suddenly. She tried to push it down, tried to walk by herself. Levi didn't let go of her and when he tried to lead her towards the door her feet shuffled on the floor.

"You really fucked yourself up this time, Elsie." Levi muttered, sweeping her off her feet to hold her bridal style.

She hummed into his chest, happily closing her eyes, "I only wanted to help, Levi."

"You already helped more than you know," Levi said, kicking the door instead of knocking. She faintly heard Hibilot shouting to wait. "You don't need to kill yourself over it, that's what the titans are for."

She giggled, "You're going to be so shocked when a titan doesn't eat me."

"I hope so." He said just as the door opened.

Elsie turned to watch as Hange's mouth fell open, her glasses enlarging her wide brown eyes. She ushered Levi in and was shouting out orders to her team that sounded warbled to Elsie. She barely could hold her eyes open any longer.

With one last look of Levi's face, she was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Elsie was warm, comfortably so. She hugged herself and dug further into the cozy cushions, humming in contentment. She heard low murmurs over her shoulder and considered opening her eyes to see who was in the room, but the thought of getting more sleep was too tempting.

She felt a smack on her shoulder, "Oi, lazy ass."

Of course. Levi.

She growled and rolled over, opening one eye to glare at him. He stood over the couch, tight lipped and eyes narrowed. She pouted.

"Can't I get some sleep? I'm injured."

"Self injured." Levi snorted, crossing his arms.

Elsie sighed, knowing that sleep was not going to be possible. She slowly eased herself up, feeling better, but just tired. She lifted her right hand to see that it was tightly bandaged, no doubt the work of Hange. She took in the room, noticing the fire place was lit and the windows were dark. Levi stood near her, looking annoyed to be there, while Hange and three others sat at the table across from her. They were eating, two plates pushed to the end for Levi and Elsie.

She rubbed the back of her neck and stood, stretching and hearing her back crack. Levi shook his head and led her to the table, waiting till she sat before he grabbed his plate. Hange beamed from the head of the table, her mouth full of food.

"How do you feel?" She asked after she swallowed. Elsie was shocked she didn't choke.

"Better, thank you. Sorry to show up like that." Elsie said sheepishly, playing with her potatoes and rice. Levi was already eating, leaned back in his chair and looking like he had blocked out whatever they were saying.

Hange waved her fork dismissively, "Nonsense. It was a great way for me to see what happens to you! The instantaneous boils was quite interesting, I have to say. I've never seen anything like it before. Tell me, how did it feel?"

"Um, like my hand was set on fire? Literally, the moment I went to write down a name it burned." Elsie shivered at the memory.

Hange paused mid bite, "Name? So, our terrorist begins with an A. Interesting. Tell me, this new group, is it the upcoming cadets?"

Elsie was ready to scream a resounding yes. She wanted to jump from her chair and avidly nod her head and gesture with her hands that Hange had it spot on. She swallowed nervously, felt the entire table's eyes on her, and slowly nodded. She waited for the pain, maybe for her ears to start burning of all things, but nothing came. She was safe. She felt giddy at the realization and bounced in her seat, eagerly looking at Levi to see his reaction. He did not appear happy - but did he ever?

Hange didn't appear as happy either. She looked at Levi, the candle light reflecting off her spectacles, and the two shared a look that only they could understand. Elsie ate her food silently, the excitement wearing off as she realized that this made it more real for them. This made it so that they had an actual enemy towards humanity was amongst them, and now known. This was a show for Elsie but their livelihood.

Levi nodded, as if ending a silent discussion, and stood. Taking it as they were leaving, Elsie left her plate half finished and gave a hurried thank you before following Levi to the door. They put on their cloaks in silence, Hange watching them with a shrewd expression. She felt the atmosphere stiffen as they took their leave, not bothering with good byes. Levi quietly untied Noir and led the horse outside of the wall, checking to make sure his saddle hadn't shifted. Elsie stood behind him, holding her injured hand.

"Are you happy?" She asked softly, unsure.

Levi's shoulder's tensed as he threw the reign over, "Why would I be happy to know that the fucker has been training for four years and is about to graduate? All you gave us was a fucking initial. No, I'm not fucking happy. I'm pissed that these shit heads are right under our noses and our only way of finding out is you burning yourself to smithereens."

Elsie looked at her shoes. She felt that way. She wasn't shocked Levi did - she wouldn't be surprised if the entire Scout Regiment was annoyed with her lack of being able to tell them anything. She had all the answers yet no way of telling them.

"At least now we know I can nod yes or no," She added optimistically. "I can find other ways too."

"Just like a fucking dog." Levi snapped, turning to glare at her.

She let her eyes drop once more, intimidated by him like this. She had always been lucky to only get partial attitude from Levi. It seemed that his patience had worn out with her.

"I'll try harder, Levi." She said, blinking back tears. The last thing she needed was for him to leap down her throat at the sight of them.

Elsie heard him sigh. There was a moment of silence as she listened to the wind rustle the leaves and Noir paw at the ground. She took a breath before walking forwards, pushing past Levi to put her foot in the stirrup. She wanted to do it on her own, she didn't _want_ Levi's help, but she faltered and he easily caught her by the hips. He gave a push and she slid up right. Elsie bit the inside of her cheek and stared resolutely ahead.

Levi easily saddled behind her, his thighs pressing against her's, and his arms pressing her in as he grabbed the reigns.

"Stop making me feel bad, shithead." Levi said.

She couldn't help the watery laugh that escaped her lips, "Stop being a dick to me."

"Shut up."

In Levi's words, that was the closest she was going to get to an apology. And it was good enough for Elsie.


	8. Levi's Castle: Part Five

Elsie stared at the cobbled ceiling, tapping her bandaged hand as Levi wrote at his desk. His quill filled the tense silence and she could visualize his hunched figure over the scroll, his dark eyebrows pushed together in concentration. She knew he had received a letter from Erwin earlier in the morning and he had called her up to his office shortly after. She expected him to ask her questions, or at least inform her why she was called, but he merely stared at the letter. Eventually Elsie got comfortable on the couch.

"When do the cadets graduate?" She asked, hoping he would indulge her in conversation.

"A month from now." Was his short reply. He continued to write.

Only a month left until she met Eren Yeager. Elsie was quite excited to meet him; he was the main character after all and she always had liked him. Mikasa on the other hand... She was nervous for how the deadly girl would take to her. Armin was less of a stressor.

Elsie rolled over so she was on her stomach and her chin rested on the couch arm, her eyes locked on Levi. He didn't spare her a glance.

"You've been looking at that paper for hours now," She said slowly. "Why don't we go for a ride?"

Levi scoffed, "You're a lazy fuck, you know that?"

"I'm a bored fuck," She corrected, sitting up and stretching her arms. Levi finally took his eyes off the desk, watching as she moved. "If I'm feeling cooped up I can only imagine how you are. Let's go! The worst is that you think about whatever you're writing and have more to add to it."

Levi considered her words before nodding. She grinned and jumped to her feet, eager to get out of the castle. Once she had returned from Hange's, the entire squad had put her on the back burner. Her chores were completed before she had a chance to pick up a broom, her ODM gear had been taken by Eld, and Levi banded her from doing combat. Essentially the pass three days had been couch ridden- or rather watching the squad work from afar- and she was antsy to move again. She hadn't realized how fast her body had taken to this new routine and was shocked at how much she missed it.

Levi left his cloak on the back of his chair and Elsie followed him down the stairs, a skip in her step. Petra and Oluo were eating in the dining room, softly chatting, and stopped to watch as the duo walked past them.

"I can saddle Suni." Elsie said quickly, rushing past Levi to open the mare's stable. She refused to be handicapped any longer.

Levi let her prepare Sunni and did the same with Noir. The two worked in silence and once the horses were prepped, neighing as they were led to the end of the horse yard. Elsie easily got onto Suni, grinning when Levi mounted Noir. He rolled his eyes at her excited attitude but she didn't let the debbie downer bring her down. She was finally leaving the castle!

"Yah!" She kicked Suni and the horse quickly took off.

She didn't care how far away Levi was or if he was right on her. She enjoyed the hot sun glaring down on her, relished in the feeling of sweat dripping down her back. She hadn't felt productive in days, and as little of a thing it was to ride a horse in her new life, she felt better. She led Suni around the castle with Levi trailing behind her. She was glad that he had agreed to let her out, even if he wasn't having fun. She laughed to herself. Did Levi Ackermann ever have fun?

After an hour Levi whistled for her to turn around. She followed Noir back to the stables and slid off of Suni's back, taking the horse to her stable and doing the usual routine of undressing her. Levi finished before her and leaned against the stable door, watching as she heaved the saddle over the half wall.

"If I give you a list of names do you think you could tell me who the traitor is?" Levi asked.

Elsie shrugged and grabbed the brush, "I don't know. We can try. My hand's already injured, what's another burn?" She lamely joked.

She focused on Suni. The thought of circling names was so easy, and she would love to do it for him, but in the long run was she supposed to? If they knew who to go for, would this all end sooner than expected? Would it lead to the same revelations as the show? Was she here to keep the show the same or to change everything? Elsie felt a headache coming on.

Elsie finished with Suni and turned to leave, stopping when she realized that Levi wasn't moving. He stared at her, unreadable as always, and she shifted from foot to foot. He kept an unwavering gaze on her before moving to the side, although barely enough room for her to squeeze past him.

"Once your hand is better you're going to be doing titan training," He said. "Meaning you'll be learning how to kill them. That won't be enough to prepare you for the actual thing."

Elsie grinned, "Don't worry, Levi. I've worried myself sleepless about meeting a real titan."

"Good."

* * *

The titan training was just like the one's Eren used. Large wooden necks were laid out in the woods for Elsie to practice. Petra sat in the tree, the only around since the others were gathering materials for the expedition in three weeks.

Elsie took a deep breath and rubbed her hands over the handles of the ODM gear, feeling the rough burn on her right hand. The welts had disappeared and left red scars over her hand, forever there, and the skin was calloused. She finally had gotten the clearance from Hange to return to her normal activities and had gladly leaped back into her work.

She steadied herself, pushed off, and gave it her all.

* * *

The nights became Elsie's time to have Levi's undivided attention.

His rule of her not leaving her room had been quickly forgotten as they met routinely in the kitchen, a pot of tea made and waiting for her. The days were tiring and relentless, full of Petra and Elsie flying through the woods and slicing necks. Levi often left the castle to meet with Hange and the other squad leader, Miche, to go over last minute details. A carriage had arrived the day before and Gunther and Oluo had spent the hot morning loading it with materials. They had two weeks before the expedition, two weeks before graduation, and unbeknownst to the Scout Regiment, two weeks before the Colossal Titan returned.

It gnawed on Elsie that she hadn't told Levi when the Colossal Titan was coming. She knew the exact date now, could probably tell him the time, but she had came to the decision that it wasn't her place. The attack had to happen for Eren to realize his powers.

She could help in other ways, could tell them about Annie and the others, but this one thing was not her's to stop.

"What's your favorite color?" Elsie asked when Levi placed her steaming mug in front of her. She held up a finger, ignoring his peculiar expression. "Wait, I know it. Black."

He tutted and sat across from her, "How observant of you."

"I sense sarcasm."

"At least you got that right."

She pouted, "If it's not black then what is it?"

"Green."

There were multiple reasons that came to Elsie. Green, the color of the Scouts, green the color of grass, green the color of trees or anything that was above ground. Black was too reminiscent of the underground, she would think.

"Mine's yellow. It's very cheery." She said.

Levi shrugged and sipped at his tea. She watched as he held it strange and once again thought of a question, "Why do you hold your cups like that?" She mimicked his way. It hurt her wrist to bend it that way.

"Just how I do it." He said simply.

Elsie shook her head and smiled. She should've known she wouldn't get a straight answer from him. They drank in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"Levi," She said, meeting his grey eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I can't stop."

"Tsk. Are you god? Imbecile."

She smiled in reply but wondered - would he say that in the end?


	9. 56th Expedition: Part One

"Stay close to me, do you understand?" Levi instructed, fidgeting with the ODM machines at his hips.

Elsie nodded bravely, her teeth clenched, and hands wrapped tightly around Suni's reigns. The horse seemed to sense her anxiety and dug into the ground, moving back and forth, and making Levi take a step away from her. Elsie twisted the rope between her fingers, eyes on the looming wall.

She had never been so close to the towering structure and now she stood beneath it, the entire Survey Corp behind her and prepared to walk through it. The team muttered amongst each other, green cloaks vibrant above the locals. The towns people had gathered to watch them leave, baited breath at the idea of the gate being open even just for a minute.

Petra pulled her horse beside Elsie, the rest of the squad surrounding her. She was extremely aware of the fact that she was barely trained, barely ready for any of this shit, yet she was still doing it. Levi's constant noting of her dying by titan was suddenly reverberating through her head.

Erwin's blonde head appeared at the head of the troop and Levi mounted his horse. The crowd shushed and Erwin raised his shiny sword, his thunderous voice echoing in the streets.

" _Fifty-sixth expedition outside the walls!"_

The Scouts screamed back, their horses charging forward. Elsie doesn't remember kicking Suni to move, she doesn't remember leaving the wall, but all the sudden she was blinded by the sun and lush grass. She blinked away tears from how fast they were moving and took in the skinny trees that were sparse around the outside of the wall. The horse's hooves were the only sound as they moved quick towards a small town near by. Levi had gone over the plans, and at one point Elsie could say the name of the town and the exact location of every soldier, but it had left her mind.

All she could do was focus on the back of Levi's head, watching as his cloak was moved by the wind.

 _Bang._

Elsie turned around, watching in horror as a _thing_ of over sixty feet ran towards the back of the group. It's small arms, pink and tender, flung uselessly at it's side. It's mouth was wide open, eyes wide with no life behind it. It had a head of hair, obviously a form of a man, and it's skinny legs raced to keep up with them. She couldn't tear her eyes off as two Scouts bounced off their horses, their wires firing through the air to latch on it's arms. They flew towards it, swords glistening in the sunlight, and quickly it was finished off.

She knew it wasn't as easy as it looked.

The floor shook as it's steaming body fell. Elsie turned back to Levi and met his grey eyes. He had been watching her expression over his shoulder and when their eyes met he gave her a slight nod and turned back around.

They rode for what felt like hours until a shoddy village appeared. The roofs were busted through, the walls kicked in, and foot prints in the dirt. They slowed once they entered the area and before Elsie could blink, the Survey Corp separated into their squads and went their own ways. Elsie and Levi Squad continued straight through the town.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Elsie." Levi said.

Elsie nodded mutely, her entire body tense and on high alert. Every sound made her jump and look over her shoulder. Oluo, for once, was stern faced and met her gaze with seriousness. It made her relax knowing he was at her side.

"Captain, a ten meter, to our left." Petra said.

Elsie turned, watching as the thirty foot titan used a house to hoist itself towards them. Levi caught her attention, standing on Noir's back.

"Elsie, with me."

He took off towards the titan, his grapple hook on a house. She inhaled, exhaled, and took off after him. The wind rushed past her, the titan growing larger as she flew closer. She kept close behind Levi, taking every turn he did, and when they were only ten feet from the monster, he turned to look at her.

"It's yours."

This was it. Her first titan kill. Her palms were sweaty, her eyes flashing to find the right way to get towards it's neck. It loomed over her, casting a shadow, and she felt so small and the task so impossible. But she moved.

She swung to the left side of the titan, dodging it's hand as it tried to grab her. She flipped in her wires, letting them return to her, before shooting them towards it's exposed back. Her legs bent backwards, her back bending at how fast she was going, and she raised her swords. The neck came closer, closer, and she used all her strength to dig the blades as deep and long as they would go. She released her hooks, fell onto the building to her right, and turned in time to see the titan fall to the floor. Steam rose from it's neck and she was fascinated by the blood disappearing off her blades.

Levi landed beside her, "Good job."

Elsie bent over and puked.

"Tsk." Levi turned away.

Elsie stood and wiped her mouth, the nerves slowly dissipating, "Okay, I'm done. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. The first time is always difficult."

She shook her hands and nodded. Levi stared at her, intense, before returning the nod and jumping off the building to land next to the waiting squad. She followed his lead and was greeted by cheers.

"Way to go, Elsie!" Gunther clapped his hands.

Eld clapped her on the back when she passed, "Knew you could do it, kid."

"You smell of puke, but nice technique." Oluo said, grinning teasingly at her.

Petra giggled and squeezed Elsie's arm, "He puked his first time too."

Oluo frowned but the others laughed. She grinned and returned to Suni. The squad followed Levi through the town, her shoulders feeling lighter than before. She could see the heads of titans over the roof tops and see Scouts flying through the air. There weren't a lot of titans around, but she knew the longer the Corp stayed in the area, the more would come.

As if reading her thoughts, there was a red flare sent to her right. The ground shook. Levi stood once more, "Take to the air."

Instantaneously they leaped up and flew to the rooftops. Elsie stayed on Levi's trail as he jumped roof top to roof top, heading straight towards a titan with it's back turned. The others had disappeared, no doubt to help others, and as Levi flew towards the titan, Elsie saw another appear at the corner of her eye.

She was scared beyond thought. She sent her grapple hook flying to the left and veered towards the titan, a good fifteen feet high. It already had it's dead eyes trained on her, a hand weaving towards her. She released her hook and fell, dodging his hand. Her feet skidded on the floor, her hair flying as she went between it's legs. She held her swords out and spun, slicing through the back of it's ankles. It faltered and fell, giving a easy shot towards it's neck.

Elsie flew down, aimed and precise, when out of nowhere a titan came crawling towards them.

She flew back, barely dodging it's snapping teeth. She gasped and hit the wall of a house, her grapple hooks loosing grip. She slid down, her fingers frozen as the titan turned to leap at her. Her left hook found grip and she swung to the left, out of harm's way. The titan ran face first into the house, crumbling it. She once again flew up, trying to find a way to get this one. The fact that it was crawling and moving so fast made it more difficult.

Elsie didn't have to worry about it though. Levi flew past her, his wire sounding close to her ear, and he sliced it's neck. He pushed off the wall and flipped towards the one on the ground, disposing of it. She landed on a roof, breathing fast, and waited for him to land next to her.

"Keep moving." Was all he said.

She never stopped running or flying. Levi was quick, almost too fast for her, but she stayed as close as she could. More titans appeared and Levi took control. She barely lifted her swords.

Then a moment she had seen forever ago happened. She looked to her right, saw a titan's head rise, and a man in it's mouth. Levi was gone in a flash, slicing through it's neck, and when she reached his side, Petra, Eld, and Gunther had appeared on the roof top. A titan stood behind them and two other's stood across. She already knew the course of events and felt dread in her stomach - at this moment the Colossal Titan had appeared.

"Petra, deal with our comrade below, Elsie with her. Eld and Gunther, get the one to our right. I'll handle those two idiots." And with that Levi was gone.

Elsie stared dauntingly after him. Now she only had weeks left with Levi Squad.


	10. 56th Expedition: Part Two

"You had to get the ugliest one, four eyes?" Levi tutted from a rooftop.

Elsie peered over the bricks, her eyes wide at the titan contained by multiple wires through it's body. It was the same maneuver used to capture Annie in the woods. Hange, blushing and wild, jumped eagerly around the titan's wiggling body. Hibolt looked stressed, shouting for her to be careful as she edged closer to it's open mouth.

"He's perfect! Five meters, full length arms and legs, no atrophy!" She spewed, giggling like a kid getting a present.

Petra looked disgusted, "It's terrible. How are we going to get it back?"

"Slice it and wrap it." Eld suggested.

Hange glowered at them, "How dare you suggest such a vile thing for Aadi?"

"Aadi?" Gunther curled his lips. "She really named it?"

Hange was foaming at the mouth with energy, "Yes, Aadi means the first, the beginning of something new! Look at this, Levi Squad, this is the first titan captured by humans! You have witnessed a paramount in our history!"

"She's insane." Oluo muttered, wiping at his blades.

Petra nodded in agreement. The squad watched as more of Hange's team appeared to help her decide the best way to bring it back to the wall. Not only would they have to drag it all the way back but also get it past the people. How could they possibly do that with this sixteen foot? Elsie knew it wouldn't happen, was more focused on when they would be returning to the district, honestly, but pretended to think when Hange peered up at her.

Elsie felt a nudge and turned to peer inquisitively at him. He nodded for her to follow, his hair in his eyes, and she happily left Hange to struggle with Aadi. They walked to the edge of the roof, away from the others. He stared over the barren town before looking at her, unreadable.

"You didn't shit your pants like I thought you would," He began and she had to roll her eyes at that. Why did he find it so hard to give a compliment? "You held your own, very impressive. The others thought it was too soon for you, they were worried you wouldn't make it. They're proud of you."

Elsie looked over her shoulder. Petra kicked Oluo in the shin, hands on her hips as she chewed him out. Gunther smiled when he caught her gaze, Eld shaking his head at the other two. Just to know that she had made them proud and proven to them that she was just as capable as a newly graduated cadet was heart warming.

"Thank you, Levi." She looked at him, taking in the relaxed demeanor he held.

He met her eyes, "I'm glad a titan didn't eat you."

"Me too. Who else would you bully?" She teased, her cheeks hurting from how wide her smile was.

Levi rolled his eyes, "I'm sure I would find somebody. There's so many idiots nowadays."

Elsie laughed and shook her head, her blonde hair falling from the bun she had put it in. She was glad she got to see this part of Levi and that he truly did like her. She didn't know what else to say, thoughts of Eren coming to mind at the idea of Levi finding a new idiot, so she turned to look at Hange fawning over her titan. Levi followed her gaze, tutting with disapproval.

"That psycho isn't taking it back, no matter how much she begs." Levi stated, eyebrows furrowed as he watched Hange practically serenade Aadi.

Elsie nodded, "I know. Go break her heart, Levi."

Levi stared at her, as if trying to find all the answers in her eyes. Guilt washed over her as they stared. Guilty for the fact that she was teasing with Humanities Strongest soldier when an entire district needed him right now. They were dying, Eren was being eaten, Armin was being traumatized with watching his entire platoon die, and yet here she stood bathing in her glory of surviving.

Without another word he flew to Hange's side. In seconds she heard Hange's hysterical wailing and turned, watching as Levi Squad laughed over it.

* * *

Elsie helped Petra put the deceased in a carriage. The rest of the Survey Corp either prepared horses or stood on duty, the group having met at the edge of town. Erwin, Levi, Hange, and Miche had gathered for a small meeting, looking grave as they spoke in hushed tones. Elsie knew there was no way they knew about the attack yet but still felt anxiety over when they would find out. How mad would they be? They would know she could've warned them.

Levi turned and headed towards where Petra and Elsie stood at the end of the carriage. Eld, Gunther, and Oluo quickly joined them, no doubt eager to return home.

"Let's get out of this wreck." Levi ordered.

Elsie nodded solemnly and turned to Suni. Eld chuckled and ruffled her hair, "You're the first person I've met who's sad to leave a expedition."

Levi met her gaze before turning to his horse.

The squad eagerly mounted their horses and galloped away. Elsie looked over her shoulder, watching as the crumbled buildings disappeared from sight. She turned back, prepared to face the disaster that awaited them. God, please save her from Levi's wrath.

Hange was severely upset, a dark cloud practically hovering over her head as they rode. Elsie would've laughed at what the other's were saying to Hange if it hadn't been for the looming chaos they were fast approaching. Her hands began to sweat, her eyes nervously flickering between Levi and to the front where Erwin was leading. If anyone noticed they probably thought it was fear of meeting another titan.

The Wall appeared and her heart thundered. Whispers broke out among the caravan.

"Is that smoke?"

"What's going on?"

"Commander Smith! What's happening?"

" _There's been another attack!_ "

Erwin turned back, his eyes dark and furious, and directed his gaze on Elsie. She felt small as Levi turned in synch, his eyes wide and mouth turned down. She felt tears pool in her eyes and no matter how fast she blinked they still fell down her cheeks. Levi turned back, standing on his stirrups, and kicked Noir. The horse neighed and sped off, leaving Elsie with the squad. He raced past Erwin, his cloak flying, his anger a path that no one wanted to cross.

"Elsie? Is it true?" Petra gasped in horror, her brown eyes shimmering as well.

All she could do was nod. Gunther bellowed something that disappeared with the rest of the screams, the Scouts kicking their horses to go faster. Erwin took a squad with him, the rest of the section commanders leading their teams to different sections of the wall so they could climb it. There was a hole where the gate was supposed to be, the gate that they had exited from only hours before.

The smoke was thick and reeked, the sky beginning to darken. Eld led his horse towards where Levi had taken off, a good fifty feet ahead of them, and Elsie followed. Petra stood on her stirrups, her blades drawn and prepared to leave her house once she was close to shoot her wires. Gunther passed her, angry, and Oluo spat something at her that she chose to ignore. She knew they would be mad but it hurt none the less. This was something she couldn't change no matter how badly she yearned to.

There was a rumble that shook the ground and dust billowed from the hole. The squad watched as the gate was suddenly shut, a boulder in it's place.

Eren had turned titan and saved Trost. She watched as Levi zipped up the wall, Petra dashing after him. The boys didn't wait for her, gliding over the wall so they could help their captain. Elsie looked over her shoulder and watched as the rest of the Scout Regiment flew over the wall, green cloaks disappearing as they fell into the district. Elsie grabbed her blades and kicked off of Suni, her stomach flipping at what awaited her on the other side.

 _It had to happen,_ she told herself. God, how many times was she going to have to say that?


	11. 56th Expedition: Part Three

It was strange to see Elsie's old home in smithereens.

The roofs had been caved in, blood smeared on the brick buildings. Fires were raging in all directions, destroying anything in it's path. From the top of the wall Elsie gazed soberly at the stomach clenching sight. She could've prevented this.

"Get a move on, shithead!" Oluo bellowed as he zoomed past her, thick eyebrows pulled together in a look of disdain.

Elsie blinked and pushed off the interior of the wall, jumping from house to house to find a titan that still lingered within in the district. They were cleaning out the remainder of titans, a good dozen or two that had been locked inside, and it was tedious. The light training at the castle held nothing over the strain of killing titans for days on end. Her body screamed for a break but she powered on, intent to regain the squad's respect again.

Elsie fell to her left side, looking between the spaces of houses for a sign of a monster. She could see green cloaks darting up then back down and hear the _zing_ of grapple hooks latching onto something. Nothing compared to the sound of a titan's corpse falling and shaking the world.

She found a small titan crouched in the Main Street, it's hands digging into the rubble of a store. No doubt it smelled a human body and was hoping to get a light snack. She quickly sliced into it's neck and landed over head, scowling as it fell. Killing titans was a sure way to release stress, though, and it was perfect for the emotional turmoil she was going through. Levi hadn't spoken to her since the caravan, in fact that last time she'd seen him was on top of Eren's steaming titan body. She hadn't recieved orders from him but Petra had found her and curtly told her to help clean out the district. The beauty couldn't meet Elsie's eyes and hurried off once she was done speaking.

Elsie was nervous for when Erwin calmed down enough to speak to her. He probably had a few things that he wanted to let out on her.

Elsie didn't stay long and did a perimeter check. After a while she noticed many green cloaks rising to the top of the wall and followed, breathlessly landing next to another group. She didn't recognize any of them but they quickly brought her in, inviting smiles and tired eyes.

"It's sad but can you believe it? A _titan_ closed the wall!" A girl gushed, dirt on her cheeks.

"Now we train it to fight the others."

"Can you imagine a titan on titan fight?"

"Commander Smith!"

The soldiers eagerly saluted the older man who seemed to have sucked on a lemon. He stalked over the tracks, his ODM gear attached, and a very angry midget on his heels. Elsie gulped and decided that she should start walking. She turned and headed the opposite way, her palms sweating and heart in her throat. Why was it so hard to breathe all the sudden?

"Cadet!" A deep voice boomed behind her.

She winced and spun, saluting without looking. Elsie kept her gaze on the floor, her knees beginning to shake. Thick boots entered her line of sight and she took a stabilizing breath, finding the courage somewhere deep down to look up.

Erwin towered threateningly over her. Levi's gaze was unforgiving yet lacked the anger that radiated off of Erwin. She was on her own against them, there would be no Levi to back her up when Erwin leaped down her throat.

"Come." Erwin ordered, brushing past her.

She met Levi's unresponsive eyes before nodding and following. The walk was tense, her shoulders bunched, and running speeches through her head. What should she say? What was Erwin going to ask? They used their ODM gear to get down the wall and Erwin lead her down the bloodied streets. They came upon her old house, the gate having been crushed by a foot. The walls were barely holding up, the roof blasted, and her poor tulips were dead. Erwin opened the creaky door and they entered the dusty hallway, memories of Levi and tea and fighting on Saturday's flashing through her mind.

Levi slammed the door behind him and the house shook from his fury.

"Explain." Erwin said in a dry voice, coming to a stop in her kitchen.

Her voice was shaky with nerves, "Yes, I knew the attack would happen on the day of our expedition. I knew that the hole would be closed."

"Yet you did nothing to warn us?" Erwin encouraged her to go on.

"It had to happen, Commander. It had to happen for Eren to realize who he was." She whispered the last part, waiting for the pain in her throat. Nothing happened.

"You knew about Eren this entire time and didn't fucking tell us that people can turn into titans?" Levi scoffed, leaned against the wall in his staple position. "Why the fuck did we help you? If all we're going to do is learn things on our own then let's just leave you out. You're only holding us back."

Her eyes watered and she felt her lip quivering. So callous. So quick to cut her off.

Erwin said nothing and she realized that it was an open question.

"I-I thought that if you knew about the attack you would want to stay and prevent it. Eren needed to prove to the rest of the regiment that he wants to help and that he's not an enemy of the Crown. He has so much faith put into him after the other day, you'll need it when you use him in future plans. So much happens and I don't know if telling you will help or ruin everything. I'm so sorry for not telling you of the attack but this was necessary." She bowed her head at the end, out of breath.

The house was silent as the men thought.

"Tell us everything until your throat burns." Levi demanded.

"Eren is a titan. He can heal and turn on command but he needs to train, he doesn't know how to yet. Hange will do many experiments on him. Mikasa is valuable, she has a dark past, they both do with killing adults when they were children but it was for their protection."

"Tsk, I don't care about that shit. Who else is a titan?"

She shook her head, knowing she couldn't say it.

"How many?" Erwin asked.

"Fo- _ur._ " Her throat burned and she clasped it, hunched over as the fire spread. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, holding her up.

"Four of them, shit. All in the graduation class." Erwin muttered somewhere in the distance. Elsie fought for consciousness, grabbing at the counter and wobbling to the side.

Her last thought was if she made it up to Levi.


	12. New Scouts: Part One

Elsie wrapped the scarf around her mouth, shivering in the dark. Around her the squad bustled, preparing horses and tossing food into saddle bags, the flames of the fire casting long shadows in the court yard. She stayed close to Suni, holding her reign tight in her shaking fist. It had been two days since the attack on Trost, since she had said the number four, and she was barely recovering. It seemed her punishment changed every time she said something; the inside of her cheeks were covered in welts that blistered and popped anytime she ate. It was terrible pain, but one she endured in silence.

"There he is." Petra whispered, her voice carrying in the dead silence.

The squad stopped to stare as Levi walked into the yard. His cloak flowed from the wind behind him, his hair swaying over his dark eyes. Behind him, thin but taller, was Eren Jeager. She could tell from his flickering eyes to his downturned lips that he was nervous. Elsie rested her cheek on Suni's side, her eyes fighting exhaustion.

"Eren Jeager, meet the squad. Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz, Eld Jinn," Levi pointed to each person as he spoke. His eyes landed on Elsie's small figure. "And Elsie."

She lifted a lazy hand and Eren nodded in her direction. She turned her back to the captain and pulled herself onto the saddle, sighing when she was finally sitting. The ride would be long to the new castle but it was welcomed. There wouldn't be much talking on this trip, too focused on getting the hell out of the capital, but if there was talking it'd be over Eren.

The squad situated themselves and before long they were riding out of the wooden doors. The hooves of the horses thundered in the night, the moon their guide. Petra rode close to Eren, glancing at him every few seconds in curiosity. Elsie leaned on Suni's neck, her eyelids getting heavier every second. She wondered if it was possible to sleep on a horse. She forced them open and turned to watch Eren, letting the horse lead.

He was young. He didn't look like a war veteran yet; he held nothing when sitting beside the scarred faces of Gunther and Eld. His eyes still glimmered with hope, a beautiful gray, and his skin was full of life. To imagine that in a few weeks time he would look like a man who's seen the world set on fire.

"Elsie, you okay?" Oluo's voice sounded far away.

She hummed and pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes. He turned to stare at her from his position in front of her, concern clear on his face. His hood bounced from his horse's trot, falling back to reveal his blonde hair.

"If you need to stop tell us." He ordered.

Elsie nodded, resolute to not say a word.

After Erwin questioned her, Elsie had woken up in a bare room at the medical center. A few nurses had examined her, checking her throat for the tell tale rashes she got when she told a secret, and reported nothing strange. Elsie tried to sleep after that, but her body was sore and her mouth was keeping her awake. She was on her second day of no sleep, the aches still reminding her of her betrayal. She couldn't wait to be at the castle and fall into a bed, hopefully she would be able to sleep then.

"Halt."

Elsie hadn't realized she'd been beginning to fall forward. She yanked Suni's reigns and the horse neighed at the rough treatment, backpedaling. Levi slid off Noir and walked over to Elsie's side, taking the rope from her.

"Get off." He snapped.

Elsie got off. She stumbled when her feet touched the ground, her legs feeling like jelly, and if Levi hadn't wrapped his arm around her waist she would've eaten dirt. Her head sagged onto his shoulder, too tired to try anymore.

"What's wrong with her?" Eren asked.

"She's tired, that's all." Levi grumbled, leading her to Noir. He pushed her up the saddle before climbing up himself. She fell into his back, sighing in relief when she could close her eyes.

Levi kicked Noir and the horse snorted, beginning a slow trot. Elsie wrapped her arms around Levi's waist to keep steady, on the brink of sleep. The last thing she remembered was the smell of Levi, smoke and sweat.

* * *

Elsie woke up in a large bed with white sheets. She winced in immediate pain, holding her mouth and wishing it would be over. Tears prickled at her eyes, just wanting it to go away.

"So there is something wrong."

She looked to her right where Levi sat in a chair, papers spread out on the side table and a cup of tea in his hand. He was already looking at her, eyebrows furrowed as he examined her up and down. Elsie closed her eyes and turned her back to him, moving so that her forehead rested on her arm and her mouth was free.

"Tsk, hey shithead I'm talking to you. What the hell is going on?" He sounded annoyed, his voice raspy.

Elsie shrugged, "Nothing, sir." She felt something drip down her throat followed by a rough sting. Punishment for talking.

"Now I'm sir? You have no reason to be pissed at me," Levi snapped. "You're the one who decided to play God."

Elsie wanted to sleep. She didn't want to fight anymore.

Levi smacked the side table so hard it shook her bed, "Elsie! Fucking look at me!"

The girl rolled over in bed, her teary eyes meeting Levi's raging ones. They stared at each other in silence; Levi's lips curled in disdain and Elsie withering under his look. What was there to say? She was trying to cause less work for Levi but it seemed that he didn't care anymore.

"What the fuck is wrong?" He asked softer.

"Nothing."

Levi kicked his chair back and left the room, the door slamming behind him. Elsie rolled back over, waiting for sleep to take her away.

* * *

The welts healed over a week. Elsie only allowed herself to stay in bed the first day before she got dressed in her uniform and met Eld downstairs. He was putting out fruit for the squad to eat when they woke up, the sun having not risen yet. He was shocked to see Elsie walk down the stairs, holding an apple mid bite as she made her way to grab a banana. They exchanged silent looks, although she never expected Eld to talk first.

"Glad to see you moving, had us worried the other night. Want to join me on patrol?" Eld asked, continuing to eat.

Elsie nodded. They took the horses and rode around the castle, taking in the area and where they could do experiments with Eren. Eld filled her in about when Hange would be arriving with her squad to work with Eren to control his titan. They stopped to let the horses drink out of a small river and Eld took the chance to talk to her.

"They're saying you knew about Eren this entire time and that's why you didn't tell us about the Colossal Titan," Eld brushed at his horse's mane. "Are you going to help Hange with the experiments?"

"I don't know," She muttered, her eyes falling at the mention of the attack. She was filled with shame and she wondered if it would ever leave. Elsie thought she wouldn't feel this guilty knowing that she had done it for the right reasons. "They don't want anything to do with me."

Eld stared into the trees, "Don't include the captain in that, little miss."

"I messed it up, Eld," Elsie couldn't stop the tears from falling, a pathetic sob escaping her mouth. "You all hate me. I thought I made the right decision, I told myself that it was worth it, that I could handle it. I can't."

"How do you know? You haven't been around us. You were in the infirmary at the capital and slept the entire ride here. You spent the day in your room. You'd be shocked how everyone is after they've calmed down."

Elsie furiously wiped away her tears, "Sure, Eld."

"Has anyone ever told you that you overthink?" He attempted to joke.

She rolled her eyes, "No."

"Well, you do. Pull yourself together so we can head back."

Elsie shook her head and rubbed at her face, knowing nothing would help to hide her swollen eyes and red cheeks. Eld led the way back to the castle, the sun casting refreshing rays of light on their backs. The trees swayed in the gentle wind, green in the summer, and she enjoyed the silence. The castle towers appeared over the tops of the trees before they broke the tree line.

She stuck to Eld's side as they entered the building, walking to the loud dining room. She felt her skin rise when the table fell silent; Levi at the head scowling at her, Petra hesitantly biting into a biscuit, Oluo looking unbothered, Gunther chugging water, and poor Eren looking confused at the sudden change in attitude. Elsie pulled at her fingers.

"Report." Levi snapped.

"We found a spot to begin the experiments west of here." Eld said.

Eren looked confused, "Already?"

"Yes." Levi grabbed his cup of tea and the table continued to talk.

Elsie sighed and sat across from Eren, leaving a seat between her and Oluo. She picked at the porridge, daring herself to take a bite, when her eyes raised and met Eren's worried ones. She waited till she had his undivided attention before pretending to bite her hand. It seemed to confuse him more but she felt that she got her point across.

"How do you feel, Elsie?" Petra asked, the table quieting.

Elsie shrugged, "Fine, thank you."

"You had us worried," Gunther continued, wiping at his mouth. Elsie looked at him in wonder. "Thought you died on the way here, we could barely hear you breathing."

"Always got to have to all the attention, huh?" Oluo teased through a mouth full of food.

Elsie grinned half heartedly and returned to her porridge, "Someone has to take it off you."

He chuckled and reached over, giving her shoulder a friendly push. Elsie looked at Eld, his lips turned in a small smile in a 'I told you so' way. Eating felt a lot easier after that.

* * *

Elsie stood pliantly beside Levi, her hood pulled up to keep the sun out of her eyes as she watched Eren awkwardly stand before them. He looked around, taking in the Scouts that surrounded him with their blades drawn. Hange was foaming at the mouth, her ODM gear on but her blades sheathed. Hibolt looked about about ready to have a conniption at his captain's attitude.

"Okay Eren, all you have to do is transform." Hange talked like she was speaking to a baby.

Eren frowned, "I told you already, I don't know how!"

"It's okay. Just think of the first time you did it, what you did." She talked him through it.

Elsie tried to convey for Eren to look at her but he was focused on Hange. Elsie peeked at Levi, his stone faced focused on the teenager, expecting the most out of him. She felt for Eren.

"I can't." Eren rubbed at his face, clenching his eyes shut and trying with all his might to make something happen.

Eld raised a shiny sword, "If I may suggest... Why don't we let Elsie have a chat with him?"

Hange spun to stare at her, as if just realizing she was there. Levi tensed beside her. The two captains had a silent conversation before Levi nodded at Elsie. She inhaled before taking slow steps towards Eren.

"Why do they want you to talk to me? Are you one of me?" Eren asked when she was close, flustered and breathing heavily.

Elsie shook her head, "I just know some things. I think what may help you is if you inflict self pain," She waited for a rash to spread but nothing happened. Was this what she was supposed to use her gift for? To help Eren? "Try biting your hand."

"Biting myself? You have to be kidding me. I definitely know I didn't do that." Eren rolled his eyes.

Elsie frowned, "No, but you did lose a leg."

"Wait, how do you know about that? No one knows that."

"I just know." Elsie clipped, turning on her heel and returning to Levi's side. He stared at her, his expression not at all friendly, before facing Eren.

Eren stood still, looking between Hange and Elsie. When Elsie gave an eager nod, he raised his hand and apprehensively bit it. The bite wasn't hard and barely scratched the skin and nothing happened. She sighed.

"It didn't work." Eren stated.

"Actually break the skin, maybe." Elsie snapped. The last thing she needed was to be made a fool of in front of Levi.

Eren once more rolled his eyes before angrily biting into his thumb. Perhaps he thought the exaggerated bite would prove to Elsie that she was wrong but all it did was send a lightning rod of light into his body. In seconds a half generated form of Eren's titan appeared. The squad shouted and got into position, shouting at each other over what happened. Levi stepped forward, trying to get a better look, and Elsie felt her muscles relax.

"This is the greatest day of my life!" Hange shrieked, dancing around Eren's outstretched hand.

* * *

Elsie tip toed through the dark halls, one hand on the wall to lead her. She watched as her toes disappeared in and out of the moonlight that filtered through the windows, enjoying the silence. Things had been crazy around the castle with Hange's squad staying with them and Eren around. Something about having Eren around seemed to put a shot of energy into every one; they were in high spirits, excited of the prospects that Eren brought.

She reached the kitchen and pushed the door open, mildly shocked to see Levi already there. He was bent over the stove, pouring hot water out of the kettle and into two mugs. He looked up at the sound, an eyebrow raised at her appearance. Elsie tugged her white nightdress lower, wishing it touched her knees instead of her thighs.

"Sorry, I'll leave." Elsie apologized, knowing she wasn't welcomed. They hadn't exchanged two words since the first day at the castle.

"You think I made two mugs of tea for myself?" Levi snarked, grabbing the mugs and placing them on the circular table. He took a seat and gestured to the other one across from him expectantly.

Elsie wasn't going to lose the chance to speak to Levi. She sat and grabbed the cup, using it to warm her hands. They sat in silence as they sipped, awkward and tense. She didn't know where to begin.

"You sure know how to make a man wait," Levi finally spoke, one arm resting on the back of his chair. He stared at her, his face not exposing where this conversation was going. "I've come down here every night and poured two cups of tea."

"I thought you hated me. I was staying out of your way." Elsie said, shocked at his confession.

Levi tilted his head, "At first I was disappointed. You could've warned us, we could've stayed and prevented such a large death toll. But, I've been in the position you have where it lies on you to decide an impossible decision. The people are never happy with the final decision, but if you believe that it was meant to be that way, then so be it."

"That's it?" She whispered. "You're not mad?"

"I'm mad when you don't speak to me. How can I help if you say nothing?" He said dryly, bringing up the first day she'd woken up here.

She rubbed her cheek, glad that the welts had healed, "Some things are not worth saying."

"All things concerning you, Elsie, are worth saying," Levi finished his cup of tea. "We've been here a week and you've barely spoken to your squad. Eld seems to be the only one you feel comfortable with."

Elsie felt tears prick at her eyes and she blinked them away, refusing to be a blubbering mess.

"I saw your faces when the Colossal Titan attacked. Oluo and Petra were so angry, Eld and Gunther looked ready to put their swords through me. And you, I saw you turn back to look at me as if you couldn't believe I let it happen. Like it was my fault. I couldn't face any of you after that."

Levi's face was blank, "Do you think what you did was for the best?"

"Yes." She said it without thinking. She knew the attack was supposed to happen. So much happened that day, Eren transforming, Marco, the trainees choosing the Scouts after this.

Levi stood and began to clean his cup, "Then face us, Elsie. The squad has already forgiven you but you still live on that day. Move on. It's done."

"Someone told me I overthink." Elsie said, shaking her head at herself and finishing her cup. She took it to Levi, knowing he preferred to clean it.

He glanced at her, "They're right."

"I am sorry, Levi."

Levi grabbed her shoulders, making her turn so they faced each other. She'd never been so close to him. She could see suddenly that he had faint freckles on his nose and the circles beneath his eyes were a dark purple. His eyes were grey going on black, almost blending in with his pupil. His hair was pushed back tonight and she could tell it was greasy but it didn't deter his appearance. He was still as good looking up close with all his flaws as he was far away.

Wait, _good looking_?

"If you apologize one more time I'm going to kick your ass," He threatened. She rolled her eyes. "You're the only one thinking people are mad at you," She wanted to bring up him yelling at her but decided to save it for another time. "Tomorrow you get back to training with Gunther. You'll help with Eren when Hange needs you, and you'll do your job as a Scout. No more keeping things from us, eh?"

"Alright, Levi."

"And no more of that sir shit. I'm not your father." He finished, brushing past her. "Now get back to your room."

"Yes, sir."

Levi sent her a look over his shoulder, one that conveyed he found it funny but he wasn't kidding. Elsie grinned, feeling a hundred times better, and followed him out of the kitchen.

Things weren't so bad after all.


	13. New Scouts: Part Two

"What are you going to do about it?"

Elsie groaned and dropped her head, already knowing where Oluo's question was leading to. They had barely been training for five minutes before him and Petra were at each other's throats.

"Come over here and I'll show you." Petra snarled, baring her teeth and looking just about done with him.

Oluo picked at his teeth and shrugged, "Not worth my time."

"Are they always like this?" Eren whispered to Elsie.

"Sometimes they don't talk first thing in the morning." Elsie reflected, wondering if there was ever a time that Petra and Oluo had gotten along. The two somehow managed to tick the other off before they got their boots strapped.

It was the beginning of the second week and Hange had finally relinquished her hold on Eren. In two days the graduates will pick which Regiment they wanted to join and Levi had been badgering Hange for training time with Eren. He had been getting frequent letters from Erwin, which Elsie believed were plans on the expedition, or at least informing Levi of the expedition. Levi never mentioned Eren's basement and it was rarely brought up, at least when Elsie was around.

"Guys," Elsie inched between Petra and Oluo. "Can we start training?"

"Yes," Petra eagerly agreed. "Okay Eren, let's see what you're made of."

Eren rolled his shoulders and stepped forward, squaring up with Petra. She laughed and shook her head, "Not with me! I want to see how you hold against Elsie before you get to me."

Elsie blinked, "What? No, you should work with him."

"I just want to see where his level is. Don't worry, it's just practice," Petra waved her off, grabbing her and leading her to stand across from Eren. He didn't seemed phased and turned his stance towards her. "This practice isn't like with the captain."

"I can only imagine what that's like." Eren grumbled.

Elsie relented and raised her fists. Petra backed to Oluo's side, the two watching them before Oluo raised his hand, "Start!"

Elsie darted forward, knowing that it was for her best interest to move first. Eren backpedaled in shock, not expecting her to rush, and she used that to her advantage to swing a kick at his knee. He fell to his right and Elsie punched, grunting when he blocked and punched her in the stomach. She coiled back, the two beginning to circle each other. Eren ran forward, swinging both fists, and she dodged each one. She was shocked when not a hand touched her, his moves were fast and precise. He got close enough for her to lift her knee into his stomach.

Eren bent over and Elsie grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and pushing him to the ground. He fell in a mist of dirt, grunting when his cheek his the rocks. Elsie quickly released him and held a hand out to help him up, panting.

"Wow, you're really good." Eren said when he stood up.

Elsie was shocked, "Yeah, I guess."

"Looks like all that time getting beat up by the captain paid off." Oluo retorted.

Petra nodded, her eyes wide, "I have to agree. I guess when you fight us we don't notice how good you actually are."

"Wait, did you not go through the academy?" Eren asked, rubbing his arm.

"No, Captain Levi trained me. And them of course." She lamely pointed to the two soldiers. But it didn't feel right. She should've have been able to beat Eren. She frowned and stepped back, gesturing for Petra to step forward. They continued on while Elsie thought over the fight, still in disbelief that it had been over so quickly.

She looked over her shoulder before looking at Oluo, "I'm going to head back to the castle."

"He's in his office doing work, don't bother him." Oluo said casually.

Elsie, already heading for Levi's office, stopped and looked back at him, "I wasn't going to."

"Sure. It's not like you two somehow always end up together." He continued, giving her a teasing smile.

"We don't." Elsie defended, deciding now was the best time to leave. She stalked up the hill towards the castle. She wasn't always with Levi, she sure as hell spent enough time around the rest of the squad. Sometimes they talked too much and she found solitude in Levi's presence.

"Grab the sword, let's see how you hold your blades." She heard Petra direct.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that - Gah!"

Elsie was thrown forward from the explosion that sounded off. She stumbled and caught herself, spinning in horror to see Eren's arm in titan form, holding the sword perfectly between his fingers. Petra and Oluo had their swords drawn, closer to Elsie than Eren since the blast had thrown them back. Elsie didn't think, running back towards them with her hands out stretched.

"Stop! Stand down!" She shouted, getting between the three of them. Eren was hysterically trying to pull his arm out of the titan form, gasping at Petra and Oluo in disbelief. Their faces were stark, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed on Eren.

"Move back, Elsie!" Petra screamed.

"He didn't mean to!" Elsie screeched. "Can't you see that he's scared?"

"You were told to not transform without permission! What the fuck are you doing?" Oluo's words sent spit flying.

"I didn't mean to! I don't know what happened!" Eren was clawing at his own arm, tearing his shirt and causing bloody scratches to form.

Elsie ran towards Eren, climbing up his arm to get close. The titan muscle burned her hands, the steam singing her skin, but she pushed on. Eren held still when she wrapped her hands around his wrist, helping him to pull on it. It stayed enclosed in the red material.

"Elsie get the fuck down!" Oluo bellowed.

"What are you doing?" Petra hissed, staying back.

Eren was shaking his head, "I didn't mean to, Elsie, I swear. I don't know how I did it guys!"

"What is going on?" A new voice joined their screams.

Elsie looked through her hair to see Levi running down the hill with Eld and Gunther. Thank fucking God, Elsie thought. Levi would tell Petra and Oluo to stand down and they could get this kid out. But then Hange came galloping behind, her glasses glinting in the sun. Now they would never get Eren down.

"Stand down!" Levi ordered, reaching them. Petra and Oluo immediately dropped their blades, exchanging worried looks. They didn't trust Eren.

Elsie thought she had skipped this part by teaching Eren how to summon his titan. Looks like things still had to run their own course.

"Wah! Eren what is this? Only a limb transformed?" Hange was pulling at her hair, trying to grab the skin and hissing when it stung her. "How marvelous!"

"Elsie, get down before you burn yourself." Levi snapped, walking so he was just below her.

Elsie yanked once more before admitting defeat, "It's okay Eren. It's just your muscles attached, that's all. You'll get out of this fine." She soothed the panicking teenager.

"I don't know what I did, I swear." He said earnestly.

"I know. Things like this happen sometime."

"How do you know so much about this?" Eren asked, his eyes searching hers for something. "Are there more like me?"

She knew saying yes would result in a burn so she merely gave him a look that had a thousand messages, "Just trust us, yeah? We know what we're doing."

"Okay."

"Elsie." Levi didn't sound pleased, impatiently waiting for her to drop.

"I'll wait for you." Elsie said in farewell before releasing her hold on Eren's wrist.

She slipped off Eren's feet, dropping a good four feet from the floor. Levi grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back until she was beside Petra. Hange was making Hibolt run back up the hill to get some medical supplies to get a sample while Eren continued to pull at his arm. Levi turned her hands palm up, tsking when he saw how red they were.

"You idiot. Who the hell climbs up a titan body? Don't you realize how hot they are?" Levi berated her.

"I just wanted to help Eren."

"Next time fucking think."

Elsie scoffed, not wanting to get into it. She knew Eren had control over himself, he wasn't the worst thing around. Elsie wrapped her arms around her waist and watched as Hange got a sample and Eren, sweating, finally pulled his arm out. He stumbled and flew off his arm, falling hard onto the ground. The squad glowered as Hange and Hibolt helped him stand and led him to the castle, excitedly talking about what just occurred. Levi lingered before following them, leaving Elsie and Levi Squad in the singed clearing.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Petra rounded on Elsie, fury making her hair stand on end. "He could've killed you."

"He wasn't. You know him, he would never hurt us." Elsie defended, shocked that Petra was actually mad about it.

"I know that the first time he fully transformed he tried to eat his childhood friend," Oluo imputed, not seeming bothered to be on the same side as Petra for once. "How are you, a girl he's known less than week, any different?"

"He hasn't transformed fully around us, we have no idea how he would act if he did." Eld supported.

"Not to mention not one of us had our ODM gear on." Gunther grumbled, patting at his empty waist as if just realizing.

Elsie shook her head, "I know him. He wouldn't harm us."

"How exactly do you know him?" Petra was exasperated, throwing her hands in the air and shaking her head. She looked like a fed up mother, annoyed that her child didn't see the dangers in the world.

"I've watched him grow up. He's not a bad person." Elsie said plainly, not knowing what else to say. They would see in time.

"Watched him grow up? Come on now." Gunther snorted, shaking his head.

Oluo snickered, "You're insane, Elsie, you know that?"

"What's insane is that a boy who wants to end titans just as much as you, if not more, has the power to help you and you don't trust him." Elsie snapped, kicking at Oluo's ankle before stomping up the hill.

She heard Oluo hiss in pain, "I'll get you for that!"

"Come at me, Oluo!" She screamed over her shoulder, not slowing down until she reached the castle doors.

Elsie walked past the dining room and kitchen to a side room that held all medical supplies. There was a lone chair in the room which Eren used, slouched in the cushion with his red arm out for Hange to inspect. She bent over him, poking and drawing the marks on his arm into a sketchbook. Levi and Hibolt stood to the side, both looking like they would rather be doing something else.

"How are you?" Elsie asked Eren, stopping by his arm.

"I'm good. Thanks for standing up for me," Eren smiled. "They looked ready to kill me."

"Ignore them." Elsie waved it off.

Levi grabbed her hand from the air, turning it palm up to examine her palm, "You're burned."

Her palms were red and skin was beginning to blister. She shrugged and pulled her hands back, "It's fine."

"I'll get you some cream," Hange interceded, stepping back from Eren. "So what happened?"

"We were just training. Elsie and I sparred and she was heading back to the castle. Petra told me to grab a sword and when I went to grab it, I just transformed. Everyone flew back and the next thing I know Elsie is standing between me and them. I didn't mean to, Captain, you have to believe me." Eren pleaded to Levi, who's face was far from comforting at the moment.

Elsie stepped forward, "It happens, don't worry. You grabbed the sword, you had a purpose in mind, and your titan tried to help you."

"Does it happen often?" Hange asked.

"No. Rarely."

Levi stared down at Eren, "That's enough for today. The last thing I need is for you to transform while wiping your ass."

Elsie couldn't hold her laugh back. Hange rolled her eyes at the potty joke and returned to Eren, rattling questions about how he feels and so forth. Levi went to the cabinets behind Hange and dug through it before pulling out a mason jar of white goop. He gestured for Elsie to follow him out of the room. They walked up the stairs to his office where she immediately sat on the couch and motioned for him to hand over the jar.

"You're stupid as fuck." Levi said when he sat in his office chair.

Elsie shrugged and began to rub the cream in like lotion, "They were going to cut his arm off."

"It would grow back."

She glared at him, "That's no way to think."

"It's the truth. It would grow back, he would learn to control himself, and you wouldn't be burned. And it isn't like they would've just chopped his arm off."

"Sure as hell looked like it." Elsie grumbled. She knew the squad, she had watched as they grew to love Eren, but something in that moment made her forget it all. They weren't her friends but threats to Eren.

Levi met her gaze, his grey eyes holding her's with complete seriousness, "They're not just machines. I can guarantee you that every single one of them was conflicted over it."

"You're not supposed to be telling me that." Elsie thought of the hallway scene, Levi standing beside a downtrodden Eren. It was where they bonded.

Levi leaned forward in his chair, his fingers clasping together and his eyes taking her in. She felt the air thicken in the room, his eyes seeming to have a control that demanded her entire attention. Even though she was feet away she felt like he was right beside her.

"When are you going to tell me everything you know?" Levi asked.

Elsie smiled sadly and stood, "Some things are better off not known."

"I don't like that attitude." Levi fell back into his chair, flipping through papers on his desk.

"Oh, I know. That's why I do it." Elsie stuck her tongue out before darting out of the office.

* * *

Dinner was quite the affair.

Hange stood at the head of the table with a sword wrapped in a white blanket. Elsie was one of the first to enter the dining room, her eyes widening at the sight. Petra sat at the table, forlorn, while Gunther stood sourly behind her. They met her gaze, no fire in their looks, and Elsie figured all was forgiven. She gave a smile that hopefully conveyed her truce. Petra returned the gesture and Elsie sat beside her.

"What's going on?" Elsie asked, noticing the lack of food.

"Hange has a theory." Petra filled her in.

Hange stood resolutely, clutching the sword like it was a precious gauntlet. They sat in silence as Eld and Oluo filtered in. Time ticked and Levi and Eren were nowhere to be seen. Elsie's stomach began to rumble with hunger and she looked pleadingly at Hange.

"When are we going to eat? I have to be up early for horse duty tomorrow." She said, jutting out her bottom lip to look more sympathetic.

Hange stared at the door, "Hibolt, tell Captain Levi and Eren that their presence is required."

"So proper." Gunther grumbled.

Oluo snorted, crossing his arms, "Nothing like the real thing."

"I hear you." Hange said.

"Are we wrong?" Oluo asked innocently.

The doors opened and Hibolt led Levi and Eren into the room. Eren sulked, standing at the head of the table while Levi took the seat across from Elsie.

"Where's the food?" Levi asked.

"Enough about that," Hange laid the sword on the table, lovingly opening it. Elsie knew exactly what was happening and felt her eyes begin to mist. "Feast your eyes upon this."

"My sword?"

"The very one. Your spontaneous titan arm erupted into being while holding it, like so. The world operates on chance so coincedences are expected. But this is something more. This utensil wasn't warped by the heat or by the pressure. Any thoughts on the matter?"

Eren began to sweat, "All I know is that I went to pick it up. When I did the arm came out of nowhere."

"Interesting," Hange rubbed her chin. "In each instance before you changed seemingly at will there was a goal in mind. I'm positive that self harm isn't the only way to transform. It appears as those a clear objective is crucial as well."

Eren seemed to be mentally freaking out.

"So, what I'm getting out of this is what you pulled wasn't on purpose?" Gunther asked gruffly, looking at Eren.

The boy shook his head, "No, sir."

The squad looked at each other, silently agreeing. Her friends nodded together and raised their right hands, staring intently at their thumbs, before biting into it. Elsie bowed her head, clenching her fists in her lap and closing her eyes to keep the tears at bay. It was an emotional moment in the series but shit, there was no comparing the emotion in the room to the anime. She heard Eren's intake of breath, could fee his disbelief at what they were doing to prove they believed in him.

"What hell are you doing?" Eren shouted. Hange was gasping in shock.

Elsie raised her head. Levi was staring at her, unaffected by the show in the room. Their eyes locked like magnets, unable to tear apart, drawing her toward him. Eld saying ow drew his gaze behind her. She sighed in relief, sagging in her chair.

"That hurt like a bitch." Eld stated

"I'm shocked you can bite that deep without shrieking." Oluo added.

"Consider this our way of apologizing, if you can find it in your heart to forgive us," Petra said gently, giving one of her beautiful smiles to Eren. "Fact is we were scared and made a judgement call. You have every right to be upset but all that aside, we are doomed if we can't trust one another. Just as you are if you can't trust us."

Elsie smiled at her words being used.

Eren nodded sagely, "Thank you. I have no words."

Elsie had no words. She felt her love expand for every person in the room.

"Good, let's get over this mushy shit," Gunther said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Now you can give us our food, Hange, no more need to keep us all here."

Hange sniffed, "I'm insulted you would think I would withhold your food just to get you all together."

"Yeah, why would we _ever_ think that?" Elsie giggled, shaking her head. She felt the mood lighten and her eyes dried.

She wasn't going to let Levi Squad die, that was for sure.


	14. New Scouts: Part Three

A droplet of sweat rolled down Elsie's sunburned neck, a feeling that demanded her attention, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Levi. She was aware that the rest of the squad stood around her, all watching Levi and Eren stand off and that this was a serious moment but _shit_ did Levi have to look so good yelling?

Elsie and Oluo had been joking around as they cleaned the ODM gear in the grass, enjoying the heat and lack of training that they had to do for the day - which was uncommon as of late - when Eren came storming out of the castle doors. The wooden planks banged against the stone, exentuating his anger, and caused Oluo and Elsie to look up and watch in wonder. The teenagers face was stressed, red in the cheeks, and shaking with restrained anger. Elsie could only imagine what had happened before Levi, small in stature but large in fury, stalked down the stairs.

It wasn't that Elsie hadn't seen Levi angry before, God had she been on the receiving end one too many times, but it was that he wasn't in uniform. It seemed that he had just gotten out of the shower and had only had time to put on a wife beater before Eren had distracted him. His hair was wet on his head, dangling in his eyes, his biceps on clear show, and something about him crossing his arms when Eren turned to stare him down just ended it for Elsie.

Her mouth was dry and her eyes were locked.

"I just don't understand why I can't get a room!" Eren bellowed.

Were they really fighting about this again? Oluo groaned and shook his head, easily returning to wiping the tanks and using the propane tank to put more gas in. Elsie tried to get her hands to work again but she couldn't tear her eyes off the look of Levi. It wasn't everyday she saw him like that, she told herself, as her eyes drifted to his pale lips and furrowed eyes.

"It's orders-"

"But you all told me you trust me now, I don't see why that doesn't mean I can move out of the basement."

"Eren, it's only a couple more nights." Petra, the angel, teetered from behind Levi. Her soft demeanor usually calmed the men.

"You don't have to sleep down there, you don't know what it's like." Eren snapped, his red hot eyes landing on her. He scoffed and with a hand to the wind, he turned and stomped towards the stables. The squad watched as he angrily grabbed a pitchfork and began to shovel hay into the horse pens.

Levi shook his head and met Elsie's eyes, raising an eyebrow, "Are you done cleaning, you fucking sloth?"

"Does it pass your test?" She asked, raising the glimmering tank. It sparkled in the sunlight and she could clearly see the silhouette of her face through it.

"Do it again, shit for brains." Levi snapped, turning on his heel and heading back into the castle. Elsie stuck her tongue out and kicked a rock. Sadly the rock did not hit the back of his head like she had hoped.

"Bastard." Elsie growled, taking the towel out of her lap and harshly running it over the tank.

Oluo chuckled, "He just wanted your attention, kiddo."

"Shut up. He wanted a foot up his ass." She grumbled.

Oluo smacked his lips, "I see the way you look at our Captain."

Elsie tried her hardest to fight the heat rising in her cheeks, "You don't know when to shut the fuck up so I doubt you can even see that." She snapped, standing straight and letting the las tank fall to the dewy grass. Elsie gave Oluo a withering look that hopefully conveyed just how over she was with Oluo pushing her and the Captain together. He kept saying he saw the way they looked at each other, how he couldn't find one without the other, and it was just plain annoying.

Although, what she was annoyed with, was that Oluo saw it before Elsie had. She started to pick up on how much her day revolved around Levi and how no matter what she was doing Levi made a short appearance. She didn't go thirty minutes without talking to Levi - and she knew this because she had kept time one day. It was the truth, Levi and Elsie couldn't function without each other.

"Off to see your boyfriend?" Oluo taunted.

Elsie blinked before lunging at Oluo. He toppled back, falling off the log he had used as a chair, and a hiss of air fell out of his was childish in the way she hit, her fists balled and pathetically wailing on his face. He held his arms up in defense, making a weird croaking sound every time a fist collided with his skin.

"I don't have one!" Elsie growled, pushing off of him when she began to get bored with it.

Oluo laid spread out, his hair frazzled, "You beat up an innocent man, you monster?"

"Innocent my ass." She tutted and walked towards the castle, already feeling better.

The castle was cool and felt refreshing on Elsie's warm skin. She took the stairs by two, heading to Levi's office. Their day was calm for Levi's standards, and it was going to be for the next three days until the new recruits arrived. Eren had been on edge, worried about who would jain after the battle of Trost, and was letting his emotions out by getting angry over the smallest thing. Everyone was on edge around him, and yet he always seemed to find a way to turn on Levi. The two had been at each other's throats the past two days and the squad was well over it.

Levi's office was closed and it didn't deter Elsie from turning the knob and boldly walking in, "Captain."

Levi was pulling on his white button up and looked at her through his eyelashes as he buttoned them. His eyebrow raised, "What do you want, brat?"

"Oluo was being a pest." She pouted, slumping into the couch and feigning rubbing her eyes tiredly. She was trying to wipe the image of Levi from her mind, hating how badly he was affecting her today.

"Yes, he has the tendency to do that." Levi snickered.

Elsie let her eyes land on the cracking ceiling, "What happened with you and Eren?"

"The little fucker was yelling at Hange about his mistreatment," She listened to his boots walk across the floor. "I told him we could stop feeding him and he started yelling about love and respect, some stupid ass shit."

"He'll be fine when the recruits get here." Elsie hummed, allowing herself a glance at him. He was dressed now, standing at his desk and flipping through pages.

"How many are there?" He asked.

"Not enough." She rubbed her cheek, refusing to spit another number out.

Levi glanced at her and nodded in understanding, "Shit for brains has some friends then."

"Some." She murmured. Her thoughts flickered to her own friends, wondering what they were doing and if they missed her. She barely thought of them anymore, so consumed in her new life.

Levi sat beside her, leaving space between them, and crossed his legs. He rested his chin on his hand and stared blankly at the wall, "Do you know about the basement?"

"Yes. It's in his hometown, buried under a rock. It'll be difficult to get to." She sighed, thinking of who died and who survived that battle.

"Not like this was supposed to be easy." Levi muttered.

"No. It's never going to be easy." She agreed, sorry that she couldn't make it better.

"That titan shit," Levi cursed Eren. "Did you finish all your duties?"

"Yes."

"Good, go clean the dining room. It's dusty in there, you fucking animal."

* * *

Elsie sat on the steps of the castle as the carriage rumbled to a stop in front of the doors. Her heart slowed as she watched the characters she watched through the screen step off the wooden carriage, nervously taking in the large castle and herding close together. They murmured low, eyes graced with dark circles that meant none had caught a good night's sleep since the attack. It was hard to believe that it had only been three weeks ago that the attack on Trost had happened. Time at the castle seemed to move slower than that.

"Introducing your new cadets!" Hange grinned maniacally, her hair messily put into a pony tail that hung over her face. She hopped off the carriage, scaring the horses, and clapping the new kids on the shoulders as she passed them. "Where's Captain Levi?" She asked, stopping at the foot of the stairs to look expectantly at Elsie.

"The horse stables. He's taking Noir out." She answered, her eyes drifting back to Mikasa. The teenager gave her a blank look. She appeared to be in a different world, obviously not listening to Hange and Elsie.

Hange stomped over the dirt, "Follow me, children!"

Elsie's eyes met Reiner's and she felt her stomach drop in disgust. She barely kept the sneer off her face, following him until they disappeared around the corner. Those assholes were going to meet every single person they were going to kill. The special operations squad... she wanted to throw up at the idea of Petra shaking their hands. They were going to tell them where Eren was, they were going to lead Annie to them. Her hands balled into fists and she let her gaze drop. What could she do?

"What are you doing?" Eld kicked her back, scaring the shit out of her.

She looked up through her lashes, "Questioning life. You?"

"We gotta' prep these new kids and show them their rooms. The next expedition will be in two days so we'll also have to show them how to properly pack for it," Eld frowned and crossed his arms. "So much work."

"Alright, I'm assuming that's your way of asking me to help." Elsie giggled, standing and leading the two down the stairs. Over the past week she'd gotten more comfortable with Eld and preferred his company over anyone else's. He was a silent companion, something she liked at the end of a rough day.

Eld grinned and slid past her, leading her to the carriage. By the time they had lugged off the suitcases in and sacks into a careless pile and had tipped the driver's for their help, Hange returned with the cadets. Eren stood between Mikasa and Armin, refusing to leave their side after being reunited.

"Don't just stand there, grab your stuff and they'll show you your rooms." Hange ordered.

The new Scouts hurriedly searched for their belongings, jumbling over each other to grab a bag. Mikasa breezed past the chaos and deftly picked out two bags, returning to her friends to stand in silence. Reiner shouldered his companions, riffling carelessly, while Bierthodlt stood behind him. She spotted Connie and Sasha waiting for the others, standing uncomfortably close to each other.

"Follow me." Eld said once everyone had a bag slung over their shoulders.

The castle had never felt so loud as they walked in. The new voices echoed off the walls, their feet sounding like an elephant stampede. Petra was in the dining room eating a pear when she spotted the new kids, waving happily at anyone who made eye contact with her. They stomped up the stairs, pass Levi's closed door, and to the end of the second floor where numerous closed doors were. Each room had two single beds to house the new recruits, a step down from the Special Squad's single bedrooms on the third floor. She wasn't shocked to see Armin try to room with Mikasa, only to be stopped by Eld shaking a warning finger at them when they tried to slip into a room.

"I think you should pick outside of your friends," Elsie spoke over their chatter, the recruits silencing to listen. Her eyes landed on Reiner and Bierthodlt, insinuating that they shouldn't be left alone. "You are a team now, it wouldn't do you harm to know one another."

They weren't happy about it but they did as they were told. She was pleased to see Reiner slip into a room with a dark haired boy who looked ready to puke. Bierthodlt smiled at his new roommate, a freckled brunette, as they slipped into their rooms. Eld nodded and gestured for her to leave them be, leaving them with orders to come to the dining room when they're situated.

Elsie just wanted to slit Reiner and Bierthodlt's throats and call it a day. She stopped mid step; could she actually do that? Her heart raced at the idea. She could slip into their rooms at night and do it, they wouldn't be expecting it. Or she could do it now, she doubted she would get in trouble if she told Levi that it had to happen.

"Are you going to move or just stay there?" Eld asked from behind her.

Elsie flinched as she came back to sound thought, "Sorry."

She could do that. Her fingers twitched at the idea of having a knife in her hand as she envisioned Reiner sleeping, his throat open for slicing. She was once more knocked out of her thoughts when the castle door swung open, Levi walking in with Gunther behind him. He met Elsie's eyes, dark and soulless. He would help her. He's killed before, he would know what to do. She had to bite her tongue to remind herself to not blab to Levi in the middle of the hallway.

"The chefs have been informed of our count, sir, and all scouts have chosen their rooms." Eld caught up Levi.

"Very well, guess we have to feed the shits. Tell them to hurry up, I'm starving." Levi pushed past them to the dining room.

Elsie bit her tongue and decided to plot murder over soup.

The squad and Eren were the first to sit at the table. They had added three more long oak tables to seat every one, random chairs found around the castle tossed in. Elsie had snagged a plush red one, happily dragging the wailing chair as she looked Levi dead in the eye. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he kept his control, turning his grey eyes to his food. Elsie situated herself as the new recruits entered, wide eyed and clustered.

"We don't bite." Petra teased with a bread in her hand.

They were silent as they sat, the chairs barely squeaking and no speaking. Eld comfortably ate his food, slurping loud in the room. Levi sighed and leaned back, tea in hand, and sightlessly looking at Eren. Eren himself seemed to be stewing in his seat with eagerness; he barely kept his eyes from looking at his friends.

Elsie waved her hand as she leaned forward to pull her bowl into her lap. She used her spoon to draw a path between Eren and the others, "Go sit with your friends, Eren, leave us big kids alone."

Oluo chuckled to his lap.

"R-Really?" Eren was standing before he thought to look at Levi for permission. The older man nodded faintly and Eren was gone, food in hand and large smile on his face. Elsie couldn't help but watch them reunite in a relaxed environment. They hugged and clapped each other's backs, huddling around Eren like a life float. Their gleeful chatter spurred the rest into conversation, the room soon picking up a loud roar.

"Nice to have more people around, huh guys?" Petra asked, her cheeks red from the ale she'd been drinking.

Oluo nodded in agreement, "Now I have more people to talk to other than your ass."

"Oi!" Petra's cheeks puffed in anger, crossing her arms. Elsie giggled at the hilarity of Petra drunk. "That's not nice, Oluo!"

"When have we ever been nice?" Oluo leaned back in his chair, victorious at seeing Petra upset. Elsie wondered if they ever considered each other friends. Although, their relationship did remind her of her own with Captain Levi.

At the thought of him, she turned to his conversation. Which was not happening. Gunther was shoveling food down his mouth, blabbering gubberish that was obviously disgusting Levi. The Captain had a sneer on his face, his eyes horrendously watching his team member eat with his mouth wide open. To her amusement some of the crumbs had caught in his goat tee. Eld sat pristine across from him, watching the animal eat with fascination.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Levi snapped, slapping his hand on the table to keep Gunther from hoveling a loaf of bread in his mouth. "Have you never fucking eaten before?"

"Um... Sir?" Gunther swallowed.

"Fucking disgusting. Your shit clogs these pipes," Levi stood with his tea, walking towards the exit. "I'm going to my office."

Elsie burst into laughter the moment he left sight. Petra was leaning on Oluo to breathe, his face beginning to match her inebriated red one. Eld held out his hand, waiting for their money to fall into his palm.

"That was two minutes." He stated.

"I really thought he would flip out three seconds in." Gunther muttered, frowning as he handed his coins over.

"He lasted really long this time." Elsie agreed, her eyes watering from the laugh. The squad had brought her into their bet of how long it would take for Gunther to gross Levi out. It was a small joke, one that they all needed before the expedition.

"It's cause the new kids are here," Gunther said, wiping his face. "He tires to make a good impression, doesn't want them scared, ya' know?"

Elsie smiled and looked at the stairs. Levi understood the fear the kids were going through with joining the Scout Regiment and having an expedition two days later. It was scary, especially after the attack on Trost, and arriving at a castle with the Captain who beat up Eren, they were right to be a little scared. He tried to be in their presence to let them know he was there, same as them.

Elsie grabbed her bowl and Levi's, ignoring the whistles she recieved as she skipped out of the dining room. She used her elbow to bang at Levi's door, her palm beginning to burn from the heat of the soup.

"What?" Levi yanked the door open, annoyed.

"I brought you dinner. And me." She brushed past him, setting the bowls on the table. His paperwork was put in a straight pile to the right, signed and folded envolopes on top. His quills were in a pristine white cup, the ink covered and shining in the firelight. His large black chair, the one she had never sat in, was open for her taking. She grinned and fell into the lush felt, smiling at him from his desk.

Levi stil held the door open, eyebrow raised in question. He sighed in resignition and closed the door, walking over to grab his bowl and sit at the couch.

"You're not going to yell at me?" She asked in shock. Elsie had prepared herself with readied comebacks the moment she decided to sit.

Levi shrugged, "Not tonight, brat."

"Why?"

"Does there need to be a reason?" His tone darkened but he kept his face calm.

Elsie sunk down, "I guess not."

They ate in silence, spoons scrapping the bottom of the bowl and munching. Elsie's foot twitched with nerves, her thoughts returning to the idea of killing Reiner and Bierthodlt. It would solve everything; why hadn't she thought of this earlier?

"I can hear you thinking from over here, it's annoying. Just say it." Levi drawled.

Elsie felt her mouth go dry, "I think I have a way to fix everything but it's going against my morals."

"Morals? Those are good to have." Levi nodded in agreement.

"That's no help."

"Stop being a cryptic piece of shit and just spit it out." Levi demanded.

Elsie bit her lip, "Murder."

Levi moved to sit at his desk, "Saying it is a lot different from doing it. Do you think you could slide a knife across someone's neck? Into their heart? And look them in the eye as you do it?"

Elsie flinched from his voice. His tone had changed to the point it was raising goose bumps along her neck, her hair standing on end. His eyes were dark and unseeable, as if lost in his own thoughts. She knew he had to fight growing up but she never took the time to wonder if he actually killed. He held the aura of someone who could kill you, someone who would have a short talk before slicing your neck. Elsie felt like a child who couldn't do harm even if she tried.

"I don't think I can, Levi," She whispered, feeling guilty for asking. "But it'll save so many lives."

Levi's eyes seemed to shine in the lamp light as he returned to the room, "It's one of the four, isn't it? You want to kill them?"

"Yes."

His jaw clenched and his knuckles turned white from holding the edge of the table so hard. He swayed back and forth and Elsie couldn't recall when she'd seen him so human. He was showing signs of stress and it shocked her; besides the dark eyes she couldn't tell if Levi was having a bad day until she spoke to him and got a nasty remark. But standing in the moonlight, his hair flattened from the day, clothes rumpled, his eyes flickering as he thought, he looked like a man run weary by the world.

"I shouldn't have asked, forget it. I'll figure it out." Elsie wanted to leave it in the past. She stood and headed for the door, avoiding his eyes.

"Elsie," She didn't hear him walk across the room and when she went to grab the door handle his hand shot past her ear, pushing it shut. "Just give me a name, a hint, _anything._ I can help you."

Elsie sighed. She knew it, she knew if she went to Levi he would help her. But seeing him so affected by the question, by thinking of it, she didn't want him to do it anymore. He's done enough in this life, and so much more was to come, why would she want to add to it? To avoid it? Possibly?

Levi's other hand came to rest on her hand, pulling it off the doorknob and turning her around. Elsie's chest constricted from her lack in breathing, her nose almost brushing Levi's in a butterfly kiss. His hand left her's to grab her cheek, rough and stern, making her look into his grey eyes. Her skin tingled, something in her stomach burning all the sudden.

"You're so young and so innocent. Don't ruin yourself when I'm here," Levi whispered, the only sound the wind brushing against the window. Her eyes flickered from his cheeks to his cracked lips, to the way his hair got in his eyes. "Let me help."

"I'll figure something out." Elsie licked her lips, her fingers shaking as they grabbed the door and pulled it open. She felt it hit his foot but she left without checking, scurrying down the hall to her own room.

She quickly fell into her bed, fully dressed, and buried her face into her pillow. She wished she was in the blackness, without the stress of their lives on her shoulders. She didn't want _any_ life to be in her hands but damnit, she couldn't help herself from thinking how killing Reiner would solve everything. Or at least, save Levi Squad. There was no way she could bring herself to part with her friends, and the notion of killing someone and bloodying her hands for them didn't sit as heavy on her heart as she thought it would. If Levi would do it than she knew it was the right decision.

Elsie rested her cheek on the pillow so she could breathe and stared out the window. She would have to kill Reiner.


	15. New Scouts: Part Four

"Do you even know how to lift a box?"

"What type of question is that? Of course I do, horse face."

"Shut up Titan boy!"

Jean's fist landed on Eren's chin, the boys looking like they were lit in fire of pure hatred for each other. Elsie leaned against the side of the stables, deciding to let this one ride out. In the day they've been here they've managed to shove each other into manure and almost stab each other with a pitch fork (well, more like Eren tried to stab Jean in the back). She thought nothing could beat Petra and Oluo but she had forgotten about these two. They were a ball of never resting teenage rage.

Mikasa walked up as Eren and Jean rolled in the dirt, hands pushing at teeth and shirts being pulled. Mikasa's steel eyes held no amusement as she easily pulled them apart, pushing them in opposite directions and not seeming to be sorry when they fell face first.

"Enough." Mikasa muttered, pulling her scarf up and looking at Elsie for direction.

She momentarily forgot that she was in charge. Elsie kicked off her post and stood in the center of the trio, arms crossed and tapping her chin in thought. The morning had been spent packing and getting the carriages ready for the expedition. The horses were cared for, the ODM tanks prepped, and all recruits were in training squads. Levi was lost in his office and Elsie hadn't seen him in hours, so she didn't plan on bugging him to ask what to do with them. He'd snap her head off and tell her to figure it out.

"Eren, go talk to Hange and see if there's anything else she needs you to do. Mikasa and Jean, come with me to do more sparring." Elsie decided. It was best to give Eren and Jean some space, they still looked ready to lunge past the women and go for each other.

Eren huffed and stomped towards the castle. Mikasa watched him go with a sad look, although the more Elsie stared at her, the more she looked permanently depressed. Jean definitely had a cocky air to him, with the way he stood straight and puffed his chest out when he walked into a room. She felt sorry for them and guilty that she had lived a better life than they ever could.

They walked to the back of the castle where Petra and Gunther were directing sparring. White shirted Scouts lounged in a loose circle, either sitting in the grass or leaning on trees, as they watched two spar. Gunther walked around them as referee, giving hints as he saw them, while Petra had a board and was crossing off names and writing notes in the margin. Elsie left Mikasa and Jean to themselves and headed to Petra's side, peeking at the bracket she created.

Her eyes lingered on Reiner's name and Jean's. Her throat dried and she swallowed thickly, stepping back and scanning the crowd for the culprit. He stood near the back, hard faced and muscle, with Bierthodlt standing next to him. They whispered as they watched, looking devious to Elsie, but normal to the rest. Reiner's eyes caught hers as they spoke and she refused to break eye contact, staring until he looked at Bierthodlt.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She didn't know what to do. She was caught in a mental battle of morals, one that didn't stop when she was asleep. Last night she had a dream of driving a sword through Reiner's chest, the blood so real that she thought it was on her hands when she woke up. Something deep inside was trying to tell Elsie that she knew what the right option was, but she was just too pussy to do it.

And she couldn't bring herself to ask Levi of it, even if she could find a way of telling him who Reiner was. She didn't want him to do it. It was her idea, it's her problem, and if she can't do this, why was she in the Scout Regiment to begin with? She glanced at Jean, knowing that he would have troubles with killing humans in the future.

Oluo, golden hair shining in the sun, came around the corner of the castle with a large grin on his face. Petra and Elsie groaned in unison.

"Hello ladies," He slid between them, trying to look regal as he peered at the new kids. Or perhaps he tried to look intimidating? "Captain Levi requested your presence, Elsie."

Elsie knew that he was enjoying that. She rolled her eyes and walked off, relieved to be away from Oluo but wanting to watch Reiner more. The castle was silent since everyone was outside and Levi's door was open for once. She poked her head around the corner first, worried that it was just a trick Oluo pulled and Levi wouldn't be there. Levi was there, sitting in his chair and talking to Eld who was on the couch. The two definitely needed sleep.

"You asked for me?" Elsie asked timidly, hating to interrupt their conversation.

The men stared at her before Eld stood and walked out, waiting for Elsie to step in before closing the door behind him. Elsie stood stock still, her eyes darting around the room with anxiety. It had been a day since she'd asked Levi about murder and she knew damn well he wasn't going to ask how her morning was going.

"You're a wreck," Levi stated. "Sit down."

"I take offense to that." Elsie muttered, gladly flopping into the couch.

"It wasn't supposed to be a compliment," He stood and walked over to her, sitting on the arm of the couch with his hands on his pocket. He stared intensely at her, making Elsie sink further into the furniture. "Having any more murderous thoughts?"

Elsie shrugged, avoiding the conversation, "Meh."

"What the fuck was that? Are you a pig?" Levi snapped, his temper short today.

"Oi, leave me alone," Elsie caught herself using the term that the squad was frequently using. "I'm handling it."

"So I can tell Erwin that you disposed of the enemy?" Levi pushed, knowing exactly how to get her to open up.

She rubbed her cheeks, wanting to go back to Oluo, "I don't know, Levi."

Levi tutted and looked away, shaking his head. Elsie knew she needed to decide, the expedition was one day away and so much hung on her. Would this solve everything? Was there any other way? No. No, there wasn't, she had seen the other way and it ended with her squad being slaughtered.

"I told you I would do it." He muttered, still looking away.

Elsie frowned, "Have you killed before, Levi?"

"Have you, Elsie?" He retorted.

She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face, "I guess, I don't know."

Titans are humans. Reiner is a Titan. Fuck.

"When you kill, you know."

Elsie hung her head, "I never thought I'd be making these decisions. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and think I'm in bed at home. If someone walks down the hall I think it's my dad, isn't that silly? I miss them. I miss my home."

"You don't have to make these decisions." Levi finally looked at her, sad and lips turned down.

Elsie smiled faintly, "I'll figure it out, Levi. Don't worry."

Levi snorted and stared at her, a look of bewilderment gracing his features. She smiled under his gaze, reaching a tentative hand out to pat his knee. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes trailing to her hand that seemed to linger for too long. She pulled back, her cheeks red, and stared at the floor. She just thought she could try to comfort him but she should've known better.

"Is that what you do to make people feel better? Rub their knee like a pervert?" He teased.

She was spurred into a stuttering mess, "H-Hey! Says the old man who touched me first!"

"Old man?"

"You started it!"

"You fucking brat, who the hell are you calling old?"

"There's no one else here, so hmm, who could it be?" She taunted, tapping her chin in thought.

Levi shook his head and shoved her in the shoulder. Elsie giggled and waved him off, feeling better already. She thought she caught his lips tilting up into a smile but before it could reach it's full potential, there was a heavy knock on the door. Levi stood stiffly and opened it, stepping aside to let Erwin in. Elsie immediately hopped to her feet, saluting the Commander with pursed lips.

"Hello, Elsie," Erwin smiled, closing the door and taking a seat in the couch. Elsie tried to scoot away without being obvious. "How has your time been with Captain Levi?"

"It's been great, thank you Commander." She said, smiling.

"I'm glad to see your wounds have healed. Is there anything new to tell?" He asked casually.

Elsie stiffened and shook her head, her teeth clenched tight. Levi slid his hands into his pocket, staring at her as well.

"Very well. You may leave." Levi dismissed her.

She happily ran out of the room.

* * *

Commander Erwin gave a run down of everyone's positions for the expedition, a large map behind him and using figurines to show everyone. It was quick and easy, Elsie being told to stay with Levi Squad. Mikasa and Armin were upset they wouldn't be with Eren or each other, grumbling their way out of the dining room. Elsie stayed in her seat, watching Reiner and Bierthodlt lumber out of the room. Dinner had been served before the meeting, everyone fed and ready for bed. Tomorrow was their last day at the castle, everyone sick with nerves and ready to hide their panic from each other.

Elsie went to her room after the meeting, avoiding Petra who was gesturing to come to the sitting room. Elsie sat on her bed and watched the moon rise, listened as the castle quitted down. She cracked her knuckles and kicked her feet, her pulse racing when she thought of what was on her desk. The blade shined in the moonlight, taunting Elsie with the evil she was about to do. It didn't matter if it was Reiner; he was going to kill Levi Squad. He needed to go.

When she figured everyone was asleep, she grabbed the knife and slid it in her waist band. She left her shoes in her room, stealthily walking up the stairs to the end of the hall. To the right was his door. He was rooming with a boy named Roman, she had learned, and he was sweet enough. She hoped he slept through it.

Her pulse quickened, her hands sweating and shaking. She inhaled deeply before twisting the knob, pushing the door as slowly and gently as she could. To her relief it didn't creak and allowed for the lamp light to filter in from the hallway. She tip toed into the dark room, looking between the two beds and feeling puke rise in her throat. A fluff of blonde hair showed through the grey comforter to her right and she pulled out the knife, rubbing the handle. She held her breath as she stepped over him, her eyes wide as she softly pulled the blanket down to expose Reiner's face.

He reminded Elsie of a sleeping child. His lips were pursed but parted, whispers of air escaping. His face was relaxed, no stress lines or frown in sight. He was a person, someone's son, but tonight he was Elsie's first murder. She balked at the thought, almost talked herself out of it, but then she remembered how Petra, Gunther, Eld, and Oluo looked when they were dead. He was receiving a mercy killing.

 _Just count to three and do it,_ she thought.

Reiner looked young. How old was he?

 _One._

Who would find him in the morning?

 _Two._

Was she actually going to do it?

 _Three._

Elsie moved quick, pressing the knife as deep as she could into his throat before pulling up. Blood, red and hot, gushed out and his blue eyes flashed open. Horrified, he grasped at his throat as he choked on his blood. Elsie stumbled back, hurrying to close the door and run down the hall. She slid in front of Levi's office, heart racing, eyes watering, and shoved the door open. The room was empty.

Had he left with Erwin?

Elsie pushed her hair back, panting she realized, and dropped her hands. She looked down, shocked to see she still held the knife. It was tainted red, fresh and bright, and she quickly pushed it back into her waist band, not caring if blood got on her clothes. Her fingers were red and she gagged, feeling the bile come rushing up. She covered her mouth and darted down the stairs, away from rooms where people could hear. The only place she could think of was the kitchen, just around the stairs. She bolted into the warm room, grabbing the first bucket she saw and holding it to her chest as she threw up.

Elsie cried, making it harder to breathe, and threw her tears she vomited more. She was making it worse, she knew that, but she couldn't fucking believe what she had just done. She killed a man in his sleep.

Something slid along her spine. Elsie chocked and spun, smacking at whoever was touching her. She was so frazzled she didn't see the black hair or concerned grey eyes, instead she saw angry blue eyes and blood gushing at her.

"Elsie! Elsie, it's me, calm the fuck down," Levi shouted over her own screams. She blinked once, twice, three times before crying harder, impossible to talk. He grabbed her shoulders, his fingers digging into her skin. "What did you do?"

Elsie shook her head, too hysterical to speak. Levi grabbed her bloodied hands, running his fingers over the red, "Elsie... What did you do?"

"I had to! I had to!" She cried, covering her face. "I had to save them!"

Levi pulled her into his arms, crushing her in a hug. She sobbed into his chest, seeing Reiner's scared blue eyes.


	16. New Scouts: Part Five

The kitchen was warm, the fire lit to her left, and a cup of steaming tea placed in front of her. Elsie slouched in the stool, her hands clasped in her lap with her shirt covering them from her sight, and her burning eyes locked on the cup. It was old, a fading green color, with a crack on the edge. She thought of her own mugs at home, a cat with a smiling face and one that had a cursive E on it that her mother had gotten her. She wished she was drinking out of them in her own kitchen. If she closed her eyes hard enough she could imagine herself back at her apartment, the TV on and cooking at the gas stove.

Elsie jumped when a hand gently clasped her shoulder. She turned her head to see Levi at her side, a wet rag in hand, and holding out his other so she could place her bloodied ones in his. Her bottom lip trembled when she pulled them out, the blood crusted on her right finger tips, and looked away when Levi began to rub it off. She couldn't believe it.

Levi said nothing after he finished, placing her hand in her lap and walking to dispose of the rag. He returned with own cup of tea, half drunk and probably cold, and sat beside her. They sat in silence for who knows how long, Levi sipping and Elsie staring at the steam disappear from her mug.

"I keep telling myself I saved lives." Elsie whispered, her throat rough from throwing up bile. She had kept going until there was nothing left in her stomach, and even then she continued to dry heave in panic until Levi calmed her enough to stand up.

"You did." Levi confirmed.

Elsie shook her head, "I didn't think it was going to be like that. I don't know, I just thought it would be easier if I knew what he was and what he's capable of. But, with him laying there, he looked like a c-child." She hiccuped on her last word, dissolving into a new round of sobs.

Levi wrapped his arm around her shoulders, roughly pulling her to his side. She clutched his shirt, wishing that she never had to kill again. Why did she take such a dramatic step? She should've told Erwin and let him arrest Reiner, they could've held him captive. Why hadn't she thought of that? Why hadn't Levi suggested it?

"Elsie, look at me," She raised her wet face to meet his, wanting to cry when she met his forgiving eyes. "Only you know what's coming for us. If you've seen how we've done it and it didn't work than you did the best you could tonight. Killing is... a disgusting thing that shouldn't be glorified and if you weren't crying right now I'd call Hange to come experiment on you."

She shook her head and let it drop back to his chest, just wanting to be held and told everything was going to be okay. She wished it was her dad hugging her and not Levi, wishing that she could her father tell her these things. She just wanted to go home.

"I was nine when I killed someone," Her eyes flashed open, feeling the way he took a shuddering breath. His arms tightened around her, his voice low and soft. "Where I'm from there is no civilization. We fought for food and clothes, for a home, were treated like animals by those who thought they were in charge. I was starving and stole a bread, something harmless. A woman came from no where, a knife in her hand, and she tried to kill me for the bread... I turned her own blade on her and the look on her face haunted me for years. It doesn't matter if you're killing to save your own life or to prevent something; it's..."

Elsie moved her arms from her side to hug his waist, "I'm sorry, Levi."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, brat," His insult didn't hold enough heat to feel like one. "Are you done with your tea?"

She sat straight and sniffled, rubbing her nose on her shirt. She could see Levi cringing but ignored him for her tea, holding the luke warm content to her lips and trying to swallow. It felt like knives going down her throat and heavy in her stomach. She thought she might throw up again but managed to hold it down. When she placed the empty cup on the table Levi grabbed it and cleaned up. Her skin tingled at the thought of going to her bed alone. She doubted she would sleep tonight, or anytime soon.

"Come on." Levi said from the doorway.

Elsie sniffed and slumped to his side, keeping her head down as they walked through the silent halls. She imagined Roman sleeping in his bed, unaware of a dead body across from him. She wrapped her hands around her chest, following Levi up the stairs. They reached the third floor, her door to her left, but instead of stopping there he led her further down the hall to the very edge. Tucked in the corner was a door that Elsie never paid attention to, hadn't realized it was there to be honest, and Levi opened it. She stepped in, taking in the perfectly made queen sized bed and couch pushed along the wall. Levi opened his closet and pulled out grey sweats and a long sleeved shirt, placing them in her frozen hands when she didn't make a move to take them from him.

"Change in the bathroom." He pointed to a door beside the bed.

Elsie's body burned as she undressed, avoiding looking at herself in the mirror as she changed. She left her uniform on the counter and creaked the door open, surprised to see Levi putting a blanket and pillow on the couch. There was a stack of papers that had appeared from no where on the arm of the couch, a candle lit and quill ready. Levi looked up when she came back, nodding towards the bed.

"Thank you, Levi." She breathed, relieved that she wasn't going to have to be alone.

She slid under the blankets, shoving her face into the pillow to hide. The bed smelled of Levi, musk and soap, and surrounded her in comfort. As she tried to sleep she heard the quill scratching on the paper, his silent breaths, the way the quill would stop and she wondered what he was doing. She peaked out of the blankets to see him already looking at her, impassive.

"I can't sleep." She whispered in the dark room.

Levi turned back to his work, "You won't."

Elsie laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the sun to rise.

* * *

"Wake up, shit head."

Elsie groaned and rolled onto her stomach, batting the rough hand that had shook her shoulder, "Five more minutes, dad."

The bed shook from a kick. Elsie squeaked and sat up, shocked to see Levi in uniform standing over her. Sun came from the windows and his blanket and paper work were folded nicely on the end of the couch. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a head ache coming, and her eyes crusty and swollen. She was shocked she managed to get any sleep, honestly, but she must've only dozed for a few minutes. She had been restless the entire night, tossing and turning, ignoring Levi's tuts from the couch as he worked. She wondered if he got any sleep either.

"Get the hell up." Levi shook his head, walking to his closet to grab his belt, the last piece of his outfit. Elsie sat up and watched him in silence, the way his back muscles pulled his shirt tighter when he moved, the way his fingers deftly clasped it in place. Elsie blinked and stood, stumbling to the bathroom to get her own clothes.

Her skin was sticky with nervous sweat as she dressed. She wouldn't doubt it if she was going to hurl before they left the room, the thought of Roman waking up and seeing Reiner dead making her shake. This was it, everyone would know he was dead, everyone would think there was a traitor amongst them. Bierthodlt would be on high alert but with the expedition tomorrow morning he wouldn't have time to disappear to inform anyone of Reiner's death. She wouldn't let him leave her sight today.

Levi waited at the door for her, impatiently rolling his eyes when she appeared. Elsie couldn't bring herself to say anything back and followed him down the empty hall, heading for the dining room like it was an ordinary morning. Her pulse quickened as they passed the cadet's rooms, noticing that people were awake and heading out as well. They walked in silence down the stairs with three others, Levi looking straight and heading for his seat. Elsie glumly sat beside him, grabbing a piece of bread to pick absently at. Her stomach couldn't handle anything and she wasn't willing to try.

Any second now Roman would come screaming down the stairs.

Petra and Gunther appeared, talking softly amongst each other as they gathered food. Yawning wide, Eld lumbered to his seat and poured himself coffee, the strong smell making Elsie want to gag. Levi was casual as he ate his fruit and toast, muttering to Eld about the plan for the day. It seemed they had nothing of importance to do, just check all was packed and let the cadets have a free day.

Elsie rubbed her eyes, if only for a second, and heard, "Reiner!"

She stared at the table, time slowing down. She could hear herself breathing, feel the air in her ears, and it seemed to get strikingly bright all the sudden. Her body stiffened, hands frozen over her bread. She turned slow, hoping her eyes weren't as wide as they felt, to watch as Reiner, perfectly alive, saunter into the dining hall. The titan had a large smile on his face, almost happier than she'd ever seen him. Bierthodlt waved him to his seat and clapped his back, chattering casually to his friend like nothing had happened the night before.

Elsie turned back and stared at the bread.

What the actual fuck? The only thing that made sense was that she hadn't cut him deep enough and he used his regeneration to keep alive. He must've used a lot of energy to do it in such a short time. But now, not only was the shit head alive, but he knew that someone in this castle had it out for him and knew his secret. He would be on high alert, most definitely focused on the Levi Squad since he never had an attack until he arrived here.

She couldn't breathe. It was so clear in her eyes; she made things ten hundred thousand times worse. Her chest was burning from lack of oxygen but she knew if she dared breathed she would dissolve into a panic attack. If he hadn't already seen her last night, her episode the moment he arrived in the dining hall would give her away. Fuck, what if he had seen her? She's so stupid, fuck.

"Elsie, I'd like to do more ODM practice today," Gunther said, sounding like he was underwater. She forced herself to look up, nodding hurriedly. He frowned. "You okay? You look like you didn't sleep last night."

"I had a dream of my family, couldn't sleep." Elsie said faintly, feeling like she was floating out of her body and watching this entire thing blow up.

"I'm sorry. You must miss them." Petra sympathized.

"Yeah, so much it hurts." Would she ever see them again? When was Reiner going to kill her? Elsie felt her hands begin to shake and placed them in her lap, choosing to keep her head down for the rest of the meal.

"Eren has been in a better mood," Gunther muttered over his mouth of oatmeal. "Thank the Heavens for that. I couldn't handle another tantrum from the kid."

"Yeah, he's definitely relaxed more. Good, we need him in a good mindset for this mission." Eld added.

Levi finished his plate, standing and tossing a napkin at Gunther, "Wash your face, you beast. Elsie, walk with me." He pushed his chair back and walked out of the room. Elsie was slower in moving, trying to walk normal, trying to not look at Reiner, trying to think he wasn't going to kill her tonight or tomorrow.

She managed to see Oluo winking and waggling his fingers at her and even that couldn't keep her mind off of the dead man walking. Levi walked back up the stairs and to his office, each step feeling like it was sending a jolt of panic in her chest. She couldn't believe it. She had failed.

The moment Levi closed his door, she fell to the ground and wheezed for air. Her eyes streamed with water, her hands on her chest, wishing for it to be over. Levi was saying something and holding her tight, squeezing so it felt like less air was getting to her, but at the same time it felt better. They sat there for what felt like hours, Elsie's first panic attack out to kill her.

"I didn't do it," She panted, holding her face as she spoke. Her eyes were wide and red, staring blankly at the door. "He regenerated, I didn't slice deep enough. I should've stayed. Levi, what if he saw me? I just made things worse!"

"Elsie-"

"I fucked up, I fucked up, fuck." She wheezed, her shaking hands digging into her hair and clenching her eyes shut. She rolled herself into as tight of a ball that she could but Levi was refusing to leave her alone. He wrapped his arms around her and sat on the floor, spreading his legs so that she was wedged between them. He shushed in her ear, his hands running down her hair in an effort to calm her.

"We'll figure it out," Levi said. Elsie shook her head in defiance, sold that her life would end in the next night, and Levi grabbed her by the cheeks to meet her eyes. "Listen to me, stop acting like a fucking child. You need to tell me who it is, I can fucking solve all of this if you would just open that damn mouth of yours."

"He's a titan, he messes up the expedition," She sobbed, eyes clenched as she waited for the pain to overtake her. Levi's fingers tightened on her cheeks, holding her still. "His name is- Ah," She clutched her throat, feeling the rash begin to form at even the chance of giving away the answer. "He's blonde, fuck, he's blonde. I'm so sorry Levi, I'm so sorry."

"You did it, you did fine." He pulled her back into his chest, letting her cry.

Elsie felt like she shouldn't have gotten out of bed. Eventually her tears subsided and her breathing returned to normal but she refused to move. Her throat hurt but it felt like an itch when she was in Levi's arms, comforted by his calm and comfort. Strangely enough, he said exactly what she needed to hear.

"I'm sorry." Elsie whispered, thinking of other things that she could've done.

"Stop apologizing, shit head," His chin rested on her head, uncomfortably jutting into her scalp, but she didn't mind. "You know, you remind me of someone."

"Eh?"

"Her name was Isobel. She always tried to do right, no matter the pain or consequence." His voice went soft talking about his comrade. Elsie saddened at the mention of his Underground friend who met her untimely death when they joined the Regiment.

She decided to tell the truth, "I know about Isobel and Farlan." She whispered.

Levi stiffened at their names and pulled back. His eyes were dark, unyielding of what he thought, "You do?"

"I know everything, Levi." Elsie sighed, resting her head back on his chest.

Eventually, Levi relaxed and Elsie fell into a restless nap.

* * *

Elsie woke up in Levi's room. She didn't recall how she got there, nor being moved, so she must've slept good. She sat up in his bed, pushing her untied hair back and looking out the window to see it dark outside. She slept the entire day? Elsie stumbled out of the sheets and headed for the door, shouting in pain when her knee knocked into the bed frame.

"Fuck, you're a disaster."

She squeaked and spun, shocked to see Levi standing in the bathroom doorway. His hair was wet and he was in grey sweats and a wife beater. She thought back to the day he and Eren had fought in the yard, and to see him again like that wasn't a disappointment.

"I-I slept all day?" She stuttered, leaning against the door, thoughts of leaving gone. "Why didn't you make me get up?"

"You had nothing to do, no one did, and you didn't sleep last night. Your lazy ass wasn't moving when I shook you anyway," Levi explained curtly, walking towards his closet and pulling out the blanket and pillow he had used last night. "And I wasn't going to leave you in your room alone."

"Oh." Right. Reiner.

"How do you feel? Your throat is in rashes again." Levi gestured to his own throat as he spoke, focused on making his bed on the couch.

Elsie grabbed it. She actually forgot about it, "Fine. What did you do?"

"After I carried your fat ass up here I went and surveyed the cadets. There's a couple blondes, but I have some in mind. Nothing out of the ordinary, the expedition is still on," He glanced at her. "What did you mean he messes up the expedition?"

"He leaves a message for someone." Elsie coasted around the subject, glad to give something.

Levi stopped for a second before finishing up. Elsie knew that she wouldn't be leaving so she headed back to the bed, sinking into the feather bed. Levi once more opened the closet and tossed sweats and a shirt for her to change into. When she came out of the bathroom Levi was laying on the couch, paper in his lap and quill already moving. Elsie slunk into the covers, pulling them up and watching Levi.

She broke the silence, "I'm scared for tomorrow."

He looked up, "We all are. Don't let it control you."

Elsie nodded, spending her night staring at Levi's concentrated face until she fell asleep, dreaming of dead eyes and bodies hanging from trees.


	17. New Scouts: Part Six

Morning came for too quick. Elsie was awake before Levi started to shift on the couch. She listened to him fold his blanket and smack it on top of the pillow before heading to the bathroom, the shower turning on. She turned her back to the door and stared at the castle wall, void of emotion.

She concluded that her only option today was to act like a bad ass. Elsie had done the crying, the hysterics, probably made Levi want to admit her to a psych ward, and it had fixed nothing. So now, with literally her life on the line, she may as well make it difficult for him. Elsie wouldn't let him see her, not the way that Levi had. She refused to go down crying like a baby.

With no other choice she had to get ready for the day. By the time Levi opened the steaming bathroom door they were both dressed in their uniforms, Elsie clasping her cloak while Levi walked to grab his off the back of the door. He eyed her, silent until he went to grab the door handle.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Elsie knew that she would be. She'd figure it, she'd have too. But was there anything else she could do now? Anything that she could say?

"Levi, when all that stuff happens in the forest," His eyes cut to her, acknowledging that her. "The squad stays with you. We all stick together, no matter what. No separating."

"I can't coddle you about being on your own-"

"It's not about that! I have to worry about myself today, since I screwed up my attempt to be an assassin! But I know what happens in the forest, Levi, and we need to stick together. The squad needs you."

Levi was unimpressed, "They can handle themselves."

Elsie growled, chasing him down the steps and onto the yard of the castle. Already Levi Squad were leading their horses from the stable, hushed whispers in the crisp dawn. Birds fluttered from the trees, tweeting and playing in the wind, noticeably sticking together as they flew.

"Look, even the birds are listening to me," Elsie continued, staying close his shoulder as he stalked to the stable. Noir and Sunni had their heads over the door, hooded eyes batting slowly as they watched their riders approach fast. "I'm telling you, the plan you have now won't work, just keep the squad with you after the fem- Ah!"

Her hand flew to her throat, scalding pain. Sunni kicked the stall door, in a tizzy, and Levi spun to check on her. She waved him off, swallowing to subdue the pain.

"I'm fine, I'm _fine_ ," She stepped back, begging him to listen. "Please, can we stay together?"

"If it fucking means that much to you," Levi conceded and Elsie felt her shoulders relax, sagging. Her throat wasn't burned bad, as if knowing the words weren't purposeful, and she turned her back to saddle Sunni. "What were you trying to say?"

The mare sniffed her, curious, before finding the hay more interesting. Elsie busied her hands with the buckles, thinking.

"This expedition, we're trying to draw out the enemy, right? Well, one of them isn't with us, here, sh-" Once again the flames returned and she fell silent. Levi couldn't see her through the stall.

"It's a girl. The one with the A, right?" His deep voice drawled from the other side. "She's shows up, fucks shit, leaves, huh?"

Elsie closed her eyes, sighing, "Yeah."

"Fucking titan shit." She heard him grumble, the sound of the stable door opening as he led Noir out. Elsie finished shortly after and he was waiting at the grass edge, feeding the horse carrots out of his palm.

Elsie paused by him, "It's not a total fuck up. Armin figures out who it is, as soon as he sees. You should talk to him, he's really helpful. The next Erwin, I figure." The last sentence was dry, thinking of rooftops and drawn swords.

Levi was silent, staring at the group. Elsie followed his gaze, spotting Petra and Eld laughing as they checked their tanks. More Scouts were filtering out of the building, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, all of them so innocent. In a few short hours they would see the horror of Annie. It looked different in the anime, being told they were seventeen. But looking at them in the flesh, they looked barely over fifteen. Scrawny little children, and humanity hanging on Eren's small shoulders.

"I feel bad, for everyone. That you were born into this world," She said, suddenly. Elsie looked at Levi but he was still staring ahead. "I wish I could find a way to bring everyone back with me."

"Do you think you'll go back?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It was a one in a million chance that this could even happen, so who knows if it would happen again. All I remember was going to sleep in my bed that night, ready to go to work, and I wake up in an alley here. I have no idea what force brought me, but I figure the reason why is to help you. Help you back with me? Or help you reach the ocean here?"

"The ocean?"

She smiled, "Yeah. You find the ocean."

"Imagine that." Levi scoffed, finally looking at her.

Elsie shrugged, "Imagine that."

"Let's go, the rest are waking up. We have to meet Erwin at the wall." Levi walked ahead, somewhat more relaxed since the beginning of their conversation.

Elsie had her last chance to do this, in case things went bad today. But if Levi Squad stayed with Levi and Erwin after they shot the wires through Annie they would know that she had disappeared. They would all be together, and when they were there, Elsie could tell them to cut her jaw so she didn't scream.

It would work seamlessly together. This one thing couldn't go wrong.

"Levi, wait!" She jogged to his side once more and they stopped short of the squad. "I, uh, listen, this question has been on my mind a lot, actually a lot of people want to know-"

"Can you fucking talk-"

"Are you and Petra getting married?" Elsie blurted.

Levi blinked, stunned, and looked at Petra mounting her horse. Elsie caught sight of another blonde more interesting over her shoulder.

"Why would you ask me that?" Levi's voice had dropped, loosing all humor.

"It's just one of those things I know-"

"You know?"

"Well, it wasn't necessarily confirmed, you know what just forget that I even asked." Elsie said this as she was already walking away, nervously laughing and waving him off.

She faced forward, exhaling as she merged with the rest. Thankfully Gunther was a good distraction, having grabbed Elsie's gear and watching her strap it on. His arms were folded, eyebrows furrowed, concerned.

"You good?" She asked, finishing with buckling her straps and checking her oxygen tanks.

"Double check them. I don't think you tightened them enough. Let me." Gunther yanked her whole body with each tug, constricting her blood flow. She couldn't close her legs when he stepped back, proud of his work.

"Great, thanks," She choked out, trying to loosen the wedgie that had been made. "Hey guys, so we're sticking with Levi through it all. New order, he just told me."

"Shut your shitty mouth," Levi had joined them, overhearing. "You can't go a second without-"

"I was just telling them in case you forgot," Elsie said innocently, turning to mount Sunni. Under her breath she muttered, "Since you're so old."

"What did you say?"

Elsie feigned a 'who me?' look, "Nothing."

"Shit for brains. I have a fucking huge ass shit on my squad." Levi informed her.

"But I'm the-"

Petra sighed, shaking her head, "Don't finish that sentence. I tried and he turned it against me."

Elsie clamped her mouth shut. Hange had taken lead, trotting around the cadets and shouting for them to get a move on. They grumbled and mounted their horses, neighs taking over the sounds of birds. Eld's horse bumped into Sunni and the mare kicked, Elsie fumbling with her reigns.

Hange led the Scouts away from the castle. Elsie looked back one time, knowing it would be the last time they'd all be happy. But if things worked out - and they will - they could create more happy times. They could do this.

The ride was long. It went past Hange's hut which was all Elsie knew. This gate would be different from the last one she'd gone through. Levi rode ahead, which was fine because Elsie's attitude had plummeted once they'd left the castle. Oulou and Petra bickered, Eld told them to shut up multiple times, and when they kept going Gunther turned to throw something out of his sack towards them. Eren was short behind, talking to his friends, nervous.

Elsie slowed Sunni until she was matching their steps, her leg brushing Krista's.

"You guys nervous?"

"Could you tell?" Connie looked ready to puke, pale and shaky. Sasha looked no better to his right, her eyes wide and jittery.

"I threw up my first time. But once you're there, your instincts kick in," She smiled at Sasha and Connie. "And you guys have good reflexes, you'll be fine."

"She scares me." Sasha whispered, thinking Elsie couldn't hear.

Hadn't her smile been nice? Elsie looked forward, the group falling silent with her arrival, and she had no choice but to awkwardly quicken Sunni until she was back between Petra and Eld. They glanced at her, amused.

"How did that go?" Petra asked knowingly.

"I was just trying to make them feel better, sheesh. Sasha said I scared her."

"Which one is that? The food vampire?" Oulou turned to catch a glimpse.

"Yeah, the food vampire. They're rude. They said I scared them. How can I scare them?" She asked incredulously. "I'm the nicest out of us, I mean Petra might beat me, but I'm not _scary._ "

"You talk like you know them. It's weird." Eld stated.

"What? I do not."

"There was that whole Eren thing, and one time you told that pretty little blonde it was okay to be herself, that would no one would care about her past in front of every one."

"Not my fault I thought no one else would be listening." Elsie grumbled. Didn't any one appreciate her trying to save their lives?

"Stop being scary." Petra teased, finding it all funny.

Elsie wasn't amused, "But really, out of _all_ of us."

She would have rode ahead to join Levi, who looked like he needed an escape from Hange's loud chatter, but then she remembered her last conversation and decided to stay back. His look had been enough for her to regret ever asking.

They entered the town, people stopping in the streets to stare and point. Open eyes, disbelief, disgust. Some were shouting that they were on their way to their deaths. It jabbed at Elsie's heart knowing it was the truth. But didn't these people want to be free of the titans? Didn't they want to grow to Elsie's worlds potential?

Erwin had the other half of the Scout Regiment at the entrance, nervous chatter. Onlookers. Children darting between tip-toeing adults, hopping off of boxes to catch a better view. Someone was shouting that they were selling Scout flags buy them for a penny each. Elsie's fists twitched, the leather reign her best friend, her eyes taking in the crowd. This was the biggest turn out they had and it was all thanks to Eren.

"Elsie," Levi had came to her side, the horses brushing sides. His hood was pulled forward to keep the people from calling his name. "Stick close, keep your eyes peeled, and your feet loose to jump off at any second."

She nodded, exhaling, "Got it."

"Don't die, brat," He threatened. She felt sick, suddenly, his words making it all the more real. Could she really handle this? "And yes, there was a time that it seemed possible."

Elsie's neck snapped with how fast she turned to take him in. He met her eyes, briefly, a sort of vulnerability in his confession. She knew that it was him letting his walls down to tell her this, that it was something that no one knew. It was enough that he brought it up again and for that she was thankful enough to look forward, dropping the subject.

So, Petra had still loved Levi when she died. Still loves him. Elsie intended on keeping Petra alive to do that.

Erwin stood on his stirrups, "Elsie! With me!"

"What? Is he serious?" Gunther immediately hissed.

Petra was worried, "Captain, you can't let him take her."

"I want to stay with you! We're staying together!" Elsie confirmed, pleadingly looking at Levi.

His face gave nothing away, staring at the squad, "Elsie, with Erwin."

"Captain, are we sure-" Eld stopped at Levi's deadly look, the squad looking none to happy to have her out of their sight.

"Don't forget what you promised! You guys stick together!" She made sure Levi caught her eye before she left them, trotting to a stop beside Erwin at the front of the crowd.

Hange and Miche glanced at her, "Welcome to the front, kid."

"You can hear about my interesting new find-"

Erwin's bellow to start drowned out the rest of Hange's speech. The horses raced forward, cheers following them out of the gates. The same feeling returned from her first time leaving the safety of the walls, one that she knew would never leave. No matter how many times she did this, if she would keep doing this.

"Elsie!" Erwin didn't turn to face her as they rode, the slight wind saving her from dying of heat exhaustion. "I will save us the torture of small talk and get straight to the point. Captain Levi is too soft on you, he doesn't push you to talk like he should. I understand, he sees you as this innocent girl thrown into a blood bath, but the time for being soft is over."

Hange glanced at Miche, the two captains pretending like they couldn't hear. Elsie was too focused on the back of Erwin's head, noticing the way he styled his hair.

"You need to face the fact that you are now in a fight for not only your life but every single soldier behind you. You are the only one who can tell us how to defeat this enemy. Start talking."

Elsie started talking.


	18. Female Titan: Part One

Blood rained from the sky, red blotches appearing on the back of her hands. She couldn't look up, refused. She kicked her horse harder, racing, hearing the thumps behind her. She turned, Gregory had been behind her. He wasn't anymore. A titan was, on all fours, teeth snapping, eyes crossed, fingers bent like spider legs. The floor cracked and her horse couldn't find her balance.

 _Keep your feet loose in case you need to move._

Her boots slipped out of the stirrups and her hands were on the handles of her blade, her breath the only thing she could focus on.

In. Out.

In. Out.

Jump.

* * *

"You think that keeping Levi Squad together will lower the death numbers and contain the titan?"

Elsie nodded, rubbing her throat. There was green smoke to their right but she knew it was all a lie. Either Annie was there or on her way, she couldn't tell how long they had been out here. Their ride was smooth and straight, a report of nothing unusual.

"I'm certain. Please, Commander Erwin, you have to keep them with you and cut the jaw, if it screams-" The pain came back.

"Elsie, you are here for a reason. Tell me where you need to be to prevent more disaster."

Erwin turned, brown eyes glinting in the sun. The answer was daunting, palm sweeting obvious. Did she have the guts?

"The right wing."

* * *

Elsie had warned them.

Her hip burned as she twisted, her wires snapping back as she free fell. Her blades were raised above her head, glinting with blood as she dug them as hard as she could into the neck. Steam rose, she flew back, blindly sending her wires out. They tugged her to the right and she went, looking, and felt a strange tug on her side.

A titan had grabbed her wire. She pulled it back, it sliced through its palm, and it looked up. Elsie panicked, having no tree to shoot at, and gave her best first prayer to live. She shot the wires to her right, flying to the floor, the titan hands were reaching where she had been. They smacked right where she landed, sending her back first flying to the ground.

She had no time to feel the pain. Her wires went once more, dragging her body away from a snapping mouth. She jumped to her feet, pushed as much oxygen as she could as she latched her wires to its rolling shoulder. She flew towards it, the eyes so large and glassy staring at her, and she saw death, but then she rolled and sliced, the blades dragging blood out of its neck and onto Elsie's cheeks.

She landed on the other side, panting, and the titan fell. She crouched beneath its neck, holding her hip, taking notice of what was happening. Most of the titans had stopped looking for humans, standing and eating what had been the right wing. She'd lost sight of Reiner as soon as the titans had came down the hill, lost in the fray of blood and fear.

Elsie had barely survived. If Gregory hadn't... She tutted under her breath, looking to where the center wing should be. Elsie had to find Reiner before he told Annie. Either to slow him down or kill him, and after this blood bath, she felt that she could finally do it.

"Please! Please! Help, God, no!" Someone was screaming above, a disgusting squelch ending their pleas. Elsie held her breath, pressing herself into the steaming flesh. It burned through her clothes but she figured it was better than running blindly out there.

She needed to be out there. She needed a horse. Elsie bowed her head, the pain finally manageable. If she moved the wrong way the pain was unimaginable but she found a way to sit and contemplate her way out.

And miracle have it, a horse was grazing the grass ahead. A good mile run. Her gear would slow her down, her hip. She would have to fight. Unless... She glanced above at the base of the titan's neck. Elsie closed her eyes and plugged her nose, using all her strength to cut the neck wide open.

Steaming, burning, blood covered her. She didn't take long to think about it and ran, darting out from underneath and straight towards the horse. She whistled, loud and clear, feet pounding, and the horse's tail flickered in recognition but made no move to run towards her.

Fucking animal.

But she made it. Shockingly, she'd made it. The blood was half steamed off by the time she straddled the horse, looking back to make sure that the titans were still distracted with the dead. That was all there she had time for before she kicked the horse into gear, racing towards the center.

She had to find Reiner. Her best bet was hoping to see Annie's titan form above the hills.

* * *

Elsie was nervous riding alone to the right wing. Erwin had nodded and she'd parted to the right, her horse breaking formation. It felt wrong to break from the pack, to go out on her own, but it was for the best, and if she was going to face the right wing she needed to be brave.

But her nerves only grew as she rode silently. She passed three other formations before reaching the right wing, thanking God that Levi had gone over the plan so much that it was ingrained in her. Eventually she saw Reiner, just where she needed to be.

She came to a pace beside the squad leader, "Sir, Commander Erwin sent me as addition support."

"Very well, get in formation! Constant vigilance!" He yelled back.

"Sir, there's been reports of an attack on the right-"

"There have not!" The commander looked ridiculed. "I have gotten every report and none have said that. Who told you that?"

Elsie glowered, "Commander Erwin, sir."

"Bunch of shit. Look, there goes a green spark." To the right the sky had two green streaks. The commander shot off the third.

Elsie bit her tongue.

* * *

"Armin!"

She raced up the hill, just short of Krista with her extra horses. Reiner had just finished his bandages, the boy trying not to wobble as he mounted the horse. Krista glanced at her, confused, Jean pleased to see his horse.

"Elsie! I thought you were in the front with Commander Erwin." Armin was puzzled, looking up at her as she stopped beside them. The horse kicked at the ground, nervous. They all were.

"I went to the right to help support."

"Funny, you knew about the attack before the reports started coming in." Reiner commented over his shoulder, fixing his horse for riding.

They looked at her, having the same looks that Sasha had when she whispered Elsie was scary. She finally understood what Eld had meant and locked her lips, choosing to watch Armin mount his horse. Reiner had less interest in her than he had any other day, and she didn't know if he was playing or not.

All she knew was that she was late. He had already given the message.

"I also know that the female titan had just passed by. Actually, that she headed for the center when before she had been wandering wildly around," Elsie's tone was heavy with accusation, Reiner finally turning and looking at her like she was someone new. "Funny that all the sudden she would know where to find Eren."

"How-How do you?" Jean was confused, looking at Armin to translate.

"I know things, why do you think I'm on Captain Levi's squad?" She snapped, frayed from their morning. "We need to go before more titans come."

"She's right, let's go." Armin nodded and walked away from Jean, eyes lost in thought. Jean didn't look any more comforted by her words but listened to the boy.

"Why do you think she started to head for the center?" Armin asked once they were riding.

"I think someone left her a me-" The pain returned, cutting her off. Armin and Krista glanced at her with concern. "Probably makes sense to have Eren there."

"That's what I thought." Armin looked forward, aging with every second.

Elsie glanced back at Reiner, his eyes on her back.

* * *

"Sir!" A man rode from their right, voice high and stricken. "Sir, the first group has been wiped out! A wave of titans are approaching, full of abnormals!"

"What? Fuck, there isn't much we can do in this terrain! Everyone at the ready, we're about to go through hell first hand! If you want to get back to your families, you fight with all you got!" The commander bellowed, turning to stare at them all.

The horses never once slowed. They felt the ground move, shaking like an earth quake. The first large body came swinging down the hill, arms broken as they swung uselessly at its side. Behind it came dozens more, blocking the horizon.

There was no time to be scared. Elsie pulled out her blades, swallowing thickly. She looked back, Reiner facing the wave. The man to her right shakily pulled out his swords, catching Elsie's eyes.

"Second mission," He gulped. "Gregory."

"Same. Elsie." The titans steps were getting louder.

"Good luck."

"You too."

* * *

They reached the trees. They were bigger than she could have imagined, the leaves brushing the heavens. There was no relief like the one she felt when she zoomed up the tree, finding a nice branch to relax on.

Armin stayed close to her, not as put off as the others. Elsie offered to check his head wrap but he waved her off, looking below at the titans. Reiner stayed on the other branch, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her. She inhaled before patting Armin's back and skipping to Reiner's branch, slowly approaching him.

"So you know things. Kind of freaky, if you ask me." Reiner said not kindly.

Elsie looked below at the titans, "How do you think titans came to be?"

"Have no idea. I'm sure there's a book out there documenting it."

"I'm sure you could tell me more than a book."

The wind played with the leaves. Reiner stared at her. They heard an explosion from behind. The wires had been sent off. She looked over her shoulder, wondering where all her nerves had gone. Had she left them in the field?

"Why do you think that? I'm not getting a very friendly attitude from you, Miss Commander Erwin sent me," Reiner stood straight. "Do we have a problem?"

Did he not recognize her? Had he even seen her slit his throat? Had it all been in her head?

"We do. You know why, it's a secret that only your friend knows," Her eyes darted to Bierthodlt crouched beside Krista. "That's why we have a problem."

Reiner's eyes narrowed, stepping close, " _You._ You're the one who tried to off me in my sleep."

* * *

Elsie was being held upside down by her chords. She'd taken down two titans, she'd actually done it. She'd been high on it, that she had managed to not be wiped out immediately, and she hadn't even noticed the titan still alive below her. Her wire had went too close and its large hand had grabbed, pulling her to the ground and swinging her like a toy.

A green streak flew by, the tendons cut on the arm. Elsie fell to the ground, not taking long to get back to her feet. She looked up, cheering, "Thanks, Gregory!"

A fifteen meter titan leaped from the ground, eating him like a frog would a fly. Elsie felt his blood splatter across her hair like a sprinkler had been released.

Elsie lost her breath.


	19. Female Titan: Part Two

Elsie and Reiner tumbled from their branch, arms locked as they fell through branches. Leaves scratched at her face, tearing her clothes, all she could hear was the whip as another branch zoomed past her. Her eyes watered, her blonde hair escaping from its tight pony tail and caressing her cheeks. Reiner was above her, lips pulled back in an animalistic sneer.

"What happened?"

"They fell! Reiner and that blonde chick, they fell!"

"Halt! They have ODM gear, they'll figure it out! Everyone, stand down!"

Elsie's grapple hook found solid before Reiner. She swept to the right, her busted hip hitting a trunk. She winced but had no time to check her injuries, Reiner had also caught himself and was flipping around. This was it. She heard their names being shouted from above, no one could see them through the thick canopy. It protected Elsie as she met Reiner, mid collision, once more rolling with him in free fall.

They landed on the ground, rough, she bounced from the impact. But her adrenaline was in full force, the sun's heat burning her neck as she straddled Reiner and repeatedly punched. She had a blade, it was in her pocket. She went to grab it and Reiner twisted her wrist. She heard a crack, a terrible pain making her scream and hunch over protectively. Reiner grabbed the back of her head and rammed their forehead's together.

She rolled over, moaning, vision black. Reiner stood, she could hear his heavy steps as he stumbled to his feet. There was a kick to her side and Elsie was rolling, grass in her mouth and palms.

"So, you figured it all out and thought you'd handle it yourself, huh?" Another kick. Elsie tried to get to her feet but Reiner pushed her back down. "Should've known with all the freaky stuff you've been saying."

He went to kick again but Elsie had her eyes open. She grabbed his leg and pushed back. Reiner fell and Elsie waisted no time, grabbing her blade and darting to hold him down. They struggled, his hands were big and her lead hand was broken, but she had survival instincts on her side. Her hand flew, the blade pointed down, and dug it across Reiner's neck. It felt like she was cutting styrofoam but when she glanced down, the knees of her tan pants were drenched in dark liquid and Reiner's eyes were glassy, staring up at the voices screaming his name.

Elsie stumbled back, the blade shaking in her hand. She waited, she made sure to wait. He didn't get up. Elsie ran forward and kicked his leg. Reiner refused to move.

"Get up!" She shouted, shaking his chest. "Get up and fight me!"

Reiner didn't flinch from her roughness. Elsie dropped her head and kneeled back, accepting that she had finally done it. She killed. It had happened so fast, they had just been standing on the branch when Reiner had tackled her off. The trees swayed from the wind and Elsie's head lulled back, resting in the silence.

Then lightening struck to her left. Birds flew, the floor shook. Elsie's heart stopped. _No. No. I told them. I told them._ Elsie took off, never moving as fluid as she did then. The trees blurred, she had no idea where she was. The pounding was getting louder, she had to be close. Did this forest ever end? She hadn't seen a green smoke signal, had Eren transformed? What was going on?

Trees crashed ahead, pushing her back. She tumbled, grasping on bark to hold on to the closest tree. Her fingernails raised, she felt them detach, but she hung on, head tucked into her chest to protect her from the high winds. It stopped just as fast as it had came and Elsie looked up, horrified to see two monsters battling ahead of her.

Eren and Annie, in their titan forms, fighting. No. No. Where was Petra? Gunther? Elsie flew closer, standing on her toes, praying that things had just gotten mixed up. That maybe Levi Squad was about to appear, blades shining and dark faces, but it never did. Elsie was the only one to watch as Eren screamed in Annie's face, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and hands regenerating.

Elsie took her chance, swooping down and digging her blades into the lines of Annie's jaw. It fell, steam rising, and Elsie rolled back just as Annie seemed to come back to herself, wrapping her legs around Eren and rolling him. She got the upper hand, and it was just like the show, the noises, the screams. The show never gave justice to the fear that Eren's animal scream sent down her back, knowing that he was loosing it. That he had just lost the people he trusted the most.

Elsie was in the air, waiting for the right moment to strike. Annie was beginning to win, bending Eren so she could get to his neck. Elsie only had one shot, she needed to cut Annie when she went for Eren.

" _Eren_!" There was pure helplessness in Mikasa's scream. The raven haired girl appeared from no where, landing unsteadily on a branch and gasping as Annie bent.

Elsie flew, pushing as much gas as she could, blades poised for the shot. She turned her waist just right, the blades going where they needed, Annie would be too focused to get Eren to focus on Elsie. Then she was shouldered, slamming into a tree. Her head bounced and for the hundredth time Elsie's vision disappeared for seconds. When she came to Elsie was blinking at Levi's face. He caged her into the tree, head turned to watch Annie swallow Eren and take off running.

Elsie was revolted, twisting out of Levi's hold and taking off. Mikasa was hot on her heel, surging forward to get some fast strike at the titan. Annie faltered, weak from her fight. Levi appeared, assisting Mikasa in her moves. They moved like flies, rapid in their twists and cuts, a flash of murderous face before their green cloaks were swirling up Annie's legs. The female titan fell, debris rising, and Levi was flying through it all, a saliva covered Eren in his grasp. He was panting as he landed beside Elsie, Mikasa hot on his heel and staring wide-eyed at Eren.

"He's fine, we need to get out of here." Levi ordered, shouldering Eren and taking off in the direction they'd come from.

Elsie and Mikasa were silent in their pursuit. Elsie's eyes fell onto the ground, waiting for the inevitable. This would tell her everything. If she saw- And there, pushed unnaturally against a tree, was a honey colored body. Elsie didn't say anything, falling to the ground beside Petra's corpse.

Elsie bowed her head, her shaking hands refusing to move when all she wanted to do was lay Petra. She steadied her breath and with glossy eyes at the front of her mind, she stood and took off her cloak. Sweat dripped down her arms as she hooked her hands under Petra's arms, gently dragging her until she was laying on the meadow. Elsie didn't give herself a moment, walking the fifty feet to where Oulou laid face first on the floor. Eld was the last, the hardest to find. She'd thought she'd feel better when she had the three of them together, laying shoulder to shoulder like they would want to be.

Elsie fell to her knees, her chest heavy as she finally stared at the squad. Blood was on all their faces, not one of them looking as refreshed and rose-cheeked like they had this morning. What had been the last thing she said to them? Don't separate? Why hadn't she been more poetic, given Petra a hug, told Gunther that he shouldn't move. If they had just listened...

"I'll talk to your dad for you, Petra. Levi won't know what to say. He's going to miss you," Elsie's voice was hoarse, broken along with the rest of her body. "And Gunther, I'll visit your dad. Oulou, you have so many brothers and sisters, I don't know how I'm going to get them to college but I will. I'll watch over them," Elsie bowed her head, closing her eyes. "I promise."

But what was Elsie's promise worth? She'd tried but they were still dead. The four people that she had first known, who had taught her everything she needed to survive. Her friends. They were gone. Elsie grabbed her pocket for her blade but cursed when she remembered she'd left it next to Reiner's body. Swallowing the bile in her throat, she slowly opened Petra's pocket and took her unused one. It was silent, mournful, work as Elsie shifted from friend to friend, cutting their Scout badges off.

Elsie had failed them. This was the only thing she had set out to do and it hadn't worked.

"Hey! We were told to gather the bodies!" A group trudged out of the growth, a horse drawn carriage behind them.

Elsie looked over, "Yeah, I'll help." Already they had Gunther's body covered in the carriage, three more beside his. The guilt didn't leave Elsie has she helped carry Eld to the carriage.

"You're injured, you should hop on. We're leaving soon, Commander Erwin is just waiting for the survivors to return." One of them said.

Elsie stared at the grey blankets the entire rickety ride. Eventually the shade broke and she was once more in the pelting sun, squinting to see what was happening. Already a line of bodies had began. Mikasa was next to a carriage with Armin, Sasha, and Connie. They were silently watching a lumped figure. The carriage came to a stop and Elsie stood, not hopping off until all the bodies were removed. The line was too long after the rest were lined out. Elsie swallowed thickly, fastening her cloak back on.

"Hey! Elsie, right?" Bierthodlt jogged to her side, sweaty and concerned. He wasn't trying to come off as intimidating but she knew this wasn't a friendly talk.

"Yeah. You are?" She feigned ignorance, turning back to look at the bodies.

"I'm Reiner's friend, the guy you fell off the tree with. Listen, you're back but where is he? If you guys just fell he should be back now."

Elsie frowned, glancing at him, "I'm sorry. We heard the thunder and he wanted to investigate. He seemed so sure, he was so big... The female titan got him. She yanked his chord and he went flying. I don't know what happened after that."

Bierthodlt was not consoled. He stepped back, shaking his head, "No, there's no way. He wouldn't have just left like that. Not without me."

"I'm sorry. That's all I saw." She said plainly.

He opened his mouth but she never heard what he said. Shouting had risen from behind, two friends yelling at Erwin to go back for their friends. Erwin looked deadly already and the boy was pushing his ends, his eye twitching. Levi glowered from behind, like a lurking vampire. If she left the rest of this up to them Elsie would lose her friends bodies, and she'd be damned if she didn't return home with them. This one thing was going right.

Elsie walked up, making the blonde do a double take when he realized that she was standing and staring specifically at him and not Erwin like he'd originally thought. Her throat was dry as she pulled a frayed badge from her pocket, easily handing it over to him.

"Your friend is Evans, right?" She asked, hoping she got the name right.

The boys eyes watered, "Yeah."

"I was with him. At the end. He told me to give this to you."

He was crying, hugging the badge to his chest and thanking Elsie. His friend looked lost for words and led him away, their heads bowed in pain. She watched them go before looking at Erwin and Levi. They weren't as thankful for her intervention.

"I told you to stay together." Elsie said simply, looking between their eyes. Trying to find who was guilty. Who decided that they would go back on their word.

Commander Erwin held her gaze. Levi looked away.

"You had been reluctant to give us information about the attack on Trost. It would have been foolish of me to have changed the plan for you opting to keep a team together. They were great soldiers, they were well in their capabilities in this mission. Captain Levi was needed with me and Eren had to be away from the titan, like it had been planned

Elsie nodded, "How'd that go?"

"We've discovered who the titans are because of this mission."

"You could've done more if Levi Squad had survived," She hissed, her temper rising. "Do you know how difficult this will be now? How many people will die in the C-" Her throat burned but she choked over it. "Now you have children fighting, children who barely survived this!"

"Elsie, this is the Scout Regiment-"

She walked away, shaking her head. She had failed.


	20. Female Titan: Part Three

The gazes were the hardest part about returning to the wall. As soon as Commander Erwin's horse had passed through the tunnel there was a hush. His face told them all they needed to know, and those who weren't accustomed to Scout missions was shocked to see the bandaged and limping soldiers, astounding whispers breaking out. Elsie had pulled her hood forward, keeping her head down and eyes on the carriage.

Thanks to giving away one of the badges - she tried not to think of who's she'd given - Elsie had prevented titans following them home. The bodies had been returned safely. Which meant... Her eyes trailed ahead to Levi, who had halted to dismount from his horse. She couldn't see his eyes, his hair covering half his face, but knew that he wasn't doing so well. She kicked Sunni and the mare lurched forward, scaring a few people near by.

Levi glanced when she jumped beside him, "Just follow the others. They'll give orders." He looked back at Noir, grabbing the reigns and beginning to walk. Elsie couldn't bring herself to reply, swallowing thickly and staying a foot behind.

She had told him to stay together. Hadn't he understood her? Elsie's eyes narrowed onto the back of his head, for once finding nothing nice to think about Levi. He had let her down most of all.

"Captain Levi!" A man came hurling out of the crowd, a letter in his hand.

"You're Petra's dad, right?" Elsie cut him off, drawing his gaze to her instead of Levi's darkening one. "I said I'd talk to you for her."

"Where is she? Is she going to the hospital? Which one, we could meet her there while Captain Levi and I discuss marriage," Levi's face lost color, refusing to look at the joyful father. "Sorry for the introduction, sir, haha you see I'm Petra's father..."

"Sir," Levi stopped walking, the horses neighing in anger. Elsie soothed them, trying not to listen but wanting to. Wishing that she could've avoided all of this. "Petra was the best soldier I had on my squad, she was a great asset to the cause. I'm sorry but she didn't survive."

"No... No... She just wrote me, I just got the letter this morning..."

"I'm sorry."

Elsie fingered the patches in her pocket wondering what Levi had intended to do with them. Would he have given it to Petra's father or would he have kept it? Elsie tugged on his sleeve, the patches easily passing palms.

Levi glanced down, barely had to look to know what they were, and grabbed the top one deftly between two fingers. He held it up to his black eyes, looking at it as if it had insulted him, before clasping it into Petra's father grasp. The two men held hands for a second, a passing of understanding for the person they were missing, before Levi pulled back and led the horse forward.

"She worshiped him, you know," The old man sniffled, fingering the bent envelope. "She wanted to be as great as him, she wanted to be there for every mission. I told her he was serious, I warned her." He covered his face.

"Petra wouldn't have settled for less, you know. Captain Levi wasn't lying, she was the best. She trained me when no one else had the patience to." Elsie felt her throat constrict but ignored the feeling, focusing on what he needed right now.

He laughed wetly, "Guess that's what happens when you have three sisters." The tears came back.

Elsie stayed with him until he felt strong enough to walk home and tell the rest of the Ral family.

* * *

They headed for the Capital. The ride was long and silent, heads bowed. Eren slept in and out of the trip, his mouth feebly trying to open and say something. Each time Mikasa leaned a little bit closer, biting her lip, hoping that he would speak. She had yet to say a word to Levi, resentment building a wall between them. He seemed to know as well, having barely shown interest in her other than telling her to stick with Eren's squad.

Because she didn't have a squad anymore. Just Levi.

The Capitol dazzled the skinny soldiers as they trooped through the streets. Elsie had never seen citizens dressed like the ones in the Capitol's streets. A woman with a large purple dress and small blue umbrella was walking by, mouth open in blatant repulsion to see their muddy boots tarnishing the white streets. Elsie scoffed, shaking her head and kicking Sunni to speed up.

Armin was who she landed closest to. They gave each other acknowledging looks before he looked over her shoulder to a man that was walking with his children, all dressed in bright, flamboyant dresses.

"It's like a whole other world." Elsie said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. They have no idea what it's like for the rest of us," Armin was deflated. "Elsie, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did you know Reiner was a titan?"

Elsie smiled, a small, sad one. She was relieved of being the only one to know, the only person to hold the burden of two comrades being traitors. It wasn't a victory, she now understood why Hange and Levi had reacted when they'd discovered Elsie's note. It was a sadness, that it had gotten this far and now they had to turn against someone they had once called friend.

"Yes." The word didn't burn.

Armin looked forward, "Reiner isn't coming back, is he?"

"No."

* * *

That night Elsie laid in the claw foot tub, her chin in the water and her hair floating in silky tendrils by her ears. She didn't know how long she was there for. Not until the water ran cold and her body shivers made her get out, water sloshing over the edge and wetting the plush red carpet that was there for her worn feet.

The Capitol definitely put out all the stops. She had her own personal bedroom with a closet full of gowns much like the one she'd seen the woman wear on the street. They had draped thick, white towels for her to use and a comfortable pajama set that had to be silk. Elsie ran her fingers over the pastel purple, having a full length mirror to look into while she brushed her hair out.

It had only been four months since she joined the Survey Corp and her body had drastically changed. Her stomach was toned with a six pack, her once pale skin now tan and golden, her arms buff. There was a large purple bruise on the right side of her hip from when the titan had swung her on the ODM gear and multiple cuts from the branches, some probably needing stitches. But her face had changed the most.

Her round cheeks had thinned out, her chin sharp and eyes permanently furrowed from the stress. Her hair, having been at her shoulders, was now to her mid back. She'd lost track how long it had grown since she'd put it up every day. Elsie dropped her shirt back down after her examination, walking away from her reflection to sit on the edge of the bed.

And then it was just her and her thoughts.

Elsie knew what would fix her anxiety. She had to find the kitchen. She grabbed a robe - because of course they had robes hung on the back of the bathroom door, a thin white silk one that did nothing for the chilly halls - and opened her door. She didn't have to walk very far, in fact she only made a small step out of the door way.

Because leaning against the wall opposite of her was Levi, head low and hands in his pocket. He looked at her through his hair, his eyes dark and red, obvious tension on his face. Elsie sighed, the door closing with a snap behind her.


	21. Female Titan: Part Four

The hallway was tight and dark, the perfect back rest for Levi to lie in wait, arms folded and looking like a messenger of death. The shadows clung to him, hollowing his cheeks and palling his skin. A orange hue casted over the pair from the torches, the light flickering to the beat of Elsie's heart as she finally faced Levi.

It had been hours since they'd talk and the whole world had changed.

"Figured you would sneak out," Levi's voice was monotone, face hidden by rebelling hair. "Come with me."

Elsie followed albeit reluctantly. Their steps echoed, the only ones awake at this hour. She knew by now that most of the Scouts who had been on todays mission were gladly asleep, having a peaceful black break from this horror of a life. Yet instead of finding a moment of relief she was walking out of the castle and towards a grassy area that someone else had lit, three stone fire pits flaming boldly. Elsie stopped next to one while Levi walked to the center, rolling up his sleeves and facing her.

"Do you seriously expect me to train right now?" She asked incredulously. Not only was she in her pajamas but this was fucking Levi, the last person she wanted to see at the end of her day.

"No, I don't fucking expect you to want to train right now. You don't need this, I fucking do. So get your stinking, worthless ass over here and fight me." Levi's voice was harsh and curt, raising his hands in a defensive poise.

Elsie's felt her shoulders sag, the battle leaving her. She knew this was difficult for him, even if she hadn't seen how'd he personally dealt with the squads death. They had been family to him, to Elsie now even, and they had just lost four of their brothers and sister.

Elsie tied the robe around her waist and squared off, "These are my nicest pajamas you better not ruin them."

Levi tried his absolute best to destroy her clothes. She was tossed to the ground, thrown over his shoulder, narrowly dodged a knee to the face and another broken nose courteous of Levi. Elsie rolled, getting to her knees and raising her forearm to block his kick. His fist swung and she moved with it, rolling under his arm and jabbing him in the side. Levi grabbed the back of her neck and shoved her forward, right into his knee.

Elsie moaned, falling to her knees and cupping her bleeding lip, her tooth having sliced it open. She looked up through her hair to see Levi heaving above her, pushing his hair back and staring down at her.

"You are literally the dumbest piece of shit I've ever met. Who the fuck offers to go to the right wing? Do you know what I thought when I met Erwin in the forest and you weren't there? We all thought you were fucking dead! Because you can't fucking do shit, you can't fight, you can't defend yourself, and you sure as fuck can't take on the female fucking titan! FUCK!" Levi bellowed, punching the air.

The castle didn't move from Levi's defining roar. All that it had accomplished was Elsie staring wide eyed at him, still nursing her lip. Levi was on a tangent now, his fists flexing, his right arm spasming.

"Have you not been paying attention? Men stronger than you, older than you, fucking men better than me, have died because of these shit heads and you, a little girl playing dress up, thinks she can take it on? The fuck do-"

Elsie shoved off the ground, slamming into Levi's right side and toppling him. Elsie gave him a good kick, one that she hoped conveyed just how much his words had hurt her. Because Levi's words meant that she was doing all that she could to help, that she was making progress and helping him. She didn't want to hear him demolish every positive thing she'd been commended for by her friends.

"I fought for my life! I killed titans and I survived! I killed Reiner and what did you do, Levi? Huh? You mocked the female titan and you made her scream and you got them all killed, _you did!_ " Elsie was on her knees with her words, pounding into Levi's chest. He feebly smacked her hands away but the fight had left him, as if he finally was getting what he wanted. "I _told you_ that I had to worry about myself and that all you had to do was _stick together._ "

Levi's head dropped, his dead eyes staring at the sky, "I did. I killed them."

Elsie pushed away from him, scoffing and wiping her nose. Her lip had stopped bleeding and was beginning to crust but her new robe was covered in blood drops. She groaned and tried to wipe at it, finally giving up and looking back at Levi. He hadn't moved an inch, frozen as he stared at the heavens as if they would return.

Elsie sighed and laid down beside him. The stars were magnificent, brighter than she'd ever seen. She'd taken Astronomy as her science elective freshman year of college and could easily identify every constellation, something that had been hard to do from her back yard. But she wasn't a college girl anymore, instead she was laying in the Capitol's yard with Levi Ackerman, who was mentally blaming himself for the death of his team. Elsie turned her head, looking at him, the way his nose was shaped in the darkness, his lips puckered in blatant disgust.

"You didn't kill them, Levi."

"I did. Erwin sent a scout with the plan for them to stay for interrogation and I thought that you were being scared. That you didn't understand just who was on this team because you've only seen them on break, joking and being human, and not on the field as soldiers who can kill beings fifty times their size. How could you possibly know when you've never seen them? I thought you were scared and wanted us around you so I told Erwin to stick with the original plan."

Levi turned his head to finally meet her gaze. They stared, the words in the open now. Elsie had thought that she had gotten through to him.

"It's not just your fault," She amended, turning back to the stars. "I should've tried harder. I could've done more. From now on, I will. We both will. Okay?"

"It's not that easy, brat."

"It can be if we make it."

They laid in silence. It could've been hours they laid there, staring at the stars, glancing at the trees when the wind shook them. It began to sound like waves, the wind rushing over the leaves, and she could begin to predict when it would come. Levi hadn't moved, his arms at his side and eyes wide open at the universe.

"I met Petra when she was twenty and I was twenty six. It started off as something casual. She was the only person I could stand to be around, for a long while. She was too serious, she wanted a husband and a kid. I couldn't give that to her."

Elsie knew her only job was to listen. Levi suddenly sat up, wincing at his right arm. He glanced down at her, "From now on we stick together, alright?"

It seemed like an easy enough promise, "Alright. Is your arm okay?"

Levi was cusping his elbow, frowning at the dark edges of the castle. Her words seemed to wake him, spurring him to stagger to his feet.

"It's broken."

Elsie gasped, "Did I break it?"

"No, you weak shit, I broke it this morning."

"Why didn't you go with the medics like the rest? And then sit here and fucking punch me around!"

Elsie's ranting didn't end there. The entire walk to the hospital wing, Elsie hissing into his ear and Levi sulkily shoving the door open, a nurse jumping at the sound. They must have made quite the sight, Levi's scowling impressively threatening and Elsie's bloodied mouth running a mile a minute, her hazel eyes not once leaving Levi's face as the nurse hurried over to examine the arm he was holding out, shirt rolled up.

"Shut up for fuck's sake," Levi finally snapped when Elsie had said the word 'trust'. She caught a bubble with her mouth, folded her arms compliantly, and watched as the nurse took her hands back, nervously glancing between them to make sure she could put a word in.

"You dislocated it and fractured it pretty bad. Other than surgery-"

"No surgery." Levi growled.

"You'll be wearing a cast for a month, if the healing goes well and you don't put unnecessary strain on it. I'll put your arm back in place and wrap a temporary bandage around it. Come back in the morning for the doctor to put your cast on."

Levi's expression said that he wouldn't be coming back so Elsie leaned forward, "Bright and early."

He didn't flinch when the nurse used two hands and all her body weight to push Levi's shoulder into place. Nor did he complain when she began to wrap it, saying that she had some pain killers he could take. He denied them and with a cloth used as a sling, the nurse sent Levi and Elsie back into the hallway.

Levi didn't move when Elsie did. He stared at her, a look of mingled sorrow and bafflement. She sighed, spinning to look at him with an exasperated look. Wasn't he the least bit tired? She thought her bones were apart to solidify from how badly she wanted to lay down.

"What now?"

"Did you really kill Reiner? Must have if you can say his name now."

"I did. In the forest before Annie..." They both stopped breathing when the name had fallen from his lips, no melting pain in her throat or gasping breaths. She had finally said it. "I guess I can say it now because of Armin."

"Annie? That's the female titan?" Levi was awake with new vigor, jaw clenched and intent to go hunt her down that instant. Elsie blocked his path, not afraid of his strong hands anymore.

"Levi, you'll know everything in the morning. We have to go to sleep now, it's almost dawn, surely."

He didn't look like she'd talked him down but none the less swallowed his revenge plan and took her back to her room. She wondered how many times he'd been at the castle by the way he breezily walked through the foyer where all new guests were introduced by servants and maids - now eerily empty - and up the stair case to the right of the entrance. It spiraled to a hallway she knew instantly as her own.

"Elsie..." Levi was behind her when she grabbed the door handle. The tone in his voice made her look back, seeing him for the first time. He didn't look as confident as she was used to. "I'm proud of you, shit head."

"I know. I'll see you in the morning."

Levi nodded, retreating to the shadows. Elsie fell into her room, crying herself to sleep with the memory of holding Gunther's head in the carriage so it didn't roll away from his body in the carriage ride home on a constant loop.


	22. Stohess: Part One

Castle life proved to be considerably different from her Scouting time. Unlike she had originally planned she was not the first person to wake up. It was a knock on her door that roused Elsie's heavy lidded eyes out of the blue duvet, her body diagonal in the bed, and it was a truly glorious feeling to wake up in.

"Miss Elsie?" The knock came again with a sweet voice, gentle and timid.

Elsie floundered for her robe that'd she'd flung on the dress last night, tying it as she faced her alarm clock. It was a young girl with bright red hair and wide, innocent eyes and a maid's outfit. The girl curtsied, way too proper for Elsie, who was pretty sure that her hair was standing up on one side of her head.

"My name is Himari and I'm here to help you get ready for the meeting."

"What meeting?"

"Between the Scout Regiment and the Assembly. If you don't mind, Miss, I'll start a bath for you while you pick a gown for the day." Himari was always curtsying, her eyes not once lifted as she headed towards the bathroom. Elsie heard the water slosh and smelled the rich oils being used, the exact ones Elsie had scoffed at the night previous.

Elsie had no choice but to walk over her to wardrobe and fling the heavy black doors open. The wardrobe was made for dresses, the hangers out of Elsie's reach and more likely to be accessed by Himari, but she had enough height to her to move the hangers side ways, taking in the extravagant dresses. They all had a part attached that appeared to make the butt bigger and Elsie was not about that, so she found the thinnest one she could - a slim red maiden dress much like the one she'd worn leaving Trost.

"Good choice, Miss Elsie. If I may?" Himari startled Elsie, her voice a low simper behind her shoulder.

"Oh sure." She handed the garment over and the maid neatly hung it on the door of the closet, her hands lingering a bit too long as she felt the dress up.

"The bath is ready, Miss Elsie."

"You can just call me Elsie, I'm not your teacher or anything." She tried to joke, remembering her daycare days when children had ran up screaming Miss Ellie since Elsie was obviously too hard for them to say.

Himari didn't seem to understand the simplicity of her request, cocking her head to the side. She shrugged it off and gestured for Elsie to go into the tub, and seeing how she didn't think she was going to be winning this argument, she trudged to the bathroom. It was unusual to hear someone shuffling around the room while she soaked in the bath, the oils making her skin feel like an eels under the water, but she eventually learned to ignore Himari.

That is until her hands were on Elsie's scalp. She spun in the water and gasped, "What are you doing?"

"I have to wash your hair." There was a dime of conditioner in her hand, Himari worried.

"I can do it myself. Do you have someone else to help?"

"Miss Hange but we know not to wake her up this early. I'll wait in the bedroom, then." She bowed once more before disappearing around the arch that led to the bed.

Elsie submerged herself in water.

Himari quickly became Elsie's least favorite person in castle. She quite literally fluttered around Elsie, predicting every move she would make. She couldn't fix her dress around her waist. She went to put her shoes on but that was already taken care of by eager hands. She drew the line at her hair, having a staring contest with the younger girl as she braided it and put it over her shoulder, shocked when the end was well bellow her breasts.

By the time Elsie came around the corner to see the tall, intimidating doors leading to the throne room, she was batting Himari's needling hands away, flustered and annoyed.

"About time, did you have to take a shit?" Levi's deep voice called from ahead.

Elsie allowed Himari to fix her bangs as her caught sight of him. He had walked up with Erwin, Miche who Elsie had barely seen, and a yawning Hange in his wake. Unlike Elsie, who had been woken and primed and dressed like a lady, Hange was in her uniform with her usual raggedy pony tail and smudged glasses. Elsie's eyes cut to Himari who, catching sight of the squad leader, gasped and fluttered away.

"Damn girl, I never want to see her again," Elsie complained, marching up to their side. "Made me wear a dress and everything."

Levi had a repulsed look as he eyed her, "Did you really bring that hideous thing all this way?"

"It's not the same one, stupid, and it's not hideous. It's practical. Hey, where is everyone?" In the frazzle that was Himari she'd just realized that no one had joined their group and it didn't look like anyone else was.

"You're not going in, there must have been a miscommunication. I asked the girl to bring you to me," _Damn, Himari, that stupid bird._ "What needs to be done today?"

Erwin had changed his tactics, it appeared. Usually he demanded knowledge from Elsie, a hint for the trained professionals to fix it, but he looked at her with a new found look, a kindness in his brown eyes that hadn't been there before when talking to Elsie. It was respect.

Of course Levi must have told him about Reiner. But when did he find the time? Elsie glanced and sure enough Levi's arm was in the same bandages from last night. He tucked it further in his jacket, glaring when she met his gaze.

"Oh..." The attack on Trost was bound to happen with Elsie's interference or not. It was the only way for them to get Annie, which surely this upcoming meeting was about. And while Erwin plotted Annie's imprisonment what would Elsie do? What could she change? A resolution set in her and she looked back at Erwin. "I'd like to be with the cadets, sir."

"Very well. I'm sure you can find them." With that Erwin walked into the throne room, Hange finally waking up and rushing after him. Elsie caught Levi's bad arm when he tried to follow, having no sympathy when his arm spasmed in her grasp. "And we are going to the doctor after that meeting."

"Fuck off."

Elsie had no choice but to fuck off because Levi walked into the room. She only caught a glimpse of the long red carpet and six figures sitting in chairs before the door slammed shut. Huffing, Elsie headed to the right where she figured the hallway would lead to the center of the castle. To her luck it did and she walked out of the long hallway and into a room that looked nothing like it had in the dark hours.

The foyer was awake as servants briskly walked in and out of hallways, knowing the castle like the back of their hands and on a mission. They couldn't see past what they were doing, one of them nearly bumping into Elsie as he muttered a grocery list to remember. A lady was fixing new flowers into vases on the tables in the foyer, nodding as a younger girl talked hurriedly about what else had to be done.

Elsie stood in the archway, lost and confused. Where did she go? What should she do? By this time next week Annie will be destroying the Capital with Eren. What happened after that? She thought hard, concentrating, thinking of Historia and the Beast Titan. There was only so much she knew from the anime and cursed herself for never having read the manga. But, she did have an idea of a person that she felt that she needed to talk to.

"Excuse me," The lady fixing the flowers immediately stopping at Elsie's presence, both bowing with respect. It was strange to live in a world where bowing was still a thing for the upper class and momentarily felt like she was living a lie. "Do you know where I could find the Scouts?"

She was astonished, "Oh Miss, I wouldn't recommend hanging around those boys, they have crazy minds, they do."

"I'm actually looking for a woman."

This did not sound any better to the old matron. Her lips puckered disdainfully and she gave Elsie a look that could rival Levi's before turning her back and gesturing hurriedly for Elsie to follow. It was clear that she would rather be doing anything than leading a clueless blonde through the castle but Elsie thought it had something to do with how she was dressed. If she had been in uniform surely this woman would have scoffed and ignored her.

It confused Elsie how crude the Walls were towards the Scouts. In her world the soldiers were revered, applauded for their bravery putting their lives on the front lines, yet here they were being treated like dogs getting the nasty seconds. As if they should be thanking the Walls for letting them try to expand their lives.

The walk was short and brisk through another hallway that led to an already open set of oak doors allowing Elsie to see the tan and white uniformed soldiers standing in a wide circle. It seemed that without squad leaders they had taken to lolling around the grassy land that they had freedom to, some finding solitude and others trying to lighten the mood with weak jokes, but not as loud as they had been at the castle before the mission.

The woman didn't say another word, turning on her heel and marching back to the foyer. Eren had been sitting on the ground with Armin, sullen and depressed, before he caught sight of Elsie stepping out of the doors. He grappled to his feet, kicking dirt up in his hurry to get to her side, leaving behind an annoyed Mikasa, who pulled her red scarf further up her face to hide the fact. Armin wasn't shocked, looking down to pick at the grass.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning! Where's Captain Levi?" Eren looked behind her and it her sent a pang through her chest.

Just like Oulou, Eren knew that Levi and Elsie were never more than ten feet apart. Her body suddenly felt heavy, her bones and emotions wanting her to fall to the ground and soak in the misery and despair that she felt suddenly, an avalanche of realization that it was just her and Eren now.

"There's a meeting with all the squad leaders."

Elsie finally looked at Eren, seeing the dark circles under his eyes, the pallor to his face. He hadn't slept any better than she had but she had an annoying bird primping her to look alive. Eren had rolled out of bed with the rest of the cadets, hearing the stories from yesterday no doubt. She realized that she had been lucky, only her own memories to replay in her head and not the horrors from others.

"About what we're going to do to get the Female Titan? We need to get her, Elsie, we can't just let her go! She killed the whole squad, we did to do something!" He was begging, his eyes wide and so childlike.

"Eren," Elsie grabbed his arm, hoping that he understood that she wanted Annie to suffer for her friend's deaths just like he wanted. "They're having a meeting on how to get the Female Titan, they know who she is."

Eren didn't look relieved at the news like she'd thought. Instead it seemed to propel him further into his dark anger, his eyebrows furrowing and twisting his arm so that her fingers fell from him.

"If they know who she is then why did we go through all of that? Why?" His voice was measured. The calm before the storm.

"They had no idea yesterday. Eren, if you really want to know," At this he was nodding, looking at her as if she was stupid for thinking he wouldn't want to. "You need to be calm and open minded."

"I'm calm and open minded."

Elsie's look stated that was a lie but she didn't mention it, "Talk to Armin. Be open."

Eren pivoted in the spot to glare at his short friend. Elsie took this as her chance to look to the left of Armin's clueless figure to see Ymir and Krista talking on a rock. Elsie picked her skirt up and with her chin out, she headed towards the two girls who no one bothered to speak to. Ymir, the giant, caught sight of Elsie first, crossing her arms and her face quickly relaxing into her natural bitchy one, her eyes narrowing the closer Elsie got. When her fearful stare didn't deter Elsie she decided words would be best.

"What do you want, freak?"

"Wow, so creative, I'm really hurting on the inside," Elsie's voice sounded as unaffected as she hoped it would be. Ymir's eyebrow rose, Krista finally looking up from the book she was reading to smile welcomingly from her comfortable position on the rock. "I have an errand to run, I was hoping you two would come to the village with me. Since everyone hates Scouts and all that."

Ymir sighed woefully, "Do we have a choice?"

"It won't be so bad, Ymir!" Krista bounced cheerfully to her friend's side, the back of their hands brushing as Krista gave her best smile, one that Elsie was positive Ymir couldn't say no to. "I've never been in the Village before. Let's go look around and get our minds off of everything."

Elsie smiled at their agreement, "Great! I'll get us a carriage."

It was easy enough to ask someone for a carriage, a boy running through the foyer to get to the stables. Elsie was well over the dress and snuck back to her room, anxiously checking over her shoulder to make sure Himari wouldn't return and admonish her. She successfully boarded the carriage with Ymir and Krista, all three women dressed in their Scouts uniform.

It wasn't until the carriage was pulling to a rocky stop in front of a shop that Krista asked, "What are we doing?"

"Going to church." Elsie said chirpily, the first one to step out of the carriage.

Krista and Ymir exchanged equal looks of horror.


	23. Stohess: Part Two

Elsie had grown accustomed to the way life was in 850 but there was still some things that always managed to shock her. She walked at the head of the trio, eagerly taking in everything that passed her. Stalls were lined in front of actual shops, blocking the entrance and making shoppers scornfully take a long path up. The vendors were nonplussed, waving their hands full of trinkets that had seen better days.

Ymir seemed to agree, disdainful as they passed a woman with long braids and blue eyelids, waving a powder that could keep titans away. The girls shared looks, knowing very well that such a thing did not exist, but a mother and her newborn baby were immediately talking to the vendor. The comfort that something existed to keep titans at bay was enough to waste five coins for the mother, to the delight of the vendor.

Elsie led the way even though she wasn't sure where the church was. The streets were fashionable with their stone cobbled floors and grass separating the sidewalk from the street. A pond was ahead, or at least Elsie could hear the rumbling water as they came to the end of their sidewalk, but what she saw first was the towering statue of King Fritz.

"Really now?" Ymir was unimpressed, her tall stature a dwarf to the marbled body of King Fritz, who looked royally bored in his robe and thick necklaces, hands open to the people walking below, fountains gushing at his feet in the pond.

"That's a waste of money," Elsie scoffed, keeping her distance. Some children, dressed in puffy dresses, were tossing coins in and making wishes. "Not even a real king."

"What'd you say?" Krista pushed her hair behind her ear as if that would help her hearing. "Oh yeah, it definitely is. We could've used this money for Wall Maria."

Ymir returned to their sides, "The church should be close then. God and law, and all that stupid shit."

Ymir was right. In no time the girls had come to a divide in the street, the left side leading to the houses of the Stohess, and the right leading to an intricate maze. The hedges loomed over head, casting welcoming shade, and opened to a circular pond. Unlike King Fritz's pond this was one more calm, a small fountain gushing water, rippling the figures of people in their best clothes walking by. They were cheerful, friends catching each other to walk together to the tall evergreen tree brown doors, opened to allow the flock into the church. They stayed to the end of the group, fully aware that their presence might not be welcomed.

The church had an aura of grand history, a chill coming over Elsie when she stepped into the circular room. A slab of marble was in the center of the room, lifted above the stone pews that were placed evenly to allow the mass to see all sides of Minister Nick. Seats seemed to be silently assigned, families heading to their normal pews, people heading straight for the front while a majority were most comfortable in the middle. No one paid mind to the green cloaks and Elsie planned to keep it that way, ducking into the last aisle and sliding down to allow room for Krista and Ymir.

She looked around once they were sat, a low hum of conversation settling. The stoned room was as bright as outside, multiple windows placed so Elsie could see into the hedge maze that circled the church, catching glimpses of clothing as someone ran by, disappearing into the growth. No one special was sitting inside, spar for the future queen, titan-shifter, and time traveller, Elsie thought amusingly to herself.

"Why are we here, freak? I know you don't come to church, you didn't cross before you sat."

Ymir was blunt and seemed to have made up her mind about how she would deal with Elsie- straight forwardness. She would have to be wary of Ymir, if she fumbled the woman would be the first to call out her mistakes.

"I will admit that I've only been to church once, when I was little, and I never cared for it," Elsie's tone softened as two young boys in black robes appeared from an alcove past the marble, heading down the aisle to drag the doors shut, faces turning red from exertion. "But I do respect it. And I think that they know more than what they're letting on."

Ymir relaxed into the pew, content with Elsie's response, "Freak."

"That's really smart. Did Captain Ackerman tell you to watch them?"

Elsie relaxed with Ymir, crossing her ankles and ready for an hour of sitting and listening. She had no interest in the Holy ramblings of Minister Nick but hoped that somehow she could worm her way to his trust, perhaps appearing as a distressed soldier that needed light in her life, who was reflecting on her poor decision, finally seeing the safety and reason of the Walls.

Krista was stiff between the older women, her hands fisting in her lap when the alcove shivered with a shadow coming down its steps. Minister Nick appeared soliciting claps and shouts of greeting from the crowd. With the two boys behind him, he slowly walked to shake hands with the people in the front, three golden chains clanking on his chest whenever he bent to speak, the wrinkles more prominent on his forehead.

"Yeah," Elsie felt her lips turn up in hilarity at the idea, finally answering Krista's question. "It was Captain Ackerman's idea."

Krista rested her back against the pew, finally, eyes focused on Minister Nick as he finally came to stand on the slab, holding his hands out to the flock.

* * *

When the doors were shoved open, the boys panting and leaning back to avoid being trampled by the leaving mass, Elsie rolled her shoulders and thought. Ymir and Krista didn't move, talking about what Minister Nick had preached about - selfishness. It had been an interesting topic to be heard from the Minister, Elsie hadn't any objections, but they had been stunned when near the end a whicker basket had been passed for money to send for refugees of Wall Maria. Having never been paid a dime in her seven months in this world, Elsie had passed it to Krista who passed it to Ymir, who dropped a handful of coins into it before passing it to the tall-hatted man beside her.

Now Minister Nick stood alone at the center, wiping his hands with a handkerchief as the last of the elderly meandered outside. The boys didn't seem all too excited to close the doors again and had no urgency to usher the Scouts out, although they did have a mean eye on them for being so young. Surely the help from the Minister.

Elsie stood, her cloak rustling and drawing Minister Nick's brown eyes to her. Krista and Ymir pulled their legs in, not bothering to ask where she was going, and returned to their own world. Elsie would be foolish to think that the Minister hadn't seen them, their cloaks had been flamboyant to the brown that most wore. He didn't look unkind at her approach but he didn't smile like he had when meeting his flock.

"What has brought you today, young lady?" Minister Nick spoke with authority, knowing that no one stood above him.

Elsie glanced at her companions, who were lost in each others eyes, before facing the tall man, "I have some... confusion, Minister, that I thought the feel of God could help me with."

"There is something about being in God's home, is there not? A comfort that not even my own mother could give me. What troubles you, child?"

"I think I had made a terrible choice by joining the Scout Regiment," The Minister smiled then, a friendly hand coming to rest heavily on her shoulder. "I had wanted to help after I lost my home in Wall Maria but every time I pass through the wall I can't help but feel as if I'm breaking something from myself."

"The Walls are there for a reason but alas, a child of your age would know nothing of it. Too young and reckless, loss in the revenge that cannot be done. You are right when you say something breaks from you, it is your soul knowing that what is being done is against the holiness of God, that He put the Walls to protect us and not for you to go through."

Something changed in the way Minister Nick looked at Elsie. Having been unconcerned with her before there was now a gleam in his brown eyes, a twitch of excitement to his lips. What did he see in Elsie?

"I have been waiting for one of the Scouts to realize the injustice they've done, for the Lord's law to strike them down, but this is surely a sign of times changing, that my sermons have reached to my intended target. What is your name, little one?"

"Elsie. Please, sir, if you could spare a moment to speak with me-"

Minister Nick was nodding, agreeably so, eager, "Of course, Miss Elsie, I would love for your presence. I have matters to attend to at the moment but please, do return tomorrow for the sermon and we shall speak after."

"Of course, Minister Nick."

"As for your friends?"

Elsie's 'friends' were now standing and not looking all too happy with Minister Nick's hand touching her. She shrugged, deciding that she'd bonded enough with the girls for the rest of her plans with them and they wouldn't be all too happy to hang around the church for more than one day.

"They only came for support."

If Minister Nick recognized Krista - who was now grown and four years older than he'd last seen her - he was a smart man and kept it hidden. He held no interest in them and smiled placatingly at Elsie, his hand slowly falling from its rest and back to his side. She hadn't realized she'd stiffened and the touch and felt her back sag in relief.

"Tomorrow morning, Miss Elsie."

Elsie had enough life in the Walls to know she should bow her head respectively before meeting Ymir and Krista at the doors. The boys heaved and hoed, the doors shuddering shut as they walked down the sidewalk, past the humble fountain, and once more on the glistening, busy streets.

"So you were in Wall Maria five years ago? Funny, you weren't in our training class."

Ymir, of course, had listened to their conversation and Krista's face showed confusion at this, trying to run the dates in her head.

Elsie was one step ahead, "I was of age and enlisted right away. I graduated two years before you did. What's your reason?"

Ymir had to be around Elsie's age, at least in her early twenties, and years older than Krista, who was eighteen with Eren. Had Ymir ever told a backstory? Perhaps not, judging from the bafflement leaving Krista's expression, evolving into rapt attention, beautiful eyes locked on Ymir's calm face.

"Money and a roof over my head, like most of the poor, unlucky fools who end up here. I have no reason but that."

Krista deemed this worthy, seeing the best in the tall woman. Elsie had failed Petra in keeping her alive to be with the one she loved but she felt a surge in her chest, a silent commitment to keep the one person in Krista's life that held her down.

"So you've been with the Special Operations Squad for what, three or four years? You must be a good fighter." Krista said, quite happy.

Elsie wished that she had three years of memories with the squad instead of four months, but she nodded her head and lead them to where the carriage had been parked in front of a tavern.

* * *

Elsie parted with the girls once they had returned, Ymir all too happy to drag Krista back to their rock for undisturbed peace. It was past noon and lunch had been served judging from the yawning Sasha who seemed comfortable to take a nap in the grass. Connie and Jean stood guard, talking amiably, and Eren was holding session with his best friends.

Elsie inhaled sharply, refusing to let herself think about the squad after a so far good day. She headed for the castle, either to find Erwin and let him know her plan - if she could - or Levi for instruction.

"Elsie!"

Eren jogged up the steps that separated them, his left eye red and swollen, a bruise beginning to form that hadn't been there two hours ago. Mikasa called him back, disgruntled.

"What happened to your face? I said to be calm and open minded, Eren."

"I was! I calmly listened to Armin tell me how he thinks that Annie is a titan like me and I open mindedly took in the information."

The way he looked at her with pure earnest in his doe eyes confirmed Elsie's suspicions. She sighed, stepping one foot down so that she was eye level with the younger boy.

"Then what did you do?"

"I was yelling at Armin and then Captain Levi came up saying a bunch of stuff-"

"You didn't."

"He called me a cry baby, what else was I supposed to do?" Eren seemed insulted that Elsie hadn't taken his side, blinking and holding his chest in hurt.

Already Eren had lied to her by saying he'd taken the news calm if Levi had walked into it mid-yelling. And sure enough Levi wouldn't keep his mouth shut, he had told Elsie to stop being a pussy once upon a time and he sure as hell would say it to the next person. Elsie couldn't deny that for Levi's restrained anger, Eren was a good outlet. The boy was just an easy target.

"What is it with men and dealing with shit by fighting? Did you get a hit in, at least?"

Eren flushed, "Not necessarily."

Elsie tutted, figuring as much, and turned to head inside. Eren was on her heel, leaving behind the cadets for the busy foyer. He looked in wonder.

"Wow, I haven't been in here. Just the infirmary."

"Why are you so upset that Annie is a titan? You aren't that close."

Eren fell silent at her side. They ended up in the kitchen, the staff none too happy to see them and slapping them out with rags. Elsie didn't leave until she grabbed a roll of bread, ignoring the indignant screeches from behind. She hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch so they could deal with one missing loaf. It was after Elsie had found the stables and Suni that Eren decided to talk. He stayed in the shade of the barn as Elsie mindlessly brushed her mare, the one daily task that she had with the squad that she could do here without instruction.

"It's hard to think that there are people out there trying to stop us from getting out of these Walls. I don't want to be here the rest of my life, I want to finish whatever my dad started, I want to see the ocean with my friends, I want us to all be safe. How can someone exist that doesn't want that? How can Annie enlist, fight with us, and only want to kill us? I just... I can't see her being that evil."

"People have layers. You can know one of them and they can have another person know them as someone else. You see Annie as a friend you trained with while I see Annie as a girl who was forced to do something she didn't want to do. No, I wouldn't say she is evil, but I will say she's a smart soldier."

Eren reflected with a pitch fork, deciding that standing still wasn't helping matters, and tossed hay into Noir's stall. He continued along the Scout's horses before he met with Elsie, who finished cleaning Sunni's hooves and was wiping her hands on her tan pants. Eren huffed and leaned against the pitchfork, cheeks red from exertion. Day one of recovery and already he'd done so much, Elsie thought in amusement.

"The only way to know for sure is asking her. I won't have an innocent person arrested."

"Who's to say she won't shift and take you to some far away island?" Elsie hit back.

Eren met her eyes and he suddenly looked years older, like the man he would shortly become, "She can try."

"If that's the route you want to take." Elsie scoffed, not impressed with the bravo. In a weeks time Annie and he would be tearing the streets of Stohess apart with no regards for the lives they were taking. If only there was some other way.

"Hey, Elsie, how do you know so much about us?"

"I just do."

Eren laughed, almost ashamedly, as he brushed his hair off his sweaty forehead, "You know, Sasha is going around telling everyone you're a sorceress."

"I think that's the best thing anyone's said behind my back."

* * *

The annoying bird was at Elsie's bedroom door, fixing her apron so that it hang straight on her skirts. Himari startled at the sound of approaching footsteps and hurriedly wiped her nose, her red eyes widening in relief when she realized it was Elsie.

"Oh thank the Lord it is you! An angry short man was looking for you. Miss Elsie, I told him you were in the gardens with the other ladies for fear of your life!"

Whatever the angry short man had said to Himari had left her shaken. Elsie calmed her by saying he was just her superior who walked angry but his words had done enough damage, rendering Himari to whimpers when she rehashed what Levi had said. Through the garble of her tears Elsie managed to get the words 'whore' and 'useless' in the mix. Elsie promised that she'd deal with him and sent the girl on her way, only mildly amused by the situation.

Although Himari had been a handful first thing in the morning she didn't deserve the harsh treatment. Elsie put her cloak on the dresser and headed out once more, this time intent on finding Levi. The sun was beginning to fall behind the wall, a mellow orange and pink sky lighting the halls as Elsie searched. She could hear the chatter of a feast downstairs but knew better than to think he would be there, the damn bastard would find a secluded area.

It still threw Elsie off how well she knew Levi. She found him in the circle of fire pits from last night, standing wide legged and head titled back to watch as the stars became visible. He turned when he heard her steps on the wet grass, grunting in acknowledgment, and looked up once more, the black coat hanging off his shoulders and keeping his arm hidden. Elsie stopped when they were brushing shoulders, her hazel eyes drifting from the still trees to the sky. Only one star shone bright, most likely Mars, if she remembered right.

"Where the hell were you today?" Levi asked curtly.

Elsie left Mars to look at the enigma beside her, "Apparently I got the hell out of dodge from you. I saw Eren and Himari."

"Eren's a little bitch," He meant this, a clear declaration. "And for whoever the hell Himari is, probably serves them right."

"You don't have to tell it to their faces. If you don't have something nice to say, you probably shouldn't say it."

Levi breathed through his nose, as if trying to calm the anger surging in him. Elsie's lip burned in reminder from his fury last night and didn't bother to push the subject any more. He was on edge and she had enough sense to not push him. And her trip to church this morning would surely lead to him throttling her, and Elsie was not in the mood to have a bruised neck on top of things.

"Eren needs to man the fuck up. He won't get far crying over every little misstep that we have, because surprise for him, nothing ever works out for the Scout Regiment. I need him to be fucking stable for a solid week."

Even to Elsie that sounded impossible at the time, seeing Eren's true childish nature in person. He really wasn't the right person to hold such power, his mentality appearing weak to the rest of the Regiment. Mikasa and Levi were always after him, trying to control and fix his mistakes.

"He's still a kid, Levi. He can have it for one more week."

"I don't have the time to be-"

"You had time to be a friend to Eld and Gunther, I think you have time to do the same for Eren."

Elsie had nailed the problem on the head. Levi growled, rolling his shoulders and looking away. His jaw clenched, defining his cheeks, exposing a vein on his neck to Elsie. He wasn't pale by any means but he wasn't as tan as Elsie, his skin like light sand, and it shouldn't distract her so much to see a glimpse of him like this. Elsie found the fire pit extremely interesting suddenly, noticing the dark stone had etchings on it.

"Do I not get time to bury my squad? All I get is a fucking day, not even twenty four hours without them, and already Erwin has a new squad for me, let alone one that is functioning."

Elsie fell silent, also slightly hurt at this. Levi would have been respectful to Erwin and taken the new cadets with no complaint; his true emotions were released on unsuspecting people. Sure, Eren cried a lot, but Levi was just as bad with his temper, too. But she couldn't blame him, he was human like the rest of them and wasn't ready to move on yet. Erwin was the only one with a steel mind, ready to make the hard decisions that no one wanted to approach yet.

"I don't want to go to the dining hall," Elsie found herself saying when Levi hadn't turned for several minutes. "Who would I sit with?"

Levi's shoulders sagged, "At least we don't have to stare at Gunther's barbaric eating habits."

"You know he only did that to see how long you would last before insulting him."

Elsie couldn't believe it. Levi chuckled, a real chuckle that came from his chest, albeit a sad one. He sighed, gazing at his glistening shoes, before lifting his chin to face Elsie, who stood with a small smile of her own.

"Eld told me how long he betted."

Elsie was scandalized, "The entire time it was rigged?"

"Not at the beginning. When I gave Gunther a concussion one breakfast Eld decided it was best to let me in on it, of course with something in it for himself."

"Real scam artists, if you ask me."

"Tch, I wasn't sorry for Gunther's pockets."

Elsie giggled, finding solace in talking about the people she wanted to think about all day. When she returned to the castle and had seen Eren with his friends it had hurt so bad, slapping Elsie in the face that she couldn't go find Petra in the kitchen or Oulou checking the ODM gears. And when she'd finally found Levi, Eld wasn't at his side like usual. The whole day had hurt, a deep wound in her stomach that had no relief or physical ailment.

"Levi?"

"What, shithead?"

"Can you make some tea?"

Levi sighed, "Only cause you make it for shit."

"I know, you tell me every time."

* * *

Elsie appeared innocent enough. She walked at Levi's pace and when they came to the corner she knew to lead to the hospital wing, she spun and tugged on Levi's right arm. He shoved her back just as fast as she had grabbed him, wincing and holding his arm. Elsie held his jacket in her hands, scowling as she stared pointedly at his slung arm.

"You didn't go to the infirmary, I knew it." Elsie accused, turning and heading down the hall. Levi, for the sake of his jacket no doubt, followed a short distance behind.

"What the fuck is the difference between a cast and a sling? The arm will heal either way, let it go, woman."

Elsie put her hands on her hips, waiting for Levi to saunter his way over. No longer was he emitting the aura of murder and had returned to the dry captain she was used to. She was grateful his temper hadn't lasted all night; she did need someone to talk to other than the cadets who treated her like a piranha.

"A cast will set it right so you won't have so much pain when you're old and get arthritis. Which is soon, by the way." Elsie grinned at her taunt, Levi rolling his eyes and urging them to walk.

"How old do you think I am? I must look sixty to you, brat."

"Twenty nine. But that's older than me, so you get the elderly respect."

Levi scoffed, "Respect, my ass. How old are you?" He wasn't phased by her answer.

"Twenty five."

They arrived at the infirmary, this time not bickering to the surprise of the nurse from last night. She had been quiet then, probably because Elsie had left her nothing to cover, but this time the nurse made it clear that when she said in the morning, she meant it. She was none too gentle as she grabbed his broken arm and molded a cast, ignoring the twitch of his lips and the slight sheen of sweat beginning on his forehead. Elsie, arms crossed and patiently sitting at his bed side, had no sympathy after the tongue-lashing he'd dolled out.

At the end of it, Levi was muttering insults under his breath and examining the white cast. Elsie, at some unsuspecting point, planned to sign it. She knew the squad would get a good laugh out of it.

"Can you still make tea?"

"Not for your ungrateful ass."

While they had been in the nurse's capable hands, someone had gone down the hallway and lit the torches. It was well past curfew for the soldiers, but since neither had followed that rule to begin with, they headed to the kitchen Elsie had been chased out of. Levi made a cup of tea that tasted like heaven on her lips, feeling like years since she had tea. They sat in silence, sipping and thinking, the company of another soul all that was needed, and when the cups were empty Levi washed them and led them to her room.

"Where do you sleep?" Elsie asked, merely out of curiosity.

Levi raised an eyebrow, "So you can sneak into my room?"

"I'll only watch you while you sleep."

He was shocked at her response, lips parting in such a way that Elsie felt her cheeks redden, his eyebrows raising significantly. He laughed, again, twice in one day, and shook his head, as if his hearing had been hindered. Elsie didn't realize how such a bad day could have good outcomes. Hearing Levi laugh was a new sound and one that she hoped would become as familiar as his voice.

"Fucking shit head. I'm two doors down, fucking knock before you come in."

"I fucking will."

Levi was amused but she didn't illicit the sweet sound. They parted ways, Elsie softly closing the door behind her.

* * *

 _Elsie was scared. She had a bad dream again. They had been happening every night, a vision of red and naked people running behind her eyelids any time she slept. This dream had been scary, a big monster with steam and no skin was staring at her. She'd woken when his wide, red, eyes had looked at Elsie, as if it knew her and was coming for her._

 _"Elsie, Elsie!" Slender fingers appeared, sliding through her tangled blonde locks. The nurturing hands pushed the sweaty pieces back, caressing her damp cheeks and turning her chin, shushing her cries._

 _Elsie blinked woefully at her mother, "I had another bad dream."_

 _"It's okay, baby, it's only a dream. You know the monsters can't get you, they're not real."_

 _Elsie's mom pulled her to the pink bed, tucking the five year old in and finding the purple fluffy bear that had rolled off from Elsie's frantic kicking. They got comfortable in the twin mattress, her mother tucking her head into the crevice of her neck and smoothing Elsie's hair._

 _"Can you sing?" Elsie softly asked, eyes already drooping with the ease of sleeping that only a child could possess._

 _"Of course, mein mond." Mother's accent slipped through, one that no one else had and sounded so soothing to Elsie._

 _"Guter Mond, du gehst so stille_  
 _durch die Abendwolken hin_  
 _Deines Schöpfers weiser Wille_  
 _hieß auf jene Bahn dich zieh´n_  
 _Leuchte freundlich jedem Müden_  
 _in das stille Kämmerlein_  
 _und dein Schimmer gieße Frieden_  
 _ins bedrängte Herz hinein..."_

 _The voice, high and steady, soothing, faded._


	24. Stohess: Part Three

Elsie had enough mind to open the curtains before she went to bed, the rising sun slowly coming through the four glass panes, gliding over the tiled floor, and to the tips of the duvet that grazed the bedpost. Elsie watched, having not slept like the night before. It must've been the physical drain that had succumbed her to bed but she had nothing but faces and memories floating behind her eyelids, no rest in sight. She'd gotten maybe an hour of deep slumber before a dream, no, a memory, had roused her with tears on her pillow.

It was the fresh loss of someone new that brought back the pain of loosing her mother. She wasn't killed ruthlessly like the four people Elsie had come to call family. No, mother had left them in the dead of night, leaving only her clothes and children as reminders that she existed. They had no funeral, no grievance for her parting. Dad had pushed forward, determined to let her leave but not destroy them. For whatever reason mother had left, it left the same pain as this one Elsie was nursing.

She really wished she could talk to her dad.

"Alright, get it together, Elsie." She said to herself, vigioursly rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Elsie had beaten Himari by dressing and bathing herself, gloating about it as she headed down the stairs. It sounded like only the kitchen help were awake, bustling in the cool air that only early mornings held. Elsie gathered the hem of her dress before daring to walk across the grass and towards the stables. Minister Nick had been polite but she figured she should at least dress the part of a church goer, choosing a pastel pink dress that hugged her breasts up and made her hips a tad wider than they were. It shouldn't cause a distraction during riding, at least, like the rest of her choices.

A green cloak hung at the open stable doors, slowing Elsie's steps. A knowing smile tugged at her lips, and with intent to scare, she tip toed to the barn door before whirling in, mouth open to demand an explanation. She froze, eyes wide.

"Good morning to you too, Miss Elsie." Erwin said, not lifting his head.

Erwin sat with his horse's stall door open, a hoof in his lap as he chipped at the debris that had collected, hair not yet styled and hanging over his thick eyebrows. He didn't look like a commander in his position and rather friendly, easing Elsie's surprise yet giving her disappointment.

"Good morning, Commander."

"Going for a ride?" Erwin smiled to himself, eyeing her dress.

"Uh, no actually. Sir," Her hair was in a strict bun for the ride and she was grateful for it as her hands came to fidget with a strand that had escaped. "I'm going to church."

"I never realized you were a holy person, Miss Elsie. Is Minister Abselm still leading?"

"No, Minister Nick. He's radical, I'm interested for his reasons behind it."

Erwin let the hoof fall, the tan horse shaking its long neck and tickling his face with the mane. He stood and rubbed the stallion, silent, but Elsie knew that he was going over something in his head.

"They say that God will smite the Scout Regiment for the obstruction we've done to the wall. I don't think that will happen, He understands what measures we are taking to save humanity." Erwin mused.

"What if," Elsie licked her lips, bracing for the pain. "What if God didn't put the wall ups?"

The blue of Erwin's eyes reminded her of paled turquoise, "Do you know who made the walls?"

"Yes."

Erwin's hands fisted, looking like a man in love, "What I would do, just to know half of what you do."

"If I can become friends with Minister Nick, if I could get him to believe that I am one of his Wallists, then maybe when the day comes for the church to work with the Scouts we will know everything. He won't speak to you, to any Scout, but I told him I was thinking of discharging and it made him very sympathetic towards me." Elsie talked fast, scared to be wrong.

Erwin thumped a beefy hand on her shoulder, her knees knocking from the strength of it. There was rejuvenation in his movements, eyes open and seeing the endless possibilities with the secrets of the church.

"You do everything you can to get those secrets, Miss Elsie. I have a feeling that day is drawing nearer."

"I will."

Erwin and Elsie stared, a new respect for each other, a hope creeping on her that she hadn't felt with them the first time. It was the camaraderie that bound them together, a determination to get to the end without too much loss.

* * *

Elsie was sure glad she'd chosen her dress the moment Minister Nick shook her hand at the entrance, buoyant with life at the early hour. It appeared that Elsie, Krista, and Ymir had chosen the right day to visit, having sat with the townspeople for his weekly preach. Today's sermon required that all the stone pews be pushed out of the way - no doubt the labor of those boys - and only the front row inhabitants that Minister Nick had shaken hands with had been allowed in. They dressed to the nines, with bright, butt enhancing dresses, tailored suits, and golden necklaces much like Minister Nick's.

Elsie was also the last one to enter. Minister Nick snapped his thick fingers and the boys hustled from the shadows, all eyes turning to Elsie. She felt the sun's warmth withdraw from her back, left to the wolves den. Ignoring the anxiety of being focused on, Elsie smiled politely and met their eyes. Only one woman looked familiar, a blonde with a long face that had been killed by Annie's ass falling through the roof.

"My friends, let the Lord's love come through you and welcome Miss... What's your full name?"

Elsie was too nervous to think, "Elisabeth Fraser."

"Miss Fraser," He smiled kindly, suddenly, as if knowing she was thrown back. "She has been forgiven for her sin of breaking the wall," At this, Elsie didn't know if he was helping or tormenting her, due to the harsh whispers that broke out in the crowd. "And I will personally help her reach the God's forgiving light."

Minister Nick was a forgiving, inspiring person for doing it, the crowd whispered as he led to a spot in the group. Elsie wanted to duck her flushed cheeks but faked confidence, appraising the Wallists. None seem too interested to keep her gaze, spar for one tall man in the back. She would be lying to say he wasn't handsome, with black hair and kind eyes, long nose, and a smile that offered friendship in the whispers. Elsie returned the gesture before facing the Minister, who once more climbed his pedestal.

"Lock arms, my friends. Mr. and Mrs. Duboius, would you be so kind to lead Miss Fraser?"

They were kind, each entangling one of their arms with Elsie's so that her hands were raised to her chest in a lock with them. The people spread out to create three rings, heads bowed and knuckles fisted as they waited for words of faith. Elsie tried to relax and let her chin rest on her chest, thinking of her attempt at meditation in her old life. Unlike his last sermon, Minister Nick's voice was full of raging belief, loud and shaking her ribs with every word. Elsie closed her eyes, listening, and being.

"Oh dear Lord, we gather today to bathe in your Holiness and to let your knowledge wash over us. We stand before you in the prayer that you will give Elisabeth Fraser, a reformed sinner, to be in your arms, to be allowed to see the wrong-"

Maybe it was the sun glinting in but a flash of red, so bright, flashed behind her eyelids. Hoping to not be caught, Elsie peeked through one eye. A cloud had passed, allowing the sun to filter briefly in the window. Mr. and Mrs. Duboius had looks of peace, face lax with lips tugging as if they were sharing a thought. Elsie bowed her head once more.

"-to protect and preserve the Walls-"

A raging storm. Black waves that suffocated were rising, blocking a half moon. Running steps, shouting, people she'd never seen before. They're outfits, long brown coats, and guns, were unfamiliar. She felt a shot in her chest, the gunshot ringing in her ears. The pitch steadily raised, deafening her, and a blood covered face, fell into the skin-less, stretching arms of titans. Screaming. Limbs flying through the orange sky.

"Amen."

The ringing broke.

The Duboius' dropped their arms and Elsie was released from the terror. Sickness rose in her, her entire body shaking, palms sweating. She swayed but refused to let the pain take her, not wanting to fall into the comforting darkness that was coaxing her. Only one place sounded good to fall into, and with a soft, thankful good bye to Minister Nick - who was happy enough to wave her out the door, distracted by the others - she was stumbling to Sunni.

* * *

The ride had been torturous. She had no energy to unsaddle Sunni, even though someone would see and no doubt come screaming at her later. Her body sagged, eyes drooping, and she fought the exhaustion back with a crude pinch to her arm. Elsie's feet scoffed the nice floors of the castle, her fingers loosing grip as she climbed the never ending stair case.

She walked past her room, two doors down, and twisted the knob. She must have arrived before lunch because Levi was changing out of his uniform, pants unzipped, shirtless, and his mouth twisted in insult at her slamming the door open. He realized quickly that she was using the door to hold herself and strode to her side, easily lifting her and carrying her to his bed. Levi situated the pillows under her drowsy head, running his hands down her cold, shaking body to find an injury.

"I'll kill the cunt, the fucking bastard-" Levi was saying, his voice and face coming and going. It seemed that the energy had left her once she'd seen him.

Elsie had enough strength to grab his hands, still scared, feeling like a child who had a bad nightmare. She held the calloused palms to her chest, sighing in relief that he was real. Her eyes fell, her racing heart calmed at the smell and touch of Levi.

"Stay with me." Elsie exhaled on her last conscious breath.

* * *

Levi stayed.

Elsie woke up to a heavy weight on her hand, shots of pain coming from the tingling muscle. To her relief, her body wasn't sore, but her mouth was dry and her eyes crusted. She licked her cracked lips before turning her head. Levi had found a chair and placed it at the bedside, one of his hands resting on her open palm, and his cheek rested on his cast at the edge of the mattress by her hip. Soft, intermediate, snores came from the man, a piece of hair moving in front of his pointed nose.

She'd never seen Levi sleep. It was serene. He had long, dark eyelashes that ever so gently grazed the purple, tell-tale circles of no rest. Elsie must have worried him enough to only get a chair because he was still shirt less, broad back open for her to memorize, the dark hairs of his arm covering scars that spanned from his spine to fingertips. Only one indent on his upper arm, below his shoulder, was deep enough for her to realize that at some point a titan held him in its jaws.

It was Elsie's fingers, gentle as a butterfly running over the scar, that stirred Levi. He sat up at once, pulling his hand back to scratch at his red cheek, the lines of his cast criss-crossing the skin. They stared; Levi demanding, Elsie resisting.

"What happened?" His voice was calm considering the words she'd last heard him curse.

Elsie licked her lips, "I went to church and I saw things."

"Stop talking like a cynical piece of shit and spit it out."

"I don't even know what I saw," Her throat was raspy and Levi poured a cup of water from the pitcher on the nightstand. "Minister Nick told us to close our eyes and then I saw... I saw horrible things. I don't even know." Elsie covered her eyes with shaking hands, trying not to remember the face falling to titans.

Levi's warm hand came to graze across her throat, as light as her own touch had been, "Your throat is fine, there's no burns."

"It was different. Like a vision."

It felt stupid, to say the word out loud, because she wasn't a sorcerress like Sasha claimed. She was just Elsie, a girl lost in another world. Alas, there were no other adjectives she could find to describe it. It had been a vision, in all its sweat breaking, puke inducing glory.

"Horrible things, huh?" Levi's question roused her to drop her arm.

Her wet eyes met his steel ones, "Horrible."

Levi gave her minutes of silence. He sat at her side, head bowed as she cried, finally letting the fear break out. Elsie knew what was going happen, she knew all the way up until Erwin died what would happen, and after that she couldn't have fathomed the blood and guns that had revealed itself. She didn't know how to stop it, didn't know who these people were, and the worst was that the face she'd seen in blood, blood that hadn't been steaming, was the one comforting her, in his famed silence.

Elsie's sobs didn't lessen as time went on, changing from fear of her friends to if she would ever see her dad and brother again. She couldn't see the sky, Levi's curtains pulled. Elsie was too shamed to look at Levi after she'd calmed down and then started once more. She faced the wall, turning her back to the hunched man. She sniffled into the pillow, curling into herself.

"You're getting snot all over." Levi tutted from behind, his voice a whisper in the depressed room. He grasped her shoulder and turned her around, heaving her so that the dejected blonde was sitting, her feet hanging off the bed.

Elsie rubbed her swollen eyes, an apology on her lips, when Levi bent and hugged her. She melded into his chest, his heat giving a comfort that her own arms couldn't give. His skin was rough and bumpy from his survival and Elsie held tight, her nails digging into his sides and wishing that she could stop it all now. Hadn't he done enough?

It was fast but efficient, her tears at bay when Levi lowered himself to the chair, their knees bumping. He held her gaze, his fingers finding their place on her knees, kneading the skin as he spoke in his calmest, lowest voice she'd heard.

"You're doing the best you can in this shit show, Elsie. Fuck if we thought you knew everything, and here that bastard God is proving that you don't. You've done enough-"

"There's more I could've done." The guilt of the squad rained on her, fresh and stinging. Her brain didn't want her to find peace, flashes of their dead faces in the forefront.

"I did it, I killed them," Levi shook her, his grip hurting enough to calm her back down. "It's all on me, the whole squad is on me. You got rid of Reiner, you did that after four months of jack shit training. You're doing the best you can and I know that whatever this fucking obsession you have with the church is so you can do more for us."

"You didn't kill them." Elsie sniffled, the tears staunched.

Levi rubbed where he'd clenched, soothing the aching joints and bringing something forward that Elsie didn't want to feel at the moment.

"Are you done, snot nose?"

Elsie laughed wetly, "I don't know what about you makes me think that you're the best person to cry in front of."

"Me either."

But he didn't tell her to stop and Elsie knew that she'd always come to him first.

* * *

Levi was less amused with her insistence to return to church the next day. He had dressed in his off duty attire, black on black with a white cravat that shouldn't look handsome on him. Elsie busied herself with the mirror in the bathroom. Her bun had fly aways so she let it down, shocked at the outcome of the bouncy curls. Her dress was rumpled and the heart-line top was skewed, which she hurriedly tucked the milky skin of her breast into the top, glancing to make sure Levi wasn't looking.

Of course he wasn't. Levi stood at the door, waiting for her with his slung coat hiding his cast. Like the trips from the Scout headquarters, they walked in comfortable silence to the dining hall. Elsie hadn't eaten all day and, considering, it was the smartest thing to do. Part of her wanted Levi to suggest that they eat in the kitchens but with the voices loud, harmonious in their relaxing night, she knew that all the food was on the tables.

Elsie stayed a step behind Levi, this time feeling out of place due to her dress. The Scouts hushed when he entered, striding purposefully down the aisle of two long tables to a circular table at the front of the hall where Erwin, Miche, and Hange ate. Eren caught her gaze, waving a hand for her to sit between the glowering Mikasa and pleasant Armin. She waved back but continued, Erwin catching the gesture. Not wanting to be with anyone else, Elsie met Erwin's eyes in challenge when she sat beside the captain.

"Where have you two been all day? I sent three people looking for you." Hange's voice held insinuation, her glasses gleaming as she leaned knowingly into Elsie's side. The smell of ale wafted over, explaining the red cheeks and wide smile.

"I went to church." Elsie ladled her stew, for the fifth night in a row, and she was sick of it. Levi's curled nose said the same sentiment.

Hange choked on her drink. Miche was the only one concerned with her, thumping her back, although that was not distraction enough to stop drinking his own goblet of ale. Erwin, glad that Hange was silent, rested his elbows on the table and faced Elsie. Levi poured tea, Elsie realizing that there was more than ale and water.

"How was it, Miss Elsie?"

"They holds arms and pray for the Scouts death for an hour," Elsie said, glad that Levi and Erwin found this amusing enough to grin at. "Minister Nick wanted to purify my dark soul, or something like that. I'm sure I'll know more tomorrow."

"Know more about your soul? What's the point of the church, anyway? Pray to the Scouts, I say, we're the only ones doing something." Hange pounded her fist in finalization, cackling at the idea.

"I went to church back when it was God's word. Now it's all Wall talk." Miche spat on the floor, expressing his own feelings towards the church.

"You know how I can't say anything?" Elsie cooed at Hange, who scowled and pushed Elsie away. "Well, Minister Nick can say what I can't. If I can get him to trust one of us, then maybe you can get the truth out of him."

"Tsk. Beat the shit out of him then we'll see."

"He won't talk. He gets ten fingernails pulled off before he d-" The pain came, momentarily stunning Elsie.

"So the secret goes with the Minister," Erwin finished. "Yes, the best we can do is hope Elsie is enough."

Miche eyed Elsie, "Keep old Nick happy, don't be annoying him with Scout talk."

"I am great company!" Elsie was outraged that Miche didn't think she would have enough sense to not talk about the Scouts.

"Oh I'm sure, if you kept the captain in his room all evening." Hange chuckled into her cup.

Elsie elbowed Hange in the side, not kindly. The table ate on, ignoring her huffing like a dying hippo, bent over. Levi sipped his tea, meeting Elsie's eyes knowingly. She decided the dining hall wasn't as scary as she thought.

* * *

Their shadows were long in the flickering light as they headed to their rooms. Elsie paused, briefly, in front of her door. Levi, ahead of her, turned back. A silent invitation. Elsie walked by, following Levi into his room. Once more he gave her clothes to sleep in and pulled the duvet off, taking a single pillow, and getting comfortable on the chair. He had just propped his bare feet on the bed, his head leaning back, when Elsie came out of the bathroom.

She stared before shoving his feet off. Levi teetered, almost loosing his balance, if the hilarious movement of him windmilling his arms was anything to go by.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He demanded.

"It's your bed, you take it."

"No."

Elsie, in shorts that were like capris and a black shirt hanging off her shoulder, crossed her arms and stared unrelenting at Levi. He was unfazed, his glare more threatening than hers could ever be.

"If there's not enough room I'll just go back to my room. I don't want to put you out." Elsie didn't want to go to her room. She didn't want to sleep alone.

"Fucking shithead, did I say you were-"

"You were sleeping, earlier. Have you slept a whole night since we've been here?" She demanded, already knowing the answer.

Levi shrugged, pulling the blanket to his lap as he focused on her. There was no couch for him to sleep on, only the chair from unknown origins, and a dresser on the wall. It seemed that they were at an impasse, both wanting to stay but not wanting to offer the very obvious situation. And as much as Elsie would love to share a bed with him, she knew that Levi didn't feel that way towards her. It was a brotherly protection, she concluded, since she was the last one alive.

"Get in the fucking bed or get out." Levi finally said, putting his feet back up.

Elsie scowled but didn't fight anymore. She blew the candle out and fell into the side opposite of him, allowing him ample room to spread his legs out. She huffed and puffed, turning and punching her pillow, making her anger obvious, but not having enough energy to continue once she'd accidentally found a comfortable position.

Stubborn man, she thought as she slunk into sleep.

* * *

A hand fell on her back in the darkness. Elsie surged forward, gasping for air, staring at the dark crevices of the room she was in. Her body shook in cold sweet, her breaths ragged as she turned to see who had touched her.

Levi's eyes were bright in the darkness, kneeled on the bed beside her, his hand pulled back from her sudden movement. Elsie gulped and fell back into the sheets, putting her hands over her eyes. The mattress shifted as Levi laid beside her, his hand finding hers in the darkness. He held it as she shook, blinking away the tears.

"You were having a nightmare." Levi's groggy voice came from beside her head, close.

Elsie squeezed his hand, "Sorry."

Levi huffed, in his own way telling her it wasn't necessary. Over time his hand slacked in her hold, heavy on her chest where she clutched it, and the soft snores filled the silent room.

It wasn't a nightmare but another a vision. Elsie closed her eyes, trying to find sleep as easy as before. Trees and clouds flashed, her own face, grey and sightless repeating on a loop, laid broken on the forest floor. She had seen her own death.


	25. Stohess: Part Four

Levi laid on his back with one arm behind his head. He stared at the canopy above the bed, blinking only when he remembered. His breathing was slow, his chest rising and falling in a mesmerizing way. Elsie's head had turned when she'd woken but he hadn't said anything, and still they laid in silence, a foot between them.

"Erwin decided about Annie." Levi said.

"To lure her in a tunnel with Eren?" Elsie hummed.

A grin, "Yes."

"You have to think of something better."

Levi turned on his side, fixing her with a look, "Should we just drag her out of the Military Police barracks?"

"It would probably be for the best."

"Fuck."

Elsie sat up. If Levi was awake then the sun would be rising soon and she had church to get to. This time she would be prepared for the visions during prayer and she would look for the slightest detail to give her answers. Levi watched her move from the bed to the bathroom, returning in her pale dress. He scoffed and looked towards the closed drapes, which reminded Elsie to open them. There was a grunt of protest, a hand covering Levi's eyes as he grimaced at her.

"Do you have to shit? You look constipated." Elsie teased.

Levi threw a pillow as she raced out of the room, the last of her skirt through the door before she heard the object hit.

* * *

Himari was blushing for Elsie, ducking her head and squeaking when the blonde caught sight of her. It appeared that Himari had been knocking on Elsie's door for quite a while, and was stubborn enough to keep at it until she got a response. But, catching Elsie come out of a room that was not hers, made Himari forget all about that.

The red head couldn't look Elsie in the eye as she helped her into a deep red gown and brushed out Elsie's hair. She left it down, knowing that it would make her look more at place. It seemed that it was very unladylike to wear their hair up, but seeing as Elsie was normally being tossed around and not heading to church, she figured it was a small luxury.

"Oh, Miss Elsie, I forgot... Uh, oh yes, there's a man from the church waiting for you. He said he would join you in the carriage ride." Himari flushed once more at the mornings reminder.

"What man? Is it the short one?" Elsie demanded, spinning in her stool to stare Himari down.

"No, Miss, thank the Lord for that," Himari seemed to think Levi was a devil by the way she crossed herself at the thought of him. "It's the Lord's nephew, Donovan Mahil."

"Donovan Mahil is Jesus Christ's nephew?"

Himari stuttered, "No, Miss, he's Lord Mahil's young nephew. The Lord of this castle."

Elsie had no idea what this Donovan wanted with her and her face puckered, not liking that someone knew her but she had never heard of them. Mahil? The name was as familiar as the districts to Elsie; nothing. This Lord Mahil had been invisible for the past three days, unless he had been part of the meeting from their first day. Either way, she was in the dark, Himari knowing more than herself.

Himari deemed Elsie fit with a flower in her hair, a white one from Himari's pocket, plucked from the garden when Himari had heard the Lord's nephew wanted to see Elsie. The maid opened the door, wanting to not make the nephew wait any longer, and ushered Elsie first down the stairs. The rest of the castle was alive, the foyer buzzing like bees. In the center of the chaos were three men, one her commander, and the other two sharing the same dark head of hair.

The handsome stranger from the church smiled, seeing her come down the stairs first, "Miss Fraser, I hope I didn't come too early."

Levi turned at the name, expressionless, in his off duty blackness. Elsie met the men, dropping her hold on the skirts, and facing Donovan Mahil curiously. He stood at Erwin's height yet didn't hold the posture of confidence that the soldiers did. He spun a brimmed hat in his hands, smiling charmingly.

"I didn't realize that I made plans today." Elsie said, not unkindly, but with the wariness of meeting someone new.

"Oh, of course not, it's just I heard from my uncle and uh..." Donovan looked between the impassive, threatening faces that stood on either side of him. "Can we talk in private?"

Himari chirped from behind, "I would be glad to escort Miss Elsie and Mister Donovan."

Donovan stepped forward, as if to grab Elsie's forearm and lead her, but thought otherwise with the eyes on him. He moved past her, heading for the door, but Elsie didn't move to follow, focused on Levi's expression. He jerked his chin in the direction and with one parting look at Erwin, Elsie grabbed her skirts and followed Donovan outside.

He waited for her on the steps, one foot bent with his hat on his knee, thinking. Himari stepped on the back of Elsie's dress and she shooed her to the bottom, causing Donovan to stand straight and smile at Elsie. It was just them, then, without the scary glaring and castle chatter.

"I didn't realize I'd have to ask every man in there to catch a glimpse of you," Donovan laughed at himself, his cheeks flaming once more. He couldn't lie if he tried, his face said everything, especially when he looked at her too long. "I had a speech planned but then... Anyway, my name is Donovan Mahil, I saw you at church the other day, and heard from my uncle that he was housing the Scout Regiment. I had thought... Well, it's kind of silly standing here in front of you now..."

For a second Elsie didn't understand what he was saying, dodging around the subject, but it dawned on her like a lightbulb turning on. He _liked_ her, and that was why Himari was escorting them. She didn't know if this meant marriage, but seeing as Levi hadn't any objections, Elsie smiled and thanked whatever God that at least this man had connections to the church and law.

"I'm flattered, Mister Donovan-"

"Just call me Van, everyone else does. It's my uncles name, you see." Van waved a hand, gone with the formality now that his worst fear of rejection hadn't happened.

"Call me Elsie."

Van smiled, wide and bright, and held a hand for her. A carriage pulled at that time, nearly running Himari over if she hadn't rushed up the steps to avoid it. He helped her into the carriage, having to push her skirts in, which was embarrassing for Elsie but Van told her about one girl on his farm who had gotten caught between a doorway because her bosom was too humongous. It lessened the tension between them and half way through the bumpy ride, Elsie realized that Van was a very forthcoming person.

"The necklaces that you wear, they're to represent the walls, right?" Elsie hedged, ignoring Himari's warning look.

"Ah yes, thanks for reminding me actually. I don't like to wear it around the Scouts, you understand," He pulled the chunky accessory out of the inside of his coat, handing it to Elsie to examine. "You get your own when you confess your sins and let all of God into you. I can't tell you if it really happens, I was five and barely remember that day. Just my uncle and dad leading me to Minister Nick, who looked scary enough with all those wrinkles- yeah, I know, funny."

The necklace was heavy and hard to forget, but then again he's been carrying it around since he was a child. The gold bands had words engraved on them, stopping to let a framed side portrait of Rose, Sheena, and Maria rest in the center, and then continue. She turned the necklace in her hand, licking her lips to keep from mouthing the words.

"What does it say?" Elsie asked instead, the metal gliding between palms. His fingers were long and grazed against her wrist, a teasing touch, before Van clasped the necklace on.

"No one knows, it's the Old Language. Minister Nick tries every Christmas to read it but we all just stand there scratching heads and looking at him. Don't think he likes us that much around then."

Elsie knew how to gain Minister Nick's trust.

"I can't imagine why."

Van laughed, "Yes, me either."

The carriage pulled to an abrupt stop, the door opening and a stool being placed so Elsie didn't have to leap off. Van got off first to help the ladies, Elsie walking a step ahead to catch sight of the people entering. It was a normal sermon today, then. Her suitor still wore his necklace, however, and held his arm for her to hold on too. Elsie, not accustomed to being coddled, raised an eyebrow and thought she could walk just fine through the hedges by herself.

"Grab his arm!" Himari hissed in Elsie's ear, the sympathy she'd felt for the red head disappearing.

Elsie grabbed the damned arm and was led up to the door like a side-piece. Van had put his hat on after stepping off the carriage and tipped it at the boys when he entered, both staring at Elsie and knowing that she didn't belong at the man's side. He didn't take his hat off until they reached the front pew, Elsie shocked when the Duboius' waved at her from the end of the seats. Van swept his hat off, black hair falling around his face, and crossed before sitting. Elsie followed his movements, having to press their thighs together to give Himari enough room.

"I'm glad you're keeping it up, Miss Fraser! It's nice to have a new face around," Mrs. Duboius was a tall, crane like woman, who had no problem leaning over Van to whisper with mischievous brown eyes. "To be honest, I was tired of talking to Itsuko."

Elsie followed her gaze to the blonde, long faced woman who was waiting with rapt focus for Minister Nick to make his descent. She sat the pew diagonal to them, unaware or ignoring their presence. Men who had severe looks that could rival Levi's sat with her, focused on the same thing, unconcerned with the chatter happening around them.

"Me too." Elsie returned, with a smile, and only a little of a lie. The woman didn't have to hold her hand yesterday, as it was clear the Wallists didn't like her 'sinful' background, nor treat Elsie with kindness.

"How'd you get roped into showing up with this kid?" Mr. Dubious was louder and thicker, a meaty hand shaking Van by the shoulder. He was like a rag doll, rocking back and forth, and reminded Elsie of a Labrador with his wide eyes and mouth open in quiet objection.

"He charmed me, of course." Elsie teased, bringing out a loud bark of laughter from the man. He released Van and the boy, tucking his hair in his ears, silently thanked her.

"Or did he wait for ya' at the door?" Mr. Dubious had to wipe the tears from his eyes, his wife shushing him although she found it funny as well.

Van's face was red once more, "Ignore them, Elsie, please."

She had no choice for Minister Nick arrived. He shook their hands and clasped both of Elsie's in his, a smile larger and more energetic shake to it than for the others. He moved to Itsuko, who was smoldering with jealousy at her one handed greeting. At least she hadn't been skipped over like Himari, who wasn't the least bit insulted and continued to watch the minister with rapt attention. Elsie wondered when the last time the girl had left the castle, or if she ever had.

Van's face was still bright when Minister Nick began. Feeling for him, Elsie nudged his knee with hers and gave him a comforting smile. After that, his flush disappeared and he listened with his soul.

* * *

Elsie couldn't speak privately with Minister Nick since Himari and Van were with her, but the minister made sure to affirm that Elsie would be returning for the real sermon tomorrow. Elsie was ready to head back to the castle and get out of the heavy dress, definitely not a fan of the corset, but Van asked if she would walk through the maze with him. Himari's look clearly said she had no choice so Elsie once more was holding onto his arm, walking at a pace too slow for her.

"Are you from Stohess?" Van asked, looking at the divide they came to before deciding to go left.

"Trost."

He looked alarmed, "Were you there for the attack? I'm sorry to hear about it, we were all shocked it happened again."

"I was after. Nothing I haven't seen before, sadly." Elsie found it more interesting to listen to Himari's steps, judging her distance and hesitation to be close to the couple.

"Right... It's easy to forget you're in the Scouts, you're just so _nice._ I asked a kid no older than seventeen where to find you and he nearly erupted, demanding to know who and where I'm from," Van chuckled at the memory although at the time he had looked scared shitless at the castle. "That's what I expect a Scout to act like."

"Why?"

Van thought hard, biting his bottom lip. They came to a dead end and he turned them around, Himari pressing into the hedge to get out of their way. She wondered if he knew where they were going.

"Putting aside my religious views, I would say that the Scouts is full of prisoners and thugs. It's well known that on a death sentence you're given an option between enlisting or hanging. Not a lot pick the Scouts, and I don't blame them. To go out there, willingly, and fight those monsters, when we're safe here-"

"But we're not. In the past five years there have been two attacks-"

Van held his hand up and Elsie was reminded who he was. He smiled, to show that she hadn't insulted, but it was clear that he didn't like being cut off. He fixed his jacket, a dark blue suede that felt fake under her hand, and looked around. Once again they had found a dead end.

"In the past seven years, under Commander Smith, the Scouts have made more missions outside than what has been done in a hundred years. Did you ever think that maybe he brought something back with him? Perhaps if we had stayed inside the Walls, as God intended, then the Colossal titan wouldn't know that we existed."

If Elsie didn't know the truth she could understand where Van was coming from. The fear of the unknown let the mind wander and it seemed that a collective thought had won - the Scouts had brought the war to their door. Elsie, a part of the problem, found she had nothing to fight back with and bit her tongue, allowing Van to lead her further into the maze.

"I don't mean to insult, forgive me. You've already taken huge steps in separating yourself from them, and for that I am grateful because I met you," Elsie's smile wasn't sincere, Himari's steps the closest they've been the entire walk. "But I have to admit, they make the hairs raise on my neck when I see them. What's it like, to live with a bunch of men?"

"I don't live with them, I have my own room. And I'm not the only girl, there's others. If you're surprised by me, you haven't seen a lot of Scouts," Elsie couldn't help the little jib, thinking of Hange. "Even if I don't think the same anymore, they're still family. We've been through things together."

Van bowed his head, "I could only imagine."

Elsie looked around, "Are we lost?"

"I wouldn't say lost exactly." He scratched his chin, turning, as if a sign would appear and save his manhood.

Elsie giggled and hitched up her skirts, finished with this conversation and wanting to go home. She went down the hedge, knowing which way out, Van shouting in shock and chasing her. She exited first, panting from the tightness of the corset and having to bend down to catch her breath. Van's heavy foot steps came behind her, sweat on his worried face.

"Lord, you can go fast." He panted, waving his hat to cool himself.

Himari stumbled out, hair frazzled. She fluttered to Elsie's side, asking if she was okay, and Elsie waved her off. She didn't care for this life of a lady, to have someone telling her to slow down.

"I thought I'd test your endurance." Elsie said, fixing her own skirts when Himari made a move to do it.

"Well, I hope I didn't fail," Van smiled, not irritated like her maid, who was muttering under her breath. "You're an interesting lady, Elsie, I'd love to get to know you more. Have you heard of the ball happening in five days?"

"A ball like where there's music and people dancing?" Elsie wasn't appealed by the idea but kept her face neutral. Himari had perked, nodding excitedly.

"Yes, my uncle Lord Mahil hosts one every six months to thank the Military Police for all they do," Of course, Elsie thought scathingly, finding herself brushing imaginary dirt off her skirts. People who do nothing get everything. "If the Scouts are still in town, or if you decide to stay, I would like for you to accompany me."

No was on the tip of her tongue, not wanting to lead Van on any longer now that she had a way to the Minister without him, but then a plan struck her. This plan was much better than Erwin's to lead Annie into a tunnel.

"I would love too." Elsie said.

Himari clapped her hands, too excited to hide it. Van thanked her for her enthusiasm and held out his arm, leading Elsie back to the carriage.

* * *

Van left Elsie in the foyer, saying that his uncle wouldn't appreciate if he came to call upon a beautiful lady and not say hello before leaving. The compliment did nothing except stroke her ego, which was already high on the scale with a plan formulating. Himari offered to take Van's coat before he went up a staircase Elsie had never explored.

Elsie turned and headed to the loud dining hall, lunch being served. Eren was the first person she saw, and not because of his waving hand. He and Jean were sitting at opposite tables and shouting insults at each other, the next being more childish than the last. When Jean told Eren he looked like a shit his donkey had put out, the enraged boy tried to leap across the table from him. Mikasa and Armin pulled him down, neither stopping with their lunch to pay full attention.

The squad leaders seemed to be enjoying it as well. Erwin and Levi were absent but Hange and Miche were laughing their asses off, coins sliding under the table as they made their bets.

"At least I wasn't raised by- Oh, Elsie, you're back!" Eren smiled wide, forgetting the horse face in favor of the blonde making her way down the aisle. "Did that guy find you?"

"Yes and thank you for scaring him." Elsie was being honest but Eren stuttered and sat back down without the help of his friends, lost for words.

Hange held her arms wide when Elsie sat, "There she is, the talk of the castle! You work fast girl."

"Where's Commander Erwin?" Elsie didn't want to get lost in idle chit chat, excited to finally have her own plan to present. "We need to talk."

"You couldn't have waited until after they threw fists?" Miche grumbled unhappily but he finished his drink and stood, fixing his suspenders as he eyed Jean. "I know that kid could win, easy."

"The next time they have chores you can finish," Elsie easily waved it off, helping Hange to hurry by taking the bread out of her mouth and hauling her to her feet. Hange objected, reaching for her plate, but with the help of Miche they walked once more into the foyer. The spectacled woman groaned, a dramatic hand held towards the loud hall. "Oh shush, Hange, you're going to freak out when I tell you."

"Oh goody! My week has been boring. I did have half a mind to join you to church but then I saw that hot man come for ya'. Figured I wouldn't steal him from you." Hange snickered, elbowing Elsie.

"You can have him." Elsie said absently, the trio following Miche past the staircase to the rooms and to the hall where Himari had taken her on her first morning.

"Interested in someone else, hmm?" Hange towered over Elsie, a crazed look as she cooed down at the blonde.

"How can I-"

"Both of you shut up, we're here." Miche snapped, not one for talk about love apparently. Which was good for Elsie, who leaned further away from Hange's leering face.

The meeting room had the doors shut but had just released its people, a cluster of importantly dressed men idling in the hallway. Elsie immediately spotted Van talking to a man his height with no hair but a rather impressive mustache, who was holding court with his nephew and other listeners. Erwin, with his green cloak, was resolutely ignored by the royals. Levi leaned on the wall by the door, not attempting to weasel his way in like Erwin.

"Commander Erwin, sir," Miche clapped his boots together and saluted, drawing the silence and attention of everyone. Van's face broke in a smile at Elsie, his eyes trailing to Hange beside her. "If you have a moment."

"Of course. If you would excuse me, Lord Mahil." Erwin's deep voice went over the Lord's head, his beady brown eyes locked on Elsie.

"You must be the lady who had stolen my nephew today," The Lord called, causing Van to flush and the other men to take particular notice in her. Used to the stares by now she smiled sweetly, hoping to look like the beautiful, innocent girl Van saw. "Who would've thought the Scouts would be hiding the beautiful ones, huh?"

This roused laughter from his men but Van didn't laugh, his smile stiffening. Levi appeared then, pulling his coat over his arm as he walked past Miche and down the hall. Elsie curtsied, and made to follow, but Van called her back. Knowing they weren't welcomed to the conversation, Hange and Erwin were the last to walk down the hall and wait for her.

"I'm sorry for that," He truly was, she could tell. "Is it okay if I pick you up again?"

"Men don't ask!" Someone called from behind, sending another wave of laughter. Van was as red as a tomato.

"Sure, get out of here while you can." Elsie said quickly, already walking backwards. He waved and Elsie spun, catching up with the people she had missed all day.

"Not even a kiss for the pretty lady? Are you even related to me?" She heard the Lord nag as they rounded the corner.

She was relieved that Van hadn't tried. She didn't want to think what would've happened if he tried, the idea vile enough to make her shiver. Van was nice, too nice for Elsie who had things to do. She wiggled between Hange and Levi, picking up the front of her dress to match their long strides.

"You'll never believe-"

Levi smacked her upside the head, "Fucking wait to talk, brat."

* * *

The four of them found solitude in Erwin's room. It was more glamorous than Levi's with the addition of a table that was getting much use out of it from the many letters and ink spills on the table. Levi caught sight of a dark spot and frowned, deciding to stand instead of sit.

"Okay!" Elsie clapped her hands, beginning to pace. "Your plan with Annie, it sucks, okay, and I know when we can get her. There's a ball in five days that Lord Mahil hosts for the Military Police-"

Erwin sighed, "We are well aware of that however as the Lord is a supporter of the police I doubt he would take kindly to us arresting her in front of the town."

Elsie held up a finger, her pace not slowing, "You planned to have Eren lead her to somewhere alone and we can do that here! I'm sure a castle this big has a dungeon and with a party going on I doubt anyone would find it strange that two kids go off alone. He can lead her down and-"

"And she can change and tear the whole building down." Levi dryly finalized.

"Not if she's hurt," Elsie's eyes shone bright, facing her captain. "You're faster than she is as a human, you said you had no problem cutting arms off."

Levi didn't disagree, turning to Erwin for insight. Hange and Miche were nodding and it spurred Elsie. She was actually helping, actually had something to say that captured all of their attention.

"Eren leads her down. Levi and Mikasa can wait and before she knows it-"

"She's at the mercy of the Scouts," Erwin grinned, appraising Elsie. "Do you think we can do it?"

He wasn't asking her. Levi sighed, "I have a broken arm but that won't stop me."

"No matter Levi," Hange hung off his side, ignoring the look of discomfort that was clear to Elsie. "If you can't, I'll have no problem stepping in for you. I'll do anything to get my hands on a titan shifter I can actually test on." She foamed at the mouth.

Levi was disgusted, shoving her off, "Hey four eyes, get your own titan to cut up, she's mine."

"Oh come on Levi at least let me help!"

Miche shifted, "Five days? I'll go down and look for a suitable place."

"Very well," Erwin looked down his nose at Elsie. "Good work, Miss Elsie."

The energy hadn't left her, her hands shaking with the information, "I also have an in with the Minister. There's an Old Language-"

"Ach, that shit. People have gone insane trying to understand that." Miche looked ready to spit again and Erwin gave him a warning look, daring the man to do it.

"I know it. I can read it."

The room felt so big yet so small, the people far but their need for answers suffocating her.

"You can?" It was Levi who spoke first.

She nodded, "My mother was from Germany, she taught me a little before... Anyway, it's German. It's not an old language, I know it."

Hange fell to her knees, holding her hands up to Elsie, who backpedaled into Levi from shock.

"I fucking love you, Elsie!" Hange proclaimed.

Erwin laughed, "I think I do too."

* * *

Levi was particularly silent that night. He made them tea and Elsie held it to her chest, warming herself in the cold kitchen. Summer was coming to an end, if the daylight was anything to go by, and the cold wasn't scared to show itself like back in Vegas. She'd changed out of her dress and into slacks and a shirt before meeting Levi, knowing that he would bully her if she dared to wear it. Which, it was a relief to have the corset untied.

Although the person who took it off had nothing nice to say. Himari yanked the laces, Elsie holding onto the bedpost to stay up right, shocked by the force the little bird had in her.

"I know it isn't my place, Miss, but I must say that I won't keep your secret from Mister Donovan, if he asks if you are seeing anyone. I can't lie and I won't, Miss." It took a lot for Himari to say it, her voice shaking.

Elsie had only laughed and then ushered the maid away so she could meet Levi. He had two cups on the table, a cheek resting on his hand as he stared at the dark content.

"What are you thinking about?" Elsie asked as she poured more tea into her cup. She couldn't find rest, not with the progress she had made today. It was a little victory for her that left her pumped with adrenaline to enact it now.

Levi didn't look up. He hadn't touched his drink, "They finished cleaning the bodies. In the morning they'll deliver the dead for their families to bury."

Elsie wasn't thirsty anymore, setting the cup on the wooden table. It was comforting to know that the squad would be going home but the fact they weren't doing it alive rested on both their shoulders.

"I miss them."

Levi snorted, "Me too."

Elsie sighed and having nothing to say that she hadn't before she reached across the table and clasped the top of his hand. Those dark eyes that held no expression met hers and she pulled back, not thinking that it was accepted. Levi grabbed her hand, refusing to let her pull away, and she smiled sadly.

"Soon it'll get better." Was all she could offer.

Levi frowned, "I know."

He did know. He had lost Isobel and Farlan first, she often forgot. She planned to ask about his past, maybe that would take his mind off the fresh pain, but he beat her.

"How do you know German? What even is German?"

Elsie sighed, her eyes loosing focus as she thought of the world map and her own origins, "It's across the ocean, past the wall. I've never been but my mom was born and raised there. German is the language and Germany the country."

"Country?"

"Like another district but too far to travel to. If I ever went I would have to get a plane ticket, a machine that flies instead of drives," She smiled at his befuddled look, glad she was distracting him. "My mom would sing us to sleep with lullabies. There's one I remember but I can't say it as good as her. Anyway, it was the songs that made it easy to read but I'm not the best German talker."

"You said your mother left."

"Yeah, in the middle of the night when I was seven. My brother was three, he doesn't remember her, and dad didn't keep pictures around. I think even after all of it, if she had shown up he would've taken her back." Elsie mused, knowing that her dad would do anything to keep his family together.

"At least she did one good thing before she left." Levi muttered, lifting his cup in his unusual way.

Elsie gripped the handle of her mug, rubbing the ceramic, "What about your mom?"

Levi didn't falter, his movements fluid as he lowered the cup and turned it so that it sat straight in front of him. He debated, she could tell, if the story was worth saying. At one point Elsie had told him that she knew everything about him but prayed that he would't take that for his answer now. She wanted to hear from his words what he had to say about her.

"I remember her name, Kuchel. I remember that she used to cut my hair and that she always told me I looked like an angel and I fought her on it because angels were blonde and blue eyed. But she said I was her angel, sent to give her a reason to live," Levi's gaze centered. "Do you know the rest?"

"Yes." Her voice was apologetic for knowing something that he should've said.

"Then I found Kenny and everything fucking worked out. The end." He finished his cup.

Elsie cleaned the cups that night. Her thoughts wandered to Kuchel, remembering her skinny, dead body on the bed and the long haired Levi crouched in her room. Elsie figured that AIDS existed in this world and had cruelly taken the woman before she could see her son grow up.

Elsie walked at his side, all the way to his room, and was shocked to see a new pair of Levi's clothes folded on the bed for her to change into. The chair was gone and Levi was on his side of the bed, white shirt visible as he laid on his back and examined the canopy like an old friend. Elsie blew the candles out and pulled the comforter to her head, pulling a pillow to her chest, her back to Levi.

His hand thumped her back, "That guy-"

"Donovan." She said, turning to face him.

He didn't look at her, "How was it?"

"He got us lost and I had to find our way back."

"Typical."

Elsie hummed, her eyes drooping but not wanting to lose sight of Levi's side profile, "It was boring."

Levi said nothing else and Elsie fell into easy slumber.


	26. Stohess: Part Five

It was time to enact her plan. Most definitely it was dangerous and she would likely die, but in the name of her people Elsie was resolute to not back down.

Plus, Levi was slumbering peacefully, his snores consistent. Elsie had to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and when she'd sat up he'd immediately awoken, no doubt listening to where she was going, but by the time she came out, he was asleep once more and unaware of the pen that she'd plucked off the dresser, precariously raised over his cast.

It was just too easy with the way he slept with his arm over his stomach. Her head was level with the mattress, holding her breath as she ever so gently began to sketch, the poop emoji clear in her mind's eye. In no way would any one call her an artist but it looked how she wanted and with a pleased smile, she capped the pen, hid the evidence, and climbed into bed. He shifted, his sleeping good hand hitting her back.

* * *

Elsie woke up to being smothered by a pillow. She screeched, kicking her feet frantically, her hands clawing at the strong forearms holding her down.

"You fucking wankhammer." Well, that was a new one.

Elsie dislodged his hands and his hold on the pillow faltered. Gasping for an earned breath, Elsie had no hesitation in raising her knee and kicking the crouching soldier's back. He grunted, catching himself, and Elsie was climbing on his back, her arm around his neck in retribution.

"Don't you like my drawing?" She taunted in his ear, black hair tickling her cheek.

Levi shoved them back and Elsie was held under his body, her legs spreading to wrap around his waist. Her arm was still locked, his free hand picking at her fingers. It wasn't until his hard casted elbow got her in the stomach that she released him, exhausted and gagging for air. Levi rolled off of her, kneeling beside her, victorious.

"Worthless piece of shit," He cursed, running his hand through his wild hair, looking how Elsie felt. "Are you fucking serious?"

Her head rested back, not the least bit concerned with his anger, "No, I'm Elsie," The Harry Potter reference went over his head and incited him to reach out and pinch at her hip. She giggled. "I thought it would be nice if it had some art on it, don't you like it?"

"A two year old could draw better."

Elsie ran her fingers over the emoji, "I highly doubt that. Bet I could make a profit off of it."

"A profit of getting your ass kicked," Levi huffed, kicking his legs out so he could sit cross legged beside Elsie, who laid with her head at the end of the bed and her feet at the pillows. "Just for that you're cleaning the stalls after your fucking date."

"It's not a date it's a courtship," Elsie rolled her eyes, annoyed at the reminder of Van. He would arrive shortly to cart her off to church, have her hold his arm, and not prefer if she said what was on her mind. "And only four more days of it. But, I will be talking to Minister Nick. How should I go about telling him I can read the Old Language?"

"Those idiots believe that God speaks through people. Just faint during prayer, or whatever the hell it is, and start reading shit to him. He'll think God's talking out your ass."

"More like my mouth but alright," Elsie thought it over, deciding to see if fainting would work when she got there. "Wish me luck."

Levi grunted, preoccupied with trying to rub the drawing with his thumb. All it did was smear her beautiful work and left him glowering at her, making her think he wasn't quite done with beating her up. Elsie smiled sweetly, shrieking when he fell onto her stomach, pushing all air out of her. She whined, trying to push him off, but Levi made it clear that he was content to stay until she no longer breathed.

There was a knock at the door. Levi rolled to his side of the bed, pulling a knife from under his pillow, staring at the brown door. Elsie turned onto her stomach, brushing the hair out of her face. Another knock, a tad louder, and the timid voice of Himari filtered in, "Miss Elsie?"

"It's just the maid, put that away! Honestly, why do you even have that?" Elsie hissed, clambering off the messy bed and trying to calm her hair before seeing Himari.

"For annoying bitches like that one." Levi's grumble was through the bathroom door, the lock clicking as Elsie cracked the door.

Himari had her hair down today, the short strands curling at her shoulders and making her look younger. She peered over Elsie's shoulder, seeing her wild state and the sheets hanging off the bed. Elsie would agree, it did look positively dirty, especially when the shower turned on and Elsie was wearing man's clothes. Himari's eyes were wide, her cheeks red with embarrassment at catching Elsie doing something she wasn't.

"I tried knocking on your door and when you didn't answer I thought I'd try here," Himari cleared her throat, running her hands down her skirt. "Do you want a bath?"

Elsie was over baths and would much prefer the shower. She was caught in a man's room, though, and figured it would be easier on Himari if she just went along with her. She didn't shout to Levi that she was leaving, figuring he already knew, and followed Himari to get ready.

* * *

Van decided it was best to wait at the carriage instead of facing Erwin and Levi again but he hadn't planned on a stormy Eren standing post, arms crossed at the door and glowering at the suited gentleman. Elsie ran Eren over, Himari saying they were running late and making her rush.

"What are you doing standing in front of doors?" Elsie demanded, too frazzled to notice Van. Her gaze was on Eren, who was levering himself up with the stair railing.

"Why are you going with him? Where do you go?" Eren shot back, taller than Elsie but not intimidating. He tried, furrowing his eyebrows and puckering his lips, but only Levi could render Elsie guilty with a look. The child had nothing on the older man.

"It doesn't matter," Elsie waved his question off, pushing a long strand of hair behind her ear. Himari had given her a braided crown, leaving the rest of her hair to fall in pin straight to her waist. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Captain Levi isn't up yet and it does too."

Elsie smirked, "He's coming down now."

Eren gasped, taking the stairs by three and streaking to the stables, no doubt to feed the horses. Elsie shook her head, amused at his reaction, and walked down the stairs with more regal grace than Eren could.

"What'd you say to make him run off? He's been there since I pulled up." Van grinned, kissing the top of her hand when she gave it to him to help enter the carriage.

It felt wet and she discretely wiped it when she sat, "Captain Ackerman is coming."

Himari squeaked, clambering into the carriage and making it rock in her fear. She breathed in relief when she realized he wasn't behind her, scared the shark would bite her ankles. Van looked back but no such scary creature showed its face and he closed the door.

"Humanities Strongest, right? Was he the tall one?" Van asked.

"No, he's short, and he's absolutely horrible," Himari couldn't hold the words back if she tried. Elsie was positive that Himari would turn Levi in for the murder of a puppy if she could. She realized, by Van's stare, that she shouldn't have spoken and muttered, "Sorry."

"You're right. He's short and grumpy and the best captain I've ever had." Elsie wasn't going to let Himari be silenced, smiling at her in approval.

Van rolled his hat, feeling the felt between his thumb and forefinger, "Then the song about him isn't a lie."

"Song?" Elsie asked, Himari huffing and looking out the moving window.

"It's been around for a while but they only sing it on the streets when a mission goes well," There was a cruel humor to Van's words, knowing that it rarely went in their favor. "There's a line, ah, I can't get the tune in my head."

" _There's a poet, whose weapon is his word, he will slay you with his tongue._ " Himari sang, high and airy, a cheery tune that Elsie wanted to hear more of.

Elsie grinned, finding the words perfect.

* * *

Elsie held arms with Van and Mrs. Dubious, resting her chin and clenching her eyes shut. As Minister Nick spoke she inhaled sharply, planting her feet, and preparing for the visions.

They didn't disappoint.

A dead face, maggots in the mouth. Running feet. Boats coming over black waters. The pain was too much, she thought she was drowning, could feel the water in her lungs. Elsie fell to her feet, her head thunking the floor, her hands being held up by shouting Wallists. The sky was dark or her eyes were closed but the feeling never left. She felt cold, desperate, hungry.

Water splashed on her face and Elsie gasped, yanking out of her captors, thinking she was on a boat. The worried faces of the church stared at her, Minister Nick's squishing against Van's in an attempt to be close.

"What happened, child? Tell me, what did you see?" The Minister was holding her head, his hands shaking and making her teeth clatter.

Van pushed him away, grabbing Elsie under the arms to help her sit, and put himself behind her so she couldn't fall back. A cold rag appeared from one of the hands and Van ran it over her sweaty forehead, whispering in her ear that she was okay.

"I heard words," Elsie mumbled, trying to hold herself up, but Van pulling her back. "It was in another language but I understood it. A man told me."

Minister Nick was alight with excitement, dancing on his feet as he hurriedly yanked his necklace off, ignoring the sound of it breaking to the horror of the congregation. He shoved it in her face, too close to read, but to exhilarated to care. With steady hands Elsie took the necklace and ran her fingers over the words, having read it once before.

" _Du sollst unseren Stolz nicht nehmen, du wirst unsere Städte nicht zerstören, du hast versprochen_ ," The words sound garbled to Elsie's ears, she could only imagine what the others heard. It sounded like a nasty language with her butchering of the pronunciation but the meaning rang to Elsie. "Thou shall not take our pride, thou shall not destroy our cities, thou has promised."

It was a rough translate at best. Maybe it wasn't city but wall that was written, either way Elsie didn't want to figure it out in front of the gaping radicals. They stood in awed silence, Van's hands slacking, his breathing erratic. Minister Nick covered his mouth, fingers shaking, clutching his robe. Elsie sat in the center, her green dress fanned around her, face red and wet, as their beady eyes bore into her, judging.

"Can it be?"

"She could be making it up."

"I've never heard anything like that."

Minister Nick marched forward, jerking Elsie to her feet. She wondered if he was going to kick her out, call her a liar, but he clutched her shoulder and spun her to look at the reverent people. Van slowly stood, amazed, Himari behind him looking as if she may faint.

"Look! Can you see? God has given us a gift for showing mercy, for saving the soul of a damned one!" He howled, bruising her arm. "He has spoken through her to reward us! We are making progress, my flock, this is a sign that we are dong the Lord's work as He planned!"

Van clapped the loudest among the group, smiling ear to ear, looking like a cat who got the cannery. Itsuko and her unpleasant men were at the back, arms crossed, not partaking in the celebration.

* * *

"We have to tell my uncle right away! Who would've thought, a God's prophet, here in Stohess! I mean, they have them in Utopia because of the Grand Church, but never one who could _read_ the Old Language. Oh no, I hope you don't have to go there with the rest of them."

Van's words went in one ear and out the other. Elsie sat with her legs crossed in the rumbling carriage, a cheek rested on her palm as she watched the shops pass. They came to a splattering end and the carriage croaked as it entered the sandy path leading to Lord Mahil's. She now watched the trees, content for a moment.

She had deciphered the words for each wall. To protect, to promise, for pride. She knew that Annie and the others had come from another world past the sea, that they were aware of the Walls but didn't seem all too concerned to let it be known. Who promised? The other island? If only she could remember what they were called... Eldorians? No, that was what Eren was, a titan-shifter, right?

Thou shall not destroy our cities? Thou promised? It was a reminder, for all that Elsie could see, in case the other civilization came knocking. Her visions of the unknown soldiers and boats suddenly clicked, a warning. The Walls hadn't been built to save them from titans but from whoever else lived out there, and they were on their way.

"You did give me quite the fright though, Elsie," It was Van grabbing her hand that made Elsie turn, blinking rapidly, forgetting that he was sitting beside her. Himari was across, twiddling her thumbs. "When you fell and hit your head it made a terrible sound."

He moved as if to touch her forehead and Elsie leaned back, wincing when she touched the bump at her hairline. It wasn't the worst thing to happen to her (which was still Levi using her as a landing board when she was training) and she waved it off. Van could tell she was in no mood for talk and softened his tone.

"You're probably exhausted. I'll talk to my uncle when I pick you up in the morning."

Elsie didn't want to see Van so soon and the sermon wasn't necessary, "Would it be rude of me to miss it? I don't think I'll be good company tomorrow."

"Oh, of course, please rest." He soothed her, once more grasping her hand. Elsie bit the inside of her cheek but said nothing, her eyes meeting Himari's shrewd glare.

They both knew that she didn't want to be with Van. He was a proper gentleman, helping the girls down, and insisted on taking her to the infirmary. She tried, really fucking hard, but he was not taking no for an answer and with an arm around her waist, he shushed her objections. Elsie was scowling prominently at their entrance, scaring a young nurse that Elsie wasn't familiar with. She took one look at Elsie's dark demeanor and disappeared to the back, another nurse scurrying out.

"Really now? Every day it's one or the other," Nurse Bianca was not happy, her hands on her hip as Van made Elsie sit on a bed. Elsie knew her damn self and kept her feet on the floor, shaking his hands off when he tried to push her back. "What happened?"

"She fell and hit her head. Is she in here a lot?" Van did not let her talk and the nurse didn't seem to mind, knowing that Elsie could go on if allowed.

Elsie winced as nurse Bianca padded the raised skin, "Since the day the Scout's arrived. I had to wrap her sprained wrist and the next night her and her captain come in looking like they'd been ambushed," She put a stinging wad of something on Elsie's forehead that made her hiss. Bianca pushed harder, no sympathy. "And the next he has a broken arm and now she with a concussion."

"I'm in the army, what do you expect- Ow!" The nurse had made to lift Elsie's chin to look in her eyes, one hand rested on her shoulder. Bianca pulled the shoulder of Elsie's gown down, dark blue bruises left from Minister Nick's hold.

"Fell, you said?" Nurse Bianca eyed Van dubiously. "Best you wait outside."

"Oh no, Elsie, tell her-"

"It's okay, you can go home. I'm going to lay down after this." She cut him off, thankful for the excuse.

Bianca tutted in disagreement, cutting the right length of sterilized cloth from a spool.

"Ah, alright. Good evening then, Elsie." Van was pale at the accusation, feet tripping over each other in his hurry to leave. She felt the tension relax once he'd left the room, allowing her to finally breathe at ease.

"He didn't hit me." Elsie said, figuring she could at least uphold Van's integrity.

Nurse Bianca scoffed, wiping her hands together after she fixed Elsie's dress and wrapped the bandage over her head. She felt ridiculous with it on, planning to remove it the moment she walked out of there. She'd rather walk around with a huge ball on her head than the uncomfortable bandages sticking to her hair.

"If he had hit you I would be treating him and you'd be chewing his ear off. No, he was aggravating my patient so it was best that he left. Now off you go, don't do anything that can hurt your head and no sleeping for five hours." Nurse Bianca had a strict motherly tone, scrutinizing Elsie with narrow amber eyes.

Elsie made no such promise and raced out of the infirmary, gathering her hair into a messy bun. Her tanned thighs were showing as she took the stairs by three, a servant boy dropping his books when she passed. She changed into her uniform, tossing her gown and bandage wraps onto the perfectly made bed, and skipped down two doors. She opened it, expecting Levi, and was disappointed when the room was bare. She turned to leave but paused, looking back at the canopy bed. Elsie knew Levi had made the bed by the triangle tuck and had taken the time to place a new folded pair of clothes for her on the right side of the bed.

She smiled, warmed at the knowledge that she didn't have to ask to stay with him. Levi wanted her there as much as she did.

* * *

Levi was in Noir's stable, grappling with the stallion to get a hoof in his lap. As he was one handed and the horse was in a mood, the simple task turned tedious. By the time Elsie walked up Levi was giving the horse a stern talking to.

"Are you really threatening to turn Noir into stew? How dare you!" Elsie was aghast, hugging the first horse she rode. Noir understood that she was defending him and kicked at Levi when he made to touch her.

"It's my sack of meat, I can do whatever I want with him."

"Don't listen to the old man, Noir, he's just bluffing." Elsie crooned, scratching between his eyes. His tail swished in pleasure, rubbing against her. She giggled and stepped back, giving a parting pat so that she could attend to Sunni.

"Did the fucking psychos club you?" Levi demanded, catching sight of her new look.

"I didn't have to pretend faint after all. The visions came back, stronger, and I saw a bo-" A burn in her throat. "They're-" It intensified when she tried again. "I saw the future. But I told them I heard God telling me what the necklace said."

Levi frowned, "And?"

"Thou shall not take our pride, thou shall not destroy our cities, thou has promised."

Levi sat at his stool and Elsie crouched at his side, heaving Noir's toned leg onto her captain's lap. He used his left hand deftly. She admired him, then, she would admit. He was striking, one sleeve rolled up, the tendons in his wrists visible as he flexed. He clenched his jaw in thought, grinding his teeth. Levi hadn't trimmed his hair the past week and it was brushing his cheeks as he bent, shoulders rolling under the white shirt that did nothing to hide his muscles. What would it feel like to run her hands over his back? She'd only the faintest touch to go off of, and that had been a blissful moment, even in the sadness.

"You said that there is an ocean?" Levi's deep voice broke her revere and she remembered the severity of the moment.

"Yeah."

"And you said that there is a Germany. This, whatever the fuck it's meant to be, is for whoever reads German. Am I right to assume some fucking Germans are after us?"

Elsie shrugged, "They don't go by German but it's the language they use, or very close to it. The visions, Levi, they're really bad. I see death. Whoever is coming has something more than guns."

"Something more like Eren." Levi stated, exhaling.

"This is shit." Elsie said dejectedly.

Levi cracked his neck, released Noir's leg, and moved to the next, "I'm not going to ask you now but I have a question that I need an answer to."

Elsie hummed, ruffling her escaped baby hairs, "Okay." The pain was the worth the answer at this point.

"It gets worse every time. It started as one night, then two days, then four days." He didn't face her, Noir in a better mood and listening to his master.

"Ask me after we get Annie then." Elsie said breezily, deciding it was time to pay attention to her own horse. The poor girl had been left with her saddle on the last time she'd left her and a hefty bribe of carrots should be able to get her back into Sunni's good graces.

Levi's statement made her freeze, "You won't be on that squad."

"What?" Elsie pivoted. "What the actual fuck, Levi?"

"You're. Not. Going." He punctuated each word as if she was deaf, letting the leg fall and standing to meet her. "You're not essential therefore you'd be in the fucking way."

"It was my idea."

"Congrats, you're a genius."

Elsie stomped her foot, a childish anger flaring at being left out. Hadn't she proven that she could handle herself? She was just as capable as Eren and fucking Armin of all people. It didn't make sense why she couldn't be on look out or even attend the ball. Hell, she was the only one invited to it! Levi rolled his eyes at her little show, making her feel less than she already did.

"Why not? If it weren't for me the Scouts wouldn't be invited! Lord Mahil and Van expect me to be there, and if I'm not then Van will come looking for me. Either way, I'll drag myself to that ball-"

Levi crowded her against the stall, his arms bracketing her. Noir neighed in discomfort, kicking hay at them. She was lost in Levi's eyes to care that she'd have to settle the hay later on.

"Are you going against direct orders?" Levi dared her to push him, a dangerous glint that promised this wasn't a game. He was deadly serious, the most strict she'd ever been subjected to.

He really didn't want her at that ball. She'd be damned if he fucked it up again.

"No, I would never."

It proved how stubborn they were, cursing each other with looks alone. Levi clicked his tongue and shoved off the stall, "Clean the fucking stalls."

* * *

The bastard had another thing coming if he thought Elsie was going to be bedridden. As soon as she had checked on Sunni, she raced up the hill to find Erwin and demand an explanation. No way was she going to miss catching Annie, not with everything coming to light.

Ymir called out to Elsie, asking who pissed the freak off, and Elsie bent to pitch a rock at her head. The titan girl gasped and ducked, the others laughing at the outburst. Eren tried to chase after Elsie, calling her name, but Mikasa captured his attention and Elsie was storming down the hallways, her steps thundering and dangerous. She banged on Erwin's door, too frustrated to do it any other way.

He opened the door, "I was expecting you, Miss Elsie."

Levi was casually sipping tea at the desk, tisking when they made eye contact. Elsie pointed at him, "I won't do it, I refuse too."

"Your captain is right, you're not necessary to the mission-"

Now, on an ordinary day, Elsie was a saint and Levi had the tongue of a bastard, but she found herself exploding, using words that she'd heard so often that they worked perfectly to describe how she felt.

"The fuck I'm not necessary! I fucking went to that bat shit crazy church for days and I fucking fixed what would have been a cluster fuck of a plan to save your sorry asses, cause God forbid you dipshits can do something right!"

"I disagreed and thought it would be better to have the whole team there. Of course, only if you want to join the... uh what did you call us... dipshits?"

Elsie was panting from her tantrum and Erwin was laughing at her, shaking his head and ruffling Elsie's hair, as if she was a child. Considering what had just happened, she would take the slight jab at her ego for the sake of hearing that she was still attending the ball. The commander hadn't flinched at her words, taking it all in stride, and chuckled at it still as he walked to Levi's side.

"I'm going?" Elsie confirmed.

"Yes. After all you were invited by the Lord's nephew, it would be rude to cancel with you living in the castle. Captain Levi is right, you aren't necessary for the capture of Annie Leonhart, but you will keep an eye on the guests and anything that we miss. We can't risk to fail again."

"Oh well," It wasn't what she wanted but it was better than Levi's plan. "I translated the Minister's necklace."

The conversation transitioned amused Erwin so much that he had to laugh, bashfully hiding his face when Levi and Elsie leveled him with questioning looks. He controlled himself, sighing after.

"I've just realized how much you've changed, Elsie, I'm sorry. I remember a timid girl hiding behind Levi and now here you are, cursing out the Commander of Scouts and then continuing on as if nothing happened."

"Tsk, brat." Levi said into his cup. The rim couldn't hide his smile.

* * *

Elsie sat between Hange and Miche, leaning on her elbows in enthrallment. The show had begun, Jean and Eren circling each other, identical looks of concentration, the fire light making their hair appear like the same shade of black. The Scouts had pulled the two tables apart, after Hange had instructed so when Mikasa had failed at containing the argument to only shouting, and were now standing on the tables or sitting, taking bets and cheering when Jean made the first move.

"Where's Erwin again?" Miche asked, booing when Eren knocked Jean's head to the side.

"He's busy with Levi, don't worry." Their conversation had gone down a path that only war generals could make. Elsie, having won her fight for the day, headed to find company elsewhere.

And dinner was being served on top of the fight, so Elsie sat and considered herself referee as she ate her stew. Mikasa was shaking her head, scowling, and Armin had come to ask if one of the squad leaders were going to stop it. Miche and Hange exchanged looks, having not considered that.

"KNOCK HIM DOWN EREN, I HAVE TEN ON YOU!" Hange hollered, leaping out of her seat when Eren tackled Jean like a line backer.

"No!" Miche groaned, putting his head down in defeat.

Elsie stood and the boys separated, gasping and leering, wiping spit but ready to go again. The cadets had been restless all week, no training to be done on the Lord's land, and horse duty switched between the thirty of them. It was no shock that Eren and Jean had come to blows, annoyed with close proximity of each other.

"Eren wins this round," There was boos from Miche and the right side. Hange was punching the air. "Tomorrow we'll do a real round, anyone who wants to be put in the bracket come sign up."

This caused excitement. Elsie planned to hold it just as Petra and Gunther had, taking the names of the willing and later would randomly pair them. Ymir walked up alone, Krista at the table with Connie.

"Will you be fighting, freak?"

Hange's glasses flashed as she examined Ymir.

"Sure, I'll even pair with you if you want." Elsie offered sweetly, signing in cursive below Ymir's.

Ymir stared at her name before smirking, "Can't wait."

Hange was quick to lean into Elsie's personal space, "I'm putting money on you, Gunther said you could fight."

The compliment smothered the amicable feeling that had been in her chest.

* * *

Levi was in bed when Elsie came to the room. The candles were unlit, the room in total darkness, and Elsie winced when her big toe hit the bed. She hopped on one foot to sit, rubbing her toe, blindly searching for the clothes she'd seen earlier.

Levi punched her in the back, "Ow!"

"You woke me up." He muttered, husky with sleep.

"Sorry," Elsie whispered, a little too late. "I'm going to change."

"I can't see anyway."

She meant in the bathroom. It would be easier to change here, though, instead of stumbling across the room and making more noise. She kept her back to the bed as she lifted her shirt and wiggled out of her pants, hurriedly pulling the baggy shirt and pants on. Levi pulled the blanket back for her and she softly thanked him, getting into her normal back facing position.

"Did you eat?" Elsie thought to ask on the brink of sleep.

She didn't hear his snores, she knew he was awake. The mattress dipped as he moved, the blankets shifting.

"I had a head ache and came to rest, must've missed it." She cherished the sleepy voice she was privy to hear.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah."

It had to be an hour later and they still laid awake. She didn't know what was keeping Levi from sleep but she couldn't relax with him thinking behind her. His body was stiff, she could feel it in the sheets, and it made her feel for him, wondering what could possibly be going through his head. She suddenly recalled their conversation over tea, that today had been the day the squad had been sent home. She had been so wrapped in the church that she had forgotten.

Elsie turned and reached into the darkness, finding his hand resting by his waist. She timidly curled her fingers around his, pulling it to her chest when he squeezed back. She cradled his arm, holding it to her like she would her pillow, and closed her eyes, breathing deep. In minutes Levi's snores soothed her to sleep.


	27. Stohess: Part Six

They had separated in their sleep, Elsie laying on her stomach with a hand in her hair, a leg kicked out and brushing another hairy limb under the blanket. Levi laid on his back, hand over his chest, snoring.

Elsie traced him with her eyes until the birds sang outside. His nose wiggled and his eyelids slowly opened, a yawn escaping the 'o' of his lips. He palmed the sleep from his eyes, sighed, and turned to check on her.

"You look like shit." Levi said before pushing the comforter off and sitting on the edge of the bed. He cracked his back and meandered to the bathroom.

Elsie threw a pillow at the closing door, falling back and enjoying the lazy morning. She changed into her uniform when she heard water running and made the bed, although not to Levi's OCD neatness, finding it pointless to tuck the sheet in when they pulled it off every night. She fixed the pillows, running her hand down the handle of the dagger beneath Levi's. Had he always slept with one?

Elsie was twisting her hair into a strict, low bun in the mirror over the dresser when Levi appeared. She didn't think anything of the silence behind her until he cleared his throat. Elsie glanced over her shoulder, turned to look at her reflection, before whirling back around. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, clutching a towel around his hips, water dripping from his hair. The best and worst thing she had the pleasure seeing.

"I need clothes."

"Oh." Not wanting to be called out on her staring, she pulled the first drawer open, biting the inside of her cheek as she plucked his outfit for the day. From his boxers to his belt, Elsie grabbed it all and placed the fabric in his outstretched hand, avoiding his gaze.

"Brat." Was his thanks, the door shutting in her face.

Elsie exhaled and found that her boots weren't as tight as she preferred. She focused on lacing, her nimble fingers finding it easy compared to when she'd first worn them. It was a good distraction from daydreaming about the water gliding down his six pack and to the faint V of his waist, his dark eyes not once leaving her when she'd gone through his belongings.

Levi raised an eyebrow when he returned, "Did the bitch die?"

"I don't know why you have a problem with Himari," Elsie rolled her eyes, following him out of the room. "She's alive and well, thanks for asking. I told Van that I needed to rest after all... of that... so she doesn't have to help me get ready. Probably happy about it, if I didn't know any better."

"All she does is cry. Useless."

"Did you ever think that it might be because you called her names?"

"I call Hange and you the same names, have you ever cried?" Levi scoffed, finding no sympathy.

Elsie couldn't recall if Levi had ever made her cry with insults. She had known Levi before she'd _known_ him and the crude behavior had been expected, so she wasn't all that hurt when Levi did cross a line. Hange found everything Levi did funny, to her it was a game. Himari was a sweet girl who didn't have the same thick skin as the women in Levi's life.

"We're different, you can't expect everyone else to be okay with being called a bitch. Hey, where are you going?" Elsie had a foot on the stairs, ready to eat with the rest. Levi had veered right, a hallway that housed Erwin's room.

"I'll be down for lunch, Erwin and I have breakfast with Lord Mahil in a pitiful attempt to get him to like us." Levi curled his lip and Elsie could only imagine how quiet that table was.

She had no plan to invite herself, "Sucks to be you. Bye!" She skipped down the stairs, hearing a tut from behind but no yelling.

* * *

There was an air of excitement as the Scouts gathered around the fire pits. A loose circle formed around Elsie and the two squad leaders, who had their heads joined in planning, a sheet taken from Hange's room and a permanent marker in Elsie's hand as she wrote the first round of fighters. Two people were absent, the two men who had missed dinner, and it didn't seem to deter the soldiers. They buzzed, bumping shoulders and giving last minute reminders to those who signed up.

Eren was stretching, his long arms reaching for the sky before touching his toes, a determination to him that made Jean huff and flex his arms, not one to back down. Mikasa hadn't signed up, nor Armin, and they were attempting to talk Eren out of it. Ymir pushed the worried friends off of Eren, slinging her long arm around the boy and pressing their cheeks together, giving him a pep talk that had him nodding and standing with confidence.

"Alright, we have the brackets made! We will call first round, winner moves up! Hope you all ate breakfast because we're not leaving until we get to the final two!" Hange's shrill forewarning only roused applause and agreement.

Elsie theatrically cleared her throat, silencing and drawing attention, finding it natural with her experience of controlling thirty fourteen year olds. She eyed the Scouts, shocked when she noticed Bierthodlt at the back. His name wasn't on the list and he'd kept quiet the past few days, mourning the loss of Reiner she supposed. The entertainment had drawn him out of the shadows, finding a companion with the worried Krista.

Miche and Hange lifted the sheet, tying it to two thin trees behind the pits. The crowd moved forward to read, Eren pushing on Armin's shoulders to get a look.

 _Gallen - Jacob_

 _Roman - Hugo_

 _Driss - Fumio_

 _Eren - Shira_

 _Katoka - Ymir_

 _Elsie - Alaric_

 _Jean - Barden_

 _Charles - Evzen_

Eren looked at Shira, who was competing with Ymir to the be the tallest girl in their year. Elsie knew that he had problems with fighting girls and with Annie's capture nearing, she needed Eren to not let a little thing like gender get in the way. Reiner hadn't expected a small blonde to slit his throat.

"Alright, first up, Gallen and Jacob!" Miche boomed, pushing the crowd back to once more create the circle. "Hand to hand only! When your partner taps out you immediately let go and help your comrade up! Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Gallen and Jacob entered the ring, shaking hands before raising their fists, smiling coyly.

* * *

Elsie pat Eren's sweating head, cooing that he had done great, even though one eye was swollen and he was gulping the water Mikasa had brought him. Shira was worse off, bleeding from her arm where a rock had sliced the skin, the result of Eren's final blow. Elsie hadn't been surprised that Eren was sweet on the girl - to the absolute mortification of Hange who had screeched, "Rip her hair out, Jeager!" - but when he had realized that Shira was more than capable and could take a hit, he'd lost the heroic attitude and finally got down to business.

His fight had taken the longest out of the eight. Alaric had appraised Elsie, knowing that she could be dangerous, and figured he should make the first move. Elsie had sat on top of him until, red cheeked and near fainting, he tapped on the grass desperately.

"Fantastic, fantastic!" Hange said, crossing out Shira's name. Miche took and gave money to the Scouts, dishing out some creative insults when someone was upset their fighter had lost. "Now, to the second round!"

"Do you need the women to take care of you, Jeager? Hahaha, loser!" Jean was in stitches, holding his side as he laughed. He had almost broken his arm against the thick Barden but had pulled some last minute maneuvering that Hange had ooh'd at.

"Squad Leader Hange, I think Shira needs stitches." A friend said, crouched by the dejected brunette.

Miche walked up for a closer inspection, sniffing, "It's not bleeding thick enough to worry about. You're fine."

"Listen, kid, aren't you having fun? Huh? Do you want all this to come to an end because you want stitches for a little flesh wound? If the commander or captain catch you, what do you think they would say, huh?"

Elsie thought it was unfair of Hange to put the fear of God in the pale girl but the crazy lady was right. Lord Mahil was clearly tolerating the Scouts on the premise that they were off-duty and needed a place to recoup for a week before traveling. He wouldn't think this was a game like the regiment did.

"Let's get a move on already! I need to kick a horses ass!" Eren's battle cry spurred the next round to commence.

* * *

Elsie rubbed the sweat from her forehead, light on her toes as she circled Ymir. The Jaw titan was playful, mirth in her oval eyes, faux punching to make Elsie move. But she was patient, and she waited until Ymir pivoted her right foot, a sign that she was going to attack.

Ymir was long legged and toned, her hits reverberating through Elsie's bones. Elsie used this to her favor, being short and deft on her feet, she moved constantly so that Ymir was spinning to face her. Frustrated, Ymir swung her leg wide and caught Elsie in the stomach. Elsie grimaced and fell back, hands raised, and her opponent taunting.

"Kick her ass, shortie!" Hange squawked and looked like a bird, flapping her hands in what appeared to be punches.

The shouts were loud and close, the girls the last of the second round and igniting a thundering liveliness in the on lookers. Jean had defeated Eren on technicality, punching him in the nuts and Eren falling to his hands and knees, groans of sympathetic pain coming from his colleagues. He'd taken it in stride, clutching his jewels and hobbling to Mikasa, who found it amusing to Eren's embarrassment.

Ymir was confident that Elsie was exhausted and charged, one fist after the other thudding into Elsie's forearms. She feigned falling, Ymir relenting, and planted her hands on the grass. With all her strength, Elsie pulled her left knee to her chest and shoved back, her foot finding solid between Ymir's breasts. Ymir lost breath and stumbled, Elsie's escaped hair flying with her as she spun and swept Ymir's feet off the floor. Ymir landed on her side, hurrying to stand up, and Elsie snapped her foot once more, her heel colliding with the dark haired woman's chin.

Blood arched in the sky, following the span of Ymir's head falling back. She didn't tap out, though, and Elsie held her down, digging her nails into her arm as she raised to punch the nose.

"Ymir!" Krista's cry was reminiscent of when her lady love had jumped off the falling tower to save her life. "Tap out!"

Her olive hand smacked the ground twice. Elsie uncurled her fingers, smiling confidently, and pulled Ymir up with her. The girls shook hands, having no hard feelings, and Ymir turned to Krista.

It was at that time they realized that Krista hadn't begged Ymir to back down because of her impending loss. No one was interested in the fight anymore, looking towards the end of the pit where a man in all black stood, inscrutable eyes taking account for every person who was involved. Elsie heard the sheet be torn from behind, coins clicking as they were shoved into Miche's shirt pocket. Ymir left the inner circle to stand at Krista's side, leaving Elsie a beacon for trouble.

"Does anyone care to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Levi's voice was malignant, daring a brave soul to answer him.

Hange was fantastically useless, having a 'who me?' moment, looking between Miche at her side and Elsie before her, panting from her brawl. Elsie assumed that meant she was supposed to answer.

"Well, you see, Captain Levi, uh..." Elsie floundered, the dark gaze landing accusingly on her. The thirty other people who had been haggling and spurring her on were suddenly tight lipped. "We were bored?"

"Bored." He repeated, the word a curse on his lips.

Elsie scratched her ear, hoping that someone would see her sinking and throw a rescue float. No one wanted to take on the captain and only a nervous cough echoed from the bystanders. Squad her _ass_ , they were going to let her take the fall! Where the hell is that camaraderie Miche had been talking about?

"I mean... Yeah? We haven't done anything all week and Jean and Eren were going at it-" The teenagers gasped in horror at being thrown under the bus. "-and Miche and Hange were collecting bets!"

If she was going down she was going to take them with her. Miche stuttered, pulling out his pant pockets, saying he'd never gamble in his life, how _dare_ Elsie insinuate that. Hange didn't deny it, her face stating that it was all true and she didn't feel an ounce of regret, raising her chin and cocking her hip.

Levi entered the circle, people shoving and tripping to get out of the devils way. Elsie stood gallantly, figuring it was best to face his anger now instead of when they were alone tonight. He had a hand in his pocket, considering Elsie with an unreadable expression. Levi stopped directly in front of her and smirked, breaking the cold facade. He tossed coins to Miche, who swiftly caught the money and stared at it in question.

"Five on me against this fucker."

Hange swept her hands out, "Move back people! Time for a real fight! You haven't seen anything yet! Who wants to put money on Captain Levi?"

"Are you kidding me?" Elsie was insulted, all hands raising.

Levi tossed his jacket in Eren's face and stepped back, rolling his shoulders. Sure, the guy had a broken arm that was no use in a fight, but she knew better than to think that would hold him back. Elsie was highly aware that he was ambidextrous, his left hand just as strong as his right, and that she had just fought three separate people, tired and in no shape to win.

Miche came up, rubbing her shoulders, "Listen, kid, I got a hundred on the boss, easy. Just take the loss so we can all get out of here alive."

"The fuck I will." Elsie grumbled, raising her fists once more.

There was ooh's from the crowd, shocked that she was actually taking on Humanities Strongest. Little did they know he's been beating her up since day one, and Elsie was positive that she knew all his tricks. She had to, she'd been primed to be a mini version of him after all - only Levi had a hand in her fighting technique, everything she's done a mirror image of his own moves. She may not beat him but she'll put a hell of a show on before he dragged her down.

Hange rallied the crowd until they were rambunctiously hollering, stomping the floor and demanding blood. The scientist came between Elsie and Levi, her wispy hair not breaking their eye contact, and sliced the air with her hand, yelling start.

Elsie didn't entirely believe Nurse Bianca when she said that Levi's arm was broken. He used both arms to attack and Elsie was faltering back, knowing that it was best to dodge. Her furious hits were blocked by the cast, his hand undercutting and taking the air from her lungs, entering her space to deliver the blow. Elsie wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his forehead to her chest, and repeatedly kneed him.

"Fuck him up, Elsie, yes, just like that! Get him!" Eren's voice was the loudest, unsurprisingly. "Take a tooth, damnit!"

Elsie lost her balance from the brute kicks. Levi wrapped his arms around her and she thought briefly that he was going to break her fall. No such luck. He lifted her up and slammed her to the hard floor, her spine sending shots of alarm to her brain. Knowing full well where this was going, Elsie pulled her knees to her chest and pushed against the toned stomach she'd been drooling over, throwing a curled fist into his cheek.

Levi grunted and kneeled back, shaking his head. Elsie's kick was perfectly aimed, the top of her shoe colliding with his forehead. He swayed and Elsie scrambled from the dirt to tackle him, the crown of her head crunching against his pointy chin. It didn't feel good for either party, let's just say, but Elsie was on top and the shouting had turned into a chant of her name.

"You little shit," Levi was growling in her ear, a cheating hand coming to wrap around her released hair and yank her head back. Given any other situation Elsie would've swooned at the action. "I'm getting my fucking money."

Levi brought her back down, head-butting her. Elsie saw stars, her grip slackening, and before she knew it she was on her knees with Levi's cast at her neck, his hands clasping so she couldn't break free. She scrambled for release, her feet kicking, her bony elbow jabbing back to hit any part of him that she could. Elsie tossed her head, heard his nose crunch, and his arms fell limp.

Elsie tried to get behind him but he recovered, dragging her back into his choke hold. Elsie gasped like a fish, looking at the faces around her as if they would give a hint to survive. They only shouted, fists shaking. Eren was pushing people aside to make it where Elsie was looking, falling to his knees and smacking the ground, not at all concerned that her lips were turning blue.

"You have him, keep going, Elsie!" Eren roared.

Elsie could only feel Levi's heavy breathing in her ear, his chest pressed against her sweaty back, the feel of his well-developed body sending a spark of want that wasn't appreciated at the moment. It must've been the lack of air that was making her notice that her butt was pressing against his pelvis, her legs trapped between his thick thighs. Elsie was at his mercy, she had lost.

"Ackerman! Fraser!" The bellow was enraged, the fury in her last name promising death.

Levi quickly released Elsie. She fell to her hands and knees, wheezing, arms shaking with the weight of her tired body. Levi didn't stand up though, Elsie's ass still pressing into him as her body heaved. She looked up through her bangs, this time gasping in horror at who was walking down the hill towards the fearful group.

Erwin led the two Donovan Mahil's, his fists curled and a look of pure hatred that Elsie thought was reserved only for titans. In all the excitement no one had noticed the Lord's round body coming over the hill, his lips twisted in malice. Van was at a lost, perturbed by Elsie's position or the bloody fight that had been happening.

"Get up now!" Erwin was upon them, his menacing stature casting a shadow over the duo. "What is the meaning of this? Captain Ackerman!"

She knew, along with everyone there, that they were in deep shit if Erwin was using last names. It was respect that people outside of the Scouts used surnames to address people, it was the brotherhood that kept the soldiers using first names for their superiors.

"It-it wasn't his idea, Commander Smith, it was all me," Elsie stuttered, her bravado faltering when his strict face turned to her. "I thought it would help the moral-"

Levi wiped the dripping blood from his nose, "Don't get angry at her, I should've stopped it."

"Right you are, sir! The blasphemy of this, ack, disgusting behavior! Commander Smith you promised that no training would take place on my land and look, a lady is being strangled as these animals cheer it on!" Lord Mahil was louder than Erwin, there was no fighting it. "And you tell me that the Scout Regiment is as refined and serious as the Military Police!"

"I wasn't being strangled! I was fine!" Elsie protested. "Please, Lord Mahil-"

He spat on the floor, "I won't speak to you like this. Look at yourself, covered in blood and dirt. I wouldn't be able to distinguish you from a street rat!"

"Uncle, calm down, it's not good for your health. They feel bad, look." Van was a soothing voice in the hysteria, grabbing the Lord's shoulder.

Every head was bowed in the shame of failing Commander Erwin Smith. Elsie was positive not a soul felt for the Lord's reason.

"I can't! Heathens, all of them!" Lord Mahil turned, stomping back to the castle. Elsie tried to not compare him to a gorilla as he went, hollering over his shoulder. "Have your woman cleaned and brought to me, instantly!"

Van was devoid of sympathy, leveling Elsie a look that could rival her father's when she'd gotten an F in math. Erwin radiated murder and Elsie felt no urgency to leave. She was with her people and she would take her punishment with them. She was not Van's woman and refused to be treated as such; Erwin would speak to her, not the Lord.

"The stupidity that I have witnessed today makes me wonder if there is any hope for the Scouts." Erwin said.

"Erwin-"

The glare Levi received was heart wrenching, betrayal on Erwin's face as clear as day. He didn't want to hear what Levi had to say and left, no doubt to find the Lord and try to fix what they had broken. Levi deflated, using more force than necessary to scrub the red away, and cursed under his breath.

"We'll talk to him tonight," Hange was solemn, frowning as Erwin disappeared from view. There was an aura of woe as the soldiers gathered their things, no one speaking or meeting the other's eye. "Elsie, it's best if you try to calm the Lord down."

Elsie frowned, "Shouldn't we start running laps so Erwin can count us through the window until he falls asleep? The Lord can wait."

"Erwin is more worried about what the fat pig has to say than punishment. Fuck." Levi titled his head back, brushing the sweaty hair from his forehead.

Someone else joined their huddle, an intrusive body that was greeted with equal amounts of annoyance and blood related hatred. Van had faced Levi before but he couldn't control the flicker of fear when the shorter man gazed upon Van like he was a nasty shit he'd stepped in. Hange, who was frequently smiling and a bubble of happiness, crossed her arms.

"Elsie," Van licked his lips as he inspected her bruises, ripped uniform, and the unwelcome curl of her lips. "Come along, let's have the nurse check you out."

"I'm fine."

He was startled by her resentful tone, "Are you serious? Your face was purple, for Heaven's sake, Elisabeth! Uncle saved your life!"

"He didn't save my life, he broke up our-our game! You seem to forget that I'm in the Scout-"

"Not anymore. You're discharging, _remember_." This was not said for Elsie's reminder. It was directed at Levi, who was vexed to begin with.

Elsie didn't like that he thought he had the authority to speak to Levi. She stepped forward, blocking her captain, and said through clenched teeth, "I haven't yet. It's no concern of yours what I do with my squad."

Van grabbed her arm, not spiteful but to calm her, "You are my-"

A hand appeared over Elsie, digging into the shoulder that connected to the hand touching her, with the intent to apply force. Van dropped his hold, scuffling backwards, wide-eyed at the audacity Levi had.

"Talking requires your mouth, not your hands." Levi said plainly, letting his hand fall to his side once Van was far enough for his satisfaction.

Van wanted Elsie to stand up for him, she could tell from the way his eyes searched hers. It was like looking for someone who never existed. Hange appeared, breaking the tension, leaning on Levi's good side and humming a tuneless song that weirdly enough calmed Elsie to recollect herself.

"I'm sorry, Van, please forgive me," Elsie took a deep breath. Levi's head twitched at the words but he stayed at her side, warning Van. "Everything happened so fast, I hate to get in trouble. Let's go to the nurse."

Elsie didn't dare glance at her comrades face's. Van nodded, relieved she was seeing his way, and with a hand on the bottom of her bruised spine, he led her to nurse Bianca's capable hands.

* * *

The hospital wing did not placate Van. Shira was having her arm stitched, Eren laid on a bed with a bag of ice between his legs, Alaric had his shirt off with Elsie's foot prints bruised along his ribs, and a dazed Fumio was having his bleeding forehead cleaned. They waved and cheered when they saw her enter, Eren eagerly sitting up to hear the rest of the story.

It fell dead silent when Van walked behind her. He could sense the change in attitude but it didn't deter him, close to Elsie as she sat herself on the last open bed. Bianca came over, a silver bowl full of medical supplies for any surprise that hid under Elsie's shirt.

"Now what did you do?" The nurse tutted, shaking her head as she moved Elsie's chin to and fro. "Your neck will be bruised and I can't do anything for the swelling on your cheek. You walked in fine so no broken bones. Anything else I should know?"

Elsie shook her head. Van hunched over her, incredulous, "Are you serious? Do a full body examination! How should she know if something's wrong?"

"Have you treated soldiers before?" Bianca looked fixedly down her nose. "I didn't think so. A soldier knows when they're seriously hurt, they know their body. Do you need an examination?" This was directed at Elsie.

"No, thank you." She stood.

"I have other people to attend to, then." Bianca turned curtly, heading to Fumio to begin his stitches.

Elsie didn't tell Van 'told you so' or ease his worry with a smile. She walked out and waited for him in the hallway, figuring their next stop would be to change out of her uniform. The Lord didn't want to see her like this, her true self, after all.

"Why is everyone so calm about this? You had a fight ring going on and you're acting like I'm the bad guy for stopping it!" Van had lost his patience.

"I told you, it was just a game. You're over reacting."

"I don't think you're reacting enough, to be honest with you, Elisabeth."

"Stop calling me that! And I'm sorry, I truly am, because you don't understand. You'll never know what it's like to be in the army, and that's okay! But you can't look at us like we're bellow you for doing what we do!"

Van held his hands out when Elsie's tone had risen, "Elsie, Elsie, alright. You're right, I don't understand, but that doesn't mean it's okay to choke an innocent girl. That man, _Humanities' Strongest_ , had the intent to kill, and don't fight me on it! I saw with my own eyes how he looked at you. He _smiled_ when you hit him in the face, what sick bastard finds enjoyment in being hurt? He's a sadist, that's what it is!"

Elsie screeched, "You haven't heard a word that I've said!"

* * *

Lord Mahil's beady eyes examined Elsie from head to toe. He sat at his cherry wood desk that oozed money, his sausage fingers rhythmically drumming the arm of his chair, bedazzled with layers of golden bands. The red curtains were pulled over the wall length window, barring the world from seeing what was happening.

Elsie squared her shoulders, hands entwined at her stomach, the high neck yellow dress hiding the bruises. She stared with the intent to convey that he didn't scare or hurt her feelings; she was a Scout and it would take more than a gorilla to make her shake.

"You look like a lady but I still see the varmint. Do you find enjoyment in being strangled, Miss Fraser?" Lord Mahil was grave.

Van shuffled his feet but if he was uncomfortable with the talk he didn't object.

"I do not, Lord Mahil."

The fat lard huffed, "Could have fooled me! I can't get their shouting of my ears, we could hear it all the way from the doors. I do commend Commander Smith, he informed me that you will all be punished for breaking my law, and the looks of you all when he came down- ha, you'd have thought a gun was being shot!"

"I'm sorry, Lord, we thought our game-"

"A game, you say? Not even children play that! Oh my nephew, I will admit that she is a sight for sore eyes, but do you really wish to pursue a woman who thinks fighting is a game? A Scout, no less!"

"Miss Fraser plans on discharging, uncle."

A gleam promising that it would happen crossed the Lord's face, "Oh?"

"Yes, is is true," Elsie's mouth was dry. "I still have two years left-"

It was frustratingly annoying that both Mahil men thought it was quite alright for them to interrupt. If Elsie dared she would get a tongue lashing.

"Donovan, leave us."

Van was tempted to stay by the way he opened is mouth but his uncle's unwavering stoic expression silenced him. His fingers brushed Elsie's clothed forearm in parting, as if he was actually sorry. She knew he was happy that his uncle could do something for her, to get her out of the raggedy army, and it made her sick.

The door clicked shut, the flames of the Lord's fireplace cackling at her misery.

"I know the look of love, Miss Fraser, and I must admit that my nephew is enraptured by you. I cannot say the same for you," Lord Mahil had to hold the table to bring himself up, lumbering around the desk to stand before her. "He came to check on you after your fall. He was under the impression that you needed rest."

Elsie was at a lost on what to say, "I felt better."

"Yet did not attend church? Minister Nick had sent a letter about your... words. Strange that you wouldn't want to continue the Lord's work."

"It took a lot from me, I didn't want to risk another-"

"Fall? I'm sorry, that confuses me as you were being brutally slammed to the ground not twenty minutes ago," The Lord was not apologetic. "What are your intentions with my nephew?"

"I have no intentions, I'm getting to know him." The conversation was changing swiftly, Elsie tried to gather her thoughts.

"Hmphf. Military women, nothing but open legs and teasing tongues. I warned him when he told me about you, I said that people of your sort don't cherish love like the rest of us," He was happy that he had gotten that part right. Elsie knew damn well how to cherish love, she's loved and she's lost, while he sat here and judged, safe in his little castle. "But, he's adamant that I'm wrong. I don't see you helping his case anytime soon."

"Only time will tell." Elsie said smoothly.

"Yes, yes you're right at that! Three days he has to convince you to stay, I'm sure he has something planned for the ball," It made Elsie nervous, considering letting Levi ask the question so she could avoid it. "Come here."

Elsie, chin high and brave, stood toe to toe with the Lord. He took her in, smirked, and with strength that shook Elsie's teeth, he smacked her across the face. Her head snapped to the side, her cheek bruised from the fight and now stinging for attention. She felt the skin tear from his thick rings, blood wetting her skin.

"That is for embarrassing my nephew. Think of it the next time you want to play a game."

* * *

Van had found company with Himari. He towered over the timid girl, intent on the door when it slowly crept open. Elsie slid out, her head bowed.

"What did he say?" Van asked, grabbing her arm.

"No more games." Elsie was curt.

"That's understandable, you can't deny that. Anything else- Hey, look at me. Is that blood?" Van lifted her chin, gasping when he saw the cuts crusting over puckered skin. "I will speak to him! Unacceptable! Maid, take her to the hospital wing at once!"

Himari curtsied, wrapped her arms around the dejected woman, and ushered them down the vacant halls. Elsie heard the Lord's door slam, voices rising. Himari was asking if she was hurt anywhere else, a question that had a heavy insinuation. Elsie met the red head's eyes, a look of understanding passing between the two.

Elsie held her hand.


	28. Stohess: Part Seven

"Fuck me."

"Shut up before he hears!"

"Is that a potato?!"

"UP FRONT, DROP AND GIVE ME THIRTY!"

Sasha, Jean, Elsie, and Ymir didn't hesitate to fall to their stomachs and carry out thirty frantic push-ups, the rest of the corp running around them. Elsie had arrived just in time to be slung into the line of soldiers, hands behind their backs, and catching the tail end of Erwin's speech, informing them that they weren't sleeping that night. No one complained. The shouted yes back and set a steady pace.

* * *

The moon was high and useless. It was covered in clouds tonight, emitting a chill that froze her fingers, and Erwin didn't tell them to stop until Fumio fainted. Elsie helped Ymir hold a sagging Krista, separating when Elsie had to enter the castle. Ymir followed the others down a path beside the castle that led to the barracks.

Elsie slowly turned the knob, palm on the door so that it wouldn't make a noise. A lone flame came from a half burnt candle on her night stand, confirming her suspicions that it had to be at least one in the morning. Levi continued to sleep as she tip toed to the bathroom but she knew he would wake when he heard the water turn on.

Elsie soaked her back in the water, sore from her tackle, and washed the blood and dirt that had collected. She braided her hair in the steamy mirror, wanting to sleep in before church, and made sure her towel was decently covering her before opening the door.

"Here." Levi was waiting, holding out a bundle of dark fabric.

"Thanks."

"What happened?" He gestured to her cheek.

"I fell during a push up."

"Tsk, pitiful."

"You try running for seven hours and doing one." Elsie nagged, turning to change.

Levi waited for her. She did her night routine of blowing out the light, sighing in content when she could close her eyes without the worry of someone making her run. Erwin had been unforgiving but it was deserved. At least it was over.

"Erwin wouldn't talk to Hange or Miche." Levi informed her, out of no where.

She hummed to let him know she was awake and very interested in the conversation. Even if she couldn't open her eyes, it was rare that Levi opened up without pestering, "And you."

"Yeah."

"It'll be better tomorrow."

"I don't know. He's never been like this before."

"The Lord isn't mad, it's over." She yawned, covering her ears with the blanket.

"How do you figure, brat?"

"H-He thought it was funny...How we all looked..."

Levi slapped her back, jolting her eyes open, "Wake the fuck up, I'm talking to you."

"I'm up, I'm up," Elsie leaned on her elbows, hooded eyes squinting to focus on him. "He said that Erwin was going to handle the Scouts, he didn't sound like he was going to kick us out."

"What'd he say to you?"

Elsie sighed, "That he thinks military women are sluts but he won't stop Van from liking me."

"He called you a slut?" Levi didn't sound mad but without light to read his face, Elsie couldn't trust her tired ears.

"No. He just said that girls in the army have open legs, or some stupid shit. And that was it. Then I ran for seven hours. That was worse than talking to Lord Mahil."

Levi snorted, "The fucktard. You should see him at breakfast-"

"Levi, I'm listening but I'm going to close my eyes, okay?" Elsie was already resting, pulling her pillow close so that she was at his side.

"Who's the old one now?"

"Still you. I need my beauty rest."

"Hate to break it to you but sleep can't fix ugly."

Levi was still, Elsie easing into the darkness. His hand came to rest at his side, his forearm brushing her head. Silence. Her braid moved off her neck, a soft finger dragging across her throat.

"It doesn't hurt." Her voice surprised him. His finger stopped but he didn't pull away.

"I don't care."

"Hmm," Elsie smiled to herself, eyes closed. "Did I break your nose?"

"No." He was amused at the idea of Elsie inflicting damage.

"Shame. I wanted to be even."

Elsie pulled his hand from her neck, pressing their palms together, and bringing it to her chest.

* * *

A woodpecker had somehow gotten into the room. The persistent sound roused Elsie, releasing her hold on Levi's arm to look around. She was disoriented; was it still one in the morning? The room was dark enough to trick her.

"It's your stalker, shut her up." Levi rolled onto his stomach, slamming a pillow over his messy hair.

Elsie's legs burned as she stumbled to the door, yawning and fixing the shirt around her collar bone, opening the door. Himari, who was a very proper girl, shoved Elsie aside before she could stop her. Her arms were full of dresses and a box hanging off one finger, which she dumped on the foot of the bed. Levi shot from the pillows, snarling.

Himari clutched her open mouth, unblinking as she stared her bully in the face. Elsie spun her around, grabbing her shaking hands, hoping that Himari liked her as much as Elsie thought.

"You can't tell anyone, do you understand? Please, Himari, I swear nothing is happening, he's just my best friend." Elsie pleaded, hoping she comprehended the severity of the situation.

"I-I won't, I promise. I-I'm sorry for intruding but I heard Lord Mahil tell the cooks that the minister will be joining him for breakfast," Himari caught her breath, squeezing Elsie. "I thought they would go to your room."

It meant the world to Elsie that the girl had came to warn her. She released her hands and walked around Himari, shifting through the bags, an urgency to her once cozy morning. She glanced at Levi, trying to read him. All she got in return was a slow blink that could mean many different things and the sight of his back as he gathered clothes for the day.

"Good thing you thought to braid your hair, did you find a dress?" Himari loosened once Levi was out of view, beginning to undo Elsie's bed head.

"Yes, come on, let's be quick."

Elsie was holding the bed post when Levi exited the bathroom. He watched Himari's rough lacing technique as he fixed his cravat, finally meeting Elsie's penetrating stare when he couldn't fake interest anymore.

"Find me after."

"Where are you going?" Himari went under the skirts, shoving uncomfortable heels on.

"Erwin."

"It'll be-"

"I know."

He didn't look back, gone before Himari was standing up, digging into the bag for make up and a choker necklace to cover her bruises. There was no time to think about Levi's sudden departure.

They moved to the bathroom, Elsie examining the stranger in the mirror. She never took the time to appreciate the outfits, annoyed with the flamboyancy of it, but she couldn't deny that she looked like a Lady by the time Himari released her. Her curly hair coiled tightly, shortening to her breasts that were teasing out of the top of the green corset, her hips accentuated by the white bow constricting her breathing. The choker, green velvet, covered the bruise from Levi's cast, elongating her neck.

It wasn't her, and she appreciated being dolled up, but she would feel better in her tan pants and white blouse.

Elsie and Himari stepped out of Levi's room just as Minister Nick's wrinkles appeared at the stair case. Elsie smiled pleasantly, greeting him with energy she didn't have.

"Good morning to you too! How do you feel? Oh dear, I didn't realize you bruised your cheek. Poor child, come, let's have some food. I brought books with the Old Language that we can discuss."

Oh joy. Minister Nick filled the silence with idle chit chat, guiding Elsie past the dining hall and to the Lord's office. A table had been added to the room, the ape and his nephew talking pleasantly over fruit, eggs, and did her nose deceive her? Was that bacon?

"Elsie, hi!" Van knocked the table in his urgency to stand, nervous for which attitude he would be getting. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Lord Mahil." She'd much prefer to lunge across the table and stab him, but she curtsied.

"Miss Fraser. Have a seat, we're eager to see just what God has shown you."

It was a test. Lord Mahil thought Elsie was a fraud and he was no doubt wanting to make an idiot out of her.

Elsie smiled wide, "Let's not waste another minute."

* * *

The books Minister Nick had explained the continents. She scratched her head, pondered what an ocean was, and pretended to be as befuddled as the men at this information. They were nothing useful, to her at least, but the minister was alive with the glory of knowledge. He'd pardoned himself before the food had finished, wanting to pray for insight as soon as possible.

Lord Mahil had no interest keeping Elsie in his presence and told Van to walk her through the gardens. Van held his hand out, and with the Lord's warning look, Elsie allowed herself to be led like a dog. She really didn't like holding onto someone as she walked.

Himari was six paces behind, watching birds fly or picking flowers as they walked. Elsie and Van said nothing. She looked to the right and Van inhaled, making her think he would be bold, but lost his nerve.

"I need to clean the horse stalls." Elsie said in way of good bye once they'd walked the stupid garden. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before.

"Elsie, he won't do it again. I'm sorry I left, I should have realized how mad he was."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," Van cradled her hands, forcing her to look at him. What a pleasant surprise, Van didn't like how a Scout got treated. "I wish I could go back and stop him but I can't. All I can do now is hope that I can make you forgive me, for as long as it takes."

Elsie could be mean, hell look at her boss, but not to a man who was putting his emotions on the table.

"We're leaving after the ball. I can't be what you want."

"My uncle - I know, I know - he can talk to Smith-"

"No, absolutely not." She pulled her hands back.

Van sighed, "Then I will treasure my last days with you."

* * *

Elsie rubbed the itchy choker as she entered the barracks. It was her first time, disgusted at the long building that housed both genders with an endless line of bunkbeds. Ymir was snoring on a top bunk, hand hanging limply over the edge for a bored Krista to play with. Eren sat on the floor with Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, and Armin, playing cards.

Jean stood and went to salute before he recognized her, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"You'd better be nice or I'll take my gift back." Elsie said smartly, crouching to join the circle of teenagers.

Sasha put her hand in Eren's face, shoving him back, "You smell lovely."

"And that's not weird at all." Connie huffed.

Eren floundered before overpowering the drooling country girl, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't I get a hello?" Elsie toyed with them, smoothing her dress so that it didn't puff over Eren and Mikasa's laps.

"Hello, Elsie. What brings you here?" Armin said politely.

She grinned deviously and pulled the napkin out of the layers of her dress. Sasha gaped as Elsie revealed the crispy bacon, still warm. Elsie happily shared the pieces with the kids, having taken as many as she could. Lord Mahil hadn't noticed a dent in the heaping platter on the table and Elsie had helped herself. The fat shit didn't need it.

Sasha invited her to stay for a game of cards through a mouthful.

* * *

Elsie fell into a bale of hay, kicking her feet out and letting out a long sigh. Levi stabbed the pitchfork dangerously close to her side, heaving the food into Sunni's stall. She sighed again and Levi ignored her, using his foot to shove the tool harder the next time he came back.

"Fine. I won't share with you."

Levi grunted, okay with that. Judging from his sour mood, Erwin was still ignoring him. Elsie had thought that the commander would've cooled down enough to be strangely polite.

"Are you going to talk to me or should I find Hange?"

"Go bother four eyes."

Elsie hesitated, hurt that he didn't want her to stay. Levi didn't take his eyes off the hay, sweating through his shirt. He'd been at it a long time and didn't look like he was going to be stopping for her. Relenting, she stood and brushed her skirt, grabbing the last two pieces of bacon she'd saved for them.

"Don't strain your arm." She advised, setting the napkin by his coat.

Another grunt. Stab. Elsie left him to it, twiddling her thumbs and not really wanting to bother Hange. What could she do? All she wanted was to be around him.

* * *

"Come on, say it! Chubby bunny." Elsie encouraged Sasha, handing her another torn piece of bread.

She resembled a chipmunk, "Tuby bumi."

"How is she breathing?" Jean said, leering from the other side of Sasha.

"Open wide, bunny." Ymir was vindictive, shoving another piece into her mouth.

Sasha turned green. The group stepped back in time for her to pitch forward, throwing up on the grass.

"Ugh, really Sasha?"

"That's disgusting."

Krista rubbed the girl's curved spine, "I told you to stop four pieces ago."

"But food."

"Fraser!"

The five heads turned. Elsie half expected it to be Lord Mahil but the voice was the same from yesterday. Erwin was up the path, having watched them make Sasha throw up in front of the barracks no doubt. Laughter filtered from the safe building, and seeing how no one else was Fraser, her new friends tripped over each other to get away from the angry commander.

Elsie didn't make him wait, running up the hill, "Commander-"

She knew she was still in trouble from her last name. He confirmed her suspicions when he pivoted, fast paced as he led her into the castle, not wanting to hear her. Great. Erwin walked with purpose, stopping at an empty room that no one would notice. He opened the door for her, Elsie taking in the dusty sheets covering the unused furniture.

"What did you do to the young Mahil?" Erwin asked, restrained.

Elsie frowned, confused as to why Erwin would demand to know such personal things, "What do you mean? I didn't do anything with him-"

"He has a black eye and a broken rib. You're lucky that I saw him as he was leading his horse out. He wouldn't say who did it but I know you were the last person with him, walking alone in the gardens."

"I-I-" She was at a lost, flabbergasted. Truly, she didn't know what to say, astounded that Erwin thought she had enough anger to beat the young Lord.

Erwin took a threatening step forward. She would never think Erwin would lay a hand on her but she stepped back, her knees hitting the arm of a couch. She fell, sitting and holding her stomach. She should've changed out of the dress, this damn corset would be the death of her.

"You're not from our world but you've been here long enough to understand that no matter what, you never lay a hand on a lord! If his uncle had seen, if he hadn't been so scared to talk, you would be on your way to the noose!"

First off, Elsie didn't beat anyone up and most definitely not in her gown. Did she seem the type? No, even Erwin wouldn't have put Elsie at the top of a suspect list. She may have been the last seen with him, but he had to have gone somewhere after they separated. Himari could testify. Oh God, was she going to be hanged?

"After the act you pulled yesterday, you're lucky that I'm not dragging you behind my horse! You _will_ find Mahil, you _will_ beg for mercy, get on your knees if you have to, and you _will_ fix this. What was going through your head? Unbelievable!"

Erwin ranted and paced. He didn't need her there at that point, just someone to listen as he was insulting everything she'd done to date, starting from when they'd first met with a faraway look and spitting lips. It was news to her that she'd been rude to Erwin, had cried for two days when they'd asked where she was from, and he even went into a tangent about the difficulties of obtaining a house for her to stay in Trost.

Elsie listened, studied the stained floors, nodded when Erwin paused for an agreement on her burdensome behavior. She didn't take insult, knowing that he had to get it off his chest. Hell, this was better than running.

Until Erwin turned and yanked the door open, "I don't want to see you the rest of the day! Clean this room!"

* * *

She sat cross legged on the bed, turning through the pages of a book Minister Nick had told Himari to put in her room. It had been waiting on Levi's dresser, thickly bound with leather, and the material reminiscent of a cow's hide (she was positive she wasn't so far off). A faint scent of bleach wafted through the room, still lingering after Elsie had showered and opened the window. Perhaps it was permanently etched in her nose after scrubbing the tiles grout, stopping when she heard people heading for dinner.

 _Das Dunkle Zeitalter begann, angeführt von König Fritz, um das Volk der Marley zu kontrollieren._

Elsie rubbed her eyebrow. Okay, so King Fritz did something and 'dunkle' meant night or possibly dark... Dark Ages? King Fritz began the Dark Ages against Marley? Elsie snapped her fingers, positively illuminated as it came back to her. The Eldians were titan shifters and Marley had been the people! Was it Marley that was coming for them? But why?

Elsie jumped when the door swung open. Levi quirked an eyebrow, "Were you doing something naughty?"

He either didn't care for her darkened expression at his arrival or didn't see, heading to the dresser to put his jacket up. She looked for a sign that he was guilty, that he had a bad day. He was back to his usual devoid self, grabbing clothes to change. Levi moved for the bathroom. Elsie heaved the book with all her strength and chucked it at his back, not caring that it held the world's secrets.

The only sound were the pages rattling in the air, the book falling on its spine at his heels. Levi turned, reminding her of the day he'd chased her on ODM gear.

"What did you do to Van?"

Levi's jaw clenched, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, we both know that when I left him he was perfectly fine! You were at the stables-"

"Doing my fucking job. I couldn't give a flying fuck about the prick-"

"Someone did it! Stop lying-"

Levi moved like a viper, cruelly gripping her chin with one hand and dragging her to the foot of the bed. Elsie had to kneel, gasping, squeezing Levi's hurt arm to let go. It encouraged him to use more pressure, her teeth grinding against the inside of her mouth.

"Who's fucking lying, Elsie? What idiot gets a wound like _this_ ," He wasn't gentle, his thumb digging into her bruise and making her whine. "From a fucking push up. Let's see, shall we? Get the hell up-"

Elsie pressed into his chest, fighting his hands as he tried to shove her off the bed, "Get off! Levi, you're hurting me!"

"Tell the damn truth!"

Elsie didn't want to. Levi shook her, demanding words, an explanation. He was as wild as a caged lion, nails piercing and scaring her with unreadable black eyes.

"You already think you know everything, why even bother asking me-"

"You're right! You're damn fucking right, 'cause all I can think about is which one of those sack of shits hit you! Fuck, Elsie, why didn't you tell me?" Levi was bellowing to get his point across, once more shaking her.

"Look at what you did! He'll have you arrested, Lord Mahil will hang you-"

"He's not going to say shit if he knows what best for him! I can handle myself-"

For a second Elsie had no idea what was coming from their lips. It turned into a yelling match, Elsie smacking him away to stand on the bed, an accusing finger waving, face red, trying not to take a moment to breath in case Levi got a word in. He was doing no better, trying to pull her down by her thin wrists, cursing and insulting her, his raucous voice trying to shake her courage and drag her down.

Hange walked in.

Elsie and Levi snarled at the grinning woman. Hange raised a hand over her head, scratching her neck as she appraised the situation. No one was stabbed - yet, Elsie did have domain over the bed, if Levi had pushed her she would've dived for his knife.

"Listen, if you don't want anyone to know that our captain here beat up the kid, you should probably stop screaming. The whole hall can hear." Hange said pleasantly, closing the door as fast as she had opened it.

The animosity left with Hange. Elsie felt like she had been crying, her throat sore and so much emotion in her chest that she couldn't exactly say for herself what she was feeling. She didn't know what they were fighting about, throwing words like they were rocks, hoping to injure the other.

"I'm going to shower." Levi snatched the forgotten clothes off the floor.

"Levi-"

"Do you love him?"

Elsie sat, perplexed, "No."

"Then why are you so mad? Fucking drop it." He slammed the door shut.

Elsie cradled her head, pulling her knees to her chest. The whole reason she hadn't told Levi was to avoid his temper. She knew he would react strongly, hell he'd made it clear that Van wasn't allowed to touch her. She wasn't mad over the slap - she's watched Game of Thrones, fuck if she wasn't prepared for the patriarchy system - and she wasn't mad about Van getting hit.

She was upset because Levi had put himself in danger.

If Van talked... He already had an ill view of Levi and with this information, surely he wouldn't keep quiet. She was worried that the police would break their door down in the middle of the night and tie a rope around Levi's neck. She was worried about Levi, damnit, and the man was so far up his own ass that he believed he could take the Lord on.

Fuck. Erwin was right. She was going to have to grovel to Van. It didn't matter, it was all for Levi, and she would do it as religiously as church if it kept him safe.

The shower turned off, Elsie uncurling and bracing herself for him. She had enough sense to pick the book up, leaving it open on his side table before returning to her spot next to his pillow.

"Tsk." Levi shook his wet hair, taking her in.

"I'm mad because you could've gotten in trouble. I couldn't care less about him."

Elsie stared at her hands at the admittance. There, it was out. She cared more about Levi than she did Van. It's always been Levi, but she guess she thought he was so thick skinned that he didn't need the assurance.

Levi's long toes shuffled into her down trodden sight. She sniffed and looked through her lashes, hoping all was forgiven. He cocked his head to the side, a lone strand of hair between his eyes, and he slowly reached out to caress her cheek. Elsie exhaled, leaning into his palm, raising her hand to keep him there.

"Don't worry about me."

"What if he says something? Erwin said-"

"Erwin?"

"He thought I beat him up in the garden."

Levi laughed. A body shaking, shoulders bouncing laugh. It was unrestrained, hearty, the purest sound she heard. He tapped her thigh and Elsie pulled her legs onto the bed, bringing the blanket with her. Levi slunk into bed, blowing out the candle, and grabbing Elsie. He pulled her into his side, getting the blanket and pillow sorted for them.

Elsie didn't resist. On the contrary she was happy that Levi had made the first move for once. She pressed her nose into his forearm, having no hesitation with pocketing herself into his side. Levi clasped her shoulder, squeezed, his head falling back.

"What happened?" She whispered.

Levi rolled his shoulders, shuffling them, legs tangling. Elsie didn't dare break their hold.

"I was in Noir's stall, he didn't see me when he walked in. He had a boy holding his saddle and doing the straps. It was pathetic, I might have made a sound, and his humor is not as tasteful as mine. He straightened his jacket, made a big show out of the fancy clothes, asked how it was to wear the same thing day in and day out. It was just a round of smack, typical shit.

Then it wasn't. He asked if I got pleasure from beating on ladies. I told him it wasn't normal, should probably get that checked out by the priest. He wasn't too happy with that, got all huffy, told me to stay away from you if I knew what was good for me, among other things. I knew as soon I saw you, Elsie, that one of them hit you and if... if you had truly loved him, he would do it again.

So, I gave him a good pep talk about how to treat a lady, how to keep his castle running, and helped him on his horse. I was very gentlemanly."

Elsie shifted, memorizing the shape of his eyebrows and how he looked softer in the moonlight. Levi's hand left her shoulder, leaving her cold, to once more grab her chin. It was an apologetic touch, grazing the raised blue skin.

"Oh, I'm sure you were the perfect gentleman," Elsie teased. They fell into comfortable silence, Elsie not the least bit concerned with how Van was faring. "My dad raised me to know that it's not okay for someone to hit you, it's not love. I wouldn't have stayed if Van had hit me. But it was the Lord, and everyone was in trouble and it's a small price to pay for it."

Levi dropped his hand back to her shoulder, "No, it's not love."

"I'm sorry he said those things to you."

She knew there was more, could hear the disgust in his voice. He'd hesitated at that part, thinking Elsie hadn't seen him contemplate if the words were worth saying.

Levi grunted, "You're a pain in my ass."

"Dick." Elsie said lowly.

He smiled, closing his eyes. Elsie couldn't sleep, not after the shouting, so she kept her eyes open and listened to him breathe. She took the time to revel in the smell of his skin, clean from the shower, his arm more comfortable than her pillow. Elsie pulled his hand from its spot and ran her fingertips over the purple knuckles.

He snored as she kissed the bruises.

* * *

Elsie's pillow was trying to leave her. She clung tight, rubbing her cheek into the warmth, humming when something tickled her neck. There was a whisper of her name in the distance, pressure on her spine.

"Hmm."

"Get off, you fat shit."

Oh, well. Elsie groaned and rolled, taking the blanket so she became a burrito. Levi got dressed, threatening to drag her out of bed if she didn't sit up in five minutes. She pouted, bleary eyed when he pulled the drapes open to encourage her.

"Oh fuck," She gasped, tripping in the blankets as she tried to run to the door. "I forgot about Van, I have to go apologize or Erwin will-"

Levi caught her, "First, look at yourself, you look like a titan shat you out," Elsie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Second, you're not doing jack shit."

"Levi, if he says something-"

"He won't. Get ready or we'll be late."

Elsie knew that Levi hated being late more than titans. She went double time, jumping on one foot to get her uniform pants on, using one arm to lever her shirt over her head and brushing her hair. Like a whirlwind, she was back at his side in no time, giving a thumbs up as she made a pony tail.

Levi tugged on her shirt, their belts clicking against each other. Elsie was frozen, wide eyed, daring him to do whatever the hell he wanted to her.

"You missed one." He buttoned the center of her blouse, his fingers grazing the skin of her stomach.

"What will we be late for?"

Elsie wasn't breathless from changing, more affected by their proximity than she would be if they were laying down. The bed was a safe zone. Elsie was scared and Levi comforted her, it was never more than that. But standing there, his eyes scanning her outfit for anything else amiss, she thought it would be so easy to lean on her toes and close the distance between them.

"Your little stalker brought a message. Erwin wants to go over the plans for tomorrow night."

Right, Annie, the whole reason Elsie was in this world.


	29. MP's Ball: Part One

Men in three piece suits swung the throne room doors open, melodic tunes coming from the fine dressed orchestra members, heads bowed as they strummed the strings as easily as walking. Women in all colors of the rainbow were spinning in the center of the room, lavish dresses having layers of ruffles that teased their suitor's wandering eyes. They danced in tandem, an invisible track for the waltzers to follow, feet fast and purposeful. They circled and spun, hands out to bow when they had finished.

Elsie clapped with the on lookers, bedazzled by the lavish show. Van watched Elsie smile in greeting, petite and invisible at his side. Men of nobility came to him, clasping his hand and patting his shoulder, asking if the other man looked worse. Van faked a laugh in return.

Perhaps it wasn't done on purpose but somehow the Military Police and Scout Regiment had segregated each other. Thick men and women with unicorns on their jackets had claimed the right side, boisterously joking and throwing back drinks Elsie was sure wasn't punch. Annie Leonhart leaned against the wall, arm crossed, wanting to leave judging from the prominent scowl on her face. Her comrades had no problem ignoring her, forming a circle that left her on the outskirts.

The much calmer Scout Regiment had been commandeered by Sasha Braus to the food. The mellow tones, green cloaks, and unwelcoming sneers had kept the nobles away, although it was highly doubtful that any one had tried to start conversation. The crowd had followed the police's lead, backs turned and preferring to pretend that the green figures weren't in the room.

"Would you like a drink?" Van asked after a friend walked off, demanding more talk later in the night.

His frustration and embarrassment had risen with each round of concerned questioning. When they had first met outside of her room Elsie had glanced at his healing yellow eye, sweetly asking if it was worth it. Van didn't answer, mutely holding his arm for her to hold.

"Yes, please." Elsie once more leashed herself to him, keeping her steps small to match his saunter.

The police heartily welcomed the young Donovan. He was snatched from Elsie, smiling ear to ear as he recognized each face. It wasn't shocking to see one man appear out of the hustle, attempting to grow a mustache. Elsie easily recognized him and the rookies tiptoeing behind him.

"Little Donovan! How are you kid?" Dennis Aiblinger was loud for his skinny body, too great in force when he smacked Van's arm in greeting. It was quite clear he had a couple drinks in his system already, eyes red. "Holy shit kid, who gave you that? You know if you give me a name, I'd... Ah, well, not in the presence of your little misses. Hello there, sweetie."

"This is Miss Fraser, Dennis, have some respect."

"Oh, yikes, sorry kid. I had a couple drinks. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fraser. I won't keep you any longer, I'm sure the lady doesn't want to be around a bunch of military men," Dennis laughed, overly touchy with Van before turning and slapping his arms over the two people behind him. "Come on Hitch, let's show Marlo how to party. It's only every six months we get a free feast!"

Elsie looked at him through the corner of her eye, "Thank you for that."

"Of course. Drink?" Van didn't have to lift a finger. A servant had two glass champagne flutes at the ready, bowing.

"Thank you," Elsie sipped the expensive drink, scanning the faces near her. "Lord Mahil has done well with the planning."

"Mmm. It's my aunt Hertia that does it all, from the colors of the drapes to the guest list. She was very excited to hear that the Scouts would be joining us." He was circling the subject.

"At least one person likes us." Elsie quipped, taking another gulp.

"I like you," Van thought he was smooth with the comeback. "It's our last night together, can we not talk about it?"

Elsie finished the champagne, "Of course, Van, whatever you want."

"Elsie!" A lanky body hung over her back, toothy smile on Eren. "I haven't seen you all day, what have you been up to?"

Elsie rolled her eyes, "Avoiding you-"

"Eren."

His mischievous blue eyes landed on Annie, who had deemed him important enough to leave the wall. Hitch and Marlo, who were trying to entertain the drunk Dennis, gaped in disbelief.

"Annie? Hey!" Eren didn't hesitate to stride the few feet that separated them. He treated her like Armin, eagerly asking how she's been since Trost, if she was liking Stohess.

Annie was pleased with the attention, gladly keeping Eren with her as she returned to the wall. It was only seconds later that cadets from the 104th joined them, breaking the line between Scout and Police. Slurring Dennis made an ugly comment that was shushed by Hitch.

"Oh, they know each other?" Elsie wondered if any MP had been nice to a Scout in public.

"They trained together. Annie was in the top ten and came here. They haven't seen each other since Trost." Elsie found neutral ground between them. If she kept things from turning personal surely she could make it through the night with Van.

"Let's leave them to talk. I wonder where my aunt has gone..." Van peered over the chattering people standing to the swirling dancers.

Elsie put her glass down, waving the boy off when he tried to give her more. Another drink would calm her nerves but she wanted to be fully aware, even though her part was done. Get Annie and Eren together, check. The next step was all on Eren.

Hertia Mahil was an unknown face therefore Elsie couldn't help Van with his search. She preferred to look across the dance floor, catching a certain man's attention. There was no competition, he was the most handsome one in the room, holding his cup irregular, crazily fascinating dark eyes holding Elsie captive.

"There she is, Aunt Tia!"

Van ushered Elsie to the front of the room, a gaggle of women with pearls animatedly talking. Hertia was the tallest in a silver gown that sparkled from all the diamonds on it. She was well into the festivities, a maid holding a platter of champagne for the women to take, and was rosy cheeked as she hugged Elsie.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Your hair, oh my, it's so long! Look at it girls, have you ever seen such a golden color? Oh, don't mind me, dear." Hertia had gathered the ends of Elsie's hair, none too gently trying to pull it into a friends awed face.

Van separated them, blushing, "Aunt Tia, really-"

"Shush, boy, I'm talking! Have you danced yet? Oh, I love this color purple on you." Hertia spun Elsie, admiring the slim fit dress with a low neck line.

"Not yet, Lady Mahil."

"Call me Tia, everyone does! Donovan, why haven't you taken her out yet? Honestly, I have to do everything for these men."

It was comical to see Van silenced. Elsie smiled, not minding this Mahil.

"I prefer to watch the dancing. I don't know any of the moves," Hertia boo'd this, pouting and grabbing another glass. "I do like the music. It's well picked."

"Aren't you the sweetest? I always get the Stohess Orchestra, you see they owe me a debt for this mishap that happened well, wow has it been twenty years?" Hertia glanced at a nodding brunette behind her. "Well, what music do you like then? Let's request something!"

Van was left with the older ladies who took no time to pull him into the center, picking at his outfit and giving him tips on how to impress. Hertia's cold hand held Elsie, her head high and greeting people to their right and left. Minister Nick was in the crowd, trying to keep them longer than necessary to Hertia's annoyance. She was on a mission, dismissing the minister like a servant, and stomping Elsie to the sitting conductor.

"Hello, Jillian." Hertia said coyly, holding her glass at her chest.

Jillian didn't look, "What song do you want now?"

"It's not for me but for this lovely girl. Have you seen her hair?" Elsie blocked the reaching hands, prepared this time. Jillian monotoned that no, in fact, she hadn't. "Go ahead, girl, tell her what you want."

There was only one song that Elsie wanted to hear, "I heard from Van that there's a song for the Scouts."

Jillian smiled, "The Soldier's Song? It's not for the Scouts but for the strongest man. He's over there, actually. Not what you'd expect, if I'm honest."

Elsie and Hertia watched the strongest man. Levi's narrow eyes were focused on Sasha, who had said a brief hello to Annie before returning to save the finger food that had been laid out. Her pockets were bulging yet she was wrapping cake into a napkin, discreetly putting it in her bra. Levi's nose curled in disgust, leaving Hange's side to say something.

"Captain Ackerman, what a man! You know, he's short but I'd still ride-"

"Yeah, that song!" Elsie didn't want to hear the end of Hertia's sentence, turning back to meet Jillian's sparking eyes.

"Finally a good request. You should bring her to more of the parties, Tia."

"I plan to." Hertia had finished her drink and was snapping her fingers for attention.

Jillian told them to wait two more songs. Elsie was returned safely to Van's side, Hertia gathering her friends to inform them that they would be dancing their hearts out tonight. Just as fast as she'd been fascinated with Elsie, she bid them farewell. Van moved Elsie into the crowd, directing her as she shook the hands of men's wives.

"I think I'm going to get a snack. Do you want anything?" The first song came to a tinkling end, Elsie tugging Van's arm to get his attention in the loud room.

"I'll walk with you- Actually, I'll stay here with Matthew. Take your time."

Elsie had a skip to her step on her way to the Scout infested area. Sasha was in the corner, head pressed against the wall having a time-out. Levi stood just two paces from her, arms crossed, making sure she followed through with her punishment. Erwin had finagled his way into Lord Mahil's good grace, locked in conversation and leaving Hange and Miche to pester their squads how they saw fit.

Elsie swiftly passed Levi, turning Sasha to stare at her, "Stop stealing food and go hang out with your friends. I'll save you some."

"You're the best!" Sasha cried, not taking her words for granted and galloping off to find Connie.

"What'd you do that for? I'll get her later, the fucking glutton." Levi warned, not impressed.

Elsie twined her fingers behind her back, smiling deviously, "We're gonna play a game."

"This isn't the time-"

"You have to guess which song I picked." The second song began, heavy with violins and leading the couples into a slow embrace.

"The shittiest one." Levi deadpanned.

Elsie hummed, shrugging, "It might be. I've never heard it before."

"Then how will you know which one it is? Tsk, fucking idiot." Levi fixed his cloak to cover his cast, not the least bit interested in amusing Elsie.

"I'm not worried about it," Elsie reached to help, straightening his cravat. Levi's frown softened to a thin line. "Eren's doing good."

"All he's good at is talking. This should be the easiest shit he's ever had to do," Eren's friends had left him with Annie, the two sitting now as they talked. "He has twenty more minutes."

"Then you can hear the song."

"Do I have a fucking choice?" Levi retorted grumpily.

The second song ended. The couples broke apart to bow, applause scattered in the throne room. Elsie eagerly faced the dance floor. Did the song have a dance? Would anyone like it? This wasn't the best audience to play a Scouts' song to but this was the only time Elsie would ever hear it. She would clap at the end if no one else did.

A fiddle strummed, pleasant and energetic. Jillian stood at the front of her musicians, facing the crowd, and had a beautiful smile that swooned a few men. There was abated silence, eager to continue dancing. Jillian's voice was reverential, captivating all ears.

 _There will come a soldier_  
 _Who carries a mighty sword_  
 _He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord_  
 _O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord_

 _He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord_

There were only cheers at the song. It was fast paced, no direction to this dancing. They went in and out of each others arm, spinning as fast they could. Elsie looked over her shoulder, gazing at the soldier with a mighty sword. Levi was a hard person to get to know and many days she had agonized over trying to read his facial expressions. It was no different then.

 _There will come a poet_  
 _Whose weapon is his word_  
 _He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord_  
 _O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord_  
 _He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord_

Elsie had to admit the lyrics were spot on. Whoever had written it had personally known Levi. The raven haired man, who was intent to not seem amused at her choice, rolled his eyes and looked away. Elsie punched his arm, drawing his attention back, and swayed in her spot the strumming fiddle. He didn't seem hurried to take his heavy gaze off of her, slowly letting his eyes wonder lower to take her in.

 _There will come a ruler_  
 _Whose brow is laid in thorn_  
 _Smeared with oil like David's boy, o lei o lai o lord_  
 _O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord_  
 _Smeared with oil like David's boy, o lei o lai o lord_

 _O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord_  
 _He will tear your city down, o lei o lai, o_

 _O lei o lai, o lei, o lai, o_

 _O lei o lai, o lei, o lai, o_

 _O lei o lai, o lei, o lai, o lei, o lai, o_

Elsie's clap thundered above the others.

* * *

It was well into the night, the drunks leaning on friends for support and loudly proclaiming their love for the party. Elsie had left her heels with Van at the table, laughing madly as she spun in Mr. Duboius' arms. She felt like cinderella, waiting for the clock to strike midnight so she could return to her normal self, but enjoying the small sense of normalcy. Unlike cinderella, Elsie had no lust for the prince or royal life.

Elsie twirled out of Mr. Duboius reach, holding her side to catch her breath, hair stuck to her cheek as she watched the others continue to dance. They had been at it for an hour, at least, and she looked left and right. Eren was gone, she couldn't find Levi's dark hair, and Erwin was holding session with Dennis - who should've left an hour ago but was slugging drinks back like they were water.

At this moment, Eren was leading Annie down a staircase. Mikasa and Levi would be lying in wait, glistening blades in hand and ready to strike her down when her foot touched the last step. Elsie wished that she could be there, wanted more than anything to check if they were okay. But the castle wasn't crumbling, no red hands coming out of the floor. It must be fine.

She had to believe it.

"You fit right in with them."

Ymir held a drink, hand on her belt as her knowing eyes read Elsie's face. Elsie frowned, checking that Van was still being entertained by his friend Matthew, before facing the taller girl.

"It's not that hard, just play dumb. You wouldn't be able to do it."

"Because women aren't smart?"

Elsie laughed, "No, because they like their egos stroked."

"You're right, I wouldn't last a day," Ymir's demeanor shifted, a slight riff in the joyous air. "Are you going to stay with them? Krista said she heard talk about a wedding."

"Oh God no. Sorry Ymir but you're stuck with me."

Ymir grinned, "You're not as freaky as you used to be."

"That's nice, thanks."

"Actually, less freaky and more mysterious."

Elsie's eyebrow rose, "How am I mysterious? I'm an open book."

"You are. I know you're from Wall Maria, well educated, you care about us even if we want nothing to do with you, and you have been with Squad Levi for years. But... One thing doesn't make sense."

"And what's the one thing that makes me mysterious?" Elsie teased, knowing she had her bases covered.

"You write like me. No one from inside the Walls knows how." Ymir raised her glass in salute, deciding that she'd like to be mysterious as well and walked away.

Elsie stared after, shocked into silence.


	30. MP's Ball: Part Two

If Ymir truly wanted to threaten Elsie, she wouldn't have walked away. It was all the lost girl could think to calm her panicking thoughts. It was a game, it had to be, a test to see if she was like Ymir. She wasn't intimidated enough to make a direct move against Elsie, no, she was testing the waters.

"Miss Fraser! I haven't been able to get you alone, you're a very popular lady." Minister Nick grabbed her, leading her back to the table where Van was.

Her date was pleased to have her returned, "You looked beautiful dancing! Mr. Dubious could've kept you all night, good thing you got out of there."

"Would you have left me?" Elsie was grateful for the chair Van pulled out, falling heavily into it.

What should she do? Ymir found Krista with Jean and Sasha, who kept to her promise and wasn't stealing food. The entire ball seemed to be in good spirits, the police leaving their side and merging with the nobles. The Scouts, although brave, were not as willing to part with their people.

"He had one more dance before I planned to intervene." Van's eyes were droopy but his voice clear, energetic with his friends around and the drinks never ending.

"Good. I don't think I'll be able to feel my feet for the rest of the week." Elsie smiled kindly. Van patted her hand before returning to the conversation of horse racing.

Minister Nick scooted behind Elsie, tapping her shoulder to make her turn for him. He wore his thick necklaces but had left the robe at home for a suit.

"I've heard through the grape vine that the Scouts will be leaving tomorrow. You can't possibly leave, not after all that we've done."

"Why don't you join us then?" Elsie offered out of the blue. Minister Nick's eyes opened wide, shaking his head at the horror of it. "Oh, well then, Minister. If you keep track of where we're going I'm sure you can send me letters to translate."

"It's too important, it could get in the wrong hands."

Elsie leaned forward. No one paid mind to the Wallist and the pretty girl, thinking they had more important things to talk about.

"Who would go against the church?"

Minister Nick licked his lips, "I wish I could say no one but...That girl you brought with you on your first day. What's her name?"

"Krista."

"She...I shouldn't..."

Elsie held his forearm, gripping tight, "Minister Nick, I lied about what happened that day. I-I saw the future, I saw the Walls, all three Walls, standing and..." Elsie lowered her voice. "I saw a queen."

Minister Nick crossed himself, "Dear Lord. I am a loyal servant to King Fritz of course but in the last five years I have witnessed injustice coming from him. He has turned his back on the people, and while I am only a Minister who can change nothing... the girl can. But she has brought attention in her stay here, word has spread, and I fear that the King will send..."

"Who?"

"The First Interior Squad. Their leader is a vile, revolting man. When the King appointed him as head I knew that we were truly corrupted. Miss Fraser, you are a shining light in these dark times, I know deep in my soul that I can trust you. You must keep the girl safe, please."

"I think we should talk to the Commander." Elsie leveraged herself up only to be yanked back down.

"No, no. Not now there are people watching."

Elsie wanted more than anything to spin around and catch who was watching. Minister Nick wasn't the most frightened she'd seen him, he was being cautious. She had to admit, a drunken party was the best place to have this conversation. Even if someone was watching the Minister, it would't appear strange for him to talk to her. If he approached the Commander of Scouts... Just who the hell was here?

"Who is Krista? Who's watching?" Elsie urged him to continue. If he told her, could she relay the message? Would she not need him to say it?

"Krista Lenz is Historia Reiss, the true heir to the throne," Minister Nick held her shoulder, squeezing. "At the time of her discovery, I had believed it to be best to hide her and allow King Fritz to continue. Your vision, it is God speaking directly to me, telling me I had done wrong by turning her away. We must fix my mistake, Miss Fraser. I won't stand by the King if she were too..."

Elsie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Minister Nick would support Historia? The _church_ would stand behind her? This just made things a hell of a lot easier! And all of this information at the ball? How many drinks did he have?

"Who's watching?"

Minister Nick looked over her shoulder. Van and Matthew had left the table, pulled by the older women to dance. Elsie caught Van's gaze and he smiled, waving her over.

"Kenny the Ripper," Minister Nick shivered. "I heard he was in town doing business but no one knows what it is. I hadn't connected it, her and the Interior Squad being here at the same time."

* * *

Elsie had urgency in her steps, gathering the purple fabric in her hands to lengthen her steps. The ball was nearing its end, she knew as much as she had in the beginning, and all she could think about was if Levi was okay. Where was he? Had he hurt his arm? Had Eren given him trouble? If Eren had fucked the whole operation up Elsie would be happy to clock him in the face.

"Elsie! Where are you going?" Van caught her, well gone and smiling dopily.

"I think I should head to bed. I have to be up early, you know."

"Can we talk before you go?"

She wanted to say no. She wanted to find Levi. Instead she smiled and nodded, following him out of the doors and into the more subdued hallway. Some of the party goers had found themselves in the darken corridor, handsy couples pushed against the wall, one man throwing up as his friends laughed at him. Van took them to the end, the opposite direction of where Levi would be, and held both of Elsie's hands. He rubbed the skin between her thumb and pointer, a feeling that should be soothing but felt rough and uncomfortable.

"I have never met a woman like you, Elsie Fraser. I'm not an idiot, I know it's because you have a story and experience to you that no other lady in Stohess could possess, and I know that it hasn't been a very impressive courtship on my part. What with my uncle - who might I add, feels awful about what happened. I just... I wanted to tell you that I don't think I'll ever find another person like you."

Elsie was flattered. Who wouldn't be with those words? She was one in a million and Van had tried but not succeeded. She thought if things were different, if she didn't have these feelings in her for another man, would she have liked Van? No, he was too passive for her. He stood while the waves washed him. Elsie was surfing, trying to get past the bank.

"Van, thank you for everything that you have done for me. This past week has been great and I'm so happy we had this time together. I'm not... I don't think I'll ever settle down but you will find that person, someone who looks at you the same way you look at them. I wish you the best."

Van was sad but he still grinned, "Good bye, Elsie."

"Bye, Van."

Elsie pulled from him, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

She found Ymir and Krista at the same rock from their first day. Krista laid on her back, hands behind her head, whistling as she took in the stars. Ymir, hands in pocket, turned at the sound of crunching grass. She grinned, spotting Elsie at the peak of the hill.

"Hey, freak." Ymir wasn't any different from the past week.

Elsie took a deep breath once she met with them. She dropped her dress and leveled them with a look that clearly indicated she was not the one to mess with tonight.

"Krista, what's your real name?"

The tiny girl shot up, spinning to gasp at Elsie. Ymir did not expect the question, mouth opening and looking expectantly at her friend. The two stared, Krista looking between them in a cry for help. Ymir, who would usually help destroy any situation that made her uncomfortable, was happy to let her suffer.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Should I just say it?" Elsie offered, not unkind.

Krista stood, "How do you know?"

"Wait, you both know and you're not telling me?" Ymir threw her hands up.

Elsie glanced at the tall shifter, "You know my secret. I don't know why you're here, Ymir, but I'm here to help Krista- or rather, His-" The pain kept her from finishing the truth. Elsie rubbed at her neck.

"What does that mean?" Krista asked, bouncing on her toes to try and catch Ymir's steel look.

Ymir and Elsie spoke through their eyes. Yes, Elsie was from out of the Wall, but she won't tell if Ymir didn't. Yes, Ymir was here for Krista, and Elsie wanted to keep her just as safe, if not more. It was understanding for their care of Krista that made Ymir subtly nod before focusing her brown eyes on the griping Krista.

"What's your name, Krista? You said you would tell me one day." Ymir asked softly, her hand caressing the blonde's elbow.

Krista melted at the touch, her trusting eyes flickering between their faces. She took a deep breath, "Historia Reiss."

Ymir hugged the girl, eyes shutting as she pressed her nose into the crown of the blonde's head. Ymir opened one eye, watching Elsie turn and head up the hill. The rest could wait for tomorrow.

She had to find a soldier.

* * *

Elsie checked the hospital wing. She went to Erwin's room but no one answered. She slammed Levi's door open, the bed made but no captain. Elsie ran a stressed hand through her hair, standing blankly in the hallway as she decided where to go next. The stables? Not at this time of night.

There was a grunt. Elsie spun, her eyes landing on the door across from Levi's. In three steps she had a hand on the golden knob, shoving the door open.

"What the fuck?" A body stumbled, loosing their balance when the door hit their back.

Elsie walked past Eren, her eyes on the man sitting on the right side of the bed. He had no new injuries, his cast was still intact, there was no blood. Elsie sighed, letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, and fell into the spot next to him.

"Oh, I'm fine! Thanks for asking, Elsie." Eren snapped, forcefully shutting the door.

Elsie glanced over her shoulder, "Oh, hi, Eren."

Mikasa and Armin were against the wall, snickering at Eren's misfortune. Erwin, who appeared to have been in the middle of a declaration, disdainfully took in Elsie's entrance before continuing to pace, thumb on his chin as he thought. Hange cleaned her glasses, sitting opposite of the bed.

"Well? What happened?" Elsie looked between them, landing on Levi last.

"Eren and Annie Leonhart walked to the cellar. She was unaware of Mikasa and Levi, they were efficient in cutting her arms off. Instantaneously, the wounds began to steam and regenerate. Hange wrapped her up, gagged her, and she is being restrained in a carriage with Squad Miche watching her." Erwin summarized.

Elsie was glad that the destruction of Stohess had been avoided. This would calm the people hating the Scouts, it would help in their quest to established Historia... The timeline was happening quicker than Elsie was expecting but she was ready. It was finally time for the secrets to be known.

"That's great!"

"It's not! I just watched my friend get cut up-"

Elsie cut Eren off, the rudest tone she's used against him,"Your friend killed my squad, excuse me if I lack sympathy for her."

Eren scowled, bowing his head. Mikasa shifted, fixing her eyes on Elsie, upset with her. Armin was the only one seemingly not affected by this information, looking like a mini-Erwin with his hand at his chin, gaze clouded as he thought.

"There's nothing else that can be done today," Erwin met their eyes. "Do not take this day lightly. This is a victory for humanity. We will take the prisoner to Levi's base in the morning and discuss more with the rest of the corp. Good work, everyone."

Elsie was not appeased, "That's it?"

Levi stood, kicking her ankle, "Get a move on, brat."

The kids were sulky as they filtered out. Hange rubbed her tired eyes, bent over her knees when the door clasped behind Erwin. Elsie, not wanting to go into Levi's room with the commander there, didn't know if she should wait in her room or not. Erwin sighed, walking to the edge of the hallway, answering Elsie's question, and making to turn the corner. He stopped, drawing Elsie and Levi's attention.

"I don't want to know what's happening between you two. The next time you fight, take it outside so we can get a peaceful night of sleep." With that, Erwin disappeared.

Levi shook his head, opening his door for Elsie to enter. She spun once they were alone, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards her. She ran her fingers over his palms, seeing no damage, and silently motioned for him to take his jacket off. Levi said nothing as Elsie did her check up, his back tensing when she trailed a finger down his white shirt, no signs of blood. She patted him in relief, stepping back and allowing him to face her.

"Was it really okay?" Elsie asked.

Levi shrugged, walking to the dresser, "As okay as dismembering a person can be. Eren cried like a bitch during it all. If it wasn't for Mikasa I doubt he would be alive."

"Did Annie say anything?"

"She was too scared."

Elsie sat, kicking her heels off, "I think Eren should talk to her."

"Why?"

"She likes him."

Levi closed the drawer but didn't move. Elsie took the clips out of her hair, letting the sore top half fall freely down her back, scratching her scalp as she watched him. All night she had wanted to be here and finally a sense of content had settled.

"Are you going to shower? I didn't even do anything but I'm sweating like crazy-"

"You look good."

Elsie froze, not believing she heard right, "Really? You do know I'm wearing a dress."

"Yes," He walked past her to the bathroom, not giving her the time of day in this epic moment. "Really."

The door shut. Elsie couldn't stop smiling as she undressed, choosing clothes to wear. A shower would take too long and she was more excited to be in bed, eagerly trotting to the mattress and pulling the sheets back. It soothed her sore feet, which she cozily scratched on the sheets before resting her cheek on her knees, listening to the water run.

Levi said she looked good. She didn't think she would get any sleep. His words repeated in her head as she braided her hair, trying to keep the inner teenager from squealing like an idiot. He thought she looked good. Levi always said she looked like shit, that the dresses she wore were hideous. But tonight, he said she looked _good._ That's the greatest thing she's heard since she's been here.

Levi got into bed and Elsie blew out the candle, returning to her sitting position, but not laying down. She stared at him.

"What do you want?" Levi put his arm over his face, hiding the best part of him from her.

Elsie didn't want to scare him but she wanted to hear it again. She bit her lip, leaning on her arm to gaze at him, "Levi?"

"What."

"Can you say it again?"

"No. Go to sleep, shit head."

Elsie slowly laid on her side. Levi let them lay seperate for only a second before he huffed and blindly reached out, the back of his hand hitting her nose. She didn't complain, scooting over with her pillow. She molded into his side, laying her head on his forearm. She felt his body slack, relaxing.

Elsie closed her eyes, trying to calm enough to find sleep.

It was impossible when no more than thirty minutes later, Levi's sleep heavy voice whispered, "You looked good tonight."


	31. Titans: Part One

Elsie fixed her thigh strap, hopping on one foot to tighten it, and hollering for Levi to wait for her. The man ignored her, taking the stairs by two, to meet Hange at the front door of the castle.

"Rude!" Elsie hissed once she caught up to them, none too gently shoving Levi aside so that she could take his spot.

Levi pulled the end of her braid, "Learn how to walk and I won't leave you behind."

"You literally cut my straps, I had to borrow Hange's!"

"I told you to stop screaming."

"It wasn't screaming, I was _singing_ , you tone deaf bastard."

Hange held her arms out, letting her head fall back and smile serenely at the rising sun, "God, if this is what being in a relationship is, please spare me."

"Hange! We're not- Oi, watch out!" Elsie yanked the squad leader out of the doorway in time for a red streak to race out.

Himari made it to the end of the stairs, her small feet on the patchy grass, and spun in a circle. She pushed her frazzled hair out of her eyes, panicked, trying to look into the carriage that Miche was guarding. The older man had no time for the nosy bird and grabbed her when her eyes got too close to the bars on the carriage door.

"Himari!" Elsie left Hange and Levi to save the maid. She apologized to the stern Miche, pulling Himari to the safety of the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Oh thank the heavens!" Himari hugged Elsie tight. "I thought I missed you!"

"Is everything okay?" Elsie awkwardly patted her back, trying to convey to Levi to help her out of the hold.

The bastard pretended not to see, turning his back to speak with Hange. Neither of them were in a rush to have Elsie back. Himari caught her breath and fixed her outfit, smiling wide at Elsie.

"Yes! I wanted to say good bye," She blushed, looking at the carriage. Elsie couldn't help it; she stepped over to prevent Himari from seeing something damaging. "I was scared of the Scouts, especially the Captain, but you were very nice. Thank you."

Elsie hadn't forgotten about Lord Mahil. She placed a comforting grip on her elbow, "If that jerk touches you again write to Captain Levi and I'll personally cut his hand off."

"Oh no, I could never..." Himari eye's widened.

Levi approached, emitting the aura of irritation that had Himari squeaking, curtsying to Elsie for the last time, and scurrying into the safety of the castle. Elsie watched the bird, knowing that she would miss her too.

"Did she admit to being obsessed with you?" Levi monotoned, peering into the bars.

"Yes, she doesn't think that anyone else can hold a torch to her love for me," Elsie played along, joining his side. "Where's Erwin? I need to speak to him before we leave."

"About what?"

Annie raised her sweaty head, hooded eyes teary as they met Elsie's hard hazel stare. She was kneeling in the carriage, her ankles tied thickly with chains and rope, her stumpy upper arms wrapped in dirty brown rags. The fight had left her, knowing that she had lost. Elsie wondered if a part of Annie was relieved that she didn't have to chase Eren anymore.

"We have one more of her friends to catch."

Annie jerked at Elsie's voice, eyes widening. Levi tutted, "She didn't think we knew about them."

"No," Elsie cocked her head, drawn by the blue pools of depression. "She thought they were still safe."

A collective thump sounded from behind them. Erwin was descending the stairs, clasping his cloak and examining the soldiers saluting him in the yard of the castle. The horses had been readied and lined, ten in the front, five on either side of the prisoner's carriage, and ten at the back.

"Are we ready?" Erwin asked when he reached his captain.

"Yes."

"Erwin," The cold brown eyes indicated that yes, Elsie was still on his bad side for bruising Van. He had heard the shouting but not the content, apparently. "The Interior Police are here."

"Yes, as it is their job to travel to districts."

"They're here for Krista," Elsie was relieved when no pain came, the knowledge free to divulge now that Krista had told someone. "Her name is Historia Reiss."

* * *

The horses drew attention. Their hooves shook the ground, the residents of Stohess coming out of their houses to bid the Scouts farewell happily - and not for the reason they would if the MPs were walking. They were eager to get rid of the disgraced regiment.

Elsie was at the back of the convey, reigns loosely wrapped in her right hand gripping the saddle. Her other hand hung limply at her hip, ready to pull her gear out at a seconds notice. The stress of being attacked by the Interior Squad made her repeatedly look at the top of buildings, birds flying tricking her into thinking it was an enemy. Erwin, with the information of Historia, had demanded she ride by him. Elsie could see her tiny back beside the bulky man and she hoped that the girl was faring well with the relentless questions. Elsie felt for her on that part.

"Why is Krista up front? She should be back here with the rest of us." Bierthodlt asked, falling short between Elsie and Ymir.

Ymir did not like his questioning, "Why do you care what she's doing? I thought you killed yourself, where have you been?"

"What- Why would you say that?"

It was funny, in a way, to watch the titans bicker. They had no idea about one another and Elsie felt like God, knowing their ends and reveals.

"I don't want to date her, Jesus, we all know you love her."

"Exactly, so fuck off. I'll worry about Krista for the both of us." Ymir finalized.

A kid threw a rock and Elsie's fingers twitched to her gear. She sighed, rolling her shoulders. No way would Kenny take on the whole regiment. She calmed herself, knowing that Rod Reiss wasn't actively trying to bring Historia home - yet. They had at least another few weeks of safety. Right? They were only watching for now.

All they had to do was fight the Beast titan now. That had given Elsie a rash in her throat, feebly trying to warn Erwin about the attack. He told her to take a break, that they would speak when they got to the castle. Levi didn't look at her when Erwin had said this, jaw clenched.

Elsie knew that she would be saying a few secrets tonight and pulled her cloak tighter, as if it could protect her from the pain inside.

* * *

"Finally! I can't believe that I'm happy to see this place." Jean leaped off of his horse, kicking up dirt in his rush to get inside the looming castle.

Elsie was much slower on the uptake. She squinted through the sunlight, taking in the castle that she had lived in for four months. It was the same although the windows were boarded and weeds had grown over the steps in the absence of Levi's chores. Sunni raised and lowered her head, excited to be home. Elsie absently patted her neck, not feeling the same.

It would be better with the others there. She wasn't too eager to get inside and kicked Sunni into a slow walk for the stables, turning away from Oulou's window. Elsie took her time to hang the saddle on its hook, soothingly brushing Sunni's matted hide. She kept her head down, ignoring the friendly chatter happening behind her. Ymir had called her name, nodding towards the tree line to talk. Knowing that she couldn't avoid the Jaw titan forever, Elsie gave one last rub on her mare's belly before leaving the stables.

"What's going to happen to K-Historia now?" Ymir asked once they were alone.

Elsie watched the scouts move in and out, ants on a mission. The steaming Annie was lifted between Jean and Bierthodlt into the castle, no doubt to take residence in Eren's old basement room.

"Nothing," Elsie shrugged. "We protect her."

"Did you come here just for her? Are you like me?"

Elsie smiled, "No, Ymir. I'm not, I'm just... a girl who got lost. I know some things, some freaky things. But not as special as you."

"What do you mean?" Ymir crossed her arms. It was new for her to speak about her shifting, she could tell it was making her uncomfortable. But this would make it easier when the time came for her to shift and save them all.

That, Elsie knew without a doubt. She had avoided Eren and Ymir being kidnapped - without Reiner there was no way that Bierthodlt would be so bold to take a stance against the Scouts. With the help of Ymir, so much more could be accomplished. She and Eren could work together. It was hard to imagine, but Elsie knew that Ymir would come in handy when the Beast titan came. Eren wouldn't be alone in the field.

"Have you ever thought that you could help like Eren? Historia and I will stand by you."

Ymir backpedaled, "Hell no. They're using him like a puppet, there's no way in hell that I'll be bossed around-"

"You won't be bossed around. You'll be next to Historia."

Ymir clamped her mouth and walked away. Elsie wasn't upset. It would take time but she knew the day would come. Historia was worth being 'bossed' around in Ymir's mind.

* * *

Elsie was stopped before she could enter the steep staircase leading to the basement. She raised an insulted eyebrow, sneering as she looked the stone faced Fumio up and down.

"Let me in." She snapped.

"No. Captain Levi said no one can go down there."

"He didn't mean me! Move, Fumio."

He held his stance with crossed arms, "No."

"I'll kick you in the balls, so help me."

"I'd like to see you- oh fuck." Fumio fell, groaning.

Elsie stepped over him without an apology. If the outside had been affected, it was nothing compared to the spiderwebs hanging from the low ceiling. Elsie had to duck her head at the last step to avoid hitting her head, following the torch light to the right. The basement was long and housed four cells, the one to the left with a bed and dresser for Eren.

Annie's cell was bare with a bucket to pee in. The once proud woman laid on her side, curled into herself. Erwin, Hange, and Miche stood outside the cell, dark faces as they watched Levi wipe blood off his sword, standing above Annie. White chunks of flesh piled in the corner of the cell, Hange snatching the steaming pieces to put in a napkin for later inspection. It seemed Annie's arms had regenerated enough to be trimmed again.

"What are you doing here?" Erwin snapped, leering over Elsie's small stature.

"I live here." Elsie was monotone, cocking her hip and daring him to tell her she couldn't attend their little torture session. If it wasn't for Elsie, Annie would be crystalized, Stohess would be destroyed, and they wouldn't be getting any answers from her.

"You need to go back upstairs and-"

"Let her stay, Erwin," Hange, shockingly, was the one to interrupt. She held the flesh for Elsie to see, her nose curling at the smell. It reminded her of when she'd coated herself in titan blood. "I didn't want to cut Eren up but now with sweet Annie here, I can do as much as I want! Oi, Levi, take her eye! I wonder how long that would take to heal."

Levi kept his back to the poles that separated them. Too fast for Elsie to see in the dark, he used the long blade to pierce Annie. Her scream raised goosebumps on Elsie's skin, desperate, painful, scared. She sounded like a child.

"Tch, disgusting. Here, four eyes," A squelchy white ball rolled on the grimy floor. Hange used her bare hands to lift it to the flame, the blue iris wide in horror. "You owe me more blades."

"Erwin, Levi needs more blades." Hange said distractedly.

There was a thump from Levi's kick, "Hey, titles bitch. You're not falling asleep on me, are you? Guess I'll have to be more creative."

Elsie wished that she could say it wasn't affecting her but her stomach twisted with each kick Levi gave. She reminded herself that Annie had stomped on Petra, closing her eyes briefly for a second. Once she steadied herself, Elsie joined Miche on the wall, her hands behind her back. Thank God Levi hadn't thought to torture Elsie in the beginning.

"Annie," Erwin clasped a pole in his hand, knuckles turning white, eyes flaming with newfound glory. "Where are you from?"

A weak voice rasped, "Fuck...You..."

"The commander has more taste than that," Levi's blade glinted in Annie's face. "I could give you something else to fuck."

Elsie didn't want to visualize what he meant. Hange slid the eyeball into her coat pocket, patting it for safe keeping and winking at Elsie's pale face. She never realized just how bad ass they were until then. Miche picking at his teeth as he couldn't care less for the girl chopped up. Erwin, hungrily watching Levi's movement. Hange, demanding another piece of body to examine.

Elsie could never.

"Okay, time is 6:23 pm. I'll come back at six in the morning to see if her eye grew back, or if anything else has changed. That should be enough time, Eren usually takes two days to heal," Hange's glasses glinted, hiding her eyes. "I'm sure Annie has more talent in that department."

Annie laid still. Erwin backed away, Levi looking over his shoulder for direction. Elsie hoped that they were done for the night. They should give her time to think, maybe she'll realize that whatever she was fighting for wasn't worth it.

"Dinner is being served," Miche yawned, kicking off the wall. "Man, I'm starving. Come on kid, let's leave the devils to work."

"No, I'm stay-"

"Elsie."

The fight left her at Levi's voice. She didn't have to turn to know his dark gaze was on her. A part of her didn't want to see what his eyes looked like when he was in this environment, torturing and mocking a person at their lowest. Wanting to leave on her own accord, Elsie shook Miche's hand off her arm, and stomped up the stairs. Fumio had regained his senses, trying to trip Elsie when she passed.

"The Captain specifically said to not let her in. Idiot." Miche snapped at Fumio, punching him in the shoulder.

The boy growled under his breath, knowing better than to talk back, and resuming his guard duty. Elsie was a storm of emotions, not liking that Levi had tried to keep her away, having mixed thoughts about the torture, Ymir, Bierthodlt. She had to stop, Miche side stepping so they didn't run in each other. She palmed her eyes, counting her breaths.

"You good? I know it's a lot to see something like that." Miche tried to sound nice but it was missed. He was gruff, clearing his throat, awkwardly looking anywhere but the near tearful girl.

"I-I just... I have everything figured out, I do. I know what I'm doing." Elsie kept walking.

"What? Uh, okay." Miche seemed happy enough to let the strange conversation go.

Elsie just realized that she hadn't seen the worst yet. She had survived the right wing, thankfully, but now a more dangerous and larger predator was coming. If she couldn't handle seeing Annie being tortured, how was she going to handle the Beast titan throwing rocks at them? The fight with Hanes in the prairie? Erwin loosing his arm? She needed to strengthen herself. So much shit was coming and she couldn't afford to be affected.

* * *

"Where is she?"

Elsie looked up from the potato and rice meal, not impressed with Eren, and turning back to stare at her bowl. She moved the mush, leaning on one hand.

"I'm right here."

"Not you. Annie. She has to be scared, I should talk to her."

Elsie sighed, "Yeah, I agree."

"I mean, I know her, we've trained together. If anyone can talk to her, I can. I didn't believe it at first but now that I know, there has to be a way for us to get her on our side."

"Mmm. I think she likes you."

"Listen, Elsie, I'm telling you! I really think if you let me talk to her that I can convince her to-" A spoon was thrown from across the table, cutting Eren's lip.

Ymir rolled her eyes, "She literally agreed with you. Shut up! Can we go one night without talking about titans?"

"No! I need to talk to her now."

Elsie pulled Eren into the seat, shushing him with a spoonful of food. He chomped, angry, steam coming out of his ears as he glowered at his friends. Jean was happily patting his swelled stomach, burping to Historia's disgust. The blonde cringed, leaning into Ymir's side, who was all too happy to put an arm around her. Mikasa kept her head down.

"Eren, we'll talk to her tomorrow. I'm sure Captain Levi is doing his own questioning right now." Armin soothed the disgruntled boy.

"Like how he did to me in the court room? I can't just stand by and let that happen."

"Annie isn't for humanity, Eren. She's not going to change her views in one night. We'll talk to her in the morning, I promise." Elsie stood, pushing her serving to Eren.

He pouted, "Where are you going?"

"To bed. It's been a long day."

"Don't forget your promise!" Eren shouted after her retreating back.

* * *

Elsie drowned herself in the shower. The hot water burned her cheeks, slapping against her closed eyelids, but she didn't move. She stood, hands on her shoulders, until the water ran cold. She wrapped a worn towel around her, exposing the bottom of her ass and doing nothing to cover the swell of her breasts. For the first time, she missed the luxuries of castle life.

She brushed her dripping hair over her shoulder, cursing when she realized that she'd forgotten her clothes in her room. Another luxury - rooms with their own bathrooms. Now she was going to have to share with all of the Scout Regiment and not her own squad.

Elsie pried the door open, checking the hallway that it was clear before streaking to her room. She slammed the door shut, shivering from the change of air, and headed for her small side table that held only tan pants and white blouses.

"Fuck!" Elsie grabbed her chest, reeling back to hit the door.

"Tch. What are you doing walking around like that?" Levi snapped, sitting at the edge of her twin bed.

"I forgot my clothes, it wasn't on purpose." Elsie kept her dignity, yanking the drawer open and squatting low so that Levi wouldn't see anything, fist tightly wrapped around the towel.

"Brat."

Elsie stayed squatted, finally meeting Levi's blank gaze when she couldn't feign looking for pajamas, "How's Annie?"

"Alive," Levi reached for her, grabbing her forearm to tug her to where his legs were. Elsie lost her breath, twisting the top of the towel, the only thing hiding her naked bod from him. "Didn't the fucker tell you that no one could go down there?"

"Yes and I kicked him in the balls."

His lips twitched even though he wasn't pleased with her, "You weren't supposed to see that."

"Apparently since you _specifically_ told him to not let me in," Elsie pulled her arm back, remembering that she was slightly miffed. "I deserve to be there just as much as the others."

"No, you don't."

"I do. I kept her alive to talk, if you had it your way she'd be crystal-" She breathed through the fire. "I do."

"I didn't want you there."

Elsie fell silent, "I'm sorry." She understood.

"Get dressed."

"You need to leave then."

There was a challenge to Levi's stare. Would he say something? Elsie prayed to her God, to the 850 God, and to Levi that he would tell her to dress in front of him. She would do it, no questions asked. She would drop the towel, let his dark eyes rake her bare body, would let him do anything he wanted.

"I'll be outside."

The door clicked shut. Elsie dressed, falling in step as they walked past their rooms and down the stairs, past the dining room, and to the medical room that Eren had been treated in so long ago. Hange was there, containers hidden with rags that Elsie was positive held parts of Annie.

"Lay down, kiddo. We don't want you to fall and hit your head." Hange patted the chair.

Elsie swallowed thickly, palms sweating suddenly. She laid her head back, the ceiling bland and not distracting enough. She chose to close her eyes, breathing heavy.

"Go ahead, Levi."

"Don't touch her, four eyes. She'll burn."

"I know, I know. You told me the whole ride here." There was a hint of annoyance in the woman's voice, frayed by the conversation.

Elsie felt Levi's body heat to her side. She unclenched her teeth, running her hands over the seat.

"Who's coming for us?" Levi's voice was soothing, easy to reply to. It was only her body that would make it hard.

"M-M," Elsie's brow furrowed, throat beginning to itch. "Marley."

Elsie shook, holding herself in a tight curl, the shakes beginning. Her tongue burned like she'd drank something too hot, the tastebuds raised and irritated.

"Is Annie from Marley?" Levi was close.

" _Yes._ " Elsie thought she could speak it but the word was a painful scream, much like the titan's below.

"Are they coming?"

Elsie nodded, tears streaming from her closed eyes. The pain, it burned her, it stabbed her bones, it kept her frozen. Red flashed behind her eyelids, the pain traveling from her throat to the base of her skull.

"That's enough." Levi snapped, either at himself or Hange.

"She's fine, Levi. One more." Hange encouraged him.

"When will they come, Elsie?" The cushion dipped by her head, his breath hot on the side of her turned face.

Elsie gasped, "A year!"

She shot up, bent over the chair, and puked blood.


	32. Titans: Part Two

A stabbing pain in Elsie's abdomen had her flying forward, a heaving gasp of air her only salvation to the white hot burning sensation. Fearing her dream had come true, she pulled the white dress over her legs and stared at her milky stomach, smooth and moving rapidly to match her hysteric pants. Elsie pushed her hair back, swallowing dryly, and looking around.

Hange was hunched over the desk, cheek melted into the wood as she slept deeply, having only twitched from Elsie's wheezes. The sun was rising, probably breakfast time if she had to guess, and Hange had no doubt worked all night, succumbing to sleep at a late hour. Elsie had torn an IV line from her bruised right hand and she absently rubbed the bleeding pinhole as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. It was her room but a table and IV stand had been added during her recovery.

She assumed she had at least slept the night away, if the sun was in indicator, and the IV had been used to hydrate her after her bloody spew. Elsie's face screwed up at the painful memory of her exorcist moment, spine curled uncomfortably, too much blood in her throat for her to breathe. For a moment she had regretted answering the questions.

Elsie rubbed her eyes and yawned, feeling like she had ran a hundred laps. She didn't want to stay in here, though, not with Hange a potential annoyance. Her head ached, the light was making her eyes water, and her legs charlie-horsed when she tried to stand. No, she didn't want to wake Hange up and have the fanatic freaking out on her.

She wanted Levi. Elsie shuffled into the hallway, hearing the chatter below, and headed to the end. She froze, door mid swing, and poked her head further in before entering. Had she gotten the room wrong? Mugs were left stained on the coffee table scattered around letters in a messy stack that precariously hung off the edge. The blankets had been kicked to the end of the bed and the pillows tossed carelessly. She only knew it was his room because underneath the untouched left pillow was a dagger.

Elsie wanted to find Levi but she was too tired to do much more than sit on the bed and wait. Eventually she laid on her side, bringing the blanket over her head, and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"...have to accept the possibility that she went back-"

"You fuckers better find her or it'll be your asses on the fucking line! Search the God damn building, I want every room ripped top to fucking bottom! How the fuck do you lose a girl?"

It was Hange's high shout that had stirred Elsie, drowsily rubbing her eyes and looking out the window, but it was Levi's defining bellow that had her rolling out of bed. The once empty hall was now full of panicked soldiers, Eren grabbing Jean as they raced down the stairs, smartly ignoring the fighting squad leaders. Levi was insulting Hange in the worst way, using names with the intent to hurt. Hange was trying to placate him, using her hands to soothe him, and he smacked every advance, lips curled in disdain, brows furrowed with anger.

"Levi?"

Elsie's voice ceased fire. The raven haired man spun on his heels, stormy eyes widening at the view of Elsie, in her white gown and bedhead, peeking out of his room. His shoulders sagged from a weight lifted, a sway to his stand that made it appear like he would fall, hands limp at his side. Hange gasped, taking her glasses off to rub her eyes.

Elsie didn't have warning, Levi closing the space between them in three long strides and gathering her into his arms. He held her tight, squishing her nose between his shoulder and neck, twisting her hair in his fist to keep her there. It was shocking, this display of affection, but Elsie knew to take what she wanted. She clutched his back, holding him just as secure as he was her.

"What are you doing in there?" Levi's leathery whisper was reserved for Elsie's ears only, tickling her ear when he spoke.

"I was tired so I went to lay down."

Levi's laugh shook them, "You were _tired_?"

Elsie pulled back so he could see her widened eyes, secretly telling him, "And I didn't want to deal with Hange."

She could see him now. He had dark, rough stubble growing and the purple circles had returned under his eyes. Levi wasn't the clean cut man she'd seen last, her hand falling from his shoulder to his right arm, squeezing the muscle. As sleep deprived as he looked, relief was making his eyes shimmer, a small grin on cracked lips for her to see.

"Where's your cast?"

"Levi, we need to get her to bed." Hange timidly called, forgotten at Elsie's bedroom.

Levi kept his hand on her lower back, leading her back to the twin bed she'd left. Hange gathered materials from her desk, clearly still upset with Levi, but he didn't spare her a glance. His attention was purely on Elsie, who felt like she was in the spotlight with his grey stare. She could tell he was on nerve and it was beginning to effect her.

"Elsie, before we talk about what happened, do you have any pain?" Hange pulled her chair to the bed, tapping at Elsie's kneecaps.

"My whole body aches and I have a mean headache," Hange made her follow the flashlight. "Oh, and I'm starving. Levi, can I have some tea, too? My throat hurts."

"Yes, shithead." Levi grinned, standing behind Hange. He seemed too interested in her movements, critiquing her ministrations.

"I'm fine," Her words drew him back to Elsie. "It wasn't so bad. I mean, the blood is new, but it wasn't too bad. I'm just sore." She might be downplaying the excruciating pain she'd felt, and the silent plea that it wouldn't happen again, but it was worth the white lie if it soothed Levi.

It had the opposite affect. His jaw clenched and he couldn't look her in the eye, using his hair to cover his face as he focused on Hange.

"There was another new side effect, Elsie." Hange said with a tone of sympathy that wasn't fitting for the situation.

Elsie looked at her arms and felt her neck, "I don't have any rashes."

"No. It wasn't physical. Elsie," Hange took a prepping breath. "You've been in a coma for ten days."

* * *

Elsie laid on her back in the woods surrounding Levi's castle, eyes glazed from lack of blinking. She wasn't staring at anything in particular, the leaves gently swaying, the soft chirp of a bird nearby. A guilt had grown sickening strong in her stomach and she didn't know how to appease it.

She'd thought it was a dream.

Elsie palmed her eyes, a shaking breath, the need to scream and cry and hit something overwhelming. She sat up, felt like she wasn't doing enough, didn't want to waste another moment still while the world moved around her.

Did she regret her choice? Elsie didn't know. It had made sense, at the time, because it had been a fucking dream. She should've known... Fuck. Elsie bent, clasping her hands behind her neck and squeezing her eyes tight, as if that would bring them back.

She only allowed herself this small moment of agonizing what-ifs. What if she had said yes? Would she be home now? What if this was the best option and she knew it deep in her soul that things would never be the same if she left? Would she still be Elsie?

Elsie couldn't wallow in her dark thoughts for long. A commotion had risen outside the safety of her trees, spurring the girl to rise and trench through the foliage. Hange had brought reinforcement in the shape of Erwin, who was out pacing her down the hill in his eagerness to reach Elsie. Levi stood guard, back against a tree, having patiently waited while Elsie had her alone time. He was now threatening them with the loss of an appendage if they dared to step closer.

"I don't give a shit if it's to save humanity, Erwin. She's not answering another damn question."

"Levi, we've waited over a week for this moment! Hange says she's in good condition-"

"I said no."

"This is why she's here! Her duty is to supply us with this information, you can't stop us when we're so close to the truth!" Hange insisted, fixing the straps of her glasses and standing on tip-toe to peer excitedly into the trees.

"There's a worthless sack of shit for you to hassle in the basement. Both of you fuck off."

"Captain Ackerman, you've forgotten your place! I've ignored this bond you've formed with the girl but now it's clouding your judgement. Squad Hange will take over Elsie and finish what we initially planned-"

Levi didn't like a single word Erwin said, a shadow crossing his threatening stare. Elsie had stayed behind a tree, forehead pressed against the rough bark as Hange fought to continue questioning. She'd seen it in Hange's eyes, the hunger for more as soon as Elsie had been medically cleared. Elsie had asked Levi for a second alone, she'd felt it coming, and he couldn't say no to her. He'd helped her to the trees, he'd said he'd keep people away, but now they were trying to take Levi from her.

Levi stepped forward, prepared to solve this argument with fists, but Elsie beat him. She snatched a rock as she left the safety of the woods, a perfect aim for Erwin's head. The stone left a red circle between his eyes, the commander swaying and clutching his head, insulted at the audacity Elsie had.

"I'd like to see you try! I'll cut my tongue out before I answer another question for your ungrateful ass!"

He held the same contempt he had for Annie, suddenly, furious that she wouldn't curse herself to another week - if not more - of never ending sleep to answer another question.

"You are a soldier in the Scout Regiment and you will act accordingly! If I say you are to answer questions then you will and if I say that you are transferring to Hange's unit then you will! This is not an argument, I am your commander!"

Erwin's roar had stopped all movement in the yard. Elsie hadn't realized that a majority of the regiment had been practicing hand-to-hand or leading their horses for a ride. Hange's glasses couldn't contain how wide her eyes had grown, pale as she looked between the heaving pair, Elsie's small size doing nothing to intimidate Erwin - who was using his height to make her step back, a clear warning that he was on thin ice.

"Fine, I quit!"

Elsie shoved past them, heading to who knows where. She was blinded by the rage of Erwin trying to take her from Levi. He was the only person standing up for her! She'd thought that she'd at least have a day of peace before they were talking about it again, but it seemed that Erwin's greed couldn't hold out that long. Hadn't they reached a level of respect?

"You can't quit the army! I own you!" Erwin bellowed.

Elsie spun, "Good luck finding me! I know this world better than you people, I'm moving to fucking Germany! The fuck you own me, you piece of devil shit! Fuck you!"

Levi was the only one amused with the screaming. His hands had lost their threatening hold and found sanction in his pockets, grinning at Elsie's outburst. Hange twirled around Erwin, uselessly trying to calm him.

"You wouldn't last a day without us! You'll be titan food!"

Erwin punched the air, acting just as childish as Elsie. It seemed they had picked at each other just enough - Elsie with her taunt of going where Erwin most wanted, Erwin with the threat of taking Levi. They were at their most basic nature, two strong willed people wanting something that didn't have a plausible medium for them to agree on. She wouldn't do shit without Levi, they would have to torture her just like Annie to get Elsie to cooperate.

"I'll live longer than you!" Elsie spat and shoved through the circle of gawking onlookers.

"You walk away and I'll have your ass running laps until you die!"

"Watch me!" Elsie screeched, disappearing into the castle.

* * *

It had seemed like a truly brilliant idea to smash every dirty cup in Levi's room. They shattered beautifully on the warped floor, a lullaby to her ears that soothed the turmoil in her.

She hated herself for staying. She hated that she didn't want to leave. Hadn't she done enough for them? Elsie had lost a week of her life for them! Not once had she put up a fight with answering their questions, she had burned herself to write down names, she had lowered herself to becoming a murderer to save their lives. Was it all forgotten? Didn't she have enough respect with Erwin for him to understand that she needed a day to comprehend everything? How dare he try to take her from the only person she liked in this cursed world!

Elsie hurled the last brown mug at the wall over the couch, feeling a tad better as it tinkled to the floor. She took a deep breath, covering her face, left in the silence of the empty room. Alone, she thought somberly, like she'd be for the rest of her life here.

There was a knock on the door. Elsie scowled, knowing that it wasn't the one person who'd make her feel better.

"Fuck off!"

"Tch, it's my fucking room, shithead."

Elsie walked over the broken shards, opening the door for Levi to enter. He had no reaction to the mess, taking in the tossed papers and glittery floor, turning in the center of the room. His grey eyes landed on Elsie, hugging her stomach, forlornly examining her shoes in shame.

"It got quiet, thought you slit your wrists."

"Were you out there the entire time?"

"I didn't feel like getting stitches," He toed the glass. "I'm not cleaning this."

"Levi, he can't make me go with her! I won't, I refuse to do anything without you!" Elsie exploded, throwing her hands up and beginning to pace. "He wants to treat me like Annie! Aren't I worth more? I have never said no to helping!"

Levi dropped his hand on her head, immediately silencing her, "Four eyes knows better than to try. Erwin was talking out of his ass, he isn't going to do shit."

"I hate him!"

"Tch, save it for someone worthwhile."

Elsie crossed her arms, "I'm still mad."

"Use that anger to clean this shit up. What a fucking waste," He headed to his dresser, ignoring the crunch under his boots and beginning to take his belt off. "Erwin plans to wait for you in the dining hall to start again, do us both a favor and stay here the rest of the night until he gets the stick out of his ass."

"He can damn well try, I swear Levi, I won't help them!"

"Really now." He put his brown straps in the top drawer and headed to the bed, falling face first.

"How can you think about sleeping? They're trying to murder me!" Elsie hissed, yanking the pillow from under his head and hitting him repeatedly. "I don't even get a fucking day before they're trying to put me back under!"

Levi grunted with each soft hit but didn't lift a hand to stop her, hiding his face under his bent arms, "You said you were running away, what does it matter?"

"I'm not actually- Ah, fuck it." Elsie deflated, sighing dejectedly as she sat the edge of the bed.

She took in her work, the floor a booby trap for the next person. It was the angriest she's been and it was all because Erwin had tried to take her from the lazy shit behind her. Levi's boot clad heel kicked repeatedly at her lower back, and she ignored it to sourly pout, wishing that someone would be as mad as her.

"They've been like dogs with a treat waiting for you to wake up. You broke their hearts by refusing to talk," Levi sighed from behind. "Come to bed."

Elsie held the mattress when she turned, her lips parting in shock. He was still face down, an unusual position for him, but his voice had gained the huskiness he only got when he was on the brink of sleep.

"I'm not tired! And fuck them!"

"Tch, lay down and tell me about it."

Elsie groaned and flung herself backwards. She placed her hands on her stomach, her head at Levi's waist with her legs hanging off. She knew better than to put her shoes on the bed, even if Levi had kept his on. Which, she glanced up at his closed eyes, he would kick his own ass if he wasn't so tired suddenly. She thought of the state of the room before she trashed it.

"Levi?"

"Hmph. What?" He grouched.

"Have you slept?"

It took a moment for a response, "No, you've made that impossible."

Elsie sat up and tapped his leg, a silent demand for him to roll over. Levi flipped onto his back, hooded eyes watching her intensely as she deftly pulled the laces loose enough to tug the boots off. They fell to the floor with heavy thuds, hers joining quickly, and she crawled into his arms. He sighed when she laid her head on his chest, no hesitation to lay her arm over his stomach and place a leg between his. It was natural, the most comfortable position, and it was made better when a lazy hand began to run through her hair.

"I won't do it again." Elsie whispered, her fingers itching to move so she began to trace the lines of his stomach through the shirt.

Levi squeezed her, "With that attitude I'm sure Erwin will agree."

"Levi?"

"What, shithead?"

"You look like shit."

It was a tired laugh, barely making it through his slacking lips, "That's priceless coming from you."

"I missed you."

She didn't know she'd been gone, but she'd made a choice in her dream, and it had everything to do with him. It may have felt like a small second to her but it'd been ten days for him, and even in that second she had wanted nothing more than to be in this exact spot.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Levi's snoring woke her up. She grimaced and rolled out of his tight embrace, his arms falling on his chest when she'd reached the right side. It showed how sleep deprived he was, the fact that she hadn't woken him with the movement, and his loud snores continued, gaining volume with each breath. She pondered suffocating him but figured she'd have pity on him; she did like him after all.

There was still glass on the floor and she quietly grabbed a shirt, crawling on the floor to gather her evidence of frustration. She knotted it and put it in the corner of the room to toss out later.

The sun would be rising soon, judging from the light hue coming from the wall line, and Elsie gathered black slacks and shirt before her trip to the shower. It was her first one since waking from her coma and she enjoyed it, head lolling back and letting the water untangle the curtain of blonde hair. She stepped out, wrapping the towel, using another one to pat at the tips of her hair. There was a vain moment as she examined her new body, pale and frail, obviously affected from her sabbatical.

She had her back turned, immediately noticing that her ass had lost a few pounds, and screamed when the bathroom door was kicked open.

"Are you a fucking barbarian? I'm in here, you idiot!" Elsie flung the towel back around her, cheeks red at being caught.

Levi didn't care. He dragged her from the mirror, making her trip, and encasing her in a bone breaking hug. Levi didn't mind her hair wetting his shirt or that she was naked. All he cared was that Elsie was there, his hands shaking as he cradled her cheeks.

"I thought I lost you," He breathed, running his thumb down her jaw. "Don't do that shit."

"Stop snoring like a damn avalanche! Didn't you see the light? Shit, Levi, you scared me."

"Just fucking agree, you damn woman."

"Fine, I'll wake you up the next time I shower." She rolled her eyes.

Levi didn't let her go, closing his eyes as they swayed in the steaming bathroom. Elsie couldn't help herself, raising a hand to gently stroke the back of his head. His hair was silky, it slid perfectly between her fingers, and he hummed without realizing it, tightening his arms around her waist.

Elsie didn't want to make a big deal out of it. She didn't want to scare Levi, she didn't want to rush what they had growing between them. Elsie would take the pace as he deemed safe, taking what he gave and giving it back tenfold. He wasn't like Van, who said pretty words and had intentions to start something serious. Levi was careful, critical, he saw all possible outcomes and weighed if it was worth trying. She knew that in this life, with the uncertainty of coming home the next month, a new relationship wasn't taken lightly. And she was okay with that, because right now she was in his arms, fingers in his hair as he rubbed the small of her back.

"I promised that we would stick together," Elsie whispered. "I wouldn't go anywhere without you."

If only he knew how true to her word she was. The time would come for that later because for now she was being kicked out of the bathroom, Levi threatening to kill her if all the hot water was gone.

* * *

"She has risen!" Jean boomed, rousing a thunderous applause at Elsie's entrance into the dining hall. "All hail the Slumber Queen!"

Elsie flushed, overwhelmed that they had actually missed her, and thanking the shouts of welcome as she headed down the aisle. Things hadn't changed since she'd been here with Squad Levi, the two large tables on either side of the room to support the soldiers. Eren was sitting where Gunther usually had, waving a spoon to hail her over.

"And you started a ton of shit on your first day," Ymir cackled, piling a plate of eggs and potato for Elsie, even if she couldn't eat it all yet. "I have to say, you have some balls pulling that on the Commander. I'm shocked he didn't hunt you down."

"Everyone knows not to touch Elsie." Connie said off-hand, ripping his bread in half to get the salivating Sasha off his shoulder.

"Did you really quit the army? Is that even possible?" Mikasa grumbled, stirring her food, sitting across from Elsie with Eren.

"She's not in her uniform, must be true," Ymir couldn't stop laughing, making Historia frown when she looped her arm over Elsie's frail shoulders. "Man, you don't know how relieved we are that you're awake. Captain Levi was out of control."

Eren held his perfectly fine right hand, "He stabbed me, Elsie!"

"What'd you do?" Elsie had learned early on that Eren's stories always had another side. She had been with him since he's joined the regiment, after all.

"He was rushing and didn't use the one hundred percent bleach." Armin didn't have sympathy with his words.

"He _stabbed_ me. That's illegal!"

"I heard he punched a wall in the basement and broke his cast." Historia whispered conspiringly, dropping her tone and leaning to the center of the table so they could all hear.

"He made Krista cry for not catching Eren, the short jerk." Sasha added, looking insulted when the others shushed her. Elsie assumed that no one else knew of Historia's true identity spar for Elsie and Ymir.

Levi had walked in, shaved and well rested. He looked like the man she'd left behind, meeting her gaze as he walked past the table and towards the back of the hall. He grabbed a bowl and left, no doubt to his office. Elsie raised to join him, multiple hands shooting out to stop her.

"Please don't leave us, we're only safe with you." Eren begged.

"He's the devil, don't do it." Jean hissed.

Elsie frowned, upset that he had been such an ass to them, but knowing he didn't have much of an emotional control. He had fought with Elsie the night the squad died, which had been better than cruelly punishing her. She had gotten off easy compared to their stories. She glanced at the doorway, slowly sitting back down with the comfort that she'd be with him again tonight.

* * *

Elsie crouched in the tree, one hand on the bark as she scanned the area. She knew these woods like the back of her hand, it was only Eren that she would have to worry about when it came to doing quick movements (and Mikasa, but the raven haired teen had made it clear she wasn't the least bit interested in Elsie).

There was a whistle in the air as a grapple hook hit its mark. She heard the pumps of gas, saw Historia twirling through the air, focused as she looked for someone. Elsie let herself fall back, catching a branch lower and pressing her back into the trunk. Historia continued ahead, unknown of Elsie's location.

Seconds later Historia came zipping back, cackling madly as someone screamed from where she'd left. Sasha came crashing through, bad luck for Elsie when her hook landed on her tree. Elsie didn't waste time, swinging out and flying to the right.

"I got you, Elsie!" Sasha hollered. "Get over here so I can tag you!"

"That's not how it works!" Elsie giggled, flipping in her wires and heading the opposite way.

She didn't get far, a wire shooting across so that she had to swing to the right to avoid getting them tangled. Connie flew past, "Sorry, Elsie!"

Sasha smacked her over the head, yeehawing as she disappeared into the canopy, "Tag, you're it!"

Elsie took off, swerving as fast as she dared. To her frustration, her body had remembered how to use the machine but it didn't have great reflex time. She was the slowest, surely, playing it safe, but that didn't keep her from suggesting tag to get a morale going. It was clear that the past week had been hard on everyone and they needed a moment to be kids again.

Eren distracted her, thinking he was smart by being on the highest branch. She saw his back from a hundred feet away, his head bowed as he listened for sound. He heard her gas and sprang away, his ODM style less finessed like Elsie's. She hugged her arms in, zooming to catch him, her hand out. She could see his panic, he kept looking back, and wasn't realizing how close they were coming to the end of the tree line.

Elsie wouldn't say she was vindictive. But, the chance was there, and she swung high before planting her feet on Eren's back, her wires going straight down into the dirt and pulling them faster. His scream was cut off by the soil in his mouth. Elsie leaped off as soon as they touched solid, smiling innocently when he looked up, only a red face and no broken bones.

"Tag, you're it." She giggled, swinging her hands.

" _Fraser_!"

Elsie's humor evaporated. She scowled, calling on all the anger from yesterday, and spun to threateningly stare at Erwin. He was alone, shockingly, and Eren was nosy enough to keep quit and on the floor, wiping the dirt smudges from his round cheeks.

"Smith." Elsie replied cooly, hoping that her face was keeping straight and unbothered.

"What do you think you're doing? ODM is only for _military_ personal."

Oh. He wants to play this game? Elsie plucked the belt and let the expensive gear crash to the floor, poshly stepping out of its circle around her ankles.

"You can have it."

"Now that's dramatic!" Erwin snapped. "Since you're no longer of service you'll be transported back to Trost."

"Not without Levi."

"Unlike you, he's still enlisted and has a job. If you refuse to help us then I can no longer support you being here."

"That's fine, Levi will." Perhaps if she kept repeating his name Erwin would slip up.

Erwin pinched his nose, breathing fast, "Elsie, will you please have some sense? All I wanted was to speak to you about what was divulged and you have been nothing but difficult and tight lipped."

"Am I going to Hange's squad?" She quipped.

Erwin was flabbergasted, "Is that all you want? To be assured that you're staying with Levi Squad?"

"Yep."

He said nothing, pivoting and walking back to the castle. Elsie glanced at Eren, frowning, "Do you think he got the point?"

"He'd be deaf if he didn't." Eren said.

"The jerk."

Eren stood, brushing his knees, "Down for another round?"

"Sure. You're it."

* * *

Elsie was reading the end of the book she'd started at Lord Mahil's. She laid on her side of the bed, curled as she laid as close as she dared to the candle light. This book held all the information she needed.

It went into great detail of a woman named Ymir who had accidentally became a titan in her desperation to survive the cruel hunting game of the original King Fritz. He then proceeded to rape her and have three daughters, Rose, Sheena, and Maria. When his wife died, he forced their children to eat her body to continue the titan line, or Eldian as they called them in Marley. It was at this time the people revolted causing King Fritz to hide his people behind three walls created by titans.

Elsie was on the last page when the door opened. Levi glanced at her before heading to his dresser, tugging his cravat off.

"What'd you do to piss off Erwin?"

Elsie's gaze lifted over the edge of the book, lingering on his toned stomach as he took his shirt off, bending to get a sleep shirt.

"I did nothing."

"Elsie."

"I was practicing ODM with Eren and he said I couldn't because I wasn't _military personal_." She mocked his voice, trying to sound as serious and deep as Erwin.

"You did quit," Levi, sadly, pulled the grey shirt over his head, shaking his hair out of his eyes so he could look at her. "And you didn't wear your uniform."

Elsie lifted the book to cover her red cheeks, humming, "That never stopped you."

"Tsk, shithead. I never told you about that." She could hear his belt, her heart racing at the idea of him changing fully in front of her, debating if she should lower the blurry pages to get a peak.

"I know everything." She said primly, wishing she had the ability to see through solid at the sound of his pants dropping.

"So you know he's going to Trost to find you a house?"

Elsie shrugged, "No, he's not. You said it yourself, he's talking out of his ass."

The mattress dipped and he plucked the book out of her hands, fully dressed in sweats, rolling onto his back to examine the foreign words, "He doesn't do it for long, shithead. Stop being a cry baby and wear your damn uniform. You had your tantrum, now it's over."

"No, I want him to tell me that I don't have to go to Hange's squad."

The book rested on his chest, Levi looking exasperated, "Do you really think that I'd let you join that abnormal's team? She'd have you dead in a day."

"It's the principle of the matter! He can't just threaten me if I don't want to talk."

"He's the commander, show some damn respect," Levi punched her. Perhaps he thought it wasn't powerful enough to affect her - which normally it wasn't - but Elsie cried out in pain, curling into her side and clutching her aching stomach. "Oi, why you acting like that?"

"Because it hurt, you dick." Elsie groaned.

Levi leaned on his elbows, gauging her face, "Are you kidding me? You weak shit."

"Levi! Have some sympathy!"

"Shake it off."

"You dick."

"Pain in my ass," He mocked, falling back to his place, gently placing the book between them, her spot saved. "Blow out the light when you're done."

Levi got comfortable for sleep, Elsie finishing the book and sliding it on the pristine nightstand before blowing out the candle. They were engulfed in the safe darkness that her favorite Levi came out to play in. Elsie wiggled to his side, perhaps being a little extra to get back for the punch, and Levi pushed her away when she reached him.

"Stop playing mind games with Erwin. He wins every time." Levi was scolding her by keeping her at bay.

Elsie huffed, turning her back to him, "Not this time."

She counted the minutes in her head, smile hidden in the pillow. It only took five before she heard his long winded sigh, trying to make her turn. She didn't move. Seven minutes and then Levi was rolling over, his wrist slithering over her waist to pull her flush to his chest. He was properly cuddling her, their bodies - Elsie could swear on God to this - made for each other, fitting like a puzzle piece.

"Brat." He whispered in her ear, flattening her hair so that it didn't go into his nose.

Elsie giggled, "I think I can handle Erwin."

"Shut up."

Levi rubbed the spot he'd hurt until she fell asleep, not regretting the choice she'd made.


	33. Titans: Part Three

_Elsie let her head roll back, enjoying the feel of the summer sun on her cheeks. A sigh of contentment filtered from her parted lips, blonde wisps of hair flying across her nose with the gentle breeze. She sat on a rolling hill of grass, completely alone with her thoughts, the tranquility of nature comforting her._

 _All the eye could see was sharp blades of grass swaying to the beat of the wind, a beautiful sound that no orchestra could replicate. She must have sat there for hours but the sun didn't fall, the wind didn't let up, and Elsie felt no need to move. There was nothing for her to do except sit back and enjoy what she was experiencing._

 _"Hey, Els! Stop being lazy and come play!"_

* * *

Elsie couldn't fall back asleep. She stared at the wall below the window, imagining the faded face of someone she'd grown up with. All she had was memories, ones she couldn't recall as easily as eleven months ago, but the voice had rung high and confident. It echoed in the room, a small comfort that it sounded so real.

She sat up, Levi pulling his arm back and returning to usual back position. He was awake, watching her move to the bathroom to change, returning with her hair in a high ponytail and jogging clothes.

"Don't kill yourself," Levi grumbled when she headed for the door. "Erwin will cry."

"Ha ha."

Elsie ran laps around the castle until the sun rose. She took a break at the pond she and Eld had sat at, barely over a month ago now. She was panting, sweat dripping down her hairline, but it felt good to be moving again. It was frustrating that just ten days had affected her so much.

The grass didn't have anything on her dream. She scanned the horizon, perhaps hoping that a hill that resembled what she'd seen would justify that it was only a figment of her imagination and nothing more. No hills of beautiful grass, it was all in Elsie's head. She leaned back, stared at the rising sun, and had an imaginary conversation with everyone she was missing.

Chatter broke her revere, making her sit up and turn. Hange and Hibolt were jogging side by side, animatedly talking, more focused on each other than who was around them. Elsie slid further down, sighing once the scientist had left. She understood their excitement but it hurt that Hange had so readily tattled on Erwin to get her way.

It's not like Elsie wasn't going to talk to them, anyway. Well, now with this pissing match with Erwin, she wouldn't directly inform them. No, she needed Ymir to be the middle man.

* * *

Levi was in the shower when Elsie returned. She grabbed the book and a quill, sitting on her side as she began to underline words that she would need. Ymir was without a doubt more fluent, probably would have a snide remark on Elsie's hand writing and butchering of the words, but it was all fun and games for the shifter.

The door opened and Elsie spun, "Did you let Eren talk to Annie?"

"And she's back to work," Levi grabbed his belt. Elsie decided that was her favorite thing for him to use, either sliding it through his belt loops with quick fingers, or at the end of the night when he snapped it off. "No, I wouldn't let that idiot go near her with a ten foot pole."

"I'm not working," She was. "How's that going for you?"

"Fantastic. Hange has a lot of material to work with."

"Has she found anything with the skin?" Elsie asked distractedly, trying to remember how to spell hardened skin in German. Sadly, the book didn't have those exact words for her to copy.

"You mean with the healing? Yeah, she heals faster than Eren can."

Elsie grinned, "Nope. There's something else. I'm sure if you let him talk to her you'll find out."

"Eren? You really think that dipshit can do it?"

"I told you," Elsie closed the book and shoved the paper in her pocket. "Annie likes him."

"Of course he would attract the lunatics."

Elsie grabbed a change of clothes, patting Levi's arm as she passed, "And I'm not working, I still quit."

"Tsk. Fine, I'll pick someone else to have your spot."

Elsie pivoted, "Excuse me?"

"I can't put you on my squad if you're not in the army." Levi was lacing his boots but she could hear the humor in his voice, his own taunt to get her to relent.

Elsie scoffed, "I'm on your squad, asshole. I just need Erwin to agree with me."

"I'm getting annoyed with repeating myself," Levi suddenly snapped. "He's not going to put you in Hange's squad."

Elsie stuck her tongue out, "I'm proving a point."

"Do that childish thing again and I'll cut your tongue out."

"Then who would you talk to?" She mocked, hiding in the bathroom.

* * *

There was no choice but to sit with her new friends at breakfast. Eren and Jean bickered like siblings, the most subdued fight she had the honor of seeing, and Connie had been roped in with some snide remarks. Historia tried showing Elsie how to fishtail braid her hair, which was left looking like a mess that Elsie quickly undid and put in her usual tight bun.

"What do you think we'll do today?" Sasha asked on her third plate.

"Clean, train the horses, clean more." Jean moaned, resting his head on the table.

"What have you guys been doing?" Elsie was curious.

By now the Beast titan should have showed its face, Sasha and the others should be trapped in a tower, and Levi would have Minister Nick with Hange. It seemed that she had changed the corse of events with the death of Reiner and capture of Annie.

"We were supposed to find out who our Squad Leader is but since you were more important, everything got pushed back. We've been doing group trainings, mostly, and avoiding Captain Levi." Ymir lamented.

"They had Hange doing all sorts of experiments on you," Armin was intrigued with this conversation, blue eyes wide. "She compared your blood with Eren's and strangely enough, you have the some blood type and abnormalities in the cells. If we didn't know better she would've thought you were a titan."

Ymir had a strained voice, "All from the blood?"

"Yeah, crazy, huh?" Armin didn't break Elsie's gaze. "No one knows exactly what happened. We heard a bunch of shouting, you were covered in blood-"

"I saw!" Sasha eagerly inputed. "I was in the hallway when Hange ran out to get the commander. You were throwing up blood and the captain had to knock you out to stop it!"

"-and they took you upstairs. They had Squad Leader Miche ride out to get medical supplies, and Erwin was pacing like crazy. No one saw Captain Levi for at least two days, and at that point with all the leaders distracted, we couldn't start our squad training." Armin finished with a rude look directed at Sasha.

"So? What happened?" Eren encouraged Elsie, who had sat stone faced through the replay.

Elsie shrugged, "I don't know. Hange's running experiments."

Armin was the only one who didn't deflate at the news. Elsie wondered if there would be a time for her to tell them all about herself, if maybe it was okay to do it now, but the hall suddenly silenced, much like it had yesterday when an unwanted person had walked in. Elsie wasn't shocked to see Levi in the doorway, taking in the table where they were huddled.

"Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Krista, Sasha, Armin, and Connie, with me."

They looked at Elsie, expecting her to stand with them. She happily finished her spoon full of porridge, not the least bit concerned that she wasn't in their squad. Ymir, on the other hand, was gaping at her slowly standing girlfriend, insulted that she hadn't been called.

"He's going to kill us," Jean hissed in Elsie's ear. "You better come."

A shadow loomed and a striking pain came over her head. Elsie spun, scowling and ready to attack, "What did I do?"

"You're making my squad late." Levi narrowed his eyes, daring her to act like she had with Erwin.

Of course, Elsie would _never_. She bit her tongue and turned back, her expression as dark as Ymir's as they watched their friends shuffle out of the room.

"Did he say squad? What the hell, they're on Levi Squad?" Ymir was enraged. "What about us?"

"Well, I quit. I don't know why you're not in there."

"That's an insult! I am by far better than Connie and Armin! Connie can barely dust right, and he wants him?"

"Erwin picked them." Elsie pushed her plate, finished.

"My poor His-Krista, ugh," Ymir sighed. "He'll destroy her."

Elsie smiled wide, "Want to join Levi Squad?"

* * *

Erwin and Hange were in her medical room discussing something to do with titans. Hange had a piece of perfectly squared skin on a slide, poking at it with tongs as she explained something in medical-jibber that went over Elsie's head. They looked up at the sound of the door opening, an identical look of surprise at Elsie in the doorway. It was peaked when Ymir stepped in, taking in the vials and body parts laid out on the desk.

"Have you changed your mind?" Erwin asked, continuing use a farce tone of indifference.

Elsie held up the paper, pulling it back when Hange scrabbled towards her to get a closer inspection. She wagged her finger, finding joy in her small pay back.

"Put me and Ymir on Levi's squad and I'll tell you the worlds secrets." Elsie bribed.

Hange snatched it, cheering at her success, and hurried to Erwin's side. They bowed their heads, eyes scanning the document for a hint, and only finding German. It was useless without a translator. Which, Elsie could supply.

Erwin scowled, "Levi Squad is at full capacity. The best I can do is put you in Hange's or Miche's. I'm sure you wouldn't want to join Klaus."

Another thinly veiled threat. Elsie shrugged, clasping her hands behind her back, "I'm sure Hange can translate it."

Hange made it clear she could not, stepping back and putting her hands up. She had tapped out of Erwin's pissing contest at the chance of getting answers, "Elsie, I'm sorry about yesterday. I should've given you some time, I was overly excited with the prospect of learning more about Marley."

Erwin slapped the paper onto the table, his back hunched as he considered.

Check. Mate.

"You can read this to me?" Erwin asked without looking.

"No but she can," Elsie pointed to the silent Ymir, who was not pleased when Elsie had informed her that she would have to reveal knowing the language. "Her parents had a few secrets up their sleeve. They were teachers, right?"

Erwin was intrigued, eyes flashing as he examined Ymir. Elsie knew his father had been a teacher and killed for his knowledge, there was no way he could deny that another person had been on the right track.

"Yeah, they taught me some weird language, said it would come in handy one day." Ymir played along, knowing that it was either this white lie or expose herself.

Erwin slid the paper to the edge of the table, "I'm assuming you both want to be on Levi Squad."

* * *

Elsie skipped behind Erwin, fixing her uniform as they wandered past the stables and to the training area. Levi sat on a stump, critiquing the forms of his squad as they dueled. Historia was thrown over Mikasa's shoulder; Jean had Armin in a head lock; Eren backpedaling from Sasha's wild swings.

"Captain Levi!" Erwin's boom halted all movement, the squad turning and saluting with their fists.

Levi stood, impassively watching as Elsie appeared at Erwin's elbow, Ymir on his other side. Historia eagerly stood, smiling wide and waving. Jean gave a thumbs up, his one wish made.

"What'd the shithead do now?"

Elsie feigned insult but couldn't hold it for long, her lips twitching at the restraint to keep from smiling. She glanced at Erwin, wanting him to say it, just so Levi would know that Elsie had won. She had out smarted Erwin.

Erwin had his best poker face, "Ymir and Elsie will be joining your squad."

Levi's eyebrow rose, "Nine to a squad?"

"I know." Erwin had more remarks that were muttered under his breath, finished with swallowing his pride and having a pep to his step as he returned to Hange.

Elsie clapped her hands, joining the others, "So, what are we doing?"

* * *

"That's not fair," Sasha whined, leaning on Elsie's shoulder. "How did she do that?"

"It's Mikasa, are we shocked?" Elsie panted, dabbing at her sweaty arms.

They stood behind Mikasa and Levi, holding their breaths as they watched the two Ackermans duel. Levi was fast, he was using strength and a ferocity that he'd never used against Elsie. Mikasa dodged, she twirled, she kicked, and she lasted longer in the pit than anyone else had. But, as it always went, Levi got the upper hand, holding her by the shoulder as he threw her to the ground. Mikasa was tired from the six hours of training - they all were, the others having chosen to run laps instead of fighting Levi to end their day. She had been the brave one to Eren's awe but she'd still lost.

"Way to go, Mikasa! You did great!" Elsie crowed, leading the round of applause.

Mikasa wiped her nose, not impressed with herself. Levi straightened his shirt sleeves to be identical, "That's enough for today. Go clean yourselves, you reek like shit."

Connie and Sasha sprinted up the hill, the others on their tail at the realization that there was only one bathroom and so little hot water. Levi shook his head at them, muttering under his breath about brats or something. Usual Levi comments.

"We're doing training in the morning. Jean shouldn't have been able to knock you down." He said in greeting once he'd reached her.

Elsie shrugged, "I figured. What do you think of Ymir?"

"Has she been here the entire time?"

"Levi," Elsie scolded but couldn't keep the tone, laughing. "She's Historia's girlfriend."

"Fuck me," Elsie would but she kept that promise to herself. "Not only do I have Mikasa chasing Eren's bitch ass, now this? You're trying to kill me."

"Only trying to spice things up," She laughed. "Your old age will get you before I can."

Levi scoffed, "You're not that far behind me."

"Oi, don't say that out loud. They think I'm their age." Elsie hissed, punching his arm.

"They're blind. Can they not see the grey hair?" Levi picked at her baby hairs, Elsie scowling and swatting his hand away.

"It's blonde! You'll show first."

"Doubtful, it wouldn't dare," Elsie imagined Levi giving a stern talking to his hair, demanding it never grey, and she couldn't help but laugh. "They are the youngest squad I've had, they're going to be a handful."

"Yes but they'll keep you on your toes."

Levi grouched, "I need a vacation."

"We'll take one," Elsie grinned, daydreaming of when they found the ocean, in the distant future. "Do you know how to swim?"

"No. It's pointless."

"I'll teach you."

"Pass."

"Levi!"

* * *

Levi Squad was in high spirits over dinner. Training hadn't been as terrible as they had thought, to Jean and Sasha's utmost relief, and they were excited to be called the new Special Operations Squad. Eren was pleased that his friends had joined him, clasping Elsie on the back when she'd sat on his other side, the usual stoic girl taking the other spot. They bantered over fighting styles, stroked Mikasa's ego over the fight, and gave Sasha preemptive warnings to not steal food.

"Attention!"

Dead silence. All heads turned as Erwin led the war lords towards the front of the hall, their first true meeting as Scouts. Miche stood to his left, looking like he'd rather be any where else, while Erwin's right-hand woman was bouncing with unleashed information. Levi folded his arms and leaned on the wall, disappearing into the shadows as Erwin's voice filled the anxious hall.

"We have seen a lot this past month. We successfully captured the Female titan, otherwise known as Annie Leonhart, and have gained immense knowledge of titans through her. She has refused to speak, however I am under good authority that if Eren Jeager is to speak to her we will learn more."

Hushed whispers broke out, eyes on the surprised teen. He grinned at Elsie, knowing full well that she had gotten him in.

"I will be traveling to the inner wall to speak with King Fritz about our next mission. It is planned to head straight for Shiganshina, the childhood home of Jeager where necessary information is trapped beneath a rock. The goal is to have Eren transform, lift the rock, and extract as much as we can. This will not be our easiest mission, in fact I am certain that this will be the most difficult task that the Survey Corp will have to face. I know all of you, I have trained with you, and I have faith in our success."

Erwin stepped back, head bowed. Elsie was impressed that in the short hours she'd given information they had set a plan in motion. She cheered with the others but her chest felt heavy, scared of what would happen when they left the safety of Levi's castle. Either they would run into the Beast titan there or on their way, but it seemed that he was still going to make an appearance.

* * *

Elsie sat on the counter of their bathroom, feet in the sink as she had her side turned, attempting to replicate the fishtail braid. She was gradually growing frustrated, taking a deep breath and bowing her head.

All she wanted was a braid. She couldn't kill the Beast titan, she couldn't force Ymir to come forward, and she couldn't warn anyone of the hell that waited for them in Shiganshina. It was horrible, what awaited them, and she was scared. She would be a part of the soldiers racing towards the Beast titan throwing rocks. She would be-

"What are you doing?"

Elsie jumped, "I thought you were going to be late."

"Erwin wanted to pack, there was nothing else to talk about." Levi leaned on the doorway, watching as Elsie turned back to her hair.

"What does he have to do with the king?" She frowned and tried again, meeting his gaze through the mirror.

"Explain what we're doing, ensure to him that we're not using Eren to kill them all, useless shit."

"Hmm. He should be back soon then."

"Three days. Tch, what are you trying to do? It's not the usual rope you do."

"Something Historia showed me," Elsie dropped her hands, pouting. "I should just cut my hair. It's too long now."

Levi pushed off the wall, gathering her hair and separating it into three pieces. With ease he did the braid Elsie normally did, tightening it gently just how she liked it. There was something serene about another person doing her hair and her head lulled back, closing her eyes as he tied it off at the base of her spine.

"Don't."

Elsie slowly opened her eyes, his penetrating grey stare meeting hers in the reflection. He finished and placed it over her shoulder, his fingers dragging across the nape of her neck, sending her hairs on end.

"I won't," Elsie hummed, pleased with the small compliment. "Have you always known how to braid?"

Levi placed his arms on either side of her, fingers spread on the counter as he caged her between him, "Isobel. She used to have long hair and the idiot couldn't get it straight, bugged the shit out of me."

"She was pretty."

"Pretty annoying. All she did was talk shit."

"Sounds like you."

Levi grinned, "I probably had a hand in it."

"Oh, I'm sure."

A knock echoed from the room, breaking their eye contact and drawing their attention to the doorway. Elsie frowned, wondering who would come to Levi's room so late, and he had the same expression. They didn't move, Elsie most definitely not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms and talk of old friends. The knock came again, louder, inciting a grunt from Levi as he pushed off the counter to open the door.

If Erwin was surprised to see Elsie peering over Levi's shoulder, he didn't show it. He closed the door, Levi stepping back to press his back against the wall beside Elsie.

"Elsie, if you're not going to use your room let someone know so we can put someone else in there," Erwin said, not unkind, in fact, with a little humor in his voice. "I was knocking until Hange told me to come here."

"Oh, sorry. I'm not using it," Elsie flushed, glad that Levi wasn't looking. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a question, no, more of a theory that I need your confirmation on. Thank you, for the information about how titans came to be, it is everything I've wanted to know since I was a child. You did more for me, though, by making Ymir read the translation. She's one of them, isn't she? A titan?"

Levi cocked his head at this and Elsie smiled, nodding, "She's a little shy but she'll do anything for Historia. She's on our side."

"Historia, she is more than a name. While I'm in the capitol I'll get more information on her to know why the Interior Police is so interested," Erwin turned to leave, pausing before walking out. "I won't ask you a question unless you feel that it needs to be said. Thank you, Elsie."

* * *

Elsie grabbed her things from her room, the spare uniforms and sleeping clothes that she hadn't worn since before Reiner. She glanced at the twin bed, the IV stand still next to it, and a small sense of giddiness embraced her as she returned to Levi. He was at the dresser, handful of boxers being perfectly added to the second drawer. He stepped back, watching as she put her clothes in the freshly emptied top drawer, highly aware that she needed to fold them just right with his stare on her.

"Elsie."

She looked over her shoulder, "Yeah?"

He wanted to say something, she could see the turmoil in his face. His lips parted, as if to let her know what she already knew but he withheld, a storm in his eyes that made her want to step closer and let him unleash. Maybe her gaze was too confrontational, maybe he thought it wasn't the time, but the look disappeared as fast as she'd turned.

"You make me sick," He landed on, shouldering her aside to redo her drawer. "You color code this shit."

"What? No, I just fold it and take it out the next day. Come on, Levi, it's my drawer!"

"My room, my rules."

"Don't pull that shit on me," She pushed him aside, putting the tan back in front of the white. He was trying to make it so the colors faded respectively to black. "Look, I grab my pants, then my shirt, and see, way here at the end, is my night stuff- Levi!"

"White, tan, grey, black. That's the way, suck it up or you're sleeping in the hallway."

Levi found it easy to bicker. It was easier than changing things, and Elsie let him. He slammed the drawer before she could get her fingers in, blocking it with his body and a challenging glower. Elsie folded her arms, taped her foot, and bolted for it. He bent, lifted her over his shoulder, and threw her onto the bed.

"Rude!"

"Weak ass," He walked to his side of the bed, blowing out the candle. "We have to be up early."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you want to beat me up." Elsie huffed, flipping onto her side.

"It builds character."

Elsie reached behind her, none too gently yanking Levi's arm over her. He chuckled, having no objections, and rested his head on her pillow. In no time he was snoring and Elsie stared at the wall beneath the window, just as she had in the morning, scared to sleep. She wanted to see the face again, more than she wanted Levi to admit his feelings, but she didn't want the sadness that came with waking up.

She couldn't fight sleep for long, her fingers scratching Levi's forearm as she dozed off.

* * *

 _"Hey, Els! Stop being lazy and come play!"_

 _Elsie turned on the hill to find her little brother at the bottom. He was waving, a healthy flush to his cheeks, freckles kissing his nose. He was smiling wide, holding his hands out as if to catch her if she fell._

 _Elsie took a step and felt sick, as if knowing it was the wrong direction. She looked back, seeing no one, but the sun felt warmer on that side of the_ _hill._

 _"Come on, Els!" Tucker encouraged._

 _She loved Tucker. But... She was leaving someone behind that she loved in a different way. She couldn't leave without saying good bye. She had to see him one last time. Elsie's feet shuffled a step back, the sickness leaving, a caress of warmth on the back of her neck, a whiff of smoke and sweat in the air._

 _"Els?"_

 _"I have to do something!" She called to him, the steps easier, less heavy as she continued to walk backwards. "I'll see you again, I promise!"_

 _"Whatever makes you happy!"_

 _Tucker had a crooked smile, floppy honey hair that was the perfect mixture of their parent's. He wasn't upset, he waved her off, smiling the entire time Elsie backed away. Elsie didn't feel turmoil over her choice, facing the sunny side and sliding down the hill._

* * *

 **Ya'll I can't wait for the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad that we're all slow-burn fans haha!**


	34. Titans: Part Five

There was something therapeutic about the cool air, stars twinkling their last light before the sun began to rise, silence enveloping the dueling pair. There was no distraction as they circled each other, quick steps as they shuffled backwards to avoid being touched.

"Come on, hit me!" Levi was trying to be encouraging, she knew him well enough to understand, but he missed the mark by a mile and landed on a strict corporal boom. "Harder! Put some strength behind it!"

Elsie had stopped dodging his advances. She raised her forearms, grunting as she was pushed back. It saved her time and energy to take the hit, striking as Levi withdrew. Neither pulled back, toes brushing as she took his hits, turning her body to the side to avoid a punch on the shoulder. Fluidly she returned to her original position, her own swipe directed at him. He blocked, twisted her arm, and Elsie fell to her knees.

"Fuck." She huffed, shaking it off and standing.

"You're doing better," Levi raised his fists. "You could take on a mouse now."

"Fuck off," Elsie punched his forearm, annoyed that she didn't get his face. "I only hold back so I don't hurt your ego."

It was a lie that Levi didn't call her out on, "How sweet of you, I'm flattered."

Elsie said, "You should be. I'm still mad you betted against me to Miche."

"Petty ass," She turned, avoiding the jab directed at her stomach. "Did you want me to lose five coins betting on you?"

"There's a thing called positive teaching, you should try it- ow, dick." She shook her hand out, Levi having caught her fist and squeezing until her knuckles cracked.

"If you weren't talking you would've hit me. Way to go!" He was sarcastic, rolling his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny. Did you ever consider being a comedian? You'd be great."

"Tsk, I make more money betting against you."

Elsie switched things up, raising her leg as if to kick, Levi dropping his hands to shove it back, but only helping her strength as she slammed her boot to his shin. He kneeled at the force, Elsie punching him in the head. She snickered, backing up to let him get his bearings.

"If you weren't talking you would've seen that coming." She mocked bravely.

A shadow crossed his face, eyes darkening, and Elsie could only squeal as he shoved to his feet, wrapping his arms around her, and tried to topple her. She was so used to this that she kept one leg on the ground, awkwardly hopping in his hold. Elsie gave him a noogie, to his utmost dismay, and she ran to preserve herself. He was on her, once more holding her at the waist, lifting her.

She laughed, kicking her legs, "Levi!"

The soldier wasn't bothered, in fact he was playing naughty as well by tickling her. She bent over, trying to pluck his fingers away from her stomach, his breath hot on her neck. Elsie tried pushing back but her feet couldn't find friction and she was at his mercy, uncontrollable laughter at the moment.

"I thought you were going easy on me." Levi taunted, lips brushing her ear, nose pressing into her hairline.

Elsie grinned, "I was." She elbowed him between the legs.

Levi let her go, holding his knees as he regained himself. Elsie laughed, squatting so that she was at his level, cocking her head and raising an eyebrow at his pinched face.

"You shithead." He snapped, not finding it funny anymore.

"You're fine, shake it off."

Levi cuffed her over the head, "Shut the fuck up."

"Come on, old man, don't stop now. We're just warming up." She coaxed the fire.

All Levi had to do was grab her by the shoulder, push with all his might, and she was falling on her ass. It was his turn to laugh, that sweet sound she didn't hear enough of, and she couldn't find it in her to be upset. Elsie smiled up at him, crossing her legs on the grass, creating a break without his approval. He didn't have a problem with it, probably because his balls still hurt, and lowered beside her.

"How do you feel?" Levi asked.

Elsie glanced at him, "My ass is sore."

"You'll be fine," His eyes dropped to said area for the briefest of moment before he was looking back at her. "No… In your head. We haven't talked about the coma."

She cringed at the mention of it, "I don't feel any different, I feel like we've been here two days. I remember leaving Stohess like it was yesterday."

Levi didn't say anything, staring at the looming trees. Elsie considered telling him about the hill, her resolve to stay, but she had barely thought of what had happened after she'd picked her side. She picked at the grass, biting her lip, scared that she would say something that would come after her.

"I was in a pretty green field. It was like time had stopped there but at the same moment it felt like only a second. I-I went down the hill and it was warm, and it was comforting and safe, and I knew I was coming back to you," She dared a glimpse of him, but he was still turned away, merely listening. "And suddenly I was in the middle of a war. There were two sides, us and them, and I was running between the guns and knives. I was a ghost, they didn't see me, they were focused on each other. And I heard you shout, I don't know what, I just knew it was your voice, and suddenly everyone was moving and I was in the middle and I got shot. And then I woke up."

The wind shushed her racing thoughts. Elsie let go of her grass, placing her hands on her knees. She's seen herself die in multiple ways, crushed on the forest floor, shot, drowning. She didn't want to spend time thinking about it. Would she die? No, she didn't think from something as humane as a gun shot. If anything was going to take Elsie, it would be a titan.

"What happened to you?" She asked, pulling her knees to her chest so she could rest her cheek.

Levi must have found a fascinating tree to stare at, "Me? Nothing."

"Why's your cast off? It hasn't been a month." She pushed, knowing from the kids that Levi had gone through his own mental turmoil.

Levi flexed his right arm, as if remembering that it had been broken, "There was a day that I thought I killed you too."

Elsie didn't know how to respond, having spent countless days assuring him that he hadn't killed the squad, and now having to calm him over her, "I wasn't dying, silly-"

"You don't get to say that," Levi snapped, finally looking at her, enraged at her blasé tone. "I fucking knew that another question would be too much. I should have taken control, I shouldn't have listened to Hange, because the next second you're throwing up fucking blood and crying that you wanted it to end, you begged me to make it stop, Elsie."

"I-I don't remember that."

"Tsk, of course you don't. You got to be knocked out and I had to carry you upstairs, I had to fucking think that you lost so much blood and we didn't know your blood type - and that was a fucking shit show," He laughed cruelly, lost in his memories and not seeing Elsie's pained expression. "You don't have a blood type, did you know that? You couldn't take my blood, which is fucking O, the universal donor of all things. And you didn't wake up and I was the one to ask the questions…" He lost the heat, finally seeing her. "It was better than hitting Hange when she told me that all we could do was make you comfortable."

All Elsie could do was scoot close to the stoic man and wrap her arms around his side, squeezing as hard and tight as she could to assure him that she was here. He tensed at the motion before relaxing, a heavy hand resting on her head.

"I don't think I'm ever going back to that world," Elsie admitted, finding a beauty in the sun slowly rising, kissing the droopy leaves that had sunk without its warmth. "I don't want to go back."

"You don't belong here," Levi grunted, his hand dropping. "What idiot would pick fighting for the rest of their lives instead of going home to their family?"

Elsie shrugged, slightly hurt, but knowing she'd made the right choice, "I'm not the same person I was when I showed up here. I'm not going back, not after everything. I don't want to."

Levi frowned, "This isn't a life that you should want."

Elsie matched the downturn of his lips, "Why?"

"Why? We're about to go to war, we're about to fucking travel the longest distance the Scouts have ever attempted and you're asking why?" Levi snapped, shaking her off.

Elsie sat back, "Do you want me to go back?" She was hurt, it was clear in her voice.

"I don't want this life for you, Elsie, and you shouldn't either."

Elsie opened her mouth to fight him on this, that it didn't matter if he didn't want this life for her. She wanted it, she wanted to be there when they reached Shiganshina, she wanted to be there when Kenny came, she wanted to be by Levi's side. How could he think that she would function in her own world? She was a soldier now, as shitty as it was on some days, but she would rather fight for their lives than walk into a classroom. She would rather be here with him and face the scary terrors of the world than be Miss Fraser again. Elsie had changed, she adapted to this life, and she had found her a new family.

"I'm staying-"

"Captain Levi! I finally found you," Eren's shadow loomed over their sitting figures, both frowning at their impasse. "Hange said it's time to question Annie!"

Levi stared at Elsie, unreadable. His dark eyes were not relieved like she'd thought they would be with this information. He was pissed, pissed that she wasn't agreeing, pissed over something that Elsie couldn't comprehend. He tutted and stood, shaking his head, and facing the grinning Eren. He couldn't hide his excitement, bouncing on his heels with his fists clenched. Elsie kept her back to them, pouting as she rested her chin on her folded arms.

"After breakfast I want everyone to clean the first floor," Levi ordered, tapping the base of her spine with his boot. "You know how it's done."

"Yes, sir."

She saw his shadow, knew he was debating on whether to snap at her for using the word he hated so much, but he let it go. He said something cranky to Eren that the boy spluttered over, their footsteps fading over the hill. Elsie sat for a while, upset that Levi didn't want her to stay. She understood, this wasn't a life anyone should pick over what she had left. But she wanted it, she was happy here, damnit.

* * *

Elsie mopped the hallway, glancing at the basement every five seconds as if expecting the door to suddenly transform. Eren and the squad leaders had gone down a while ago, a hushed conversation that the rest of the squad had tried to eavesdrop on. Miche, of course, had caught them and ushered them into the basement. It must've been at least an hour ago, and Elsie knew that Levi wouldn't be able to find a flaw in her section.

Jean, on the other hand, was not a fan of cleaning. He was cursing the captain left and right as he scrubbed the stair case, halfway up, and his knees aching from the stone.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jean asked, poking his head through the side rail.

Elsie took a break, leaning on the mop handle, "Who knows. Probably using Eren to soften Annie up."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Commander Erwin said that they had gotten information out of her, why let Eren in on it now?"

"You tell me. You trained with them, do you think Annie likes him?"

"I mean, she had a soft spot for him. They'd train together, Eren isn't the best fighter in the world. It pissed Mikasa off, which, don't even get me started on that confusing girl. Hey, has Mikasa ever said anything about me?"

"Why would she talk to me about it?" Elsie's nose crinkled, not pointing out that he hadn't wanted to talk about Mikasa. "Ask Armin."

"He said no."

"Then that's probably true."

Jean's rough scrubbing filled the hall, "What does she see in Eren? Honestly, that ding bat can barely stand without crying."

"I don't know, probably his eyes." Elsie said randomly, doing her three second check up on the door.

"Eyes, ha. I have better eyes, have you seen them? Hey, Elsie, look at me. Aren't my eyes good?"

Elsie looked, "They kind of look like amber. I'd say yeah."

"Exactly. Who else has these eyes? You need to tell Mikasa that."

"Sure. I'll just walk up and be like, hey, Mikasa, have you ever seen Jean's eyes? They're the most beautiful-"

"What are you two doing?"

Jean's head disappeared through the rails, the scrubbing mixing with Elsie's furious mopping. She shrugged at Levi, the first out of the door, with Eren and Hange coming up the stairs.

"Cleaning, like you told us to." Elsie said innocently, glancing at the mop so he could see.

"Cleaning doesn't require talking," Levi stated, examining the floor before focusing on Jean. "Oi, scarecrow, ask someone else to look at your eyes."

"Captain Levi," Jean's head appeared, opening his eyes. "What do you think of my eyes?"

"They're small and wrinkly."

Jean frowned, pulling his head back through the rails to clean the steps. Eren shuffled behind Levi, stricken at what he had seen in the basement. It had hurt him, she could tell, misty eyed and rubbing his nose, choosing to focus on the ground instead of Levi. Elsie hadn't the pleasure to see Annie since she's woken and could only imagine how her health had deteriorated over the past two weeks.

"Did she say anything?" Elsie asked, trying to catch the downtrodden boy's gaze.

"No, wouldn't even look. You said she would talk to him." Levi patronized, crossing his arms.

Elsie cocked her hip, "Wow, I wonder why! Not like the people who've been torturing her were standing behind him, probably cracking their knuckles and drooling." She pointedly stared at Hange, who bashfully scratched the back of her neck.

Levi scowled, "Take him down then."

"Gladly," She pushed the mop into his hands, patting his shoulder. "I need the dining hall mopped."

Levi swept the mop under her ankles when she went to turn, making her fall on all four. Eren picked her up, she could hear Jean laughing, and resisted the urge to flip Levi off. He would probably shove her down the stairs if she dared. Eren's head sagged, leaving Elsie to glance at Miche and Hange on either side of the door way.

Eren led the way down the steep staircase, invisible webs catching on Elsie's elbow, her nose curling at the rancid smell of feces and stale dungeon air. He fell onto his knees at the cell, pressing his forehead into the bars and staring silently at the still figure facing away from them. She resembled nothing of the woman at the Lord's ball. Her hair was grimy and matted, the shirt she was captured in having cuts from a sword, her rigid spine visible as she curled into herself. They hadn't let her arms grow, only one leg now, and Elsie could see where Hange had gotten her slab of skin to examine, the muscle bright red and steaming as it slowly healed.

"Annie? It's just me." Eren whispered, hoarse.

Elsie felt for her, her heart breaking at the horrible conditions. She stayed back, pulling at her fingers, fighting the feeling of sick that was rising in her throat. Annie had done wrong, she had killed Elsie's only friends, but it felt wrong to see her like this. It was inhumane.

Annie didn't move. Eren bowed his head, shaking as the tears he'd been holding back released. Elsie held his shoulder, rubbing the tense muscle, wishing that Annie would help herself. Why would she choose this?

"I won't let them hurt her," Eren snapped, spinning and smacking Elsie's hand. "That jerk can't touch her, I won't let him. You have to stop them!"

"Eren, you know I can't-"

"He listens to you! Tell him to stop, Elsie, it's not right! She's-She's Annie." Eren faced the cell.

"The most we can do is sneak her some food and water." She offered helplessly, knowing that anything she said wasn't what Eren wanted to hear.

Eren shook his head, "I'm going to help her, with or without you. She doesn't deserve this. Do you hear me, Annie? I'm gonna' get you out, I promise."

Eren was made with a heart of gold. Elsie sighed, dejected, not knowing how she could make Annie talk. The girl was severely dehydrated and famished, bones and iridescent skin. How could she get Annie out of here without it back firing on them? Elsie had thought Eren's voice would call to her but she had been wrong.

"Eren," Elsie crouched at his side, softening her tone like she would with her students. "Annie has to make this choice for herself. We can make her comfortable, I'll help you bring food down, but she can't come out until we're sure that she won't take you again."

"She won't." He said resolutely.

Elsie wasn't so positive but thought hard, trying to come to a happy medium that would ensure Annie's survival and Eren's happiness. They had Ymir and Elsie knew Bierthodlt wasn't going to make a move in the wrong direction. If they had Annie she would be so helpful, she could continue to teach Eren how to fight and use his titan abilities. He had looked back at her movements when he'd been fighting Reiner at Wall Rose.

She licked her lips, glancing between the two, "Eren, if I tell you something you have to say that Annie said it."

Annie's body shuddered as she took a breath, a corpse of what she used to be. Eren was flush against the cell, holding an arm out as if the power of telekinesis would come to him.

"Like what? That's she's sorry?" Eren growled, knuckles white.

Elsie hesitated, "Do you remember what she could do with her skin? The way that no ones sword could penetrate her?"

"Yeah, she hardened it into crystal or something."

"Yes. It's a trick that titans can use. If we say that Annie is trying to help, it'll take some time, but they'll let you come down with food so she can have enough strength. If she talks, they'll stop hurting her."

"Do you hear that Annie?" Eren pressed his forehead into the steel. "Annie, please, you have to help me help you."

Annie hadn't been asleep, "It's called... hardening."

* * *

The squad leaders waited for them, the three bunched as they discussed something of importance. Eren, fearless, stomped right up to them and clearly stated, "I want Annie to train me."

It was met with laughter, Hange and Miche leaning on each other at the ludicrous idea, shaking heads and words of denial. Levi crossed his arms, not joining in the chuckles, instead focusing his hard gaze on Elsie. She hung back a few steps, palming her forehead at Eren's lack of finagling. Did he really think saying that would get him very far?

"The fuck that'll happen," Levi stated, ending the amusement and settling the problem. He studied Eren. "Have you forgotten that she tried to eat you? Your brain must be the size of a peanut."

"It's perfectly normal, I checked," Hange wiped her eyes, swallowing her giggles to pat Eren on the arm. "I don't think it's a good idea, kid. Did she say that?"

"Yeah," Eren's head twitched, fighting the urge to look at Elsie. This was not missed by Levi, who once more focused on her. "She said she could teach me how to harden titan skin like she had."

"That is interesting," Hange was hooked, tapping her chin in thought. "Imagine the possibilities."

Miche cleared his throat, "And what are her demands?"

"Food and water." Eren stated, refusing to whither under the men's steel stares.

"We could start with sending Eren down with food, it wouldn't hurt to have them talk through the cell. It could prove if she's willing to help." Hange justified.

Levi snapped, "No, the bitch isn't going to sit and hold court like she has something worth saying. She'll rot and suffer in that prison until she dies."

"How can you say that?" Eren's hands balled into fists, squaring his feet in defiance. "She's offering to help! It's called the hardening ability, she can show me, she was the best fighter in our class!"

"All I'm hearing is what makes her more dangerous and untrustworthy," Levi glowered, a dark fire beginning to stir between the two. "Let's recall not even three weeks ago her killing your entire squad, eating you, and trying to run off. I highly doubt that her fucking agenda has changed, if anything she's been sitting in her shit and planning to kill us all."

"We'll never know if you keep cutting her up like meat! It's disgusting what you're doing, all Annie needs is support! Elsie said that she was forced into this life and I believe her! I know Annie, she wouldn't do this without a reason and if we can understand- Ugh, why even bother explaining? Me and Elsie will figure it out!"

Levi had been at a boiling temperature but the mention of her support he was burning, dangerously turning his narrowed eyes to her. She had offered to help Eren and wouldn't go back on her word, even if her stomach was churning as Levi's lip curled, no doubt ready to cut her head off and stomp on it. She refused to back down, she needed him to understand that she knew what she was doing and if she made a decision she was sticking to it.

"You expect me to believe that the bitch offered to train him? I know damn well that your shitty mouth was down there telling him what to do," Levi shook his head, frustration making him push his hair off his forehead. "You're all fucking idiots. You do a single thing to help that vile creature down there and I'll have you two wishing you weren't on my squad."

"Obviously torturing her isn't working! You've gotten all that you can from her skin, what's the harm in letting him feed her? She doesn't have her arms, she can't shift, there's no way that letting him talk to her will unleash a titan!" Elsie rebutted.

"No, hell to the fuck no." Levi stated, clear and decisive, a warning that he would kill them if they dared to help Annie.

Eren looked pathetically at Elsie, as if she could do anything. She'd rather not piss the man off who she shared a bed with. She shrugged helplessly, knowing that they could do more when he's had a while to think about the idea.

"Nice try, kids. That made my day." Miche snickered, clapping their backs before leaving them in the hallway.

Hange teetered on her toes, "Levi, imagine having a hardening ability! I'm going down to talk to her more."

Eren blocked her, "No. No one goes down there."

"Eren," Hange's glasses glinted in a way that had Elsie happily pressing into the wall. "Step aside or I'll break your arm. The captain made his decision, it's his prisoner."

"She's my friend!"

Elsie winced, Hange's voice steadily cold, "Your friend killed half the regiment. Would you like to join her down there?"

Eren vividly remembered his distaste for sleeping in the basement, slacking in defeat and joining Elsie on the wall. Hange gave him one last look of warning before disappearing down the stairs, leaving them with the ball of anger that wasn't relenting his glare.

"Eren, fuck off." Levi ordered, not taking his eyes off of Elsie.

Great, she was the one who would be getting in trouble. Eren huffed and without regard for her safety, he stormed out of the castle, slamming the wooden doors behind him. She faintly heard the swish of a mop in the dining hall, the soft patter of people walking upstairs, but they were alone in the hall, Levi's anger soaking into her bones and making her shoulders sag in acceptance.

"I know you're mad but it's all I can think of to teach Eren. He'll need it later on." She said plicately, not meeting his eyes in worry of spurring his fury.

"You taught him how to shift, you can teach him this."

"I don't know this one," She lifted her chin, peering at him. "We'll need it for Shiganshina."

"He'll learn another way. Just think harden or some shit," Levi stepped closer, grabbing her elbow, forcing her to meet him. "Elsie, you fucking help that bitch and I'll kill you in your sleep. She's the reason our squad is dead, there's not a smidge of remorse in her."

Elsie sighed, "I know, I know, but if we have her then things will be so much easier once we reach Shiganshina. It's horrible, Levi, that fight. We need all the help we can get."

"And yet you want to stay here?" His grip tightened, searching her eyes for an explanation.

She grinned, a small sad grin, "Of course. I can't leave you to do it alone."

"I can handle myself."

"Believe me, I know," She rolled her eyes, twisting her arm so that she grasped his forearm, their arms locked. "I'm staying, Levi. You can't change my mind."

"Why?" It was a soft whisper, the faintest of air that reached her ears.

She cocked her head, his grey eyes unreadable, "You know why."

Levi squeezed her arm, "Stupid girl."

"I'm staying." She reaffirmed.

He frowned, meeting her eyes, "I shouldn't be encouraging this." It was a whisper to himself, as if guilty for knowing he had a role in her leaving her family behind.

"You should," Elsie repeated _slow and steady, slow and steady,_ in her head. "You wouldn't last a day without me."

He couldn't fight her on it, having already proven her right. His jaw clenched, his resolution crumbling, and she grinned. _Just let me like you, fool,_ she thought, _be selfish just this once_.

"Fuck yes! This floor is my bitch, look at that shit sparkle," A shout came from the dining hall. Jean came out, mop and bucket in hand. He froze when he saw Levi and Elsie, pressed into the wall, "Oh, Captain Levi. Uh, you didn't hear that, did you?"

Levi broke eye contact, looking over his shoulder, "Of course I did, dumbass."

Elsie pouted. She'll get him tonight, she promised herself. To lessen his annoying thoughts, she punched him in the arm, drawing his eyes back to her, "You dick, I told you to mop."

"You're not the captain, shithead." But he grinned, a caress of affection on her elbow before he released her.

Yes, she'll get him tonight.

* * *

Squad Levi huddled as Levi called out individuals to spar with him, namely Armin. The small boy looked between his friends, wide blue eyes at the horror he had to fight Humanities Strongest. Jean and Connie wished him luck, a bit vindictively to Elsie's ears, and Mikasa and Eren immediately stepped forward, focused and prepared to step in.

"Calm down," Elsie grabbed their over protective shoulders, keeping them from interrupting and probably sending Levi on a punishing spree. "He needs to learn and it's good that it's Levi and not some stranger with a gun."

"I'd rather it be a stranger, Captain Levi will demolish him!" Eren moaned, shaking his head. "He's still mad about what happened."

That was true, she couldn't deny, "Armin knows what he's doing, I think the captain will be shocked."

Mikasa smacked Elsie's hand off her shoulder, the sound of skin hitting making Elsie's eyes cut to her pinched face, "You don't know Armin, you shouldn't speak like you do."

"Mikasa, it's okay-"

"No, Eren. I don't know why you have this infatuation with everything this freak says, she has no right to talk about Armin like his friend." Mikasa stepped back, dark eyes holding the heat that Levi's did.

Elsie could sense danger, holding her hands up, "Right, sorry."

"Mikasa should be apologizing!" Eren snapped, her hand dropping from his shoulder when he pivoted to face the raven haired girl. "She was only trying to be nice, why do you have to act so rude when anyone cares about us? Shouldn't you be tired of having no friends?"

" _She_ tells you to talk to Armin about Annie, _she_ told you how to shift, _she_ was the last one to see Reiner alive," Mikasa stressed, sneering at Elsie's befuddled expression. "It's not about friends, Eren."

"Now wait a second, I'm not a titan if you're accusing me of it!" Elsie snapped, enraged at the accusation. "I'm the only one trying to help him!"

"She wasn't saying that-" A rock hit the side of Eren's head, silencing him.

The three turned, realizing that Armin and Levi had stopped sparring to watch. Ymir whistled a tuneless beat, Historia elbowing her. All eyes were focused on the them, noting Mikasa and Elsie's defensive stances, Eren wide-eyed.

"Do you care to share with the rest of us what is so damn important?" Levi drawled, cold stare making Eren shake his head and Mikasa fix her scarf, looking the other way.

Elsie took a wide side step, joining Jean and Sasha, wearily glancing at Mikasa. She knew the girl hadn't cared for her to begin with, it seemed now she was barely passing squad member status and falling into suspected enemy. Levi threatened them with a single sweep of his eyes before motioning for Armin to come at him.

He definitely went easier on Armin than he had on Elsie. If Armin misstepped, Levi paused the fight and explained where he went wrong and how his attacker could get him. Knowing the boy was book smart, she could understand why Levi chose this way to teach. It wasn't a brutal beat down as it had been with Mikasa, it was a logical discussion with visual aids.

When the sun began to lower, Elsie bounced in her spot with anticipation of her nightly treat, glancing expectantly at the darkening sky and to Levi, who caught her eye but kept telling Armin something about reading a person's body language for another three minutes.

Mikasa pulled Armin from Eren before they had a chance to speak. Elsie felt bad, knowing she'd started it, and patted the forlorn boy's back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Eren deflated, "She's been on edge lately, I don't know what to say to her half the time. I know you're not a titan, Elsie. It just looks that way, I guess."

"Trouble in lover's paradise?" Jean crowed, walking past them. Connie rolled his eyes, knowing where it was going, but staying for the show. "You know, I can- Oh fuck!"

Eren and Jean fell into a heap of bony elbows and flailing legs. Elsie sighed, looking at Mikasa's retreating back and to Levi heading towards the boys to tear them apart. What a fucking day.


End file.
